De la Teoría a la Práctica
by Clarisce
Summary: Sakura y Sai comparten ciertas afinidades, al principio por curiosidad pero luego se ven envueltos en una historia que al parecer no tendrá fin. Drama, suspenso, escenas incomodas... todo determinando el futuro de una relación que tal vez no debería ser
1. La propuesta, la cachetada y la búsqueda

**Bueno pienso que no es la primera vez que me paso por fanfiction, en fin… ahí va el primer episodio de una aventura +18 aunque también podría leerlo alguien de +16 jejeje**

* * *

**Ficha del fanfic**

**Titulo**** : "De la Teoría a la Práctica"**

**Categoría**** : **Romance/Hentai/Drama.

**Recomendado**** : **+18

**Serie Basada**** : **Naruto Shippuden.

**Personajes Principales**** :** Sakura/Sai.

**Estado**** :** En proceso.

**N° Capítulos: **1/…

**Sumario: **

Historia de romances inusuales en los que hay enredos sexuales y emocionales.

**Capítulos: **

_• Primera temporada: Las Aventuras de Sai._

_**Disclaimer**: Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(_

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Comentarios del Autor**** : **

Esta historia es divertida, tiene algunos matices de locura pero también hay lógica romántica y situaciones divertidas. Me siento orgullosa de mi fic ^^ pero contiene una trama llena de drama en los últimos episodios. Llevo avanzado este fanfic, que ya tengo segunda temporada :D

**Aclaraciones**** : **

Este fan fic puede contener algunos SPOILERS, nada grave, esta recomendado para un público mayor de edad, es recomendable quiero decir porque contiene (a veces) escenas de sexo explícito.

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce **

Capítulo 1: " _La propuesta, la cachetada y la búsqueda_ "

Un dulce día, cuando el sol calentaba la bella ciudad de Konoha y algunos ninjas tenían entretenimientos típicos de ellos cuando no están en acción, fue cuando ocurrió esta larga travesía en busca de las "relaciones humanas perfectas" entre un hombre y una mujer.

- "Estoy tan aburrido" –pensó Sai sobre una azotea mientras el suave viento cálido agitaba sus cabellos- "Tsunade debería darme alguna misión" –un panfleto calló muy cerca de él.

_¿Esta aburrido? __  
__¿Tiene pocas formas de entretenerse? __  
__¿No ha tenido éxito con las mujeres? _

_Esta guía le ayudará a tener __  
__las mejores relaciones de toda su vida __  
__las mujeres se echarán a sus pies __  
__y le rogarán por más. _

- "¿Mujeres?" –Pensó nuevamente y dejó ir aquel panfleto de revistas eróticas- jamás lo había pensado, pero las relaciones que tengo con cualquier mujer que me relacione son muy...

_Flash Back... _

_Sakura: ¡¡¡¡idiota!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Te mataré!!!! Vete al infierno bastardo infeliz... _

_Fin del flash back_

- Mejorar mis relaciones, ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?

El perturbado ninja bajó de la azotea para dar un pequeño paseo por Konoha, caminaba como si nada por las calles, pensaba en alguna solución, pero como por arte de magia se le apareció un anuncio sobre un edificio.

"El mejor remedio para mejorar sus relaciones es el sexo"

- ¿Sexo? Mmh... –dijo Sai casi con voz suave.

En su mente ya se encontraba una respuesta, y para mejorar su información con respecto a ello fue hasta una biblioteca, le preguntó a la mujer que atendía cual era la sección de...

- ¿Dónde encuentro libros para tener sexo? –Preguntó Sai sin ninguna pena.

La bibliotecaria lo miraba totalmente asombrada mientras dos gotas de sudor bordeaban su frente, ambos se vieron fijamente por al algunos minutos.

- ¿Me ha oído? –preguntó Sai en voz alta.

- Al fondo, en la... sección F5. –saliendo de su asombro.

- Gracias... –dijo y se retiro tranquilamente.

- Cada día son más cínicos -dijo la bibliotecaria, algunas otras tras gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente.

Y cuando encontró la sección encontró varios libros de distintas formas, colores y tamaños, algunos traían un gráfico al medio y mujeres desnudas en la portada, Sai no sabía cuál escoger, tal vez uno que sea menos "gráfico", algún término más científico acerca del "sexo".

- Vaya... así que de eso trata –dijo Sai sacando algunos libros y poniéndolos sobre la mesa que tenía casi al lado- mmh… –pasó a la siguiente página y se sentó a leer- esto ocurre entre una pareja y la unión de ambos órganos que tenemos se le llama... –hojeó la siguiente página- Coito... pero no dice como puedo conseguirlo.

Salió de la biblioteca más informado científicamente pero no sabía como conseguir "eso", es probable que la teoría no era lo mismo que la práctica, tenía que buscar la forma de saber más de ese tema; lo mantenía muy ocupado y tenía que hacer en ese día tan caluroso.

- Veamos... entonces, busco una mujer y se lo pregunto... ya sé, ¡Sakura!.

Caminando por la calle Sakura llevaba algunos libros para los informes de trimestre que le había pedido la hokage, estaba algo cansada y con el calor que tenía se abrió un poco la blusa que traía dejando ver sus voluptuosos pechos.

- "Ahí viene Sakura, se lo preguntaré" –pensó Sai mientras veía como su compañera de equipo iba hacia él- Hola –le dijo levantando su mano.

- ¿Ah? Hola Sai, estoy algo ocupada ahora si necesitas algo. Pero si quieres puedes ayudarme a llevar estos libros a la oficina de Tsunade sama y luego veo –contestó rápidamente la kunoichi.

- Aja... –asintió Sai- he estado investigando algunas cosas y me gustaría que me ayudes.

- Si esta en mi posibilidad... –decía Sakura mientras Sai la volteaba a ver... ella comenzaba transpirar, las gotas de sudor caían como agua sobre su cuello y bajaban directamente hasta la línea divisoria de sus pechos, la blusa de color rosa se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba notar los pezones que resaltaban su figura femenina, por debajo estaban aquellos dichosos libros que cargaba con tanto afán- ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó al verlo tan atónito-

- No, nada –contestó con rápidamente el shinobi.

- ¿Entonces porque me miras así? –agregó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Pensé que querrías darme esos otros libros, deben pesar mucho –le respondió con tranquilidad.

- Mmh... si claro –dijo Sakura algo sorprendida.

Le entregaba los libros, pero sus ojos sabían exactamente donde mirar y saber mirar con cuidado para que ella no se diera cuenta, tal vez supo por instinto que no le agradaría en nada que él la examinara de esa manera tan inquisidora. Con todos esos libros encima siguió acompañando a Sakura hasta la oficina de Tsunade.

- Te noto extraño –le dijo Sakura.

- Es tu impresión –dijo rápidamente Sai.

- ¿Estas seguro? –preguntó con curiosidad la kunoichi.

- Claro... golpea la puerta –dijo ya frente a la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¿Eh? -algo distraída- _"¿tan rápido llegamos? Vaya..."_ –pensó al entrar- Tsunade sama, aquí están los informes que me pidió.

La hokage no dijo nada solo movió su mano mientras bebía su café, indicaba que dejaran todos aquellos informes sobre su enorme mesa, mientras ella revisaba otros papeles que habían llegado a Konoha. Sakura entonces terminó su deber, en ese momento Sai decidió hacer aquella pregunta.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? –volteó a ver a Sai, más aliviada por acabar con su tarea.

- Es una pregunta –le dijo mientras sonreía despreocupado.

- si, claro –asintió Sakura- haz tu pregunta –le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿podemos tener sexo? –dijo Sai.

En aquel instante todos quedaron congelados excepto Sai, el mismo sonreía como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

- ¡¡Ah!!... ¡¡¡maldito!!! –Gruñó totalmente enojada, las venas de su frente se hicieron mucho más visibles y uno de sus ojos temblaba por toda la rabia que sentía.

La Hokage escupía su café sin dejar de sorprenderse por ese comportamiento tan impropio. El puño de Sakura se alistó de inmediato y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, tanto… que el cuerpo de Sai salió disparado por la ventana principal atrás del escritorio de Tsunade, para que luego Sai cayera algunos metros abajo, acompañado del dolor del golpe, claro.

- Maldito pervertido... pero que se cree –volvió a decir respirando agitadamente, las venas de su frente palpitaban como un corazón y la mirada llena de rabia no cambiaba.

- "Ese niño no tiene el menor pudor" –pensó Tsunade- creo que exageraste –dijo recuperando la compostura y volviendo a darle un sorbo a su café.

- Pero... Tsunade sama... –decía Sakura tratando de justificarse.

- ¡¡¡Tsunade sama que sucedió?!!! –dijo Shizune entrando totalmente asustada por la puerta.

- Fue Sakura, hizo volar a Sai por la ventana, ve con el cuerpo médico abajo y vayan a ver su estado, yo lo veré luego –le contestó la Hokage moviendo su mano en señal de que se fuera.

- ¡¡oh Dios!! –agregó Shizune llena de terror para luego cerrar la puerta e ir corriendo a ver a Sai.

- ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Ese desgraciado se pasó de la raya –se pronunció Sakura con enojo.

- Recuerda que él no tiene nociones mínimas de sentimientos, así que no conoce lo que es el pudor o la vergüenza, por eso mismo te pidió tener sexo con él de esa manera, no debiste haber hecho eso –dijo Tsunade con toda tranquilidad- si sobrevive, le explicaré eso o... –se sonrojó un poco- jajaja... mejor no, se lo pediré a alguien. No puedo explicarle cosas básicas a ese mocoso, además soy una mujer... jajaja...

- Lo lamento... –dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada- iré a ver como está –salió de la oficina.

- _"Las hormonas hace su trabajo, vaya... y parece que Sai fue el primero en madurar, lamentablemente fue de esta manera tan penosa"_ –pensó y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

**Fin de Episodio 1**


	2. ¡En el hospital, no!

_¡Oh! Pues que bueno encontrar un rostro conocido en ^^ quiero dar saludos a todo aquel que sigue la historia ahora por este medio. ¿Sería bueno habilitar los comentarios anónimos? Mmmmh… me lo voy a pensar, es que soy algo preocupona ¬¬ y si los acosadores de Sai aparecen… y si los fans de Sakura me matan? O si los NaruSaku me cortan la luz? _

_Bien… a responder comentarios se ha dicho ^O^_

**Derama17****  
2009-11-24 . chapter 1**

Jejejeje pues te sorprenderías lo asegurado que está este fanfic :D espero que lo sigas disfrutando como lo has hecho en este primer episodio.

**Karina Natsumi****  
2009-11-24 . chapter 1**

Y lo peor es que es un fic +18 xD no te imaginas de las cosas que le hará Sakura, hay que esperar más perversión, ¿eh? Lo juro por Sasuke (le he sacado la manía a mi novio que es fan de Raruto xD).

**Poly-Uchiha****  
2009-11-24 . chapter 1**

Ooooh es bueno ver un rostro conocido ^^ me alegra mucho que sigas ahora la historia por aquí. Lo bueno de es que puedes suscribirte a la historia y te manda aviso de si continúa jejeje… el problema con Ns fue que… con las bajas de lecturas no me he inspirado pero como soy leal con los fans de la historia lo sigo ¬¬!

Saludos y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones :D las haré más seguido, eso espero :3

**Tsukiyama Natsuki****  
2009-11-24 . chapter 1**

Hola :D muchísimas gracias por ser mi primer Review, bueno… con el avance se hará más larguito, por el momento es corto espero que te siga gustando y que el contenido siga siendo agradable para ti. A sai le espera mucha perversión xD no hables con Poly-Uchiha te va a spoilerear jajajaja… saluditos.

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica****  
****Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 2**: " ¡¡¡¡En el hospital, no!!!! "

_En el anterior episodio Sai se había propuesto investigar de un tema en específico pero en el afán de su búsqueda se expuso a un peligro inminente, hizo una propuesta inadecuada con la mujer equivocada y a consecuencia ella lo mandó a volar, literalmente._

_Algunas semanas después... _

Un aroma extraño llegó hasta su nariz, él solamente estornudó y luego abrió sus ojos, miraba alrededor y ese no era su hogar, una pequeña mesita blanca junto a su cama, una flor puesta en agua y la habitación blanca. La suavidad de la sábana y los pájaros cantando.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Sai, estaba algo confundido.

- En un hospital –le contestó Sakura levantándose del sillón que estaba al otro lado de la cama de Sai.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -se sentó sobre la cama.

Su cuerpo vendado, y algunas raspaduras en su rostro parecían decirlo todo. Pero él tenía un grado de inconsciencia aún, Sakura decidió explicarle paso a paso lo que sucedió sin omitir detalles, claro que eso lo convencería de no volver a irrespetarla de esa manera.

- …¿entiendes? –concluyó la kunoichi y cruzó los brazos frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Puedes ser muy agresiva cuando te lo propones, eh? –dijo Sai y le sonrió.

- Grrr... -frunciendo el ceño- ya cállate o te vuelvo a dejar inconsciente.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que te pregunté, ¿no? Que me respondes.

Fijó su vista sobre ella parpadeando expectante al esperar la respuesta de la kunoichi de pelo rosa, ella simplemente lo miraba con rabia mientras las venas de su frente volvían a palpitar. Sus manos iban dirigidas hacia su cuello, esta vez iba a matarlo y jamás volvería a faltarle el respeto de esa manera tan descarada.

- Y sigues con eso.... grr...

- ¡¡Sakura!! Cálmate –dijo Tsunade en voz alta llamando la atención de su alumna.

Por suerte, o mejor dicho para suerte de Sai, llegó en su ayuda la Hokage entrando por la puerta con una mirada autoritaria, haciendo que la chica de pelo rosa retrocediera.

- Voy a matar a este desgraciado –dijo con enojo la pelirosada.

- ¿Qué hice mal? –preguntó inocentemente Sai- ¡ah! Tengo que invitarte a salir, darte algo de beber y luego dejarás que yo te penetre cuando aún estés consciente y muy excitada para negarte.

- ¡¡no!! Ahora si... –se remangó la blusa- ¡¡lo mató!!

- ¡Basta los dos! –ordenó con fuerza la Hokage- dejen de comportarse así, Sakura ve al pasillo y espera, debo hablar con Sai.

Sakura mostraba una mirada llena rabia mientras salia de la habitación. La hokage se sentó en el borde de la cama, miraba a Sai detenidamente y esperaba que él la entendiera, claro que cuando quiso delegar esta misión (la de explicarle a Sai que es el sexo) a alguien todos se negaron o más bien huyeron de inmediato para no meterse en más problemas.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en el sexo? –preguntó Tsunade.

- Leí en un libro que es una de las mejores opciones para el aburrimiento, además de que mejora las relaciones humanas que pueda tener con una mujer, yo solo quería acercarme más a Sakura. Supongo que lo empeoré, ahora me odia más –dijo Sai desanimado.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Y... entonces que hice mal? –preguntó ansiosamente el shinobi.

- Todo –le contestó de inmediato Tsunade- en primer lugar el sexo no es algo para poder entretenerte, aunque algunos lo hacen así, el sexo es el resultado del amor, cuando una pareja contrae matrimonio o tiene un noviazgo hay momentos en los que quieren demostrar lo mucho que se quieren, de esa manera es que ambos tienen relaciones sexuales, ¿entiendes? –suspiró y luego continuó- …querer sexo porque sí no es algo que un buen shinobi hace, por eso... al sexo, no se llama de esa manera cruda siempre, sino... se le llama "hacer el amor".

* * *

_Autora: xD jooo! esta tsunade... esta muy represiva, le voy a dar su dosis de..._

_

* * *

  
_

- ¿En verdad? –dijo Sai sorprendido.

- …por eso uno no puede ir teniendo relaciones sexuales con cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino, muchas veces el amor es el que manda al corazón.

- Entiendo –bajó la mirada.

- Que bueno, ahora espero que dejes de investigar esas cosas y te dediques a hacer algo más útil. Te asignaré una misión en unos días, cuando termines de recuperarte –dijo Tsunade finalmente y se levanto de la cama para irse.

Si, él había entendido, 'algo' pero había entendido. La manera en la que pedía poner en práctica sus investigaciones acerca del sexo habían sido las incorrectas, ahora estaba mucho más decidido a saber la verdad. Como él no sentía emociones o no las tenía, aunque trataba de tenerlas no sabía que el sexo era una puerta que lo encaminaría directamente a ello.

- Tsunade sama me pidió que revisara tus heridas –una voz desde el pasillo hizo que Sai se sobresaltara hasta que vio que ella entraba.

- Disculpa lo que te dije –dijo Sai, su tono de voz indicaba que se encontraba arrepentido.

- ¿Ah? –la kunoichi se sorprendió.

- No sabía que estaba mal hacer esas propuestas –bajó la mirada pero volvió a elevarla viendo a Sakura- yo sólo quería acercarme más a ti.

- Que dulce, pero yo no quiero tener ningún acercamiento contigo, jamás –respondió Sakura con dureza, se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre los vendajes de su rostro quitándoselo poco a poco- no te atrevas a sugerirlo de nuevo.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? –Sakura siguió revisando sus vendas pero se detuvo un instante- te sonrojaste –agregó Sai sonriendo.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Que te calles –dijo enojada la kunoichi.

- ¿No sientes curiosidad?

- Grr.... ya basta... no se de que me hablas y no quiero saberlo –aún quitando sus vendas-

- ¿Y si hago esto? –comenzó a decir Sai mientras tomaba el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos y la acercaba a él.

Buscó con su boca los labios de Sakura y al encontrarlos los mordió con delicadeza esperando alguna reacción de parte de de ella, no reaccionaba, se había paralizado de miedo entonces teniendo ya sus labios junto a los suyos procedió a introducir su lengua en su boca. Acariciaba con ternura su cuello y exploraba su boca con total libertad, casi parecía que ella lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Luego su cerebro reaccionó ante tales impulsos  
resistiéndose pera luego alejarse; al tenerlo ya lejos le dio una cachetada aunque no se levantó de la cama donde estaban ambos.

- ¡¡Te dije que no lo intentaras!! –le grito eufórica la kunoichi.

- Vamos, será solo una vez -volvió a sonreír de esa manera fría que solía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te piensas que soy? –agregó aún más enojada.

- Mi amiga –contestó Sai- por eso quiero hacerlo contigo.

- Y-yo nunca lo... he hecho... -sonrojándose y respirando agitada.

- Eso se nota, por lo agresiva y tímida que eres con respecto a este acercamiento que hemos tenido.

- No pienso hablar más de eso –dijo algo temerosa, lo soltó y salió de la habitación- _"a decir verdad... si siento curiosidad... un poco... tal vez, jamás me había sentido tan emocionada con algo. Ese Sai es un estúpido" _

Los pensamientos en su interior la hicieron perderse en sí misma. Caminó por cada uno de los pasillos, su intención era perderse de ahí, no necesitaba tener a Sai cerca, no quería y le daba miedo.

- ¡Sakura chan! –dijo alguien llamando su atención.

- ¡Oh! Naruto... cómo est...as... –decía Sakura, se quedó viéndolo se veía algo cansado.

- Oí que Sai tuvo un accidente y vine a verlo –contestó Naruto algo preocupado.

- Na-naruto... –dijo remordiéndose los labios.

- Dime.

- No, nada. Discúlpame, ¿quieres que te lleve a la habitación de Sai? –volvió a tranquilizarse.

Pensaba decirle lo que sucedió con su compañero pero simplemente agravaría la situación entre ellos y eso tampoco deseaba hacerlo. No era típico de ella meter a otras personas para que resolvieran sus problemas y con lo celoso que podía ser Naruto en alto en algunos momentos, decidió callar.

- Claro –le sonrió.

Fue una corta visita, Naruto estuvo algunos momentos con su nuevo compañero de equipo mientras que Sakura había quedado bastante atrapada con ese tema del que le habló Sai, aunque lo que más le inquietaba era que él la había besado sin ningún interés. Ella odió sus investigaciones y por sobretodo lo odió a él por usarla como un conejillo experimental.

Se quedó un rato más en el hospital por pequeños encargos que debía realizar, y por supuesto la ayuda que brindaba al hospital de Konoha era valiosa, ya terminaba su último encargo y entraba a la última habitación para dejar un nuevo resultado de un examen fisiológico cuando alguien la llamó desde el pasillo del fondo.

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! –gritó alguien en el pasillo.

- ¡¡SHHHHHHHHHH!! –le gritó todo mundo.

- Lo siento, lo siento... –contestó Ino avergonzada y en voz baja-

- Hola Ino, ¿qué haces por aquí? –le preguntó Sakura.

- Acompañé a Chouji para un lavado estomacal, no te imaginas cuanto puede comer si lo dejan en un almacén de "coma todo a mitad de precio", Shikamaru se preocupó también por eso va a venir más tarde.

- Ese chouji... jejeje... –dijo Sakura sin asombrarse demasiado.

- ¿Aún estas de servicio por aquí? –preguntó su amiga con curiosidad.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo, Sakura sostenía entre sus manos algunos papeles, esperaba entregar su debido informe al final de su turno. Ino al menos estaba feliz de encontrar a su amiga para platicar amenamente.

- …si, si. Tuve que venir a ayudar a algunos pacientes en recuperación y a ocuparme de las heridas de un paciente que Tsunade sama me encomendó.

- No me digas que ese "paciente" es Sai, oí que tuvo algunos problemas contigo –dijo Ino en un tono que a Sakura no le agradó escuchar.

- Si... –dijo Sakura con todo desagrado.

- Vaya que mal, iré a visitarlo. Tal vez hasta se siente solo.

La kunoichi de pelo rosa vio a su amiga con desconfianza mientras no quitaba su cara de sorpresa. Obviamente estaba enojada con Sai, demasiado… por tomarse confianzas que no debería.

- Te acompaño –dijo Sakura.

- Gracias.... frentezota... jajajaja... –se rió-

- De nada... puerca –le contestó de la misma manera casi sonriendo.

**Fin de episodio 2**


	3. No es lo mismo

Bueno... aquí viene el siguiente episodio, que lo disfruten y pasenla bien amigos. Un besito, bye.

* * *

**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**

* * *

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica ****  
****Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce **

Capítulo 3: " No es lo mismo estar en Celo que estar celoso "

* * *

_**Episodio anterior**__: Sakura vuelve a tener una discusión con Sai por sus constantes acosos verbales, se desarrolla una peligrosa situación en la que ella recibe un beso no deseado de alguien que no deseaba y empieza a experimentar sentimientos que no había conocido. _

_En el hospital.... _

Llegaron hasta la puerta, la kunoichi de pelo rosa abrió la puerta frente a Ino, la cuál entró primero. Ino se sentó en una pequeña silla que había justo al lado de la cama de Sai, mientras que Sakura se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta.

- Esta dormido... –dijo Sakura en voz baja.

- Tengo muy mala suerte –agregó su compañera.

- ... Mmh... –parpadeó repetidas veces- ¿Ino chan? -dijo finalmente Sai.

- ¿Cómo estas? –le habló de inmediato y se acomodó a su lado.

- Mejorando –sonrió, Sai, de esa manera fría- ¿Cómo estas preciosura?

Los dulces ojos de Ino se mostraron alegres al mismo tiempo un sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas, era costumbre que sucedieran esa clase de situaciones. La misma lo miró con ternura y Sai le respondió con otra sonrisa alegre.

- ... nunca cambias –dijo Ino, le divertía la situación.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –agregó Sai tomando su mano.

- Claro –le contestó Ino.

Por su parte Sakura fruncía el ceño en proporciones inimaginables, había cruzado los brazos y apoyado su cuerpo contra la pared cercana a la cama de Sai. Miraba totalmente agriada la falsa cordialidad de Sai y a su inocente amiga que parecía estar gustosa de sus atenciones, ¿eran celos?, podía ser. Una rivalidad como la suya no era para menos, no aguantaba que Ino estuviera tan contenta con Sai.

- ¡¡¡Ah no!!! –gritó Sakura totalmente furiosa, interponiéndose entre ellos- No vas a hacerlo... ¡¡antes te mueres en este hospital!! –lo amenazó a grandes voces, asustando hasta a la misma ino-

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el chico ANBU desconcertado.

- ¿¡¿Qué sucede?!?... –los dientes de la pelirosada rechinaron- ¿¡¿¡Qué Sucede!?!? –tomó un copo de aire y prosiguió- Sucede que **TÚ** eres el ente más pervertido, arrogante, estúpido, miserable, descarado y odioso sobre toda la tierra. Y me falta mencionar lo atrevido y repugnante que resultaste ser.

- ¿Te enojaste por algo en específico? -preguntó Sai en un tono que Sakura entendía.

- ¡¡Ah maldición!! No te hagas –dijo Sakura intentando justificarse.

La kunoichi Yamanaka parecía tener un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, no entendía en absoluto la discusión, prefería no meterse de ninguna manera, aunque la forma en que Sakura trataba a Sai era para película, el desprecio que le profesaba era para tener miedo.

- Vamos, cálmate. No tienes que ponerte así por tonterías, si no te cae bien es tu problema, pero no tienes que decirle todas esas cosas hirientes a alguien que esta acostado y muy necesitado de cariño –dijo Ino tratando de apaciguar la rabia de Sakura.

- ¡Huy sí! –agregó Sakura sarcásticamente- ese _cariño_... muero porque lo escuches y lo mates tú.

Tomó por los hombros a la pelirosada y la alejó del malherido Sai; al menos en esta situación ella no era el problema, debería ser la mediadora entre estos dos, claro que casi siempre Sakura acababa por noquear a los que se oponían a ella.

- Tú si me comprendes –le dijo Sai a la rubia tomando sus manos y sonriéndole.

- ¡¡Bueno!!, quédate con este pervertido sin moral, ¡**Yo** –respiró hondamente- me marcho! –Salió azotando la puerta-_ "ahora resulta que... el tipo es un santo, debería estar muerto y no vivo, ¿¡¿Para que demonios se pone a preguntarle a Ino?!? Ella jamás aceptaría... creo"_ –se quedó con la duda un momento pero luego con toda la furia que tenía contenida, a causa de Sai, dejó el hospital de Konoha.

Entre tanto, a pesar de que la muchacha de pelo rosa los dejó consternados con su actitud feroz y aparentes, casi obvios, celos, tanto Ino como Sai trataban de ignorar el asunto, más que todos Ino porque en definitiva Sai aún creía su actitud fue la menos indicada; Yamaka era muy respetuosa de la gente que apreciaba aún más cuando estaban en cama y muy lastimados, le preocupaba su actitud extrañamente parecía que Sai no dejaba de ver la puerta.

- ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? –preguntó Sai rompiendo el silencio.

- Tú sabes, lo usual… Chouji volvió a comer como… como lo haría él, se indigestó. Y también lo vine a ver porque... tal vez esté Shikamaru –al pronunciar su nombre un suspiro salió de su boca sin querer.

- Vaya, te sonrojaste.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Yo sonrojarme? –agregó nerviosa Ino.

- Noto algo de tensión, te frotas las manos continuamente, te sonrojas y además de eso bajas la mirada cada vez que te veo a los ojos. ¿Es que ha sucedido algo entre él y tú? -preguntó ansiosamente el chico ANBU.

- Ah... bueno... yo...  
Ino titubeó por algunos momentos, la mirada inquisidora de Sai la ponía aún más nerviosa, era cierto… ella sentía vergüenza por lo que sucedió con su compañero de equipo y claramente a través de sus ojos fue reflejándose un trozo de la "historia" que se formó una noche.

_Flash Back... _

_Noche lluviosa y además de todo bastante oscura, la misión a la que fueron asignados aún no había terminado aunque esa era la última noche que pasarían en ese hotel, antes de ir a cumplir su deber y darle los debidos respetos a las personas que los contrataron; Ino se levantó a mitad de la noche, su lengua seca y la garganta áspera le obligaron a buscar un vaso de agua fría, se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina de aquella enorme casa en la que se hospedaron. _

_Al pasar por la habitación de Shikamaru notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, simplemente por curiosidad asomó su cabeza, horas antes tuvieron una discusión y él se fue, asegurando que volvería cuando le diera la gana, Ino se sintió culpable pero al ver su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama se sintió aliviada, la sábana que lo cubría era delgada y dejaba ver su cuerpo marcado por algunas cicatrices, ella se acercó para asegurarse de que era él, lo miraba con atención, sin duda… aquél cuerpo masculino le agradaba. _

_Su rostro estaba tan cerca de él que no supo cuando ni en que momento se cayó encima de su compañero, él aún dormía... pero Ino notó algo extraño en él, un olor a sake invadió sus sentidos... claro que eso le molestó bastante. Shikamaru despertó y al verla ahí, tal vez por estar ebrio, no lo dudo un insante... la besó con brusquedad. _

_Aún molesta, Ino, se alejó como pudo de él, le abofeteó por besarla en ese estado. _

_- ¿Cómo pudiste embriagarte antes de terminar la misión? –dijo Ino, resoplando enojada alejó su rostro de él- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!–le regañó con voz fuerte- _

_- Mmh... cállate... –respondió con sueño y volvió a besarla. _

_Poco a poco los besos se hicieron más y más profundos, Shikamaru tomó por la cintura a Ino la puso debajo de él, jugueteó con su ropa para luego quitársela, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Él se echó sobre ella... besaba sus pecho, succionando con mucha perversión sus pezones lo que más le emocionaba era poder tocarlos de esa desinhibida, tal vez haya sido el alcohol que consumió o cualquier cosa, pero este valor que tenía para hacer suya a Ino en ese instante no lo tendría jamás; la kunoichi de pelo rubio se resistió al principio pero luego la emoción la llenó y participó de ese juego candente, lo disfrutaba, claro que eso no le quitaba para nada lo enojada que estaba. _

_- ¡¡estas borracho!!... suéltame.... –cerró sus ojos y sintió que el mismo aire de sus pulmones se iba con cada suspiro que daba al haberse alejado de él. _

_Shikamaru no dijo nada y la tomó por las muñecas, la bajó de la cama... la desnudó por completo y luego la tumbó al piso para ponerse sobre ella y enterrar su miembro en su vagina. Ino trataba de escapar más y más y más, pero entre más se resistía más rápido iba entrando y saliendo. En algunos momentos miraba cara a cara a Ino y le sonreía. El placer que ella le daba lo estaba llenando. _

_Shikamaru sintió su pene húmedo, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir; la sangre de Ino bajaba y su pureza se iba con ella, al principio le dolía pero ya con el pasar de los minutos... el roce constante que sentía la satisfacía de una manera increíble, con sus manos se aferró como fiera al cuerpo desnudo de Shikamaru y olvidándose de cualquier pena que pudiera causarle. _

_Ella emitió gemidos y llegaron momentos en los que iba a gritar pero Shikamaru le tapaba la boca, porque si los demás miembros del grupo se enteraban, lo destituirían de la misión por dos razones, una porque estaba totalmente ebrio, y la segunda porque no podía tener esa clase de acercamientos con su propia compañera y en la casa de los que contrataron sus servicios profesionales. _

_Para cuando Shikamaru dejó de embestir su cuerpo contra ella, con sus manos delineó el pequeño y suave rostro de Ino para luego besar sus mejillas, ella tragó saliva indicando que se sentía nerviosa y a la vez avergonzada por haber dejado que eso sucediera de esa manera. _

_Fin del Flash Back…_

- ¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó Sai, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Que preguntas haces –respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Qué se siente? –volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Yo... no... ¡No lo hice! –dijo Ino indignada.

- Estas mintiendo, el sonido de tu voz nunca me engañará.

- ¿Qué?... Me marcho, mañana te vengo a visitar, y no me vayas a preguntar tonterías de nuevo.... y... además... Shikamaru y yo somos buenos amigos...

- Eso lo sé –respondió Sai riendo levemente.

De inmediato Ino notó el sarcasmo en sus palabras y salió de la habitación de Sai, iba a ver a Chouji y quizá... también vería a Shikamaru, al volver de aquella misión ellos no se vieron más, así que no supo que pasaría entre ellos, pero tenía que verlo.

Era una necesidad que sentía hacia él y sus emociones estaban al punto de que lloraría si no lo encontraba; para ella fue un paso importante, aunque no vayan a ser algo, al menos podría decírselo, algo que Ino si era... era una persona muy franca y le gustaba que los demás lo fueran con ella.

**Fin de episodio 3**


	4. Si, si, si, ahí siiiiiiii

Comentarios del Autor : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._**  
**

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, eso se debe a muchas actividades que tengo, claro que de esas cuentan mis actividades artísticas en Deviantart (.com). Para información de aquellos que vieron este fanfic en NarutoSpain, anuncio que no lo he editado. Lo siento, no tuve tiempo. Sin más... los dejo con el episodio, disfrútenlo y dejen lo que deseen, comentarios, críticas, tomates :D... jajaja... nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, que no será muy lejana.

**Aclaraciones : **

Este fan fic puede contener algunos SPOILERS, nada grave, esta recomendado para un público mayor de edad, es recomendable quiero decir porque contiene (a veces) escenas de **_sexo explícito_**.

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica ****  
****Las aventuras de Sai **

Por **Clarisce ****  
**  
Capítulo 4: _" Si... si... si... ahí... siiiiiiii... "_

_  
__Episodio anterior: La investigación de Sai parecía tener alguien con quien poder saber lo que se sentía "hacer el amor"(según la Hokage), si no podía lograrlo con Sakura al menos lo averiguaría por terceros que sucumbieron ante la calentura. Pero Sakura demuestra un extraño comportamiento al ver a Ino junto al "nuevo pervertido" de konoha, así que se va hacia su hogar con toda la molestia del mundo._

_Aún en el hospital.... _

Sai controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, la enfermera le había permitido moverse un poco, claro que con las costillas rotas y una pierna lesionada lo único que podía lograr era pasear por su frío cuarto blanco, sus piernas eran tambaleantes pilares que no lo sostenían muy bien. Se abstenía de hacer movimientos bruscos, le lastimaba hasta sonreír.

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Ino prometió volver, de verdad Sai deseaba saber lo que sucedió entre ella y su compañero, tenía una sensación extraña que le daba ciertos cosquilleos en su estomago y bajaba hasta... ...

- Hola –saludó Kakashi apareciendo en la ventana.

- Buenas –Sai lo vio de reojo saludándolo fríamente.

- Estuve ausente por unos días y mírate, ya estas en el hospital. Debes tener cuidado, yo pensé que eras el más cuidadoso del nuevo grupo –agregó Kakashi dándole una sonrisa divertida.

- No me sucedió durante una misión –siguió caminando lánguidamente con sus débiles piernas alrededor de su cama- fue Sakura.

- Creí que cualquier asunto que tuvieran pendiente estaba resuelto –dijo Kakashi sin sorprenderse mucho.

Hacia tiempo que el sensei de cabello plateado conocía el temperamento explosivo típico de Sakura, pensaba que lo había asimilado de su maestra, y claro que también tenía conocimiento de algunas peleas que tenían Naruto y Sai, pero disputas entre Sakura y él eran muy extrañas, aunque pronto le serían aclaradas las razones de aquella paliza.

- No le dije nada malo, sólo le pedí que tuviéramos sexo –Sai volteó a verle y sonrió.

- No me digas –le dijo Kakashi con seriedad, al mismo tiempo parecía estar intrigado.

- Ese fue el problema; no entiendo la razón... –una de sus piernas no lo resistió y lo hizo caer al piso-

El sensei de pelo plateado intentó ayudarlo pero Sai se lo impidió, hasta que él mismo se puso de pie nuevamente y se sentó en su cama exhausto. Parecía incomodarle platicar de esas "investigaciones" privadas con Kakashi, podía preferir hacerlo con Yamato, confiaba más en él.

- No entiendo… la razón de su enojo –bajo la mirada.

- Aja... posiblemente ahora no lo sabes, pero estoy seguro que luego se te ocurrirá un '¿por qué?'.

- Quisiera estar solo –dijo Sai acostándose con cuidado en su cama.

A su mente no le saltaron ninguna clase de razón, posiblemente no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas por eso mismo se le hacía muy difícil pensar en algo que molestara a Sakura, aunque casi muchas cosas le molestan a ella. Las mujeres eran muy difíciles de entender y más cuando en vez de explicarte algo simplemente te responden con un golpe o con gritos.

- Claro –se dispuso a marcharse- pero... si quieres platicar con alguien, puedo llamar a Yamato sensei.

Sai siguió cabizbajo y no dijo nada mientras Kakashi se iba de su ventana dejándolo completamente solo otra vez. No sabía porqué pero comenzaba a sentir algo extraño que recorría todo su corazón, y llegaba hasta su garganta y le dejaba un nudo extraño, el cual le impedía hablar.

Repentinamente oyó aquella voz melodiosa y gritona por el pasillo y para su... ¿bien o mal? Se acercaba hasta su habitación, él se acomodó mejor en su cama y se cubrió con una manta para que no le regañaran como de costumbre.

- Buen día –dijo Sakura enojada, entraba a la habitación con una expresión de pocos amigos.

- ¿Aún enojada? -Sai procedió a sonreírle como de costumbre.

- Vete al infierno –respondió y comenzó a revisarle cada una de sus heridas.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó ayer con Ino?

Tanto el rostro como el cuerpo de Sakura tenían una peligrosa cercanía con respecto a Sai, él la miraba detenidamente mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo, parecía que lo odiaba, en realidad deseaba que aquél incomodo momento se fuera pasando volando. De alguna manera Sai parecía incomodarla y la forma en que Sakura le respondía era con una actitud sarcástica, bruta y grosera, era la única manera.

- No, y no me interesa, no me importa y no quiero saberlo, ¿entendido? –dijo la kunoichi con voz fuerte y clara.

- ¿Sabes? Hice algo de ejercicio para fortalecer mis piernas.

- Y de seguro Ino te ayudó, la muy... bondadosa... –se contuvo y terminó el chequeo- hasta donde veo tus heridas sanan exitosamente, así que no hagas ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Sai, no por cortesía sino porque le preocupaba.

- Ese no es tu problema.

- Por lo general tienes una razón en específico para enojarte y mandarme al infierno. Pero hoy entraste de mal humor desde el principio.

- ¿Y eso que te importa?... –dijo Sakura casi en gruñido- no tengo porque darte explicaciones de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer; pero si quieres llamo a Ino, seguro ella podrá "comprenderte" y darte todo el "cariño" que a ti te hace falta.

Frunció el ceño con enojo mientras se separaba de su lado, esperando que él no fuera a provocarla de nuevo con sus tontas intervenciones sin emoción que tanto le molestaban a ella.

- Ayer te demostré mi afecto, como dicen que hay que hacer algunos libros, para conquistarte debo invitarte a salir, pero aún no puedo, así que puedes acompañarme y hablaremos de lo que quieras.

- De verdad, eres un completo ORATE –dijo Sakura con enojo.

Cruzó los brazos fastidiada, pero al mismo tiempo le dio la espalda. Él siguió platicándole pero ella no le daba interés alguno, sólo quedaba en su mente lo que él le había hecho, abrió una incógnita que no podría cerrar jamás. Despertar algo en ella que nunca nadie habría imaginado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó finalmente.

- Quería demostrarte mi afecto –abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

- Debiste darme un beso en la mejilla entonces, no besarme en la boca. Esa clase de besos no se le dan a una amiga con la que te quieres divertir un rato, si quieres una prostituta ve y búscala en otro lado. No soy un experimento para ti y no lo seré nunca... –apretó los puños con rabia imaginando las sucias intenciones que pudo tener Sai con ella- ¡¡¡óyeme bien, jamás seré tuya!!! Jamás.

-_ "en verdad esta molesta"_ –pensó Sai - esta bien.

Cuando él respondió ella paró de parlotear, suavizó su mirada y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, ya no necesitaba discutir nada más. Dio un paso hacia delante y posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta para marcharse.

- Déjame en paz, es todo lo que te pido –dio dando unos dos pasos más para salir de la habitación.

- No te pediré nunca más eso. Pero no quiero que te arrepientas después –le contestó Sai.

- ¡Ah! Disculpen. –dijo Ino entrando por la puerta y asustando a Sakura que estaba por salir.

- Como sea –le dijo a Sai y luego miró a Ino- ya terminé la revisión, ¿vas a visitarlo?

- claro que sí... te traje algunas deliciosas frutas Sai -sonriendo tiernamente- ¿Cómo estas? –fue hasta él y se acomodó a su lado.

La kunoichi de cabellera rosa la miró extrañada, de repente pensó que ellos estaban demasiado unidos. Ino lo notó y Sai también, ambos la miraron, Sakura bajó levemente la mirada y despertó de aquél trance en el que se había metido pensando, decidió salir y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Vine en mal momento? –le preguntó a Sai rodeándolo con un brazo.

- No, para nada.

- Sabes… es la primera vez que te siento algo triste, ¿acaso Sakura te ha dicho algo malo? –preguntó Ino con algo de preocupación.

- Eh... no lo sé. –respondió Sai, mientras Ino le puso delante de él las dichosas frutas que le compró.

- Jajaja... esta bien, come, come... se que te gustan mucho las manzanas verdes.

- Oh si, te lo agradezco –tomó una de las manzanas que le ofrecía su amiga y le dio un mordisco sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta- _"ella... de verdad me odia"_ –pensó.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Sai decidió olvidar aquel momento tenso, y fijó su vista en Ino. Al instante volvió a pensar en el tema que había hecho que ella se avergonzara tanto y procedió a pensar en la manera de averiguar más, lo que pasó con Shikamaru era muy interesante, no era chismoso pero tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que sucedió, era tentador.

- Cuéntame de Shikamaru-san.

- Ah... –Ino bajó la mirada- yo...

- Y ahora dime la verdad, tuviste sexo con él, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué importa eso ahora?, Shikamaru no me quiere ver –sus ojos mostraron tristeza.

- Tal vez fuiste demasiado fácil; según las revistas que he leído el 75% de los hombres menores de 20 años suelen perder el interés en la mujer con la que se acuestan, claro que cambiaría eso si él tuviera más de 25, pero dicen que el restante 25% comienza a experimentar un apego hacia esa mujer, pero dudo tanto que hayas sido la primera mujer en la vida de Shikamaru-san... él es... algo popular, porque es un chico difícil, bueno así lo veo yo.

- ... –Ino ocultó su rostro con tristeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sai extrañado.

- ... –gimoteando un poco- yo... fui... ¿fácil?

- La idea es muy simple, supongo que lo entendiste.

- Yo... yo... –cubriendo su rostro rápidamente y llorando- SOY UNA TONTA... UNA ESTÚPIDA, COMO PUDE ENTREGARME A ÉL... QUE IMBECIL FUI... ¡¡UE IMBECIL!!... Y AHORA SEGURO SHIKAMARU SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MÍ... O AL MENOS FUI UNA MÁS EN SU LISTA.

- Eh... –sorprendido- ¿estas llorando?

- Entendí... –decía Ino sin dejar de llorar- entendí que hice muy mal. Con razón ya no quiere verme, ni hablar conmigo.

- Mira, es posible que lo que yo diga este equivocado.

- No... no... eso es verdad.

Por unos incesantes minutos la kunoichi siguió llorando, Sai tenía conciencia de que de alguna manera hizo o dijo algo para que ella se sintiera así, aunque SENTIR no era típico en él, trató de pensar en una manera de resolverlo, nuevamente estaba en blanco. Primero fue Sakura, no pudo hacer algo para que dejara de odiarlo y ahora era Ino, no podía concebir una idea para que dejara de llorar.

- ¿He herido tus sentimientos? –preguntó con algo de preocupación.

- Dijiste la verdad, no tienes que decir nada.

Él no sabía como explicar que no fue su intención lastimarla de esa manera, apenas aprendía que habían otra clase de heridas, más que las corporales, también había leído un libro de psicología que trataba de las heridas emocionales que esas son difíciles de curar.

_**Diccionario de Psicología.**__  
Llanto: El llanto puede ser la expresión de dos diferentes emociones, dependiendo de la situación. Hay lágrimas de alegría y otras de tristeza._

Sai había recordado que una vez leyó algo parecido en algún lugar. Entonces pensó que la mejor manera de solucionar aquello que había causado con sus comentarios era abrazándola. Extendió sus brazos e Ino dejó de llorar al instante, limpió sus lágrimas y vio que Sai le sonreía como de costumbre, esperando que ella aceptara aquel abrazo que le ofrecía.

- No me quedaré mucho tiempo así, recuerda que tengo lastimado todo el cuerpo –le dijo a modo de broma.

- Gracias Sai... –lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Sai, cerrando los ojos.

- No es nada –le contestó, al fin resolvió ese problema, era feliz por esa razón y por haber hecho que su amiga deje de llorar.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, alguien había entrado a la misma. Sin duda es un momento muy emocional pero también bastante sugestivo.

**Fin de Episodio 4**


	5. No no no ahí noooooo

Comentarios del Autor : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._**  
**

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, eso se debe a muchas actividades que tengo, claro que de esas cuentan mis actividades artísticas en Deviantart (.com). Para información de aquellos que vieron este fanfic en NarutoSpain, anuncio que no lo he editado. Lo siento, no tuve tiempo. Sin más... los dejo con el episodio, disfrútenlo y dejen lo que deseen, comentarios, críticas, tomates :D... jajaja... nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, que no será muy lejana.

**Aclaraciones : **

Este fan fic puede contener algunos SPOILERS, nada grave, esta recomendado para un público mayor de edad, es recomendable quiero decir porque contiene (a veces) escenas de **_sexo explícito_**.

* * *

**Nota: No al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerle tu nombre es eso. Si ves este fic en alguna web sin mi permiso debes denunciarlo. No dejes que se cree un círculo de plagios, porque si le pasa a tu prójimo te puede pasar a ti y no te puede gustar.**

**

* * *

**

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 5**: " No... no... no... ahí... noooooo... "

.

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Existe una extraña relación entre ino y sai, ambos confiando uno en el otro, pero no solo es por la investigación "sexual" que lleva a cabo sai, sino porque también quiere recalcar el lado emocional de lo que conlleva encamarse con alguien. Aunque sakura sigue demostrando un gran enojo por sai, el cual también llega a sentir su desprecio hasta el punto que parece ser que sakura deprime a alguien que no tiene ni la mínima idea de emoción. _

.

_Todavía en el hospital..._

Esa escena lo dejó perplejo, se frotó los ojos una vez más por si era real, pero en verdad lo era. Para llamar la atención de aquellos dos él tosió fuertemente y fijó su mirada hacia ellos.

En ese momento ella abrió sus ojos, los cuales dieron cuenta de la mirada de aquel joven, de Shikamaru Nara, el cual la puso tan nerviosa que lo único que atino a hacer fue separarse de Sai mientras gritaba el nombre del tercero en cuestión.

~ Te buscaba porque necesita… hablar contigo –simuló el Nara.

Quizá lo único que intentaba es que ella notara su molestia, verla junto a Sai, sabiendo todo lo que ella había hecho. Suspiró fastidiado sintiendo que todo este asunto era una complicación del tamaño de la tierra.

- Eh… yo… -la rubia limpió sus lágrimas- ¿no te habías ido a una misión ayer?

- No –contestó secamente volteando a otro lado.

Curiosamente en ese momento el Anbu de cabello azabache era el tercero no invitado, por lo mismo pensó en que sonreírle a Shikamaru calmaría su aparente ira. Pero no funcionó porque nadie parecía verse de buenas o al menos sin temor.

- Shikamaru-san –agregó Sai sin dejarle de sonreir.

- No me muestres esa falsa y estúpida sonrisa –explotó Shikamaru de repente- ya se lo ocupada que está Ino contigo, no creí esto hasta que Sakura me lo dijo… por eso vine a comprobarlo, pero ahora que lo hago no saben el asco que me dan.

- Demasiada agresividad –le dijo a tono de calmar al Nara, pero Sai pobremente logró algo.

- Vine a verla a ella, no a ti –gruñó Shikamaru.

- Pareces celoso –concluyó.

Lo mismo desató más ira por parte de Shikamaru, éste ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la basura de Sai, quería arrancarle el rostro o al menos hacer que se golpeara a sí mismo, pero eso demostraría aún más lo reales que eran sus palabras. ¿Celoso? Y no sabía cuanto… cuan celoso podía estar.

- ¡Ya cállate! –le gritó- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ya no hablamos, me voy –cerró la puerta de un golpe.

No podía dejarlo ir, Ino se agitó de inmediato pero Sai le puso una mano sobre el hombro, como si le dijera "no", ella lo ignoró y corrió tras Shikamaru, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que podía tener ese asunto.

- Discúlpame, Sai –salió a toda prisa mientras dejaba la puerta semiabierta- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru! –le grito a su compañero tratando de llamar su atención.

Él aún caminaba por el pasillo y se detuvo sin voltear, ella también paró. Se sentía algo perturbada por cómo la había visto con Sai, además de todo su nerviosismo la traicionó y no pudo evitar angustiarse (como si hubiera hecho algo malo) cuando él los descubrió abrazándose.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ino.

- Nada –metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Vamos... –dio un paso adelante- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- ¡Te dije que no es nada! –dijo en vos alta Shikamaru- ¿es que no lo entiendes? Pero yo me voy ya.

- ¿Puedes esperar un poco? -le dijo suavemente Ino.

- ¿Esperar que? –Volteó a verla, ella soltaba lágrimas que caían al piso y sonreía al mismo tiempo- no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Pues yo si –corrió hacia él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos lo besó.

Aquel pasillo callado se convirtió en una íntima invitación al delirio pasional, Ino se desvivió con el beso que le dio, esa era una oportunidad para demostrarle todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Shikamaru sacó las manos de su bolsillo, y las puso sobre la desnuda cintura de Ino, el tibio calor de sus dedos hizo que la rubia se estremeciera minuto a minuto, mientras que él la ponía contra la pared, respirando agitadamente y separándose a instantes para ver el rostro de su compañera.

- Te quiero hacer mía –le susurró al oído.

- No... aquí no... –le respondió hipnotizada por el sabor de sus labios.

- Ahora... ahora... –le dijo con la voz algo apagada.

Aún besándola la encaminó cerca una habitación del hospital y abrió la manija, se fijó adentro y estaba vacía, por suerte habían trasladado al paciente a cuidados intensivos y no había nadie. La metió dentro, ambos se subieron a la cama, él encima de ella... lamiendo su cuello y recorriendo su delgada figura hasta llegar a su pequeña minifalda, la cuál le quitó y la tiró al piso; ella quiso corresponder de la misma manera y le quitó el chaleco de color verde, junto a la playera blanca que acostumbraba usar.

Al final cuando ellos quedaron solo en ropa interior, Shikamaru parecía estar loco por realizar sus fantasías con Ino, ambas manos las dejó descansar sobre los redondos y suaves senos de Ino, los acaricio circularmente mientras veía los ojos lujuriosos de su compañera que no aguantaba más esos estímulos, luego deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura y llegó hasta su pequeña braga* se la quitó y movió su mano hacia su entrepierna para acariciarla con lujuria.

Meneó su cintura al compás de las caricias de Shikamaru, él gozaba poniéndola como loca, hasta que se hartó. Ino sonrió al ver como Shikamaru había dejado de juguetear con su cuerpo y cambió de lugar con él, y sin quitarle el boxer que tenía metió sus dos manos, y ella pensó que era su momento de hacerlo sentir, intentó agarrar su pene entre sus manos pero Shikamaru se lo impidió, él había atrapado sus muñecas en el mismo acto, se sentó sobre la cama, con ella aún encima de él.

La besó y la acostó de espaldas, abrió sus piernas y la penetró sin pensarlo más, ya estaba loco con haber jugueteado con el cuerpo de su compañera y decidió que era hora de cumplir su promesa, en ese momento la palabra "hacerla suya" era poco comparado con lo que deseaba.

La ardiente muchacha de cabello rubio tenía el pelo desordenado, los ojos cerrados y su pequeña boca de labios rosas entreabierta, emitiendo gemidos y pequeños gritos ahogados, parecía que cada momento que él rozaba su miembro en aquella cálida vagina ella se descontrolaba más; Shikamaru puso sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros impidiendo que Ino se moviera.

El acalorado shinobi la soltó y decidió poner sus manos sobre las caderas de su compañera, para moverla al son de sus movimientos de atrás para adelante. Ino sonrió mientras que shikamaru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sus grandes ojos y su delicada piel, sin contar aquel sonrosado rostro que lo estaba enloqueciendo tal vez más que la primera vez que la tuvo.

- Dime... que soy el... único –dijo entrecortadamente aún entrando y saliendo de ella.

- No hay nadie como tú... –por la emoción del momento ella derramó algunas lágrimas, apretando con fuerza los puños- ah... ah... ah...

- ¡Dímelo! –dijo con un tono más fuerte- aghhh...

Aquel instante lleno de pasión llegó a su clímax, y shikamaru comenzaba a eyacular con potencia dentro de ino, la misma comenzó a emitir leves gritos, por el orgasmo que tenía... al momento en el que él apresuró el paso cuando echaba todo para afuera.

- Te amo... –susurró ella.

Le cubrió la boca una vez más, cuando terminaron, él bajó su ritmo y salió de ella acostándose a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida. Ambos con la respiración agitada aún calientes por la constante fricción que tuvieron durante su aventura.

- ...de verdad –completó la frase a pesar de que él le había cubierto la boca para que no gritase demasiado. Luego la soltó.

Con algo de molestia se levantó de la cama para vestirse e irse. No podía decir nada más, ella era demasiado complicada para él. Todo era demasiado complicado.

- ¿Shikamaru? –preguntó Ino al verlo irse después de…

El muchacho no la volteó a ver después de lo sucedido, se colocó sus boxers y luego sus pantalones para seguir con su playera y su chaleco que lo reconocía como un shinobi de rango. Se quedó quieto frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda a ino.

- Chouji va a salir hoy del hospital, será mejor que lo acompañes –dijo solamente.

- No... no te vayas –dijo en voz baja.

- Que flojera, quiero estar solo.

- Pero... –cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana que tenía aquella cama- ¿Por qué haces como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Suspiró fastidiado.

- No pasó nada, ya vete con Sai y a mí déjame en paz.

- Pero... pero...

- Ya me dijeron que él y tú tienen una historia. Por favor Ino, no te rebajes más.

- Yo no tengo nada con... –la interrumpieron.

- Como sea –dijo bruscamente Shikamaru y salió.

La kunoichi cerró los ojos avergonzada y abrazando sus piernas se puso a llorar amargamente, sentía vergüenza y mucho dolor por las palabras que aquel muchacho le había hecho. No dejó de llorar y sentirse completamente desechada, después de lo que sucedió, ella pensó que las cosas cambiarían, pero no.

Ni si quiera sabía lo que había hecho, lo único que creía era que Sai tenía mucha razón, ella había sido tan fácil con Shikamaru que ahora él pensaba que la podía tener cuando quisiera, por eso en aquel hospital, en aquel momento, él la hizo suya.

**Fin de Episodio 5**


	6. El lenguaje del amor

Comentarios del Autor : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Pues hola a todos de nuevo, acá el episodio 6, por lo visto la página en la que solía publicar este fanfic está en la decadencia y me ha hecho perder gran parte de los episodios publicados, por lo mismo publicaré en fanfiction todos los episodios de este fanfic. Narutospain queda descartado como zona exclusiva de DTP (De la Teoría a la Práctica). Gracias a todos el apoyo, las vistas y los comentarios. Ya saben que _**Apoyo es sinónimo de Comentario**_ para mí. Y si gustan de esta pervertida y dramática historia hagan publicidad de ella y seamos muchos más en la comunidad de DTP. Hasta el siguiente episodio, que será pronto, pronto, besos.

**Aclaraciones : **

Este fan fic puede contener algunos SPOILERS, nada grave, esta recomendado para un público mayor de edad, es recomendable quiero decir porque contiene (a veces) escenas de **_sexo explícito_**.

* * *

**Nota: No al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerle tu nombre es eso. Si ves este fic en alguna web sin mi permiso debes denunciarlo. No dejes que se cree un círculo de plagios, porque si le pasa a tu prójimo te puede pasar a ti y no te puede gustar.

* * *

**

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 6: " **Practicando el lenguaje del amor** "**

**

* * *

**

.

_Episodio anterior: No hay duda de que lo peor que se puede hacer es decir algo inapropiado, pero las palabras duelen aún más... viniendo de alguien que te importa. _

_Y con todas las subidas y bajadas que tuvo la relación entre ino y shikamaru, ahora se venía una total caída en picada. Sai salió del hospital e ino lo acompañó, un amigo que entendiera lo que le sucedió con shikamaru era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento y Sai gustoso aceptó el puesto. Aunque hay algunas personas a las que no parece gustarles la idea. __  
_

_Algunos días después..._

El desinterés que tenía era muy obvio y aunque fuera su deber ir a verlo, lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente era no hacerlo, ese beso que le dio... era muy humillante y hasta lo que comenzaba a sentir también lo era.

~ "¿Dónde diablos perdí mi camino? Estoy cansada de huir" –pensó Sakura.

Cuando despertó de sus propios cuestionamientos dio una mirada al lugar donde llegó, su vista se fijó en el gran letrero y decía "hospital de konoha", sus propias piernas la traicionaron, la kunoichi remordió sus labios después de sorprenderse por haber llegado hasta ahí sintió la necesidad de ir a verlo, solo para... "chequear" sus heridas, nada importante.

Ya en la recepción ella preguntó a una enfermera por el paciente que quería ver, la misma le respondió que él ya había salido un día antes, se le dio de alta aunque debería guardar reposo.

~ Una chica muy simpática vino y se fue con él, lo recuerdo bien.

~ "Ino...y ... ¡ahhhhggh! Y ese maldito estúpido" –refunfuñó en su interior tratando de que la amable mujer no lo notara- gracias de todos modos –se despidió.

Se volteó hacia la salida, caminó casi como un robot, la rabia que emanaba de ella era admirable, aunque al pensarlo mejor no supo porqué esa actitud, después de todo debería estar feliz por haberse librado de un parásito pervertido.

En todo caso no le importaba, no quería saber de él, le dio asco aquel beso que le dio y no estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su cuerpo como si fuera un estúpido experimento...

.

_

* * *

Recuerdos... _

_- No sabía que estaba mal hacer esas propuestas, yo solo quería acercarme más a ti. _

_... _

_- Ayer te demostré mi afecto, como dicen que hay que hacer algunos libros, para conquistarte debo invitarte a salir, pero aún no puedo, así que puedes acompañarme y hablaremos de lo que quieras. _

_Fin de los Recuerdos...

* * *

_

_.  
_

De inmediato Sakura paró en seco, pensó en que tal vez la manera en que trató a Sai fue la incorrecta, después de todo él no quiso ofenderla, y pensándolo mejor sus palabras causaban ternura; Sai luchaba por demostrarle lo que sentía a su manera, debe ser difícil estar encerrado en una pared de frialdad y no poder explicarle a las personas lo que sientes.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura, la gente la empujaba y seguía su camino, ella con la mirada baja y esos ojos fijados al piso... sintió también algo de culpa y tristeza.

- "Y si voy a verlo? Tal vez está molesto" –pensó.

El cielo se nubló y la gente fue desapareciendo poco a poco de las calles, mientras ella seguía pensando que hacer, juntó sus manos y se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba sin rumbo. Su cabellera mojada al igual que su ropa, parecía que todo iba en su contra.

- … … … -en medio de la calle el Anbu observaba a quien podría ser la mujer que con su mente también había buscado, inexplicablemente ahora la había encontrado pero no podía decir nada más- Sakura –dijo en vos baja mientras se acercaba a ella, que aún no lo había visto.

La kunoichi de cabellera rosa levantó la mirada y vio hacia delante, era él. Se acercó aún más e intentó darle una sonrisa, que ironía que cuando ella tuviera a ese shinobi en el pensamiento él apareciera.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó sin moverse, estaba a algunos pasos de él.

- Claro.

- Estás empapado –le dijo en tono de preocupación.

- Lo sé –contestó fríamente.

- Etto… -volteando a ver a otro lado con algo de nerviosismo- me dijeron que Ino y tú están juntos. No es que me moleste o algo, yo sólo quería… ¡aff! –se calló, decía cosas sin sentido, estaba nerviosa.

- Ella tiene algunos problemas.

La conversación se hizo eterna, aunque ellos seguían expuestos a la llovizna que se intensificaba conforme iban pasando los minutos, parecía que ambos hubieran salido de una piscina. La blusa de Sakura totalmente mojada era más sugestiva que cualquier otra cosa, Sai dejó de ver su rostro para mirar su cuerpo, tragó saliva porque aunque ella lo golpeara él deseaba tanto saber que había debajo de todo eso.

La curiosidad estaba llenando la cabeza del ninja, el mismo conocía la anatomía humana, tanto del hombre como de la mujer, pero… Sakura le hacía desear tocarla. Era como un delicioso helado con crema al que no quieres tocar pero que deseas lamer, chupar, saborear y degustar en TODO el sentido de la palabra.

- Parece que me estuvieras desnudando con la mirada –dijo bromeando la kunoichi.

- Eso hago –respondió sin miedo.

- ¿Por qué estas saliendo con Ino? -preguntó de repente.

- Me agrada.

- Y... y... –no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba sintiendo celos de primera mano.

- ¿Y qué?

- Ella se acostó contigo, ¿verdad? –admitió sus más grandes temores antes que caer por las palabras de Sai- Y por eso ya no me buscaste ni nada. Ni si quiera dejaste que alguna enfermera me llamara cuando te dieron de alta.

- No quería molestarte –dijo Sai, su frialdad comenzaba a incomodar a la Haruno.

- Pero...

- …de nuevo te quedas a media palabra –la interrumpió- jajaja... –le sonrió de una manera muy diferente a como antes- me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo, y tampoco me iba a arriesgar a que volvieras a lanzarme por una pared o ventana, desde algún 5to piso.

- ¡¿¡Te acuestas con ino? –gritó con tal fuerza que sus mejillas se enrojecieron- Sólo… dime, ¿¡Es verdad?

Dijo la última frase con fuerza, entonces Sai dejó de sonreírle y comenzó a mirarla con seriedad, buscó entre sus ojos algo que le indicara lo que ella esperaba de él. Sakura cubrió su mirada con la cabellera que caía libremente hacia su rostro, juntó sus manos y esperó que Sai le contestara.

- No creo que te importe.

- Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría –dijo quedando en evidencia.

- ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Se acercó a ella, Sakura se hizo para atrás en algún momento, estaba asustada, Sai tomó su rostro delicadamente con sus manos hasta tenerla muy cerca, ahora no iba a robarle un beso como la última vez, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón, era algo natural, algo que Sakura había inspirado en él.

- Dime... –volvió a decir Sai.

Los ojos color esmeralda de Sakura no pararon de moverse, miraban con atención aquellos apagados ojos negros llenos de ansiedad, lo notaba y podía decirse que también podía tocarla, era como una atracción poderosa entre dos imanes.

- Responde la pregunta que te hice primero... por favor.

- Jajaja... no.

En el instante en que respondió la misma kunoichi acercó su boca hasta la de Sai, puso sus labios contra los de él y cerrando sus ojos los disfrutó, como si fueran la fruta más madura que pudiera tener el placer de consumir, después de algunos segundos Sakura abrió su boca esperando otra vez que la lengua de Sai entrara en ella, el mismo acto sexual era representado entre ambas lenguas que chocaban se deslizaban una contra la otra en distintos ámbitos.

El shinobi la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y dejó que todo siguiera su curso, la naturalidad de sus actos, ahora podía saberlo; aquellos sentimientos encontrados y la forma tan dulce en la que sabía por primera vez lo que era querer algo de una forma que nadie nunca habría imaginado.

Los dedos de Sai quedaron estáticos, sin poder moverse para ningún lado; posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura y avanzó hasta quedar rodeando su cuerpo, tocaba cada deliciosa curva que su femenina figura poseía.

- "Esto... es agradable" –pensó sin soltar a Sakura.

Por un momento dejó de besarla, apartó los mechones de cabello que Sakura tenía en su rostro y la observó, no sabía ni que, ni cómo, pero en ese instante Sakura era lo más próximo que tenía a sentir "amor", el dichoso amor del que todos hablan.

Un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago se le vino, la respiración estaba mucho más agitada que en cualquier momento y un extraño calor subía desde su garganta hasta cabeza; al menos la lluvia que caía como en una tormenta disimulaba eso.

- Otra vez me miras así –dijo la kunoichi.

- Ah... –su voz se esfumó en ese instante. Sai quedó prendado de Sakura en el instante en que dejó que ella lo viera con esos ojos color esmeralda.

- Yo se que esto es solamente un juego, pero créeme que lo he pensado bastante. No quería aceptar que tú movías algo en mí. Pero cuando pensé que Ino era tu 'nuevo experimento sexual' me sentí tan mal, porque pensé que sólo querías acostarte conmigo y como no lo hice te buscaste otra.

- No es de ese modo –negó el joven con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú me deseas? -preguntó Sakura.

- Hablaremos luego de eso, ya me tengo que ir. –intentó soltarse pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- ¿Vas a ver a Ino? -lo encaró molesta.

- Has pensado alguna vez... –en ese instante la lluvia paró de caer lentamente y las nubes se disiparon- que hay sensaciones que jamás experimentaste y por esa misma razón llegas a temerles, te alejas de las personas. El miedo de cierto modo nos mantiene seguros, no quiero cometer ningún error contigo, Sakura.

- Seguro que es porque no acepté meterme a tu cama como la puerca de Ino. Al final solamente fui un prospecto para tu maldito experimento, las cosas que dijiste... que querías acercarte a mí y que no sabías que me habías ofendido, eran mentira –levantó la voz agitando las manos delante de él.

- En este momento, ¿debo sentirme mal? No se que expresión vendría mejor. Supongo que quieres discutir, decir todo lo que hice mal, que te traté como un objeto, que me burlé y luego desearás que me ponga sentimental, te abrace y te diga que me disculpes. Para luego volver a besarnos como si nada y quién sabe si dejarías que esto acabe en tu cama.

- ... eres un... –dijo totalmente enojada la pelirosada- supongo que leíste eso en una estúpida revista machista.

- No. Todas las mujeres son iguales, tienen un patrón similar de emotividad, que he comparado con varias novelas románticas. Es lo único que sucede en esta clase de discusiones, si quieres puedes comenzar.

- ¿ "patrón similar de emotividad"? tratas de decirme que soy muy predecible, que hago lo que cualquier mujer en una estúpida novela romántica haría… -apretó los dientes para no decir más hasta escuchar su respuesta.

- Casi –dijo Sai.

- ¡Perfecto! –lo soltó de golpe y lo miró con rabia- pues no te voy a dar el gusto de portarme como todas.

- Nuevamente te molestaste –extendió su mano y sonrió- si quieres podemos saltar algunos episodios de tu novela e irnos directamente a tu cama o al abrazo. Estoy de acuerdo.

Claramente su furia tenía un único blanco y ése era Sai, sabía que no podía golpearlo como la última vez, y aunque deseara matarlo (de verdad) no se merecía eso. Acumuló algo de chakra en su palma y fijando su vista en él, le dio una bofetada muy dolorosa que le dejó algunas cortadas también.

- ¡Ahhh! -respirando agitadamente- no quiero saber de ti jamás –le dio la espalda y se fue corriendo por la calle.

Por la debilidad de sus piernas al recibir el golpe había caído al piso, puso su mano sobre la sangrante mejilla y vio como poco a poco Sakura se perdía de su vista al doblar una esquina. Algo en su corazón le hizo sentir muy apenado y a la vez... esa sensación tan maravillosa que recorría su cuerpo al besar a Sakura se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una punzada que presionaba su pecho.

- "Lo arruiné..." –dijo Sai y bajó la mirada.

**Fin de Episodio 6**


	7. Viejas Mañas de una experimentada Hokage

Comentarios del Autor : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica).

* * *

_

.

Bueno, sigo con la lenta actualización de éste fanfic. Disfruten del episodio 7, gracias por los mensajes y demás, han sido muy alentadores. No olviden dejar su comentario ^^ que tengan un bonito día o noche.

**Aclaraciones : **

Este fan fic puede contener algunos SPOILERS, nada grave, esta recomendado para un público mayor de edad, es recomendable quiero decir porque contiene (a veces) escenas de _**sexo explícito**_.

**

* * *

Nota: No al ****PLAGIO**** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerle tu nombre es eso. Si ves este fic en alguna web sin mi permiso debes ****denunciarlo****. No dejes que se cree un círculo de plagios, porque si le pasa a tu prójimo te puede pasar a ti y no te puede gustar.**

**

* * *

**

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 7**: " Viejas Mañas de una experimentada Hokage"

_Episodio anterior: El lenguaje del amor no solo trataba de lo dulce que es la interacción entre dos enamorados sino también trata de las decepciones; Sakura sintió curiosidad por saber de su ponderado pervertido, al que había dejado hospitalizado, llevándose la gran sorpresa de que ya lo dieron de alta pero al mismo tiempo que él ya tenía una especie de relación cercana con su gran rival (ino)._

_Al pensar en él y la culpabilidad que sentía llegó a reflejar una preocupación muy diferente a la que se logra sentir por un amigo. Ambos se encontraron y se dejaron llevar por el momento, lo cual trajo malas consecuencias. Al mismo tiempo vemos que esta vez, los dos salieron lastimados, uno por ser demasiado práctico y otro por ser demasiado teórico. __  
__Oficina de Tsunade sama..._

.

.  
Era ya la décima taza de sake que se tomaba, miraba con atención todo lo que sucedía fuera de su ventana, los pequeños niños jugando, los acostumbrados ninjas que caminaban por las calles de konoha y el cielo nublado.

_Toc toc toc _

Tocaron a la puerta, tsunade volteó a ver y pensándolo algunos segundos decidió dejar entrar a quien estuviera esperando.

- Pase –dijo la Hokage.

- Soy yo... –agregó tímidamente la aprendiz al estar en presencia de su maestra.

La Hokage volteó a verla por completo, se quedó muy sorprendida por la manera en que venía Sakura a ella. La ropa mojada como si se hubiera bañado con la misma, los ojos llorosos como si el shampoo la hubiera irritado.

- ¿Un mal día? –preguntó la Hokage tomando asiento.

- Estoy harta, necesito hablar con alguien –dijo desesperada la pelirrosada.

Alejó sus manos de la seguridad que le daba el borde de su escritorio y lo acercó a una botella de Sake para satisfacer uno de sus placeres favoritos del día.

- Dime de que necesitas hablar –se sirvió más sake al ver la cara martírica que Sakura cargaba, la rubia creyó que ese asunto iba para largo.

- Sai... –comenzó a pronunciar su nombre con melancolía- dijo tantas estupideces.

Sin conocer demasiado los pensamientos o caminos escabrosos que su alumna recorría se atrevió a decir lo que su mente pensaba. No estaba dispuesta a mellar su tiempo en meros complejos sin llegar a una solución.

- Uhm… -Tsunade entrecerró los ojos- lo mandaste al hospital de nuevo, Sakura, sabes bien que acaba de salir apenas ayer.

Dubitó la Haruno mientras se movía inquietamente de su asiento, suspiró un poco; no podía ver a la cara a su maestra, algo en sus ojos le delataría al mundo lo confundida que estaba. No era el mejor momento para… expresar lo que sentía.

- No, no, no. Es que las cosas que dijo no se me han salido de la cabeza, ¡Estoy completamente loca! –gritó agitando los brazos- he pensado en él... –añadió con vergüenza sin quererlo- y todo porque se que él se la esta pasando en grande con Ino. Todos en la aldea dicen que salen juntos, ¿pero cómo saberlo?

- '¿Cómo saberlo?' –la remedó en voz baja con ironía mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa- con que estas celosa.

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, cruzó los brazos, su rostro se enrojeció por la rabia y por la vergüenza que aún se delataba en sus mejillas. Simplemente no podía darse ese derecho, no con Sai, no porque él estuviera con otra mujer, simplemente no podía.

- Puede hacer lo que le de la gana con… -quiso decir 'puerca' pero se abstuvo- ella, no me importa, no estoy celosa –su gran ímpetu la estaba traicionando en esta ocasión. No lucía confianda, más bien… parecía molesta.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no pasas mañana de nuevo por aquí?, ahora estoy muy ebria para entenderte –dijo entre risillas- pero déjame decirte algo –le guiñó un ojo- es normal que se te alboroten las hormonas, ¿pero con Sai? Quizá no sea lo más apropiado aunque a mí también me pasó –cabizbaja.

- "Definitivamente esta ebria" –pensó Sakura.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta la abrió y se salió sin hacer ningún otro ruido que despertara a la Hokage, la cual había dejado descansar su cabeza sobre su escritorio mientras le daba las debidas instrucciones a su gran alumna.

De pronto volvió a levantar la cabeza, se había dormido algunos minutos, vio a través de su ventana ya no había nadie, cerró los ojos mientras el suave viento agitaba su cabellera, ella esperaba que la ebriedad como el aliento a sake se fueran, ya llegaría Shizune y le daría un buen sermón. Con lo que odiaba sermones y más cuando tenía la cabeza tan revuelta.

Repentinamente apareció Kakashi, entró por la puerta con el debido silencio y cautela que lo caracterizaban, observó a la Hokage, ella de espaldas a la puerta, al instante sintió el aroma a sake y también vio la botella en el escritorio junto a algunos papeles desordenados.

- Se que estas ahí –dijo sin voltear.

- Tsunade sama –respondió sorprendido- vine un momento a pedirle una copia del informe de mi última misión.

La rubia sonrió, la nariz le picaba y algo en Kakashi le causaba mucha gracia, comenzó, por la desinhibición, a imaginar cosas con el ninja, cosas que sobria quizá no habría pensado tan a la ligera.

- Jajaja... no he terminado –volteó bruscamente y con ambos puños golpeó su escritorio- los malditos papeles me han dejado muy sedienta... –tomó el pequeño vaso que la acompañaba y se sirvió- ¿quieres?

- No, gracias… -dijo el peliplateado.

- ¡Bah! –protestó Tsunade- no tienes que ser un mojigato –le ofreció a fuerza el pequeño vaso- tu Hokage te lo ordena... ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!

Kakashi la miró extrañado, pero de todos modos tomó el vaso y de un solo golpe para que nadie dijera que él era un inexperto, Tsunade sonrió y acercándose a Kakashi posó su mano sobre su hombro, el mismo shinobi se sorprendió, sabía que algo pretendía.

- Si mal no recuerdo, ese ojo travieso siempre se fija en mis pechos.

- ¡¿Qué? –contestó Kakashi exhaltado.

- Admítelo –rodeó su cuello con su brazo- estas enamorado de mí.

- Tsunade-sama, no sé de lo que habla –increíblemente decía la verdad. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nervioso por la cercanía de aquel voluptuoso cuerpo.

- ¡Ahhh...! No seas tonto, -señalando y jugando con su dedo índice a tocar la nariz cubierta del shinobi de pelo plateado- se te antoja verme. ¿Eh? Pero, pero, pero... si piensas que ahora estoy ebria... ¡es mentira! No lo estoy...

Soltó el cuello de Kakashi para sentarse sobre su escritorio y mirarlo de frente, el ninja no paraba de darse sorpresas con la actitud tan atrevida de la Hokage. Los pensamientos del shinobi de pelo plateado trataron de ponerse neutrales por lo cuál cerraba en algunos instantes sus ojos.

- Tsunade-sama... ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Hacer qué?-cruzando las piernas y colocando sus manos sobre las mismas- ¡soy la Hokage! Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana... –le ofreció otra taza de sake- ¡bebe! –le ordenó a lo que kakashi tuvo que aguantarse y hacerlo.

- ¡Hmp! –carraspeó y trató de cambiar de tema- he estado algo preocupado por la actitud de Sai, parecía querer tener una plática con Yamato-sensei y usted no hizo nada.

- ¿Por qué hablar de algo tan aburrido? –haló a kakashi por el cuello del chaleco de jounin para tener su rostro junto al suyo- no me evadas... –le dijo señalándole con su dedo índice- solo te hago una preguntita y... te vas, cobarde.

- Di-dígame... –contestó Kakashi, esta vez en plan nervioso.

- Mis pechos... –el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se expandió en todo su rostro y kakashi también lo hizo- no crees... que son demasiado grandes.

- ¿Ah? –sonrió nervioso.

- Responde –ordenó la Hokage.

- E-Están... muy bien –dijo con mucha dificultad.

- Es que no me he conformado, pienso que son demasiado grandes, Jiraiya decía que no parecían tan reales... –dijo con leve nostalgia- pero tócalos –tomó las manos de Kakashi entre las suyas y las metió dentro de su ropa- ¿Qué crees?

- Que esta demasiado ebria para darse cuenta de lo que hace –volteó su mirada a otro lado totalmente mientras sus manos rodeaban… esa deliciosa inmensidad.

Las manos enguantadas del shinobi se quedaron quietas, pero ante el permiso de Tsunade las movió despacio, las sintió y acarició sus senos, inconscientemente, ya que después de todo era hombre, y los pantalones los tenía muy presionados, el shinobi de pelo plateado rogaba por no excitarse más de lo debido, obviamente Tsunade era una hermosa mujer pero solo de apariencia, eso a Kakashi le convencía más que suficiente para no hacer nada.

En su mente estaba una palabra 'suave', y entre más recorría con sus manos los senos de Tsunade más cosas pensaba, en ese momento le vinieron algunos malos pensamientos a la cabeza, claro que gracias a que tenía una máscara que cubría su rostro no se notaba.

- Ah... –dio un leve gemido mientras cerraba los ojos.

Las traviesas manos de Kakashi llegaron a rozar con la punta de sus dedos los delicados pezones de la misma, por eso mismo llegaba a excitarse; se sentía casi obligado y acorralado con la situación que tenía, sus manos dentro de la ropa de la Hokage, ella ebria, él un poco excitado (¿un poco? Jajaja), en realidad era un mal cuadro.

La misma Tsunade puso sus manos en el hábito de color verde que tenía, en los bordes, y de una manera casi sensual se quitó lo que traía arriba, no llevaba brasier por eso mismo hacía más fácil que Kakashi pudiera acariciarla de esa manera.

- Sigue... –le permitió Tsunade.

Pronto el mismo shinobi que tenía las manos sobre la figura de Tsunade decidió alejarse, de su entrepierna un bulto se hizo muy notable y eso lo había avergonzado por completo, vivir una experiencia de ese modo y en ese momento era lo que menos quería.

- Lo... lamento mucho, pero debo marcharme –saltó a la ventana y desapareció.

Tsunade rió divertida, parecía que él le temía tanto… que salió huyendo.

Justo después de que Kakashi saliera de la oficina de Tsunade, la misma Shizune(en carne, hueso y espíritu) entró junto a los guardias del portón principal de Konoha, quienes al ver semidesnuda a Tsunade-hime se quedaron atónitos, algunos papeles cayeron al piso y shizune de inmediato corrió a cubrir a la hokage.

- ¡Por todos los cielos, Tsunade-sama! –gritó Shizune con sorpresa y susto.

- ¿Shizune? ¿Eres tú? -preguntó la rubia.

Su asistente no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar mientras trataba de cubrir a su Hokage de alguna manera, entonces notó la presencia de aquellos dos guardias.

- ¡Y ustedes, dejen de mirarla así, recojan esas carpetas que tiraron y váyanse! –Gritó con enojo mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿Qué le sucedió? –le pregunto.

- Naada... –bostezó- Shizune...

- ¿Dígame, Hokage-sama?

- _¿Crees que mis pechos son demasiado grandes?_ –preguntó como en sueño Tsunade.

- ¡Oh Dios!... Tsunade-sama,

Le llamó la atención y la misma Hokage rió un poco para luego guardar silencio, poco después se quedó dormida de tanta tensión que había tenido. Quien sabe si fue la bebida o la calentura, el hecho es que ahora se descubría una fase muy atrevida y alocada de Tsunade.

Por otro lado Sakura regresaba a su hogar, aún enojada y sin ánimos de nada, podría decirse que estaba deprimida, lo que si tenía en cuenta era que no quería ver a Sai por ninguna parte y si lo hacía, esta vez, él se había ganado más que la indiferencia de la kunoichi, se ganó su desprecio.

**Fin de Episodio 7**


	8. El bebé

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

¡Ya llegue! Pude evadir a las yenas, el camión de Pepsi que me perseguía y unos cuantos cobradores (del internet xD) pero aquí estoy, actualizando mi fic ;) de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios. Aunque también un comentario es sinónimo de apoyo xD

Cualquier actividad extraña que vean con mis nicks (godaime-Tsunade, Lady Uchiha, Clarisce) y mis fics (siendo usados), contáctenme y/o denuncien ;) se los agradeceré de corazón.

.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 8**: " El Bebé..."

* * *

.  
_Episodio anterior: Sakura aún seguía confundida por lo que sucedió con Sai, aún así quería echar pa' fuera todo lo que tenía, tal vez podría gritar, enojarse, romper algo y hablar, al final decidió lo último para luego encaminarse hacia la persona con la que podría hablar de sus problemas, Tsunade. Pero al parecer llegó en un mal momento, la misma Hokage se encontraba en un estado etílico (ebria) del que no saldría hasta el día siguiente, por eso despachó a la confundida kunoichi de pelo rosa. _

_Pero no solo era la confusión de Sakura; sino también hay otro personaje que se ve involucrado en una situación bastante comprometedora, el mismo Kakashi se ve acosado verbal y físicamente, pero en el afán de ser acosado también disfruta de su "acoso", pero abandona esa opción debido a una notable erección que tuvo, luego de eso, huye de la escena, dejando a Tsunade ebria, semidesnuda y excitada. _

_En Algún lado... _

Sai corría presuroso, a pesar de haber tenido ese encuentro especial con Sakura tenía un sentimiento extraño que no lo dejaba en paz, pero aún así eso no le impedía ir a visitar a una buena amiga que vivía un momento desagradable.

Ese mismo día, Sai tenía en la mente hablar y ayudar a Ino, correspondiendo así lo que la misma hizo por él. Corregiría la confusión que tenía con Shikamaru e intentaría arreglar su situación para que nadie siguiera en aras de decepción. Esa misma mañana... antes de su encuentro con la kunoichi pelirosada, tenía esa idea primaria, reunirse con su amiga, arreglar su problema y listo, su día aburrido había tenido sentido.

Lo que menos se le vino a la mente fue encontrarse con Sakura, sabía que ella aún estaría enojada, de quien sabe qué, y que ella lo golpearía sin importar lo adolorido que estuviera. Pero sin duda sus besos fueron más cálidos, ambos tuvieron una clara participación y por un momento sus corazones parecían estar latiendo al mismo tiempo.

- Pensé que estarías en tu tienda –dijo Sai, al mismo tiempo levantó la mano para saludarla.

- Jejeje… -sonriéndole un poco- estuve algo ocupada, porque unas nuevas semillas llegarían a Konoha y con todo el ajetreo que hay en casa dudo mucho que me hubieran soltado un segundo para hablarte, por eso preferí escapar y encontrarme contigo aquí.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de la calle, conforme las nubes se disiparon el sol volvió a brillar y la gente comenzó a llenar las tiendas y la misma avenida.

- Entiendo –dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

- Pero... –tomando atención a su rostro- ¿qué te sucedió? –dijo en vos alta y con preocupación.

La kunoichi tomó el rostro de Sai entre sus manos y viendo con atención las heridas de su mejilla comenzó a idearse diferentes incógnitas. Y se notaba que a Sai le venía una buena regañada.

- ¿Quién te lo hizo? O ¿fuiste tú?

- No es nada –respondió sin dar mucha importancia a sus heridas.

- ¿¡¿Cómo que no es nada?... –le dijo enojada- ahora mismo vamos al hospital a que te curen. Y quien te hizo esto se las va a ver conmigo.

- Me niego a ir –respondió con determinación Sai.

- Que terquedad –torció los labios- ¡Está bien! Vamos para algún lado, que te voy a curar yo misma.

- ... –sin contestarle se limitó a mirarla pero luego volteó a otro lado.

La kunoichi tomándolo de la mano se encaminó con él hacia algún lugar donde pudiera curarlo.

- Cuando termine tendrás que decirme quién demonios te lastimó así. No pueden hacerte esto, estas mal herido y... seguro tú y tus estupideces lograron que alguien se pasara de la raya contigo... ¡aghhh! pero vas a ver que no te vuelvo a dejar solo.

- "Qué simpática... ojalá se lo hubiera preguntado a ella. Y no a..." –pensó Sai algo arrepentido.

- Y tú, en vez de pensar en tonterías, mejor ve inventando una excusa para que yo no me pegue a ti como tu sombra, porque eso es lo que voy a ser. Y tanto que me recomendó la enfermera que te cuidara, ahora mírate...

- "Definitivamente es linda" –sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia un lugar de comida rápida- ¿Por qué no entramos aquí?

El muchacho de ojos oscuros se quedó quieto, Ino de inmediato aceptó, y ambos entraron. Un joven mesero los guió hasta una mesa cercana a la puerta, la cual tenía un ventanal enorme, Sai se sentó frente a Ino.

Luego de que les tomaron su orden, Ino procedió a darle una leve curación en su mejilla, no la había dejado totalmente restaurada aunque las heridas se cerraron poco a poco, la recuperación sería lenta.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó con ánimo a hacer conversación.

- ¡Ah!... yo muy bien, muy bien –respondió casi de golpe, se veía nerviosa.

- Nuevamente mientes. Dime la verdad.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que miento? –Volteó a otro lado enojada.

- Tu personalidad es alegre, en general casi siempre gritas, te emocionas por todo y te pones furiosa cuando algo no es como quieres. Pero desde la última vez que fuiste de visita al hospital noté que los ojos rojos que tienes, el tono de voz ha bajado considerablemente y te muestras subyugada, bajas la mirada cuando estamos en público, como ahora...

Ni la misma madre de Ino lo hubiera descrito mejor, Sai era un gran observador y más cuando sabía que algo sucedía.

Ella siguió con la mirada baja, remordió sus labios y juntó sus manos y se las frotó, sentía frío y también vergüenza.

- …es hora de que te abras emocionalmente. No es bueno almacenar, ni buenos ni malos sentimientos.

- Los libros de psicología que has estado leyendo te sirvieron mucho –le contestó en tono de burla- pero no tienes que ser un Sigmund Freud, ni tampoco un sabelotodo. Es claro que como no sientes nada, analizas las cosas de una manera fría y objetiva... pero no tienes que hacer eso conmigo –agregó por lo bajo, con un poco de ofensa en su respuesta.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? –le respondió con un tono elevado.

- Si tú lo deseas –sonrió fríamente.

Por otro lado en la misma calle Chouji paseaba, en realidad tenía algunos mandados que hacer para ayudar en su hogar, doblaba la esquina aún preocupado en la ración de papas fritas que no compró, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que en un restaurante cercano a la tienda de la que haría sus compras estaba Ino, la podía ver, ella estaba sentada cerca al ventanal de la misma.

- "Ino... y..." –fijo su vista una vez más a la mesa cercana al ventanal y vio a Ino sentada junto a ese muchacho llamado Sai- "el nuevo integrante del equipo de Naruto, vaya. Jajaja... ¿Qué estarán hablando? Ahhhh... tal vez lo está invitando a mi cumpleaños, a la fiesta sorpresa que me harán"

Pensó y casi a hurtadillas se acercó a la misma ventana para escuchar lo que decían. En ese momento una caravana de comerciantes pasaron por ahí, el oído agudo de Chouji fallaba y solo escuchaba fragmentos, pero para él eran suficientes para saber lo que sucedía.

_Ino: no se... __  
__Sai: ... ... un bebé de Shikamaru?_

El corazón de Chouji casi sufre de un infarto, sus ojos se abrieron como los mismos platos y totalmente desconcertado y sin pensar otra cosa más se fue corriendo a hablar con Shikamaru de esto. Exactamente lo que escuchó fue esa frase, y estaba muy clara como para tener, uno, equivocaciones.

- Oh no... –desapareció a la velocidad de un ninja.

La familia Nara hacía una cena especial pues ese mismo día Shikamaru haría algunas pruebas para ir a un país lejano y servir como guardaespaldas de un importante señor feudal. Claro que estaría semanas alejado pero no le importaba, parecía que para él lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de Konoha, sus padres decidieron apoyarlo.

_TOC TOC TOC _

Sonó la puerta, Shikamaru con desgano se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrirla, tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver a Chouji todo sudoroso y con algunas bolsas de compras desgarradas y otras rotas.

- Cho-Chouji... –dijo con sorpresa Shikamaru.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar! –Lo jaló fuera de su hogar y lo llevó hasta la terraza.

El mismo Shikamaru al soltarse de las fuertes manos de su compañero se sentó sobre una pequeña banca cubierta por una sombrilla, momentos antes su padre la había armado, iba a tomar algo de té y descansar después de su cena. La mirada de Chouji era misteriosa, pero sus actitudes lo eran más, hasta parecía estar molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? Si te enojaste porque viajaré y no iré a tu fiesta, discúlpame. Ya alisté tu regalo, mi madre iba a ir a tu casa a dejártelo.

- ¡Shikamaru! –Le gritó y lo tomó por la solapa- quiero que me expliques bien que es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente.

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada... no seas problemático, hablas como si me hubiera robado algo o hubiera matado a alguien –dijo desinteresado- ¡ya, bájame! –Le ordenó pero su amigo no hizo caso-

- ¿Y lo de Ino? –preguntó.

El muchacho del clan Nara guardó silencio y se quedó expectante esperando algo que le diera indicios de que Chouji sabía lo que había sucedido con su compañera de equipo, pero si metía la pata sería fatal. No es que a Chouji le cayera demasiado bien Ino, pero igual era su compañera, casi como su hermana, después de la muerte de su sensei... estar juntos era lo único que les quedaba.

- No se de lo que me hablas –respondió.

- No sabes… -soltándolo y dejando que Shikamaru volviera a tomar asiento- vi a Sai y a Ino juntos en la cafetería-restaurante.

- Lo que me faltaba -frunciendo el ceño y sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos para fumar- que bueno por ellos.

- No, eso no es bueno.

- Si tú también fumas -le dijo a lo que Chouji le tiró la cajetilla al suelo- no me importa lo que ella haga con él –agregó seriamente- y menos si estas de su tapadera ahora que ella es su amante –encendió el cigarrillo que en su mano guardó.

- ¿En serio? -mirando fijamente a su compañero- Ino... va a tener un hijo.

El muchacho que sostenía firmemente su cigarrillo se atragantó con el mismo humo, y tosió locamente por algunos momentos, luego dejó caer aquel cigarrillo al piso y bajó la mirada. Supo que con los antecedentes que tenía su compañera, ese hijo debía ser de Sai.

No por nada media aldea difundía el rumor de que ellos tenían una relación bastante apegada desde que Sai se había accidentado.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Ese es problema de Sai.

- No creo que sea de él.

- Si, claro –dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

- Yo no sé lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, ni sé porque últimamente tú te has portado de una manera tan extraña, podría decir que estas triste, o que al menos te enoja pensar que ella tuviera algo que ver con Sai.

- No sabes nada de mí –le respondió con enojo.

- Eres mi amigo y te conozco –dijo Chouji- yo sé que no has tenido una novia en todos estos años porque crees que es demasiado problemático; pero si no querías nada con Ino, no debiste embarazarla.

- Sí, como no.

- ¡Abre los ojos! El mismo Sai dijo que ella esperaba un hijo tuyo.

Shikamaru no cambió su expresión y fijo su vista al cielo, parecía que algo pasaba en su interior pero nadie podía descifrarlo, nadie conocía lo que él sentía y ahora tampoco. Pero con esa noticia y con las fuertes palabras de su mejor amigo él...

- Ah… yo… -con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿es... estúpido, no? Cuando éramos chicos jamás imaginé que haría algo como lo que hice con una de mis amigas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Yo... apreciaba a Ino, crecimos juntos, fue un gran apoyo cuando Asuma Sensei falleció, con el tiempo hasta me llegó a interesar, pero tú sabes cómo es de habladora, nunca deja de parlotear y parlotear y parlotear... me fastidiaba y por eso yo dejaba de pensar que a mí me gustaría estar con ella. Esto ocurrió durante nuestra misión de reconocimiento en las montañas... ella estuvo toda la maldita tarde fastidiando porque no habían baños termales ni una ducha en ese hotel en el que nos hospedamos, para no escucharla me fui al bar, tomé algunos vasos y preferí llegar tarde a dormir, no la aguantaba... llegué casi a media noche, y por pura curiosidad... como un estúpido fui hasta la habitación de Ino, ella dormía... y... y... te juro que quería ahorcarla, ella estaba acostada me le acerqué y si no le puse una almohada encima fue porque... Ino casi despierta, se movió de un lado a otro y... noté que dormía en ropa interior... –suspiró avergonzado- quité la sabana que la cubría y... ¡maldición! Vi su cuerpo... su delicada piel... su hermosa boca... y la deseé como mujer. Soy un sucio pervertido.

- ¿estabas fastidiado con ella, querías matarla y al final te gustó?

- Claro que no es cierto que quise matarla, es solo un decir –sonrió un poco mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- esa misma noche ella llegó a mí, no lo resistí, debes creerme Chouji, estaba ebrio pero consciente de mis deseos. Abusé de ella... y me gustó –confesó.

- No-no lo puedo creer –dijo sorprendido.

- No recuerdo nada, solo que ya la tenía entre mis brazos, que ella seguía hablando... la besé, la acosté en el piso... luego... me viene a la mente... como ella gritó desesperaba, mientras yo... mientras yo... la penetraba una y otra y otra vez...

- Eso fue bajo.

- ¿Con que cara iba a presentarme delante de ella?

- Por eso no fuiste al hospital cuando me hicieron el lavado.

- Si.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido, pero lo que no me explico es porqué Ino no dijo nada y seguro no fuiste a visitarme cuando me dieron de alta por no querer verla.

- Ese día se salió de control, si fui con la intención de verte. Escuché a algunas enfermeras que había una parejita muy peculiar en la habitación 45 A del cuarto piso, yo me reí e iba a subir cuando encontré a Sakura, estaba furiosa, chocó conmigo y la saludé, ella solamente gritó que estaba cansada de meterse en la vida de todos, yo le pregunté por qué? Y ella contestó que en ese mismo momento Sai e Ino realizaban todos los experimentos sexuales habidos y por haber, y que ella estaba harta de ver esas perversiones. Por supuesto me sentí enojado, Ino me despertó muchos sentimientos... y la deseaba, cuando supe eso, sin saber la razón, también sentí mucha ira y fui a ver lo que sucedía en esa habitación, cuando llegué... ella abrazaba a Sai, estaban tan felices...

- ¿No pensaste que sería un mal entendido?

- ¿¡¿Pero qué demonios querías que piense? ... –el Nara bajó su tono de voz- yo... solamente me aproveché de ella, como iba a reclamarle que intentara olvidar lo que le hice. Luego ella se acercó a mí, debimos hablar pero... ella se me pegó y sin saber como... terminé con ella entre mis brazos de nuevo. Me sentí tan sucio, tan mal, aún así Ino no me denunció ni nada, solamente... hizo lo que siempre hace, actuar estúpidamente, me trató bien, me besó... con tanta calidez, fue algo que jamás imaginé.

Su amigo lo miraba con reprobación, escuchó toda aquella historia perplejo, sin ganas de reclamar nada más, todo estaba claro. Pero se sintió con la necesidad de exigirle a Shikamaru que cumpliera su deber, que fuera y aceptara al bebé de Ino.

- Haz lo correcto –dijo a secas y dando media vuelta se fue.

- Soy un bastardo... –se tomó la cabeza y volvió a soltar lágrimas.

**Fin de Episodio 8**


	9. Romance bajo la luna llena

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

¿Debo suponer que nadie me apoya? xD...

En fin, gracias a los comentarios que hacen y no tengan pena de comentar, es un fic +18 no la pena de muerte con letras xD. En fin, es un fic que voy editando y subiendo de a poco. Este episodio es relativamente corto por ello lo más pronto que pueda subo el siguiente. Como que me gusta darle vueltas al asunto de Sai y Sakura. Saludos pues y si quieren pasen por mis demás fics, tengo un UlquixHime en la olla y un KakaxHina muy apoyado xD (mas que este).

Cualquier error ortográfico y demás, disculpen, tengo los ojos cansados para revisar exhaustivamente (a pesar de que es un editado T_T). Bien, gracias por la lectura, ahora disfruten del episodio.

En fin... nuevamente dejo el aviso:

_Cualquier actividad extraña que vean con mis nicks (godaime-Tsunade, Lady Uchiha, Clarisce) y mis fics (siendo usados), contáctenme y/o denuncien ;) se los agradeceré de corazón._

.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^

* * *

**_

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 9**: " Romance bajo la Luna llena "

* * *

.

_Episodio anterior: Al parecer Sai tiene una cita con Ino para discutir diferentes problemas y situaciones que surgieron en la vida de la kunoichi. Sai intenta arreglar algo tratando de que su compañera saque fuera de su corazón todos aquellos sentimientos que la lastiman. _

_Aunque tras esa conversación sale a relucir una verdad, con muchos secretos que son develados por el mismo Chouji, obviamente también salen a relucir los sentimientos de Shikamaru, dejando claro que él no era el villano después de todo, sino una víctima de la situación y de las confusiones. __  
__En la noche, ese mismo día...

* * *

_

Toda la culpa y los reproches que se le hicieron, bastaron para que Shikamaru desistiera de marcharse ese mismo día de Konoha, luego de conversar con Chouji bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta su hogar, su madre le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, Shikamaru no abrió la boca en ningún momento y al final, se retiró de la mesa hacia su habitación. Y al pensar mejor la situación, decidió visitar a Ino, para saldar algunos asuntos pendientes, debía soltar los nudos hechos en su corazón.

Llegó la noche, la luna se desplazó por las cornisas de cada hogar en Konoha hasta llegar al cielo, el muchacho del clan Nara salió de su habitación por su ventana, saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar al hogar de Ino.

Se quedó junto a la ventana esperando el momento adecuado para golpear suavemente su ventana y llamar la atención de su compañera. Mientras esperaba decidió pensar un poco en la posibilidad de ser padre, era gracioso no lo había pensado... hasta entonces. Imaginaba un pequeño niño corriendo hacia él, tenía un tierno rostro que le robaría una sonrisa cada minuto de su existencia, hasta le pareció admirable, era demasiado joven para tener hijos.

No sabía ni cuidar su propia vida y ahora cuidaría de la vida de su familia, porque jamás dejaría que Ino estuviera sola por el mundo, en caso de que esperara un hijo de él; podía decir hasta cierto punto que quería a Ino, la sentía suya, la deseaba y le causaba algunos bellos pensamientos de vez en cuando.

- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches –dijo Ino.

Se oyó su voz dentro de la casa, Shikamaru volteó a ver por la ventana y esperó a que la kunoichi cerrara su puerta para presentarse ante ella.

- ¿Qué será? –se preguntó a sí misma viendo una silueta cerca de su ventana de espaldas.

- "¡Maldición! Date valor, no es tan difícil" –se dijo a sí mismo mientras respiraba agitado el Nara.

- ¿Shikamaru, eres tú? –preguntó sacando su cabeza por la ventana la rubia.

El shinobi se dio un tremendo susto, luego de reponerse, volteó a verla. Ella parecía estar bien y hasta lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

- Vine a verte. –le dijo el muchacho.

- Puedes irte, no quiero hablar contigo, ¿si? –Posó su mano sobre la venta y procedió a cerrarla, mientras que Shikamaru interpuso su mano para que no lo hiciera- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Usarme ahora y aquí para tirarme como si fuera una simple basura? –añadió desde el fondo de su roto corazón.

- P-Por favor –rogó el Nara como última defensa.

- No, no quiero hablarte, no quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti. Vete de mi casa o llamó a mi padre.

- No te atreverías, porque quieres hablar conmigo tanto como yo.

- ¿Ah no? –respondió a la ofensiva mientras se daba la vuelta presurosa para salir de su cuarto a avisarle a su padre.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, ella ya tenía la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y cuando quiso abrirla y gritar, fue cuando sintió que ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. La luz de la luna hizo posible que gracias a la sombra de Ino que se había acercado a la ventana, Shikamaru pudiera atraparla.

- No te moverás... –vaya que los recursos se le agotaban a Shikamaru.

Ya tenía ambos pies dentro de su hogar y estaba frente a Ino. Al mismo tiempo se dieron la vuelta, caminaron y estuvieron uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué más quieres? –añadió casi sufriendo con esa frase.

- Hablemos por favor.

- ¿No se te ocurrió que ya no me interesa hablar contigo?

- Pues fue lo segundo que pensé… -suspiró mientras soltaba la sombra de Ino- esta tarde me aceptaron como capitán del equipo que iba a ser enviado para proteger a un señor feudal del país del fuego, eso significa mucho dinero, pero también mucho tiempo lejos de Konoha, me mudaría a un palacio y estaría ahí... años... si las amenazas al señor feudal siguieran en pie.

- Uhm… -tragando saliva- ah... pues, felicidades –dijo conmovida.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? –preguntó el muchacho.

- Yo me niego a ser parte de tu juego, Shikamaru... me cansé, de todo. De ti, del sufrimiento que me causaste, de cómo fui menos que una puta. Cuando yo dejé que me poseyeras de nuevo, no fue porque tú lo deseabas, sino porque yo lo quise así. Me entregué como una tonta y al final...

* * *

_Recuerdos... _

_- Te amo... –susurró- ...de verdad –completó la frase._

_- Nh… -suspirando con fastidio- no pasó nada, ya vete con Sai y a mí déjame en paz. _

_- Pe...Pero… -frunciendo el ceño- Shikamaru... –lo llamó._

_- Chouji va a salir hoy del hospital, será mejor que lo acompañes. _

_- No... No te vayas –dijo en voz baja._

_- Que flojera, quiero estar solo. _

_…_

_- Pero... –cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana que tenía aquella cama- ¿Por qué haces como si no hubiera pasado nada? __  
_

_- Aff…__ -algo molesto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse- no seas complicada. _

_Fin de los recuerdos...

* * *

_

El Shinobi levantó su mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de la rubia, quien deseaba llorar mientras recordaba todas las cosas que le dijo. A pesar de todo, ella se retiró dos pasos atrás de él, pero luego se llenó de valor y lo miró a los ojos para continuar con su relato.

- Sabes bien lo que dijiste, lo mal que te portaste. Pero está bien, lo entendí, no tenías porque hacer las cosas de este modo. Yo no te pediré nada nunca más, no te buscaré. Tendrás que buscar otra mujer a la que puedas manejar como una muñeca. Por favor, ya vete y no vuelvas en el tiempo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso?

- La primera vez que lo hice... fue contigo, eso fue totalmente estúpido. Tal vez tú me iniciaste en este mundo sexual, quizá mañana me meta a la cama de Sai, luego a la de Chouji, después a la de cualquier shinobi de la aldea... pero te prometo que no serás el único, jamás.

- Yo... te siento mía, no puedes estar con nadie más. Perdóname por todo el mal que te causé; tienes razón en todo, tal vez yo sea de lo peor... abusé de ti y me arrepiento.

- ¿Abusar de mí?

- Sí, esa noche. No recuerdo bien, pero lo hice.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Qué? –dijo con sorpresa Shikamaru.

- No es cierto, ese día se que me porté atrevida, pero estaba preocupada por ti, Salí a ver si estabas ya en tu cuarto... y luego todo sucedió rápido. Jamás... se me habían bloqueado tanto los pensamientos –rió un poco- pero cuando estuve contigo...yo no lo pensé, me perdí entre tus brazos, me hiciste muy feliz.

- Yo pensé...

- ¿Era por eso que no me buscaste luego? "por favor... por favor... dime que fue por eso, si no es así... yo me muero" –pensó desesperada.

- Tenía miedo de haberte lastimado; Ino... te quiero, pensar que te hubiera dañado de alguna manera me hizo sentir tan repulsivo, no te merecía.

- No digas estupideces, te... complicas demasiado –imitó sus forma de hablar.

- Jeje… -levantó las cejas y sonrió con mucha alegría- lo sé.

- Pero ahora vete, de acuerdo, mañana hablaremos.

Ino le dio la espalda y abrazó su cuerpo con sus brazos, sentía tanta alegría que no sabría como negarse a lo que Shikamaru fuera a hacerle o decirle, se derretiría en ese mismo instante, como mantequilla o queso.

A pesar de la distancia, Shikamaru avanzó lentamente hasta ella, posó su quijada sobre su hombro y con sus manos rodeó su cintura de una manera tierna, luego suspiró enamorado del aroma de Ino, de sus palabras, de... su silencioso perdón.

Haber comprendido, haber hablado… les había abierto las puertas del entendimiento en ese momento, fue de alguna manera así como Ino pudo olvidar todo el sufrimiento por un instante, darle una oportunidad a este sufrido hombre también era ser piadosa, perdonarlo era algo que podía hacer con el tiempo también.

- Ya no te deseo.

- ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? –le preguntó Ino.

- Porque eres mía, porque me gustas, porque te quiero y porque...

- ...Te amo.

Respondió la joven rubia, como si completara la frase de su compañero, aunque ella misma le daba a entender lo que significaba él para ella. Cuando las cosas se arreglan por amor, solo basta con sentirlo, las palabras solo son un mero adorno y las acciones complementan cualquier escena.

.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 9**


	10. Expresiones impropias y más discusiones

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Un nuevo episodio y el fic al menos (a mi parecer) ya empieza a florecer. A mí me gusta mucho este episodio en particular, por muchas situaciones cruciales que se dan en el mismo. Espero que disfruten del episodio y lo favoriteen o algo. Por cierto, dejo dicho que mi blog está actualizado, si alguien se quiere pasar haga click en "web" o mi perfil para saber algo de ello. Allí (en el blog) encontrarán todo tipo de material relacionado con este fic. Que actualmente llevaba la segunda temporada y que tuve que reiniciar en Fanfiction por distintas situaciones que surgieron en la web en la que lo publicaba.

.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

** De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por _Clarisce_

**Capítulo 10**: " _Expresiones impropias y más discusiones_ "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Bajo aquel bello escenario se da a relucir un hermoso romance, producto de los desenredos existentes entre dos jóvenes amantes que conocieron el amor de una manera diferente, a través del sexo libre y de las bajas pasiones. _

* * *

.

La deseosa mañana arribó a Konoha, la suave brisa cálida acostumbrada en la aldea comenzó a soplar de una manera ávida. El shinobi de cabello oscuro y sin emociones, atormentado por sus ideas salió a dar un paseo, deseaba pensar en algo más que no fuera ella.

Sin quererlo, pero con la culpabilidad llena de pretensión recreaba el momento en que la tomaba entre sus brazos, la pequeña pelirosada, peligrosa como fuego, airosa como una fiera e inmensamente suave como los pétalos de una rosa o mejor dicho... de un cerezo.

- Sakura... –susurró Sai.

Aquel encuentro demostró de una manera clara que Sai no podría explicar al menos lo que le sucedía, no tenía miedo. Paseaba por la vereda cabizbajo, pensando en lo que podría hacer, a pesar de intentar resolver de personas ajenas a él, con sus propios problemas ni eso era capaz de hacer.

La multitud de gente que parecía salir a las calles comenzaba a hastiarlo, chocaba con cualquiera que pasara sin cuidado por su lado. Resolvió entrar a comer algo, ni si quiera había desayunado, para empezar... su principal problema desde que decidió seguir esta extraña investigación fue la distracción, se convirtió en un muchacho despistado.

- Si tan solo pudiera...

Una pequeña cafetería, la misma en la que algunos días antes Ino trató las heridas que le hizo Sakura. Claro que lo que menos le dolía en aquellos momentos eran los golpes, posaba su mano sobre su pecho y sentía que una sensación de asfixia lo llenaba.

- "Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, y si supiera que ella no querría volver a verme, así como ahora, lo único que se me viene a la mente es... haberla besado mejor" –pensó lógicamente Sai pero inmerso en sus sentimientos… dejó de ser algo lógico de inmediato.

Una muchacha le traía un café caliente junto a algunos panecillos, él tomó una cucharilla, para luego revolver su café, ni si quiera lo había endulzado, solo hacía lo que cualquier muchacho distraído haría.

- Vaya... –dijo cerca de la mesa llamando la atención de Sai.

- Shikamaru san –sonrió.

- No pensé encontrarte aquí.

- No conocía otro lugar mejor –aseguró el Shinobi de cabellera oscura.

- Entiendo –se sentó frente a él- ¿y qué haces? –parecía interesado en su compañero.

- Claramente lo ves –contestó con desgano Sai.

- ¿Ah?

Obviamente el Nara se sintió sorprendido por tal respuesta, debido a que aquel que menos expresaba una emoción, sea cual sea, era Sai. De algún modo no pudo comprenderlo y su mente pasó a ignorar esa respuesta mal expresada del Anbu.

- Nada –respondió.

- Aquellas clases para dar sarcasmos sirvieron, es bueno que ya des progresos así. Aún recuerdo cómo es que te hiciste tan mala fama con Sakura y Naruto, ambos querían matarte, en serio –dijo en tono de burla.

- ¿Alguna vez... has sentido que no puede decir algo y se te atora entre la garganta? –le comenzó a decir Sai, podría expresar esos sentimientos un poco, aunque ni él mismo supiese que eran sentimientos.

El shinobi de chaqueta verde se quedó observando la "aparente" tristeza de Sai, parecía que deseaba estar solo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar algunos asuntos pendientes entre ellos en malos términos.

- No voy a preguntar por qué estas algo diferente este día, pero si deseas hablar con alguien para resolver tu problema, cuenta conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? Creo recordar que me odiabas, aunque es algo difícil saber lo que sienten ustedes –habló en plural con algo de nostalgia- sus emociones son tan indistintas, sin contar el sexo, la edad, el tamaño, el peso y la condición social de la cual provienen.

- Tienes razón –respondió afirmando- no será que te tomas esto con demasiada seriedad. ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

- Es posible –soltó la cucharilla que tenía en su mano y la dejó caer sobre la mesa- ¿las cosas entre Ino y tú mejoraron?

- Jejeje vaya que le tomaste atención a los asuntos privados de la gente.

- Ella me dejó conocer algunas experiencias. Tengo unos problemas para definir los límites y comienzos de una relación como la suya, el sexo es una materia muy interesante, una cosa que no te enseñan en la academia shinobi, ni en ningún lado.

El shinobi de chaleco verde solamente sonrió de una manera leve, pidió también un café para acompañarlo. Tenía en mente agradecerle sus conversaciones privadas con Ino, ya que por ellas, es que ahora mismo estaba junto a la kunoichi Yamanaka.

- Son cosas de la vida.

- Te molestaría que me dijeras algunas cosas más.

- Para nada, te la debo –añadió Shikamaru.

- Quiero confesar algo y no tengo a quien decirle, algo que me sucede, es extraño.

- ¿No lo tienes? Y qué hay de Naruto, él es bueno escuchando, casi siempre está ayudando a las personas, ¡joder! Es un muchacho muy amigable. Y se ha vuelto popular –dijo algo sentido.

- Uhm… -volviendo a sonreírle fríamente- ¿popular? Raramente he escuchado ese término, pero es una palabra que no va en la misma oración con el nombre "NARUTO" en ella.

- ¡Ko! Hiciste bien en asistir a esos talleres de Lenguaje, "el poder del sarcasmo" y "chistes de ocasión". Debe ser difícil.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú sabes, algo vital para las relaciones es poder expresar un poco de lo que hay aquí –señaló su corazón- para los hombres es mucho más difícil, las mujeres se la viven en eso de los romances y del amor, por eso nunca las entendí.

La mesera volvió a aparecer frente a su mesa, dejó el café cerca de Shikamaru y se marchó, mientras que Sai simplemente fijaba su mirada al vacío sin nada más que decir, es posible que para un hombre sea un reto mayor expresar sus sentimientos, ahora veía que la barrera a superar un doble obstáculo. Primero era su naturaleza masculina más su inexperiencia emocional que lo hacía doblemente inútil.

- Imaginaba algo así.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a confesar?

- Pues... una chica que me parece simpática me ha robado el pensamiento.

- ¿Robado el pensamiento?

- Entre ella y yo no existía nada, pero cuando comencé esta investigación hay cosas que cambiaron. Pienso en su cuerpo, en sus labios, en sus brazos y sobre todo, tengo un deseo de conocerla, por dentro, por fuera.

- Aja –asintió.

- El tema del sexo nunca ha llamado mi atención, leí acerca de ello y cuando decidí probarlo, comencé de la manera incorrecta y sufrí las consecuencias. Solo sé que la única con la que me gustaría probar cualquier cosa es ella, tal vez solo sean las hormonas, el crecimiento y la adolescencia, una etapa difícil.

- Mucha energía mal dirigida, ¿no?

- ¿Sabes lo que es... desnudar a una mujer con tan solo verla?

- "Oh, oh, presiento que esto no va bien" eh... Sai –llamaba su atención.

- … -continuó sin escuchar a su compañero- …desear poseerla, y entrar dentro de ella... probar el calor que irradia su cuerpo...

- Eh... Saaaai... –siguió llamando su atención-

- …tocar esos hermosos senos y sentir su suavidad...

- ¡Sai! –dijo aún con más fuerza a lo que Sai despertó de su trance.

- ¿Si?

Shikamaru había dejado de hacer señas para llamar la atención de su compañero shinobi, Sai volteo a ver tras él quizás habría alguien, pero no creía que sería grave, no sabía porque su compañero se exaltaba de esa...

...manera.

- Sa-Sakura-… -abriendo sus ojos totalmente sorprendido- eh...

- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! Pensé que habías reflexionado, pero noooooo!... ahora resulta que estas más enfermo que nunca –gritó agitando sus brazos. Sakura lucía molesta, furiosa en realidad.

- ¿De qué hablas? –intentó ponerse serio.

- ¿Crees que no te escuché? Das asco, eres repulsivo, el ser más repulsivo sobre la tierra –arremetió con todo.

- No es lo que imaginas.

- ¿Ah no? Desnudar a una mujer con la mirada, seguro que es a una de esas sucias prostitutas con las que has debido de revolcar –un poco de celos… quizá.

- Sakura...

- Cállate y comienza a rezar –tronó sus dedos.

- Ah… -suspiró levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de ahí- nos veremos otro día, Shikamaru san.

- Y ahora resulta que huyes, claro... un cobarde como tú, no puede hacer nada más que eso –resolvió cruzando los brazos- ¡Sai!

- Lo que pienses no me preocupa, ni me molesta, así que hasta luego –le hizo un ademán en signo de despedida.

Furiosa Sakura no pudo hacer más que un berrinche, el muchacho de piel clara y cabello oscuro salió de la escena sin siquiera querer o desear explicarse de alguna manera lo sucedido; la kunoichi no podía creer lo que escuchó de su boca, eran palabras típicas de un pervertido y parecía estar muy emocionado con una mujer, claro que eso era lo que más le molestaba, que él pudiera frecuentar otra mujer.

De repente vio con ojos de furia a Shikamaru esperando que él respondiera sus dudas o al menos que le explicara las acciones de Sai, pero el shinobi de chaqueta verde no pudo decir nada a favor de su compañero.

- Ni me mires a mí, que yo entiendo menos a Sai que cualquiera –se excusó de inmediato.

- Grrrr... maldito –con enojo tomó la taza de café a medias de Sai y se la tomó de golpe- ¿Qué se cree?

- Ino me dijo que estabas enojada con Sai.

- Y a ti que te importa...

- ¡Ay!... Qué carácter.

Puso la taza sobre la mesa y se fue tras Sai, iba a encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación, de porque... no la había buscado después de lo que sucedió entre ellos, que contrariedad, viendo desde un escenario lo que pasó.

Ella corrió tras el nuevo integrante del equipo siete, mientras gritaba su nombre, pero el mismo no volteó, ya hasta se acostumbró a los rabiosos ojos verde esmeralda que tenía Sakura, por eso mismo no iba a escucharla.

Cuando ella ya llegó hasta él lo vio a los ojos y se paró delante suyo para que no avanzara ni un solo paso más, si quería discutir algo, ella lo discutía, nadie podía con la kunoichi pelirosada.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Cómo que... "¿sucede algo?" –lo emuló con enojo- deberías estar enterado, como es que no apareces, primero... me besas y luego, todo, victorioso te desapareces como si nada. Me cansé de esperar y cuando te busco estás hablando de tus inigualables perversiones con el idiota de Shikamaru, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

- Eh...

* * *

_Recuerdos... _

_- Yo… -respirando agitadamente- …no quiero saber de ti jamás –le dio la espalda y se fue corriendo por la calle- _

_Fin de los recuerdos..._

* * *

Él no dijo nada y pasó de largo a Sakura, ella quería discutir de nuevo, no aguantaba un nuevo golpe, prefería dejar que ella se calmara para poder "hablar" civilizadamente, algo que Sai no le gustaba era decir las cosas como meros disparates emocionales, cosa que los demás y la gente que lo rodeaba era muy experta en salir al tema con ello.

- Hablemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Agh! ¿Por qué te portas como un idiota? Siempre te quejas de que no puedes expresar lo que sientes pero aún así deberías intentar cambiar, no has aceptado nunca que quieres hacerlo, no has hecho un mínimo de esfuerzo, lo único que haces es lamentarte, leer cosas en los libros y decir lo que aprendes con una frialdad estúpida, como si no te importara, ahora sé porque no tienes muchos amigos –le dijo en tono de resentimiento-

Esas palabras habían colmado la paciencia del inexpresivo Sai, o al menos quien era. De alguna manera sintió venir una ola de palabras hacia su boca, cosa que nunca le había sucedido, dejó de pensar y abrió la boca para expresar algo no tan agradable.

- …déjame decirte una cosa –paró en seco y volteó a verla- hago lo que puedo y cuando dejo salir lo siento pasa lo mismo que ha pasado siempre, o me golpeas o te enojas sin razón, déjame darte un pequeño recuento de lo que hiciste, cuando yo te expresé que me gustaría compartir contigo todas esas emociones me golpeaste, te dije que lo lamentaba y que me gustaría conocerte mejor y me volviste a ignorar, las mujeres solo escuchan lo que quieren escuchar, siempre están echándole la culpa a los hombres por sus desdichas, cuando son ellas las que causan todo tipo de desastres, ¿y todo por qué? Por su poca recepción emocional, típico en una mocosa infantil que solo quiere que la quieran y que le mientan de alguna u otra manera. Exacto, quieren que les mientan que les digan cualquier cosa para acostarse con ellas, pero yo me inicié con sinceridad y no le diste importancia, no me digas ahora... que adivine el cómo te sientes, porque no lo sé. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda guardó silencio, cada una de sus palabras fueron exactas y totalmente diferentes a las que había escuchado alguna vez, algo en su interior se revolvió, sentía pena y tristeza, tal vez en el fondo Sai si tenga un corazón, muy sincero pero al final un corazón que se sintió herido por el trato que le había dado ella.

- Sai... ¿te herí de alguna manera?

- No –le mintió y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás de nuevo. Lo peor era, que ella lo sabía.

**Fin de Episodio**


	11. La Primera vez

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Pues me cansé de hacer edit porque... bueno, es cansado y realmente quiero avanzar con el fic. Para los que no sabían... este fic es una re-edición, pero como el foro en el que estaba colapsó (DIE) yo simplemente renuncié a seguir subiendo episodios allí. En fin, decidí re-subirlos acá. Es un fic que fue escrito desde hace mucho tiempo... y aún se encontraba actualizandose.

En fin. Espero no les moleste que no vaya a editar episodios desde aquí, pero la cantidad a editar es casi monumental y no quiero seguir perjudicando a los que han seguido la historia desde hace un par de años. Por ello... a seguir sin mirar atrás. Luego quizá... quizá (tal vez no) decida hacerle un edit a estos episodios, que fueron redactados antes de que cambiase de estilo.

Suerte a todos, gracias por la comprensión, pero a partir de ahora... voy a ir subiendo episodios seguidos, me vuelve loca no poder editar esto como se debe, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo otras actividades, estudio, trabajo, etc. No quiero que suene egoista ni nada.

Cualquier duda, comentario, ánimo, acoso xD, pueden hacerlo en el review. No olviden pasar por el blog (el link está en mi perfil), el mismo contiene material (bastante) de esta historia y los futuros episodios, xD quizá se spoilereen.

Hasta otra ocasión.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 11**: " El placer de la Primera vez "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Sai intentó una vez más expresar las emociones impropias que tenía dentro pero al hacerlo sufrió un encuentro con la susodicha kunoihi, la cual no pudo imaginar cosas buenas y arremetió contra su compañero, y todo esto concluyó en el "enojo" justificado de alguien que estaba harto de recibir golpes._

El cielo azul de Konoha se cubrió de nubes que opacaron un poco el manto de estrellas; la mayoría del tiempo podría pensarse que sería un buen día pero en ese momento ya no era posible, para algunos habitantes de Konoha.

Shikamaru llegaba a la casa de los Yamanaka, iba a visitar a su querida novia, a la cual dejó esperando por tener algunos problemas de comestibles con Chouji, cosas sin importancia. Al entrar se encontró en la floristería con la madre de Ino, la cual lo saludó alegremente, luego entrando más allá, en la sala vio al padre de su novia, al cual también saludó y luego finalmente subió hasta la habitación de Ino.

Shikamaru: -golpeando la puerta con suavidad- ¿Ino?

Ino: llegas tarde –le regañó al momento que el muchacho del clan Nara entraba- pero qué más podía esperar de ti, inconsciente, te pedí que vinieras a las 5 y mira qué hora es –frunció el ceño-

Shikamaru: ya, tranquila, me retrasé un poco porque cuando encontré las patatas fritas que se te antojaron Chouji me las quitó todas y lo tuve que perseguir.

Ino: ¡baka! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le muestres mis pedidos a Chouji, no entiendes nada, ¿pero sabes algo? Jamás vuelvo a pedirte un favor –de los ojos llenos de enojo pasó a unos ojos llorosos- eres un tonto...

Shikamaru: ¿ah? No, Ino, por dios, que te calmes. Al final he llegado y te traje todo lo que me pediste, aunque la botella de sake deberías de dársela a tu padre.

Ino: ¿Por qué? Si yo quiero tomar lo haré y si no te gusta puedes irte.

Shikamaru: eh... en verdad piensas tomarte toda la botella.

Ino: claro, sino para que te mandé a que la compraras? Para levantarle un altar, prenderle velas y adorarla? –dijo en tono de burla mientras tomaba la misma botella entre sus manos y la abría- como amo el aroma a sake.

Shikamaru: eres una ebria -.- e inconsciente.

Ino: ¿inconsciente? –Lo miró extrañada- ¡bah!

Shikamaru: no dejaré que lo hagas –exclamó enojado mientras le quitaba la botella de sus manos- además en tu estado no es lo más recomendable.

Ino: ¿mi estado? –Preguntó muy ansiosa- ¿Cómo que en mi estado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shikamaru: yo... eh... pues... "si le digo que se que está embarazada se va a enojar y mucho, además va a pensar que fue solo por eso que ahora somos novios y no me conviene" nada, déjalo así –intentó cambiar de tema-

Ino: Shikamaru... voy a contar hasta 3, si no me das una buena explicación te aseguro que esta noche y las próximas vas a dormir pero bajo el agua con una roca atada a tu cuello y si ruegas un poco, sobrevivirás para contarlo –lo amenazó extendiendo su dedo y apuntándole-

El shinobi no dijo nada más mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de su novia, ella seguía esperando una respuesta exacta, pero él resignado dio un suspiro y cruzando los brazos pensó que no había más solución, tendría que decirle lo que sucedía, desde que inició su relación con Ino se había prometido no mentirle más.

Ino: habla –ordenó-

Shikamaru: es... que... mira Ino yo no tuve la culpa, fue Chouji quien me dijo y yo no podía dejar que siguieras con esta decisión, sola, por mi culpa. Como ya te dije te quiero y al enterarme de que estabas embarazada no podía ignorarte.

Ino: Shikamaru... –agregó con enojo mientras bajaba la mirada- ¿¡¿Cómo demonios dices que estoy embarazada?... así que por eso era que me buscaste, ¡infeliz! –Le dio un coscorrón muy fuerte con su mano hecha puño- ¡baka! –Le dio una cachetada a lo que Shikamaru intentó escapar- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Solo viniste a mí porque pensaste que estaba embarazada... ¡te mato! –le gritó y Shikamaru huyó a una esquina de su cuarto poniendo sus manos contra el cuerpo de Ino para que no se acercara más-

Shikamaru: por favor... Ino, no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero y que por eso estoy ahora contigo.

Ino: pues te informo que no, no estoy embarazada; por dios, pensar que yo era como esas tipas que se embarazan para amarrar a un hombre a su lado, te informo que no soy de esas, jamás lo he sido, ahora sé porque las chicas de la aldea murmuran a mis espaldas... ¡gracias a ti todos piensan que soy una aprovechada! –le gritó-

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, Shikamaru cerraba sus ojos pensando lo peor, era posible que a Ino le importara mucho lo que dijeran los demás, pero hacer que media aldea supiera que ella estaba embarazada de Shikamaru, y que con esa treta haya hecho que se quedara, era como para temblar.

Shikamaru: ¿te dije que lo siento?

Ino: si la razón por la que estás conmigo es porque piensas que estoy embarazada pues puedes hacerte a la idea de que ya no tienes porque seguir aquí, no me embaracé y... la prueba es que...

Fue con rapidez hacia la botella de sake semi-derramada en el piso y tomó un gran sorbo de la misma, probándole así a Shikamaru que ella no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, Shikamaru la observó aún atemorizado.

Ino: -limpiando con su manga su boca- vete Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: no es por eso que estoy contigo.  
Ino: si, como no. seguro el solo imaginar que podrías tener un heredero al clan Nara de una manera ilegitima te hizo meter el rabo entre las piernas y venir a pedirme perdón como un idiota, y yo pensé que lo hacías... por mí –dijo algo llorosa pero sin derramar lágrimas- así que... vete, antes de que te haga algo que vaya a dolerte...

Shikamaru: Ino yo te amo, de verdad, si vine en ese momento fue porque sentí la necesidad de tenerte de nuevo pero... el saber que ibas a tener un hijo mío... en el fondo nunca quise irme a esa misión, antes de saber que estabas embarazada tenía la idea atravesada, pero no encontré el valor hasta que Chouji me dijo que debía hacer lo correcto, si no te hubiera querido, sin importar que fueras a tener un hijo mío, no hubiera vuelto... lo sabes –dijo intentando justificarse-

Ino: no puedes estar con una mujer solo porque piensas que va a tener un hijo tuyo, no quiero eso para mí... vete, ¿si? –dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama-

El shinobi dejó de cubrirse y salió por la ventana de Ino, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de tristeza, al sentir que él se marchó Ino se echó a llorar, pero luego corrió hacia su baño para vomitar. Quizás lo que le dijo Shikamaru no estaba equivocado,...quizás ella si tenía un secreto guardado.

Aquella sombra que cubría el cielo y las estrellas se aproximaba hasta la luna, Sai le tomaba mucha atención a ello, desde la terraza, en el edificio en el que vivía era el único lugar en el que tenía la paz que tanto había anhelado, leía un pequeño libro, de tapa dura, lo había sacado unos días antes de la biblioteca, claro que eso fue gracias a la señora que atendía allí.

Mientras le daba la vuelta a una página, encontró una lectura que le llamó la atención, parecía tan solo con palabras una persona podía hacer sentir emociones universales, tales como el amor, la decepción o simplemente el odio, ese poder especial residía en ese autor, era un poeta.

Dicen que el lenguaje del amor a veces es practicado por los poetas de la vida, más que nada, los poetas que relatan los caminos del amor. Sai estaba emocionado, por fin, una lectura que movía algo en él, que intensificaba y abría su corazón, repentinamente sus ojos dejaron de ver el libro, lo cerró y vio con atención una figura conocida caminando por la calle, iba justo a su edificio, era Sakura. La kunoichi tenía la intención de arreglar algunos asuntos con él, aunque no sentía el valor suficiente, tenía las ganas, elevó su mirada y vio que alguien la observaba, era Sai.

Sai: -saltando de tejado en tejado para bajar hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosada- hola.  
Sakura: ¿podemos hablar? –dijo seriamente-  
Sai: sólo si estas calmada.

Sakura: -suspirando- por supuesto –asintió-  
Sai: aquí afuera hace demasiado frío, ¿quieres entrar? Tengo calefacción y te prometo que no haré ninguna "perversión" como tú le llamas.

Sakura: discúlpame –le hizo una leve reverencia- no quise ofenderte así, te lo aseguro. Ni si quiera sabía de quien hablabas, simplemente me enojé porque... –un sonrojo fue hasta sus mejillas- estaba celosa –confesó con mucha pena-  
Sai: -sonriendo- es bueno saberlo, y... no hablaba de otra persona, cuando dije todo eso, me refería a ti, de alguna manera hay cosas que provocas, emociones obviamente naturales y para que mentirte, tu cuerpo tiene una forma deseable.

La kunoichi no sabía si sentirse halagada o ofendida, de cierta manera las cosas que dijo era sumamente agradables, pensar que alguien le decía frente a frente que ella era el objeto de su deseo, más bien lo que le incomodaba era saber que jamás tuvo un acercamiento con nadie más de esa manera. Ella sonrió avergonzada y puso sus manos hacia atrás.

Sai: si digo algo malo, dímelo antes de golpearme –le dijo en tono de burla-

Sakura: jejeje... –sonrió a lo que Sai con sorpresa respondió con otra sonrisa también- perdóname, no he sabido comprenderte y me lamento por mandarte al hospital. Quizá las cosas que dijiste no fueron las mejores pero... yo no te detuve de la manera adecuada. Tsunade sama me advirtió también de estas actitudes.

Sai: qué bueno que lo comprendiste.

Aún parados fuera del edificio en el que vivía Sai, siguieron viéndose el uno al otro, por primera vez Sai tuvo una extraña sensación, un calor suave que recorría sus mejillas y hacía sentir que palpitaba como un corazón, y hablando de su corazón... latía aceleradamente como una locomotora.

Ella suspiró y volteó a ver a otro lado, mientras que él sonreía y posaba sus manos lentamente sobre sus hombros, la tenía frente a él, ella pensando en lo que sucedería cerró sus ojos aterrada. Mientras que él solo la estrechó entre sus brazos y puso su mentón sobre el hombro de ella, él no esperaba hacer nada más, nada hasta que ella misma se lo pidiera.

Sai: hay gestos admirables, que no olvido cuando vienen de ti.

Sakura: no volveré a exigirte nada más, Sai, y... solo espero poder ayudarte, para que... puedas decir algún día lo que piensas o sientes de mí.

Sai: "vamos a intentarlo... eso que aprendí" –pensó recordando un poema de cierta página que le había hecho pensar mucho en la kunoichi-

_Ya no hay remedio: mi labio rompe el temor que le aqueja, __  
__Rompe el silencio, bien mío, que a veces guardó diversas. __  
__Quien ama cual yo, no puede más tiempo tener la lengua, __  
__Que amores y amor pronuncia si una vez a hablar acierta. __  
__Vente, mis ojos, y al punto un fuego al alma penetra, __  
__Que trémula y oprimida se exalta y palpita inquieta. __  
__A hablar voy, a decirte el corazón ansias tiernas, __  
__Y cobarde el labio calla cuanto publicar quisiera. __  
__Mas hoy que atrevido amante un dulce valor me alienta __  
__Juro, mi bien, que te adoro, que tu amor mi pecho llena. __  
__¡Ah!, si tú me oyeras fácil, si a mi amor correspondieras, __  
__Mi fortuna no trocara por una real diadema_[*]

Al finalizar el poema que había aprendido, ella no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza. Al momento la kunoichi soltó en llanto, no pensaba que Sai, de alguna manera le expresara algo de lo que quisiera de ella de la manera más amable y tierna posible.

Nada en el mundo era comparado con una dulce declaración de amor, como la que le hizo su compañero, a pesar del frío un calor los recorrió a ambos, ella sintió ardor en sus dulces labios rosas y sin pensarlo más, de su boca y de sus pensamientos salieron las palabras que nunca pensó que diría.

Sakura: acepto.

Sai: -abrió sus ojos impresionado- ¿mi propuesta? No te importa que dejes de ser virgen, quieres hacer el amor conmigo, ¿ahora?

Sakura: no me importa, seré parte de tu investigación. Ahora mismo no sé cómo explicarte... lo que siento pero... –acercó sus labios a los de él sin tocarlo- ¡tómame! –Le pidió-

Abrazados y con muchas ansias de probar todo aquello que Sakura le ofreció Sai aceptó, más no la besó, subieron totalmente acalorados, abrazados y presas de esa pasión y deseo que sentía, pero aunque la pelirosada lo buscara, él no dejaba que lo besara, sus miradas entre-buscadas y sus labios tan cercanos provocaban la locura en ella.

No sabía por qué él resistía las ganas de hacer lo que había deseado, llegaron hasta la puerta de Sai, él no la había soltado, la tenía contra la puerta, temblorosa y anhelante, esa la figura más bella que pudo desear tener.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos, antes de salir Sai la había dejado semi-abierta, pronto desde la semi-oscura habitación de Sai, la cama los invitaba a acostarse en ella o a hacer lo que desearan. Aquellos ojos color esmeralda se posaron sobre los ojos de Sai, no lo dejaba de ver ni un momento, nuevamente se desataba la situación, ambos abrazados, esta vez cerca de una cama, Sai cayó sobre Sakura presionaba sus pechos con su cuerpo, ella respondía respirando agitadamente no solo por no poder respirar por el peso de su compañero sobre ella sino porque la ansiedad y la excitación que se prolongaba entre ellos era terrible.

Sakura: yo...  
Sai: hoy más que nunca me siento afortunado –concluyó-

Sakura: ¿Por qué no me has besado? –preguntó-  
Sai: -una leve sonrisa se mostró- no tengo que besarte para que sientas lo que yo siento contigo.

Sakura: ¿no querías esto?

Sai: -se levantó de inmediato y se sentó en la cama- yo te he visto, cada día, cada minuto, desde que te conocí, te he visto con los ojos de un amigo, pero... ahora mismo lo que experimento no es lo que desearía. Te he manipulado de una manera inteligente para que acabaras pidiéndome que te tome, con tan solo escucharlo ya te he ganado.

Sakura: -levantándose de la cama con una expresión en el rostro de sorpresa- ¿Qué?  
Sai: ¡hump! ¿Crees que el objetivo de mi vida es acostarme con una mujer como tú? Es justo hacerte saber que no quiero tomarte de esta manera, todo lo anterior que hice estuvo totalmente planeado.

Sakura: esto estuvo calculado fríamente para que yo... para que yo... –dijo entre llantos- me acostara contigo?

Sai: justamente eso es lo que dije.

Ella le dio la espalda mientras lloraba con rabia, se había parado frente a la ventana de Sai, estaba abierta, la luna seguía cubierta por las nubes, ella no pudo decir nada más. El sabor a victoria que seguramente saboreaba Sai, era asfixiante. Apretó los puños y pensar que ella... le creyó por un momento las intenciones "amables" que tenía Sai con ella.

Sakura: entonces solo me ves como un amigo, ¿verdad?

Sai: ...puedes marcharte si lo deseas –tomó una de sus almohadas y la puso sobre sus piernas- te has contenido demasiado tiempo, en este momento quieres matarme.

Sakura: -gimoteando- me siento una estúpida.

Sai: -cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- ¿quieres que te diga lo contrario para sentirte mejor?

Sakura: ya no hagas nada por mí, que vergüenza... –dijo tristemente- dije todas esas cosas y tú me mirabas como una enferma de amor, una urgida de sexo y atención. Cuando yo comenzaba a... desear...desearte.

Sai: -abrió sus ojos sorprendido- ¿lo dices en verdad?

Sakura: me siento tan mal –volvió a soltar en llanto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos-

El shinobi de ojos oscuros se levantó de la cama decidido, acercaba sus manos para posarlas sobre los brazos desnudos de Sakura, pero no tenía el valor, dudaba y se retraía. Se quedó tras ella por algunos minutos, entre más la escuchaba llorar más sentía ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Finalmente tomó sus brazos, los acarició con cuidado, hasta llegar a su cuello, lo masajeaba con cuidado, Sakura se sorprendió pero dejó que todo transcurriera, no emitió ni una sola palabra. Sai se acercaba más y más, apegaba su cuerpo contra el de la kunoichi, él metió su mano sobre la blusa que ella traía, la abría con delicadeza, contando con la ayuda de Sakura que abrió los botones de abajo. En todo Sakura colaboraba y algo la hizo sobresaltarse, no solo sentía el cuerpo de Sai tras ella sino que un extraño bulto presionaba su trasero, vaya que Sai se había emocionado. La erección que apareció de inmediato y sin que Sai pudiera hacer nada hizo que se sonrojara.

Él pensó que ella al sentirlo de esa manera se haría a un lado y se negaría a que la siguiera tocando, pero ella no hizo nada se mantuvo quieta, la misma hasta había comenzado a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, como si quisiera provocarlo aún más. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los senos de Sakura, esta vez lo intentaría, era un gran salto para él, metió su mano bajo su blusa y encontró su brasier, jugueteó un momento con su delicada ropa interior, pero al final lo hizo... tenía su mano completa dentro del brasier, recorrió con delicadeza el abultado seno de Sakura... y con las yemas de sus dedos frotó sus pezones.

Ella emitió un leve gemido y Sai sonrió aún más victorioso que momentos antes. La pelirosada hizo para atrás sus manos, buscó el punto de cierre del pantalón que traía su compañero y al encontrarlo de una manera casi experta lo abrió y lo bajó.

Sakura: mmh... no puedes... seguir...  
Sai: tú querías esto.

Él dejó de acariciarla y la volteó para hacer de ella más cosas. La puso contra la pared cercana a esa ventana, ella alzó las manos y esperó que él procediera con sus encantos. Sai no sabía ni cómo ni por donde comenzar, pero al ver el rostro tenue de Sakura y sus lágrimas no evitó elevar su mano para limpiarlas. Fue cuando acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, tan apasionadamente que el aliento expirado en ese momento no fue suficiente para continuar, se separaron de inmediato. Ella agitada solo podía pensar en que él la tomara...

Entre beso y beso, él le quitaba cualquier cosa que trajera encima, al igual que ella a él. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, uno frente al otro ambos supieron lo que sucedería después, la pelirosada se agarró de donde pudo, el marco de la ventana estaba ahí, ella presionaba muy fuerte, mientras que Sai metía sus manos en su entrepierna, la frotaba con deseo, rozaba su clítoris y ella enloquecía aún más, arqueaba su espalda frenética de excitación, no soportaba más.

Sai no supo en qué momento debía consumar y unir su cuerpo al de Sakura, pero ella sonrojada y sudada por el jugueteo continuo entre ellos le susurró al oído de una manera sensual... "ya... hazlo".

Su miembro estaba listo, él lo acercó a la entrada de la vagina de Sakura, lo rozó contra todos sus puntos débiles a lo que ella respondía con un gemido que parecía más un grito ahogado, al escuchar todo aquello Sai supo que iba por el lugar correcto.

Sai: ... –respirando agitado- ¿lista?  
Sakura: mmmmh... –Gimió cerrando sus ojos-  
Sai: ¿Sakura?... –llamó su atención-

Sakura: ¿¡¿Qué? ¿¡¿Qué? ¿¡¿Qué? ¿¡¿Qué? ¿¡¿Qué? –gritó con enojo mientras lo miraba-

Tras aquella pequeña distracción, Sai entró de golpe en ella, ella temía el dolor que fuera a sufrir debido a su virginidad así que el shinobi de pelo oscuro tomó sus precauciones, si estas distraído... lo sientes menos. Ella gritó llena de delirio, un líquido de color rojo bajó por las piernas de Sakura manchando el pene de su compañero, mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo, el constante roce era adictivo, la misma kunoichi no resistió más la excitación y le vino su primer orgasmo, seguido de otro y otro y otro, eso era música para los oídos de su compañero, pero él no se quedó atrás, a pesar de desear mantener la postura seria, él también explotó en un orgasmo junto a ella, era una experiencia inolvidable.

Sakura: sigue... sigue... sigue... –le ordenaba estrechando su cuerpo contra el de ella, lo había tomado por la cintura y no dejaba que él parara-

Sai: "nooo... diablos" –dijo mientras sentía como se venía- Sakura... me vengo...

Sakura: sigue... sigue... ¡ no te detengas! –le ordenó-

Sai: ¡que me vengo! –Le gritó, aún así ella no hizo caso-

Entonces sin más ni más, lo esperado llegó... Sai eyaculaba en Sakura, estando dentro, para Sakura fue lo mejor experiencia que pudo pasarle, abrazó a su compañero y no lo dejó alejarse ni cuando comenzaba a eyacular ni cuando terminaba. Al terminar el roce constante entre sus órganos, ambos cayeron cansados sobre la cama.

Sai: tonta... –murmuró-

Sakura: jajajajaja... jajaja... –se separó de él-

La kunoichi se había echado a reír como loca, mientras miraba a su compañero quien estaba avergonzado, el mismo se cubrió con una sábana de su cama y observó a la pelirosada.

Sai: ¿no te importan las consecuencias?

Sakura: he sido tan feliz... no te preocupes por ello ahora, cálmate, ¿si?

Sai: decirlo es fácil.

Sakura: no entiendes –se puso encima de él y le sonrió de manera tierna, así como solamente Sakura podía hacer- ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido el placer de vivir, yo se que lo que sientes por mí... es algo muy profundo, Sai...

Sai: dime.

Sakura: eres un tipo muy vergonzoso, te das cuenta... puedes saber que a esto se le llama hacer el amor.

Sai: harás que me sonroje –dijo intentando estar a la par de su compañera- si sucede algo, ten por seguro que estaré contigo hasta el final –rodeó su cuerpo y la besó- ¿Qué es lo que se dice en una situación como esta?

Sakura: te amo.

Sai: una palabra muy fuerte, adecuada para aplicarse en un momento así –dijo e hizo una pausa- yo también te amo.

Ni la sequedad en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, ni nada parecido hizo que el sentimiento con el que lo decía quedara fuera del corazón de Sakura. Ella enternecida por lo que escuchó, bajo la mirada y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sai, mientras que el sueño les ganaba a ambos.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 11**


	12. Amor, amor, amor

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Pues seguimos con la subida de episodios =) espero que los disfruten.

-Episodio sin Edit- Please understand.

Para más material DTP(De la Teoría a la Práctica) pueden ingresar al blog (link en mi perfil).

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 12**: " Amor, amor, amor... es empezar a desconfiar "

* * *

_**Episodio anterior**: En el capítulo anterior... ehm... ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah si, la más pura expresión de amor se da tras algunos versos poéticos de sai, quien mostraba una nueva faceta suya, pero la sorpresa en general fue el "si" de la kunoichi, se desata un fuego pasional inmenso a pesar de que al principio el mismo sai se sintió avergonzado y no quería dejarse al placer. Por lo que sakura ingeniosamente logra que nuestro muchacho de ojos oscuros se salga de la línea y veamos a un sai emocionado y ardiente. Aunque al final hasta romántico nos salió._

* * *

Existían dos maneras de llamar la atención de sakura, aunque sai descubría la primera tras dormir con ella la noche anterior. Se había parado sobre la cama y entre sus manos tenía el brasier de la kunoichi, ella lo miraba furiosa y dispuesta a saltar sobre él para que se la devolviera. Con una mano cubría sus pechos y con la otra trataba de quitarle su ropa a sai.

Sakura: vamos sai, esto no es divertido –le dijo intentando ponerle seriedad al asunto-

Sai: si lo es –respondió agitando su pequeña ropa interior-

Sakura: ¡agggghhh! Suéltala, tengo que irme.

Sai: no te irás –le respondió jugando-

Sakura: pruébame...

Saltó de una manera increíble sobre la cama y forcejeó con sai, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la muñida cama, era divertido hacer enojar a la kunoichi, ella acostada sobre él lo miraba con atención, estaban tan agitados que no podían ni levantarse.

Sakura: tonto... llegaré tarde...

Sai: es mejor que no llegues a que llegues tarde –la besó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos-

Sakura: ¡que diablos! –le respondió correspondiendo a su beso-

Al principio de la pelea eran las 8 y más de la mañana, para cuando los dos muchachos calenturientos dejaron de juguetear uno con el otro ya era el medio día. El shinobi de ojos oscuros le preparó algo a sakura, no podía hacer mucho debido a que él nunca paraba en su departamento. Ella acostada cubierta por una sábana esperaba el 'delicioso' desayuno, o comida de medio día que su compañero pudiera prepararle.

Sakura: me voy a morir de hambre –le gritó como niña chiquita-

Sai: no pienses que soy un robot –le contestó desde su cocina-

Sakura: pero te pareces –le respondió jugando-

Sai: no hagas que cambie de parecer Sakura Haruno. Puedo seguir siendo un "robot" si así lo deseo, intento aflorar mi emocionalidad, así como tú, aunque puedo decir que eres la reina del drama.

Sakura: ¡cha! Como te atreves –le respondió-

Sai: me atrevo porque puedo, ¿te parece justo?

Le respondió mientras volvía a la cama, dejó la pequeña bandeja en la que trato su "desayuno" de medio día sobre un buró que tenía cerca y se acostó junto a la pequeña kunoichi. Luego trajo la bandeja y se la dio a sakura, haber que pensaba de su creatividad.

Sakura: lindo –dijo al ver el preparado-

Sai: ¿yo?

Sakura: ¡ja! También tú –en otro arrebato le dio un beso, el shinobi quedó sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó igualmente sorprendida-

Sai: es extraño pensar que tú estas conmigo viendo todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Jamás me había gustado tanto una mujer, así como tú.

Sakura: -sonrojándose- no se que decirte –agregó conmovida-

Sai: no te pongas sentimental ahora, come, come...

En la bandeja estaban algunas frutas, un café, un jugo de naranja, lo usual en desayunos como ese. La kunoichi le sonrió a su compañero y tomando un gajo de banana se lo puso en la boca de sai, él probó el bocado no sin lamer los dedos de sakura. Aquel corazón triste que no se emocionaba por nada ni se inmutaba con cualquier situación dejaba de ser así, era feliz, muy feliz.

Sakura: sabes... –dijo mientras comía- creo que es muy pronto para que todos sepan lo nuestro.

Sai: como prefieras.

Sakura: ¿no te molesta?

Sai: no.

Sakura: ¿hay algo que te importe más que comer? –le preguntó enojada porque aparentemente él no le tomaba atención-

Sai: si, tú –respondió-

Sakura: como te gusta darme por mi lado.

Sai: por tu lado, por mi lado... al final a ti te gusta de todo, golosa –le dijo en tono de burla-

Sakura: ¿¡¿eh? ¡cha! Atrevido –se puso contra él tirando la bandeja de comida- ¡dímelo otra vez, atrévete! –le gritó-

Sai: go – lo – sa -le contestó deletreando cada una de las letras-

Sakura: aghhhhh...

Ella iba a decir algo más pero sai la calló con un beso, se puso contra ella y no paró de besarla hasta que el mismo aliento le faltara, la misma sakura no resistía más y se separó de él casi de golpe. Sus miradas se perdían, fijada una en la otra y así era difícil terminar con su dichoso día de descanso.

Sai: oye golosa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sakura: lo que sea.

Sai: ¿quieres comprar el libro de kamasutra?

Sakura: ¿¡¿¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Sai: jajajaja... no era eso, mira como te pones. Para que no vuelvas a decirme "vergonzoso" a mí. Te lo tienes bien merecido.

Sakura: idiota –dijo haciendo puchero y mirando para otro lado-

Sai: ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿amante? ¿compañera sexual? ¿amigovia? ¿acosadora personal?

Sakura: no digas estupideces –le contestó-

Sai: es en serio –le dijo seriamente-

Sakura: tengo que pensarlo...

Sai: hasta mientras puedo buscarme otra, mientras no tenga novia seré libre.

Sakura: ¡ah no! no te vas con otra, eres mío, mío y si se te ocurre engañarme te aseguro que te mando al infierno.

Sai: ¿lo ves? Siempre puedo manipularte de cualquier manera.

Sakura: desgracia... –sai no la dejó continuar-

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y no la soltó, la besaba nuevamente, con ese mismo candor con el que la besó la noche anterior, recorría con sus manos su delicado cuello y luego bajaba sus manos hasta su cintura, no la dejaba ir, la puso contra la cama y así siguió hasta que ella no pudiera decir nada más.

Y así la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, era como un clip musical, su historia junto a sakura cambiaba radicalmente. Era cierto que casi siempre la veía, sus facetas y su emocionalidad eran dignas de investigación.

Sai: ¿ya te vas? –Le preguntó, a lo lejos se veía por la ventana de sai que la luz del sol se ocultaba y mostraba algunos tonos naranjas-

Sakura: pues si, deje dicho que iba a dormir en casa de una amiga. Mi madre debe estar preocupada –se colocaba una de sus botas-

Sai: ah vaya, pero que preparado lo tenías –sakura simplemente se sonrojó- yo saldré un momento, debo ir a visitar a alguien.

Sakura: de acuerdo –sonrió- vete con cuidado.

Sai: -se fue hacia la puerta para salir- lo único de lo que debo cuidarme es de ti –le dijo en tono de broma- adiós –la puerta se cerró tras él-

Sakura: pues sus bromas justifican que yo sea un peligro –gruñó-

La kunoichi casi estaba lista, solamente le faltaba la camiseta de color rosa que traía dentro, además de su blusa. La buscó por todas partes hasta que encontró algo muy extraño debajo de la cama de sai, algunas cajas abiertas y no eran algo ordinario, eran... pruebas de embarazo.

Realmente aterrador, ¿para que necesitaría sai eso?, o es que tenía gustos extraños o ¿era un psicópata maniaco con fetiches espantosos? A sakura se le cruzaron mil cosas por la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y las miró con atención, no sabía lo que significaba.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, sai iba a toda velocidad, debía visitar a ino para contarle acerca de su experiencia, ella le aconsejó algunas formas de seducir a sakura y realmente funcionaron, aunque... sería difícil hacer de eso algo novedoso cada vez que sucediera.

Llegó hasta su hogar y entró por la puerta posterior, subió hasta la habitación de ino, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al padre de su amiga parado enfrente, esperaba que su hija le abriera.

Sr. Yamanaka: ¡abre de inmediato si no quieres que tire la puerta! –Le gritó en tono de amenaza-

Sai: ¿puedo ayudar? –preguntó-

Sr. Yamanaka: ¡oh! Debes ser amigo de ino, he intentado todo para que me abra pero aún así no me obedece, le hable de buenas, de malas, la amenacé, incluso quise tumbar la puerta pero ella utiliza la técnica de bloqueo mental (*) y luego ya no se que hacer.

Sai: déjeme intentar a mí, vaya abajo y relájese, lo que menos necesita ahora es estar presionada y con usted aquí, ese es el resultado.

Sr. Yamanaka: esta bien –dijo totalmente rendido y marchándose-

Al ver que el padre de ino se marchaba sai se puso contra la puerta y colocó su oído para escuchar lo que sucedía dentro, ella lloraba... se escuchaba una especie de eco, eso quería decir que estaba en un lugar un poco cerrado y que tenía eco, era el baño.

Sai: ¿ino? Soy sai, déjame pasar –le dijo en tono fuerte- tu padre ya se fue.

Dicho eso último, se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta que se abría, sai se hizo un poco para atrás y esperó ver a su compañera, tan pronto como vio a ino, ella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, lloraba más que nunca. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros correspondió al abrazo y trató de calmarla, usando un tono suave en su voz.

Ino: ...entonces me lo dijo... ese maldito desgraciado... no sé como puedo enterarse... aunque me dijo que chouji le avisó.

Sai: debimos habernos cuidado mejor.

Ino: solo por eso me buscó, ¡fui una estúpida!

Sai: deberías estar feliz de que él estuviera contigo y te apoyara en eso.

Ino: ¡tú no entiendes a las mujeres! –Le gritó enojada-

Sai: ¿Qué diferencia hay en que vuelva por que sabes que estas embarazada? O que vuelva porque te ama?

Ino: se comprometió conmigo, habló con mi padre y le dijo de sus intenciones de casarse conmigo, yo estaba emocionada... pensé que él realmente me amaba; y si volvió conmigo por el bebé... jamás podré saber si es por mí que tuvo que olvidarse de su maldito orgullo. Yo no quiero que él esté forzado y él se sintió obligado al saber que...

Sai: estabas embarazada, lo sé. Mantengamos esto en secreto –la condujo hasta su cama y la dejó sentada mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura- yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Pero lo que no me gusta es que le ocultes cosas a shikamaru, se supone que es tu novio y le debes el respeto que se merece como tal.

Ino: ¿respeto? Cuando fue él quien no me dijo sus razones para acercarse a mí, según él estaba arrepentido y se había dado cuenta de que me amaba, ¡ja!

Sai: ¿Qué le dijiste cuando descubrió lo del embarazo?

Ino: eh... –bajó la mirada-

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 12**

* * *

_._

_.._

_..._

_(*):_

_Técnica de bloqueo mental : Con esta técnica, propia de la familia Yamanaka, se consigue que el oponente olvide lo que tenía pensado hacer ese instante._

_Información sacada de:_

_Ino Yamanaka **  
**De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre_  
_.org/wiki/Ino_Yamanaka_


	13. Chismes de buenas a primeras

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Otro episodio sin edición =)

Disfrútenlo. Comentarios y demás, los dejan en el review ;D

Para más material DTP (De la Teoría a la Práctica) visitar el blog. En serio, hay muuucho material ;D

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 13**: " Chismes... de buenas a primeras "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Nuestro querido chico sin emociones se ve acorralado por algunas situaciones salidas de control, espera seguir con su investigación aunque sea con la misma persona; puede que Sakura piense lo mismo y desee seguir el juego pasional que su compañero había iniciado. En todo caso se da a relucir una historia que poco a poco va tomando tonos más tristes, la historia de Ino y Shikamaru, una pareja iniciada desde el principio con el pie derecho, con la anticipación y el sexo, la confianza es rota al igual que esa relación._

* * *

El shinobi de cabello oscuro se puso aún más serio la soltó y fijó su mirada directamente a ella para que le dijese la verdad, aunque parecía que la kunoichi no soltaría nada al final lo hizo.

Ino: le mentí –agregó avergonzada-

Sai: eso fue realmente estúpido –dijo seriamente- no debiste. A pesar de que él te mintió, te rebajaste a su mismo nivel haciendo algo peor que mentirle, negaste a su hijo.

Ino: ¡agh! ¡Maldición! me sacó totalmente de quicio, no sabía que decir.

Sai: eso se nota, en fin, espero que te prepares.

Ino: ¿para qué?

Sai: nada importante, puede que si le negaste la paternidad a Shikamaru san es posible que se den a conocer otras interpretaciones; no creo que quedes muy bien frente a él si lo llega a saber de otra persona.

Ino: no es mi intención atar a ese estúpido con este hijo, es mío y nadie más tiene que saberlo. Me iré de la aldea, comenzaré una nueva vida, tal vez hasta me mude con mis tíos.

Sai: bueno –dijo con resignación- lo que debes entender es que tus posibilidades amorosas y maternales quedan reducidas en la balanza a un total fracaso, las madres solteras suelen sufrir mucho más con el síndrome post-parto.

Ino: por dios Sai, no me digas eso.

Sai: solo digo la verdad –agregó-

Ino: ¿a ti como te ha ido? Supongo que mejor que a mí... obviamente.

Sus ojos oscuros parecían tener otra clase de brillo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tal vez no la expresión más sincera que fuera posible demostrar, quitó su brazo de la cintura de Ino y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Ino, con los brazos atrás.

Sai: si –dijo suavemente-

Ino: tu cara me dice que esta vez no te abofetearon.

Sai: pase la noche con Sakura.

Ino: ¡no puedo creerlo! –Dijo emocionada mientras se daba la vuelta observándolo- ¿y? ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? –le preguntó con más emoción-

Sai: ahh... –se sonrojó levemente, intentaba ocultar aquel sentimiento- no fue lo que esperaba, yo... creía que las cosas eran más fáciles; la mente se te nubla, los pensamientos se te van, ni tu boca, ni tus brazos obedecen, es casi inevitable... caer bajo su embrujo. Cada parte de su cuerpo se te hace el bocado más sabroso que hayas probado, el aroma de su cuerpo se queda impregnado en ti y no dejas de pensar en ella ni un solo instante.

Ino: awww... –enterneciéndose- ¿Por qué no me fijé en ti? –Se dijo a sí misma- en tu interior eres muy tierno –le dijo apoyando su mano en el pecho de él- de verdad.

Sai: ¡yo... –se sentó de inmediato y se paró en medio de su cuarto- eh... no lo soy! –afirmó muy seguro-

Ino: es cierto, lo eres. Esa Sakura tiene mucha suerte, aunque sabes que no te merece. Lo único que espero es que le hayas aclarado que solo querías sexo con ella, para que luego no te estorbe en tus demás investigaciones.

Sai: pues le dije que hice todo lo que hice para poder acostarme con ella, aún así aceptó. ¡Maldición! Tenía... ah... miedo, supongo. Estuve con ella en mi cuarto y tenía entupidas ideas, quitarle la ropa, tomarla e irme, y... –exhaló aire- mi cuerpo me traicionó, se... se... se... se me levantó...

Ino: ¿se te levantó? ¿Qué?

Sai: mi... –bajando la mirada con un sonrojo más evidente- pene.

Ino: jujujuju –sonrió de manera pervertida- te excitaste, te excitaste, te excitaste –le cantó en un tono burlón-

Sai: Ino... no pude dejarla, tuve la oportunidad en media madrugada cuando me desperté, pensaba vestirme e irme, yo la tenía rodeada con mis brazos, dormía junto a mí, la emoción de sentir que algo realmente es tuyo y no puedes dejarlo, no sé si fue solo sexo y aunque para mí todo estuvo planeado, tuve dos oportunidades de terminar con este plan.

Ino: vaya –dijo asombrada- conozco esa mirada –Sai le tomó atención-

Sai: ¿Qué dices? –se acercaba lentamente a la salida-

Ino: la mirada que tienes... es muy obvio, te has enamorado de Sakura.

Sai: yo me voy –tomó la perilla de la puerta- deja de sacar conclusiones conmigo, porque tú si estas enamorada de Shikamaru san, no hagas más estupideces.

Ino: -lo miraba con furia- ya cállate –le gritó y Sai salió de la habitación-

Sai: un buen acierto, parece que hoy tengo suerte –agregó al irse de la casa de la kunoichi-

En algún momento su vida se unía a la de Sakura, un montón de sentimientos y al mismo tiempo un montón de deseos insatisfechos. Parecía que poco a poco él cedía ante aquel inmenso mundo de emociones, quien iba a pensar que el mismo Sai tenía un ser humano fantástico dentro de él, claro que ser un humano implica tener ventajas y desventajas.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 13**


	14. El Problema con la Sexualidad

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Otro episodio sin media-edición =)

Disfrútenlo. Comentarios y demás, los dejan en el review ;D

Para más material DTP (De la Teoría a la Práctica) visitar el blog. En serio, hay muuucho material ;D

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce  
**  
**Capítulo 14**: " El problema con la Sexualidad "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Está a la orden una especie de cadena de chismes, los cuales llenos de información de primera tienden a ser un arma poderosa, aunque también recae el desenlace de las decisiones de Ino que son criticadas por su amigo, a pesar también de que la kunoichi descubre algo, Sai está enamorado. _

* * *

.

Ella contó hasta tres, respiró hondo y finalmente hizo su entrada triunfal a su amoroso hogar donde seguramente su madre y su padre la esperaban, tragó saliva y ocultó su miedo por un momento y al pensarlo dos veces, ella no era una niña... levantó la mirada con orgullo y entró de una buena vez por todas a su casa.

Sakura: ¿bu-buenas? –Dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención-

Nadie le había contestado a la kunoichi, ella sonrió victoriosa y decidió subir a su cuarto cuando al fondo de su sala se mostraba una figura, muy conocida para ella. Con algo de temor se acercó, era su madre dormida sobre el sillón con un libro entre sus manos y aún con la bata.

Sakura: ¿mamá? –la agitó un poco-

Sra. Haruno: Sakura... –susurró con los ojos entrecerrados-

Sakura: -colocando sus rodillas sobre el piso cerca al sillón donde está su madre- discúlpame, no pensé que te quedarías esperándome...

Sra. Haruno: ¿esperarte? ¡Ja! No, para nada. Tu padre me hizo asistir a una estúpida boda anoche, no llegamos y me duele la cabeza como no tienes idea –refunfuñó-

Sakura: -se había quedado entre pasmada y enojada- ustedes nunca cambian.

Sra. Haruno: -mirándola con sospecha- pero no creas que te descuidé, no llegaste a dormir y parece que hasta te desvelaste.

Sakura: ehhhh... mamá yo... –intentó explicarse a lo que su madre puso su mano sobre su espalda-

Sra. Haruno: ya, ya, ya... –la calmó- imagino que necesitas decirme algo, anda habla.

La pelirosada cambió de expresión a una más llena de culpabilidad, entonces dejó de apoyar sus rodillas sobre el piso para sentarse y apoyar su espalda contra el muelle del sillón, no había tenido una conversación de esas desde hace tanto y en ese momento le era imprescindible hacerlo.

Sakura: mamá, necesito... eh... pues... unos... anticonceptivos –dijo al enrojecer sus mejillas-

Sra. Haruno: vaya, pensé que jamás me lo dirías.

Sakura: ¿Qué? –La miró sorprendida-

Sra. Haruno: No has tenido un novio, sales todo el tiempo pero no con chicos sino con chicas, pasas la mayor parte en el palacio Hokage, discutes mucho con esa niña... Ino, vaya hija... ¡estoy feliz de que no seas lesbiana! –Le gritó emocionada abrazándola-

Sakura: ¡mamá! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –le dijo con fastidio-

Sra. Haruno: espera hija, tengo que expresarme, en fin... cuéntame quién es –dijo con mucha emoción- ¿alguien conocido?

Sakura: Algo así.

Sra. Haruno: es... ¿ese chico rubio que siempre viene a visitarte y que además huele, extrañamente por cierto, a ramen? ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡Naruto! –Sakura quiso hablar pero su madre la interrumpió- déjame decirte que es una excelente elección, es guapo, respetuoso, amable... simpático, me encanta, si yo tuviera tu edad me lo quedo... huuuy pero mira que tener esas mañas, es que es obvio que está enamorado de ti... mi dulce flor de cerezo...

Sakura: / ¡mamá por dios! Él no es...

Sra. Haruno: ¡Shhh! Deja hablar a tu madre, espera como una buena niña. Entonces si no es él... puede que sea... ¡ oh dios! Es... pues... ¡tu sensei! Mira hija lo que sea que suceda entre ustedes los apoyo, aunque él sea algo mayor que tú, hacen la pareja perfecta, siempre he dicho luces mejor a su lado que cualquiera, además... ¿¡¿Para qué demonios quieres las pastillas que me pides?, deja eso ahí... no las tomes, imagínate lo que sería tener un nieto que sea hijo de Hatake Kakashi, por dios, la gente nos envidiaría y además sería un genio nato, mira que yo conocí a su padre, era una persona intachable lástima que murió...

Sakura: ¿¡mamá puedes dejar de hablar y escucharme! No es él con quien salgo, sería ridículo... yo, estoy saliendo con un compañero de equipo.

Sra. Haruno: que pícara... es ese muchacho Uchiha, ¿verdad? Ya me imaginaba que era extraño que lo tuvieras en tu equipo, aunque al final se fue de la aldea, supongo que se ven a escondidas. Es una historia romántica, vaya si necesitas esconderlo o tener una reunión secreta con él en casa dímelo, sacaré a tu padre y podrás traerlo... –fantaseando sola- un Uchiha en la familia... mis nietos serían reconocidos por toda la aldea, seríamos como la realeza...

Sakura: mamá –la agitó despertándola de su sueño- Sasuke es una historia aparte, él... ¡por dios! Deja de decir esas cosas y dame algunas pastillas o sino dime como debo comprarlas en la farmacia.

Sra. Haruno: esa mirada... –dijo algo fastidiada- te enamoraste de un perdedor, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura: ¡no es un perdedor! Sino que no estoy preparada para embarazarme por eso quiero unas malditas pastillas –dijo en voz elevada la verdadera Sakura-

Sra. Haruno: que carácter hija, en verdad ahora si lo confirmo, es un perdedor, ya veo porqué buscas esas pastillas desesperadamente... entiendo hija, yo sé lo que es estar con un don nadie, mira a tu padre, duerme, juega shougi y bebe sake los sábados por la noche... prácticamente es un Nara.

Sakura: es... Sai.

Sra. Haruno: ¿Sai? Eh... ese chico de raíz ANBU, del que me constaste que es un completo idiota, que quisieras matarlo y otras cosas más. En verdad ahora está muy justificado que necesites esas pastillas.

Sakura: ¡grrrrr! –se levantó furiosa del piso y se fue a su cuarto-

Sra. Haruno: no te preocupes hija, ahora mismo las compro... –le gritó mientras su hija se iba-

Un golpeteo se oyó no muy lejos, Sakura ocultó su rostro en la almohada, avergonzada si estaba, enojada también de todos pronto ya tendría esas pastillas, gruñía y pataleaba como una pequeña niña. Escuchaba el murmullo del viento soplando en su ventana, su cuerpo yacía boca abajo, la kunoichi no levantó la mirada en ningún momento, algo que no se imaginaba era que Sai pasaba por una situación similar.

Sólo faltaban tres personas más, Sai tenía la misma expresión de siempre algo atontado por lo ocurrido con Ino pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, compraría algunos condones, tal vez lubricantes vaginales... tenía toda una lista en su mano, Sai no se podía confundir. El lugar se veía interesante, con vitrales que mostraban algunos medicamentos para dolores de muelas, analgésicos musculares y quien sabe que más, la farmacia era amplia.

Pensó algo en lo que su compañera kunoichi rubia le había dicho, el amor era tan inexplicable para él, sí sentía querer a Sakura algo tan fuerte como para mantenerlo atado, pero no podía estar seguro de cuanto iba a durar, para él siempre las relaciones se han visto como una dependencia emocional, y para él sería una dependencia sexual, ¿podrían estar unidas ambas?

Farmacéutica: muy buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al mostrador, la muchacha lo veía y sonreía como debía ser.

Sai: un condón... –hizo una pausa- por favor –agregó intentando ser cortés.  
Farmacéutica: Por supuesto –añadió entusiasmada- ¿y cómo lo quiere?

Sai: ¿a qué se refiere?

Farmacéutica: digo que, ¿Cómo lo quiere?, tenemos condones de diferentes tamaños, están los pequeños, medianos y grandes; algunos tienen lubricantes vaginales incluidos para incrementar el placer, además de todo debe decirme que marca, y se me olvidaba también tenemos de sabores y colores.

Sai: solo quiero uno, el... más recomendable.

Farmacéutica: -volteando los ojos- piense bien su elección.

Sai: bien, entonces quiero un condón, un lubricante femenino y masculino –dijo contento, ya había decidido su orden y era una razón para estar orgulloso-

Farmacéutica: los quiere separados o quiere un condón con lubricante femenino incluido, o simplemente quiere dos lubricantes más un condón marca puma, están de oferta con un shampoo, además de todo podemos darle un cupón para que su próxima compra sea a mitad de precio.

Sai: -con una ceja temblándole levemente- el condón puma me gusta.

Farmacéutica: pero debería también ver la oferta de vibradores, sabía que si compra 10 condones PASION DE MEDIA NOCHE pude ingresar al sorteo de varios implementos "privados" –dijo susurrando la última palabra- nuestros expendedores de juguetes sexuales quieren aumentar sus ventas por eso mismo le recomendaría este condón.

Sai: entonces cambié de opinión –volvió a temblarle la ceja levemente- quiero ese.

Farmacéutica: ¡por dios! Como he olvidado la seguridad, las dos marcas que le ofrecí no tienen mucha seguridad, claro que podría usar dos en uno, los condones más seguros son "HAZLO EN MI" por cierto vienen en 4 colores y solo nos quedan 3 sabores, vainilla, fresa y manzana. Muchos nos han dicho que son muy buenos...

No, ya no podía más sentía como se mareaba con todas las palabras que la mujer esa soltaba en unos pocos segundos, quería meterle todas esas promociones por la boca, para que así al menos le diera lo que él quería. Sentía ganas de ahorcarla, no podía pero estaba tentado a hacerlo.

Farmacéutica: ...y para cuando mi prima salió, supo que era tarde, tenía tres, y le juro que eran tres penes frente a ella, y entonces me dijo... usa siempre un buen vibrador antes de entrar a alguna escena...

La iba a ahorcar, tenía las manos listas para ir hacia su cuello. Alguien tras él calmó esas ansias, era una mujer no muy mayor, era madura, y le sugirió a la farmacéutica que apresurara el paso, aunque la misma puso cara de enojo, todos discutían, vino el gerente y fue a aclarar el asunto. Sai estaba harto, no sabía si irse sin nada o aguantar todo el griterío. Por fin cuando todo se veía la mujer que atendía allí decidió dar su último pedido, a Sai, e irse, renunciar y arrojar su gafete de farmacéutica a un basurero.

Sai: fue un día largo... –agregó caminando de regreso a su apartamento- nunca volveré a ir a esa farmacia –su labio y su ceja derecha temblaron nerviosamente-

Abrió su apartamento con las llaves, dejó su "pedido" tirado en alguna parte, encendió la luz y decidió acostarse en su cama, notó que había alguien allí. Sai sonrió y acercándose con lentitud le dio un beso, Sakura entreabrió sus ojos, despertaba de un dulce sueño.

Sai: ¿Qué haces aquí? –abrazó su cuerpo y se acostó con ella-

Sakura: la puerta estaba abierta.

Sai: debió ser el conserje, es un anciano, siempre olvida cerrarla.

Sakura: ¿Qué tal tu día?

Sai: fue un desastre total –agregó con algo de cansancio-

Sakura: le dije a mi madre de lo nuestro, mi día fue peor que el tuyo.

Sai: ¿tu madre? ¿Ella sabe de lo nuestro?

Sakura: se lo dije porque... nunca me ha gustado tener secretos.

Sai: mmh... –pensó un momento mientras volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado- lo nuestro no es una relación estable, debes comprender que si tu madre lo sabe, tendremos algunos problemas.

Sakura: no tienes que decirlo, sabes bien que... –se subió sobre Sai y con su dedo índice delineó con cuidado sus labios- yo acepté bien tus reglas. Te quiero y no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí, no ahora que ha pasado todo esto.

El muchacho de mirada oscura cerró sus ojos, pero luego expresó su alegría a través de ellos, rodeó la cintura de la pequeña pelirosada con sus manos y la besó, pero no se había quedado quieto. No perdía el tiempo, poco a poco sus manos recorrían su espalda y bajaba hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas, era todo un niño juguetón.

La pelirosada temblaba de emoción por cada pequeño escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo al sentir que él la tocaba, era suya y no le daba vergüenza expresarlo. De pronto él paro de besarla y de tocarla, la miró a los ojos, había algo en su mirada, una idea...

Sai se levantó de la cama, y le ofreció dulcemente la mano a Sakura, esperó que ella tomara su decisión y aceptó; las fantasías al igual que la investigación en ese terreno le eran tan excitantes que no podía esperar para probarlas en... ella.

Y Así salieron tomados de la mano de su apartamento... corrían a través de las calles hasta llegar a la zona boscosa en las afueras de Konoha...

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 14**


	15. El Arte de los Amantes

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Otro episodio sin media-edición =)

Disfrútenlo. Comentarios y demás, los dejan en el review ;D

Para más material DTP (De la Teoría a la Práctica) visitar el blog. En serio, hay muuucho material ;D

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce  
**  
**Capítulo 15**: " Hacer el amor... el Arte de los Amantes "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Hubo un interesante cambio en la vida de ambos personajes, Sai y Sakura, ya que al iniciar su vida sexual ellos pasaban por problemas en los que jamás pensaron. Sai ciertamente tenía un acercamiento de primera fila hacia el "mundo emocional" al que nunca estuvo acostumbrado, aunque gracias a Sakura eso cambiaba poco a poco. _

* * *

.

Él le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y caminaron un poco por la maleza, ese lugar tenía cierto parecido al "bosque de la muerte", donde años antes Sakura tuvo por primera vez un reto ninja que exigía de grandes habilidades.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces? –dijo divertida-

Sai: espera y verás –contestó con un tono animado, cosa extraña en él-

En algún momento Sai se pegó a su cuerpo, estando tras ella, y antes de quitar sus manos le susurró de una manera muy sugestiva que no abriera sus ojos, luego rodeó con sus manos su cintura, besaba su cuello, ella se reía, estaba ansiosa por ver lo que Sai esperaba mostrarle.

Cuando al fin pararon y estuvieron quietos el agudo oído de Sakura captó un extraño sonido, no podía definir bien que era pero cada vez que Sai le acercaba más y más al "lugar" a donde quería llevarla, el sonido del ambiente la hacía confirmarlo.

Sai: ábrelos –le dijo con suavidad-

Sus ojos poco a poco fueron develando el lugar donde estaba, al principio se resistieron al brillo opaco del atardecer que se hacía ya noche, pero luego ella apreció por completo lo que era un buen paisaje.

Sakura: es... hermoso... –es lo único que sus labios pudieron expresar-

Ellos se encontraban sobre una roca enorme, cercana a una cascada, alrededor tenían muchos árboles y maleza que hacía difícil ver donde quedaba Konoha o al menos donde quedaba algún rastro de humanidad presente, en ese instante eran solo ellos dos. El sonido del agua que caía y el gorgoteo de algunos pájaros, junto al incansable chillido de algunos insectos lo hacía casi un paraje fantástico, debido a que era raro ver algo así cercano a Konoha, claro que existían lugares así pero pocas eran las personas que se adentraban en lugares peligrosos para averiguarlo.

Por su parte Sai volvió a besar su cuello, la tomó por los hombros y la volteó hacia él, aquellos ojos oscuros la miraban de una manera dulce y agradable, era el mejor sentimiento del mundo, ella sonrió y avergonzada sintió como el color sonrosado de sus mejillas subía de tono, a lo que ella simplemente respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sai.

No existían, ya, palabras para expresar todo lo que estaban sintiendo, dejando a un lado la excitación, el fuego que recorría sus cuerpos y la desesperación que sentían por dejarse al placer de nuevo, era un momento que sólo vivirían dos personas enamoradas, se suponía que Sai necesitaba simplemente cubrir sus necesidades físicas, pero en ese momento las ideas de su mente volaron lejos... tanto que su raciocinio era nulo.

Sai: Te quiero... –murmuró tan suave que solo el agudo oído que Sakura pudo captar-

Sakura podía ver aquella cabellera azabache, con sus pequeñas manos ella se deslizó hasta su cabeza, acariciaba el rostro de su acompañante y gozaba con el silencio del mismo, él dejó de rodearla con las manos y comenzó a quitarle la pequeña blusa que tenía, para luego ir hasta el pantalón plegado al cuerpo de Sakura, la dejó en interiores se apartó un poco de ella y la miró, no era un simple morbo por verla desnuda porque aún tenía algo de ropa, sino era una apreciación de su belleza, de su cuerpo, para ser más exactos, de sus finas y agradables curvas.

Sakura: quítatelo... –dijo también en tono suave-

Al escucharla su compañero de ojos oscuros se quitó la ropa, empezó por la chaqueta oscura que traía encima, y los pantalones plegados al cuerpo que ya eran típicos en un ninja, los dejó en el piso, junto a la ropa de Sakura.

Sakura: eso también... –añadió con algo de lujuria y expectativa-

Por supuesto Sai posó sus manos sobre lo único que lo separaba de la desnudes total, con su dedo índice jugueteó con la liga del bóxer(o calzoncillos), y luego poco a poco se los quitó, era un joven atractivo, su cuerpo tenía algunas cicatrices, como cualquier ninja, ella veía muy sonrojada la hombría de Sai, se sentía tentada y recordaba los momentos tan placenteros que le hizo pasar.

Dio pasos hacia él y con sus manos tomó el pene de Sai, haciendo que diera un pequeño sobresalto, la tibieza de sus dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser, el muchacho de ojos oscuros cerró los ojos, estaba extasiado por el simple roce de sus manos, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía enloquecer o salirse del libreto, por así decirlo.

Sai: ...no... –susurró-

Más Sakura no hizo caso, sus manos soltaron el miembro y fueron hacia sus hombros, ella se puso junto a él y lo besó, luego al paso del calor del momento, bajó a besar su pecho, su estomago, hasta llegar a su pene; ella tenía miedo pero sabía que debía hacerle a Sai lo que él le hizo a ella, tomarlo por sorpresa y animar cada parte de su ser; otra vez se veía tomando el pene de su compañero entre sus manos, y con la punta de su lengua lo lamía repetidas veces, su lengua jugaba con él, hacía pequeños círculos alrededor de la punta de su miembro, Sai no podía aguantar más la excitación que lo convertía en un muñeco sin voluntad ante las manos de esa chica pelirosada.

Estando aún entre sus manos, ella metió el pene en su boca, jugueteó con él y lo lamió como si fuera una paleta dulce, no había pensado en nada más, esa era su forma para vengarse de él, por hacerla suya de una manera tan humillante; haría que él sintiera lo que es estar a la merced de alguien.

Sus ojos azabaches perdieron las ganas de seguir siendo el mismo Sai de siempre, se moría por explotar de emoción y hacer que Sakura sintiera lo mismo que él, a pesar de estar remordiéndose los labios, bajo la mirada y con sus manos tomó la cabeza de Sakura, hizo que dejara de jugar con él, para ponerse a su nivel, casi de rodillas ambos se vieron a los ojos.

Sakura: ¿te gustó?

Sai: -con sonrojo en su rostro- no tanto como lo que te gustará a ti... lo que te haga... "ahora es mi turno" –pensó-

La tomó por el cuello y comenzó a besarla, su lengua volvió a perderse en su boca, acariciándola de una manera impropia pero al mismo tiempo era una acción deseada; Sai acostó a Sakura sobre la tibia roca y él poniéndose encima consiguió besarla más cómodamente, luego de algunos momentos él se separó, se sentó junto a sus piernas, las delineaba con sus manos, y cada vez llegaba más y más arriba, hasta que tocó la pequeña braga de su compañera, colocándose, casi, encima de ella siguió con lo que había iniciado, posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, las cuales cubiertas por su braga le impedían a Sai llegar a su ansiado premio.

Lentamente iba quitándosela, hasta que tuvo su braga entre sus manos, la tiró lejos, ahora Sakura tenía desnuda su cintura, él mostró una sonrisa atrevida, y Sakura supo lo que pasaría; Sai abrió las piernas de Sakura y entró en el espacio vacío... luego agachando su cabeza llegó hasta la vagina de la misma, la pelirosada respiraba con agitación y nerviosismo, la lengua de Sai comenzó a lamer su interior, y Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, era difícil contenerse. Aquel montículo, que era parte de la entrada de la vagina de Sakura era realmente delicioso, él no podía creer lo que hacía pero le daba un placer exageradamente grande, con sus manos apretando las piernas de la pelirosada y su lengua tocando lo más íntimo de ella, imaginó la expresión de la misma, moviéndose de un lado a otro como una gata en celo, arqueando la espalda sin poder hacer más, el cosquilleo en su interior la mataba.

Aquel lugar tan callado ya por haber caído la noche ahí, era el espectador de gemidos incansables y gritos ahogados, por varios minutos ese enredo pasional era precisamente lo que los hacía tan vulnerables a que alguien los escuchara, tenían los sentidos completamente bloqueados, solo podían sentir aquel calor escalofriante que recorría su piel a una velocidad asombrosa.

Sakura: ahhh... ahh... ahh... ah... ah... ¡SAIIIIII...!

El leve hilillo de voz que salía de su boca no era más que un grito ahogado en pasión, tenían algunas horas en esa posición, Sakura estaba totalmente agitada, con sus puños golpeaba la ropa o cualquier cosa que tuviera alrededor.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros se levantó y nuevamente se puso encima de ella, la miró y sonrió, estaba feliz, por una razón muy pasional, estaba feliz porque había hecho que la pelirosada explotara de emoción, más no quería solamente eso, deseaba lo que había sucedido la última vez.

Sai: ¿lo ves? –dijo victorioso-

Sakura: -agotada- no seas... ridículo... aún te falta much... –Sai no la dejó continuar la frase-  
Mientras ella hablaba, él aprovechó para meterse entre sus piernas, Sai no aguantaba el calor de su pene que parecía crecer con el ritmo de la emoción, se veía más grande o tal vez era su impresión, cuando ella estuvo a punto de descalificarle, él entró poco a poco por su vagina, esperaba que la pelirosada dijera algo pero ella se había quedado sin aliento al sentirlo, tragó saliva y su boca se quedó semi abierta esperado que su compañero dijera algo más.

Sus manos temblaron en ese instante, era muy pronto volver a hacerlo con Sai, apenas se recuperaba de la sacudida que le dio la noche anterior y ahora mismo él la volvía a penetrar, pero no iba a decirle nada, deseaba que él lo hiciera.

Sakura: ...Sai... –agregó sofocada y sin aliento- de-des... despacio...

Y entonces otro poco del pene de Sai entró en Sakura, ella presionada y no sabía de donde más agarrar por el dolor, luego encontró donde, sus manos se posaron en la espalda de su compañero y por cada centímetro que entraba ella apretaba fuerte y lo rasguñaba más.

Pocos minutos después su acción tuvo éxito, tenía su pene completamente dentro.

Sai: gó...gózalo...

Su cadera se movía de adelante para atrás, entrando y saliendo... entonces aquella sensación de dolor y placer se mezclaron en una, ella gimió por el encanto que la hacía mujer, sus labios expresaron una sonrisa, sudaba por el cansancio y esfuerzo que hacía, y lloraba pero sin gimotear por la delicia de ser mujer con él, de nuevo.

Y así fue como iba dándole una embestida tras otra a la pelirosada, tanto la velocidad como la fuerza iban aumentando a cada momento, tuvieron muchos minutos así, gritaban juntos y se besaban también, ella mordía los labios de su acompañante por el nerviosismo, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Hasta que todo terminó en un orgasmo, como la primera vez, ambos sintieron como aquella fuerza explosiva los hacía unirse más aún, pero ahí venía el peligro de nuevo.

Sai: esta vez no... Sakura... Sakura... –le dijo al oído-

Sakura: ¿Qué? –respondió más atenta-

Sai: ya... ya... viene...

Sakura: respóndeme algo...

En ese momento inoportuno, aún con algunas lágrimas que rodeaban su mejilla ella preguntaba algo, él no sabía en qué momento mientras seguían en aquel roce constante podría eyacular en ella, tenía miedo y estaba algo enojado.

Sai: ¿¡¿Qué? No-no... No ju-juegues ahora con esto.

Sakura: ¿me amas?

Sai: -se quedó perplejo- ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora con esto?

Sakura: ahhh... ah... –cerró sus ojos y remordió sus labios- yo...

Sai: ¡no puedo aguantar más...! –Gritó-

La última embestida que dio el cuerpo de Sai en Sakura fue la que desencadenó la eyaculación en ella, la pelirosada sintió como aquel líquido recorría su interior, y se entre-mezclaba con el fluido natural de su vagina. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, otra vez sucedió.

Sai: estás loca... –se bajó de ella y se puso a su lado, jadeando por el cansancio-

Sakura: "¿Por qué me siento así? Tan sucia y a la vez... oh dios, ¿Qué hice?" –Pensó avergonzada mientras le daba la espalda-

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, no lo había hecho antes y no sabía por qué en ese momento sentía como si hubiera perdido algo en ella, pero la pregunta que él no le respondió tal vez era la clave de su vergüenza.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el oscuro cielo que se mostraba con algunas nubes, un nudo en la garganta y un silencio entre ellos, la veía desnuda y sola a su lado, no sabía porqué pero quería soltar una sola lágrima para demostrarle que él la amaba, pero no podía. De pronto olvidando cualquier clase de orgullo que lo sometiera a estar callado se acercó a ella rápidamente, rodeó su cintura y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, puso su rostro cerca al de la pelirosada.

Sai: no llores...

Ella volteó para verlo, no sabía cómo iba a verlo, y esa misma cara sin emoción la enojaba también, era posible que él fuera a hacer algo por ella, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad no dijo nada.

Sakura: lo siento.

Sai: ...si pudiera llorar, ahora mismo lo haría –besó con ternura sus mejillas-

Sakura: es que... no sé lo que me pasó.

Sai: lo que importa es que estoy contigo y no te dejaré –la apretó contra su cuerpo-

Sakura: -apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho- no me importa si quedo embarazada, en este mundo... la vida que tenemos no está pagada, en cualquier momento podemos morir, y si algo te pasa a ti solo quiero tener algo para recordarte siempre.

Sai: tonta, eso es muy pronto.

Sakura: no lo sé... –se aferró a él- tuve un mal presentimiento.

Sai: y si algún día se da, yo creo que tienes la aptitud maternal para criar hijos, si es conmigo ten por seguro que nunca tendrás que pasar por el mismo abandono y soledad al que te sometieron Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura: Sai... –dijo como estuviera a punto de llorar-

Sai: _...quiero vivir para ti... vivir cada segundo..._

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 15**


	16. Sai, en Medio de la Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Sin más les dejo con la dosis de la semana, tres episodios de pleno, disfrútenlo y cualquier cosa ;D dejen un review. Que bueno que haya lectores para esta historia. Ya saben que si quieren más material, imagenes, ilustraciones y demás, pueden ingresar a mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) y a mi deviantart.

Un saludo y que la buena fortuna esté con todos.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce **

**Capítulo 16:**" Sai, en medio de la tormenta "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: De cualquier encuentro amoroso que tuvieran ése había destacado, no solo por que se entregaron y confiaron el uno en el otro, sino porque además un fuerte lazo los hacía unirse, se veía a una Sakura desinhibida y a un Sai más emocional aunque con muchas limitaciones._

* * *

_Semanas después..._

La hermosa kunoichi subía corriendo las escaleras, su cabello rubio se agitaba con la brisa. Le dio dos golpes a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, su visita a Sai tenía una razón muy complicada pero ella estaba segura de que a él le gustaría hablar.

Sai: ¿Quién? –preguntó desde el interior de su apartamento-

Ino: yooo –gritó animada la kunoichi-

El shinobi abrió la puerta y se encontró directamente con los brazos de su compañera rubia, quien de manera efusiva lo abrazó por el cuello sin soltarlo, en vez de una pareja de amigos parecían novios o algo más, al estar ya dentro Ino por fin lo soltó y se sentó en la cama de su compañero.

Sai: ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?

Ino: mi tía me envió una carta y mañana pasado me voy para su casa.

Sai: las mujeres son expertas en huir y no pueden dar una simple explicación.

Ino: yo no huyo, lo único que quiero es alejarme de ese desgraciado, ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ya no lo recuerdo –dijo con enojo-

Sai: la indiferencia mata –dijo con sarcasmo-

Ino: ya no hables de él.

Haló a Sai hasta la cama e hizo que se acostara junto a ella, ambos miraban hacia el tumbado contándose cosas de amigos y sonriendo (bueno, solo Ino). La tarde perfecta con una amiga que entendía lo que él decía y no lo maldecía ni lo trataba como un "hombre".

Sai: ... ¿puedes creerlo?

Ino: le gustas mucho.

Sai: es posible –sonrió- ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Ino: sí, claro, cuéntame. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Sai: tengo un pequeño problema y debo hacer unas consultas en el hospital, verás... –guardó silencio un momento- Tsunade sama ha pedido mi presencia, son cosas privadas, pero tú sabes cómo es Sakura, lo quiere saber todo.

Ino: -levantándose de golpe de la cama- ¿La Hokage quiere hablar contigo a solas?

El joven de cabellos oscuros tenía unos ojos tristes ese día, Ino no lo había notado pero al verlo sintió un frío que la recorría. Parecía ser algo grave, ella posó su mano sobre el pecho de su amigo y sonrió para tratar consolarlo, aunque aún con eso él no cambió de expresión.

Ino: no es nada grave, ¿verdad?

Sai: -sonriendo y cambiando de tema súbitamente- es tarde, será mejor que te marches, Sakura está por llegar y no quiero que te encuentre aquí, no sabes cómo se pone de celosa.

Ino: está bien, comprendo. ¿Quieres venir por la noche a mi casa a mirar las estrellas en mi balcón?

Sai: claro –respondió con la sonrisa simulada de siempre-

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Sai acompañó hasta la puerta a Ino, mientras ella no dejaba de parlotear, diciendo lo mucho que odiaba a Shikamaru, que jamás quería volver a verlo y cosas que diría alguien realmente enojado, Ino tenía sangre caliente.

Sai: insisto, debes ir a verlo.

Ino: ¡que se vaya al infierno...! –cerró sus ojos y tomó con ambas manos su cabeza- ah...

Sai: ¿estás bien? –Preguntó al verla algo mareada- estas pálida.

Ino: tonterías, son cosas del embarazo. Hay dios ya me mareé –dijo fastidiada-

Sai: Déjame llevarte a tu casa –dijo seriamente-

Ino: está bien –Sai la abrazó por la cintura- ¿no crees que se enoje la niña de la frentezota?

Sai: no tiene porqué.

Caminaron por Konoha mientras ella se sostenía en Sai, al llegar a su hogar entraron tranquilamente hasta su cuarto, claro que el padre de Ino se alarmó por ver su hija con aquellos malestares pero luego sintió alivio porque la vio con el "chico ANBU", así era conocido Sai en el hogar Yamanaka.

La tarde transcurrió con algunos percances, la kunoichi de pelo rubio no podía sostenerse en sus pies más de algunos minutos, el amable muchacho de pelo oscuro la acompañó, no quería dejarla sola y menos con ese humor que tenía. Ya entrada la noche Ino durmió un poco, Sai no sabía por qué sus párpados pesaban más que de costumbre con cada ruido él despertaba bruscamente saliendo del sueño al que se adentraba.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

De un instante a otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Shikamaru delante de él, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar enojado, los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reprobación era más que suficiente para comprobarlo.

Sai: buenas noches, Shikamaru san –dijo cortésmente-

Shikamaru: no voy a preguntar de nuevo –siguió con el mismo tono de enojo-

Sai: baja la voz, Ino chan está dormida.

El muchacho con el chaleco verde gruñó enojado, se acercó a Sai y tomándolo por la solapa lo levantó hasta su altura, luego lo soltó pero para llevarlo hasta la terraza, mientras subían por las escaleras Sai bostezaba desinteresadamente.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué pretendes con Ino?

Sai: nada –dijo sin interés-

Shikamaru: ¿nada? Escúchame bien –se paró junto a la baranda de bajada- yo quiero a Ino, más de lo que tú o cualquiera pueda quererla, aunque ahora mismo ella me odie en el fondo me ama.

Sai: ¿y el punto es?

Shikamaru: aléjate de ella o le contaré a Sakura que quieres jugar doble.

Sai: ¿Cómo iba a meterme con Ino si ella está embarazada?

Shikamaru: ¿lo está?

Sai: "no puedo creer hasta que punto llega la ignorancia en Konoha" –pensó- si.

Shikamaru: ¿es mío?

Sai: "que me parta un rayo, esto es el colmo. Como hacen falta las clases de educación sexual en la academia ninja" –volvió a pensar- sí, ¿puedo marcharme ahora?

Shikamaru: volvió a mentirme...

Sai: "¿será muy obvio si salto por la borda?" –Pensó cansado- ya cállate, entre ella y tú van a volverme loco. De una buena vez porque no arreglan sus asuntos y son felices.

Ino: -apareciendo de la nada- no voy arreglar nada con este sujeto.

Sai: -golpeando su frente mientras aparece una gota de sudor en su frente- haber, platiquen y luego me avisan.

Shikamaru: no, tú te quedas –jaló por el brazo a Sai para que se quede entre ellos- dile a ella que si espera un hijo mío que me lo diga.

Ino: dile a ese tipo que este hijo es mío y de nadie más.

Sai: "¿por qué habré dejado mis shurikens en casa?" –Pensó mientras se alejaba de la conversación-

Ino: yo me voy.

Shikamaru: no, no, no lo hagas...

El joven Nara la detuvo por el brazo, mientras ella forcejeaba por soltarse, la escena se vio como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, en el instante en que Sai vio la pierna de Ino que no tenía donde apoyarse al bajar por las escaleras y su cuerpo solamente se encontraba sostenido por Shikamaru, supo que eso andaba mal.

No pudo alcanzarla, ella se soltó de Shikamaru pero en ese instante cayó por las escaleras hasta abajo, Sai corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla y Shikamaru solamente pudo gritar su nombre. La kunoichi no pudo evitarlo tampoco y lo que la detuvo a seguir cayendo por aquellas interminables escaleras fue una pared de concreto, mucho más abajo, a la que chocó violentamente.

Shikamaru: ¡Ino! –Bajó las escaleras-

Su cuerpo tibio, sus ojos cerrados y esa expresión de dolor que se le quedó tras la caída no daban buenas noticias. Sai tomó a Ino entre sus brazos y se la llevó a toda prisa hasta el hospital más cercano, Shikamaru lo seguía, ambos entraron a emergencias donde recibieron a la kunoichi de pelo rubio.

Una enfermera pidió que se quedasen en la sala de espera mientras trataban a la paciente, el cuadro no era nada bueno, Sai estaba desconcertado, tal vez metió la pata, si él hubiera estado junto a ellos y no la hubiera abandonado, al tropezar Ino él la hubiera atrapado.

Sai: "esto acabará mal" –pensó al sentarse junto a Shikamaru- ¿por qué tenías que forzarla?

Shikamaru: no quería que se marche –agregó con la mirada perdida-

Sai: -respirando hondo- yo me quedaré con ella, ahora no es preciso que te quedes. Está pasando por un mal momento y te culpará.

Shikamaru: -bajando la mirada- no quiero dejarla. No lo haré.

Sai: te meterás en grandes problemas si muere –agregó fríamente-

Shikamaru: ¡ah! –Gritó mientras lo volvía a tomar por la solapa y lo mandaba directo a la pared para que se estrellara- ¡atrévete a decir eso una sola vez más! Es increíble que ella tenga como "amigo" a un miserable bastardo como tú. No has hecho nada más que arruinar su vida, si tuvieras un mínimo de emociones sabrías que en momentos como este el hombre al que ama es quien debe estar a un lado de su cama, para que ella sepa que no está sola... ella me ama, y una persona que ama no siente que debe culpar a alguien, no busca estúpidas justificaciones para todo lo que hace, ni ve las cosas de manera fría. No me moveré de su lado, en cambio tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Unas enfermeras se acercaron hasta ellos, el susto de que alguien reaccionara de esa manera tan violenta en un hospital las alarmaba, aunque después de todo, aquella sala de espera en el hospital de Konoha había sido testigo de muchas cosas similares.

Sai: no fui yo quién la tiro por las escaleras –agregó enojado-

Shikamaru: fue un accidente, tú lo sabes... Ino también. Pero si no quieres que termine estampando tu cara en la pared te irás.

Enfermera: por favor, les pido que salgan de aquí.

Sai: no es necesario, me marcho –dijo calmado- pero volveré.

Shikamaru: -lo soltó de golpe- vete.

Sai: -sonriendo- lamento lo que pasó, Shikamaru san.

Shikamaru: ¡púdrete! –Dijo mientras veía como Sai se marchaba- "no fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa..." –pensó repetidas veces, estaba atormentado-

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 16**


	17. Una Gran Aventura Llega a su Fin

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Nuevamente actualizando, y bueno... a subir episodios, no los he editado porque tengo que nivelar la historia de una vez, ya he estado de floja mucho tiempo. En fin... ya saben que si quieren más material, imagenes, ilustraciones y demás, pueden ingresar a mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) y a mi deviantart.

Un saludo y que la buena fortuna esté con todos.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 17**: "_ Una gran aventura... llega a su fin_ "

.

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Sai se encuentra en medio de un mal momento, la vida de una amiga suya corre peligro, todo a consecuencia de un accidente ocurrido con Shikamaru, la vida de una kunoichi corre peligro y existe un dilema emocional que los retrae.._

* * *

.

_En el hospital..._

Una sombra, era lo único que podía ver ahora, más allá de cualquier especulación de cualquier sentimiento, en su vida ese reflejo de oscuridad tomaba una forma infernal. Las manos entrelazadas, sentado junto a ella y murmurando una oración, para que estuviera bien, ya pasaron algunos minutos desde que la trasladaron a un lugar menos transitado, una blanca y pulcra habitación de cuatro paredes, el doctor vendría luego a dar su diagnóstico.

No sentía nada de sueño simplemente el ardor en sus ojos que lo incitaban a bajar la cabeza, la miraba y sentía un vacío en su interior, cuanto deseaba que ella no hubiera pasado por esto. Tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la sostuvo mientras seguía rezando.

Shikamaru: "Nunca te he pedido nada, sabes bien que no soy el mejor de todos pero ahora estoy destrozado, ya no puedo más con esto, me desespera no saber cómo está, si despertará o si... pasó algo más que un simple susto. Dios, solo te pido... te pido... por favor, no por mí sino por... esta vida que viene en camino, es mi hijo y no quiero perderlo, no por una tontería así, te prometo que me portaré mejor, haré las cosas de otro modo, seré un buen ninja, novio, hijo y padre si me permites y si haces que ella... que ella... –soltando algunas lágrimas- que ella esté bien..."

Tsunade: -apareciendo en la puerta- Shikamaru –dijo en voz baja-

Shikamaru: -volteando de inmediato y soltando suavemente la mano de la rubia- ¡Godaime sama! –Contestó ya con formalidad- He estado esperando desde hace un rato, el doctor no vino pero usted ¿puede decirme algo?

Tsunade: -su mirada se oscureció- debo hablar con Ino, la razón por la que vine es ella.

Shikamaru: pero, pero...

Tsunade: nada, chssst –lo calló- sal afuera y cierra bien la puerta, no quiero que nos interrumpas, sin importar que escuches, no quiero que entres a la habitación.

Shikamaru: es...está bien –asintió con la cabeza-

El crujir de la puerta le indicó a Tsunade que era el momento, se sentó en la silla que Shikamaru tenía junto a la cama de la kunoichi y se quedó en silencio sin hacer nada por algunos segundos, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría, pero lo que sí tenía en mente era decírselo de una manera que ella pudiera entender.

Acercó su mano hasta su hombro, la movió un poco, ella dormía con el semblante agobiado, respiraba con agitación, tenía algunas vías intravenosas en sus brazos, tras la intervención que le hicieron tuvieron que reponer toda la sangre que perdió, algo de lo que Shikamaru y Sai no se dieron cuenta era que la pobre kunoichi se desangraba.

La joven al sentir el movimiento de su hombro despertó, no abrió por completo sus ojos, con algo de somnolencia miró a su Hokage y sonrió levemente, pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se volcó a ser una mirada triste llena de angustia.

Ino: me caí, ¿verdad? –Preguntó en voz baja-

Tsunade: creo que sabes lo que sucedió, tenías cierto grado de conciencia cuando llegué a atenderte.

Ino: -esforzándose por cerrar sus ojos y soltando lágrimas inevitablemente- ...yo... –apretó con fuerza las sábanas entre sus dedos- yo... supe que no había remedio, creí que cuando usted llegó todo estaría bien pero... –gimoteaba e intentaba mantener una postura fuerte-

Tsunade: de todos modos aunque hubiera estado desde el principio, nada habría sido diferente –contestó con algo de resignación-

Ino: soy tan torpe, no tuve cuidado en ningún momento... –se dio una pausa antes de continuar- ¡soy una maldita estúpida!

Gritó desesperada mientras se arrancaba las intravenosas que le pusieron y las maquina médicas que servían para medir su pulso vital. Levantó la mirada empapada de lágrimas, se fue hasta la ventana cercana a su cama y la rompió al golpearla con un puño, de los trozos de vidrio que cayeron al piso levantó uno, en ese momento Tsunade se puso delante de ella.

Tsunade: ¿¡¿Qué haces? ¡Baja eso de inmediato! –Ordenó enojada- ¡que lo bajes he dicho! –Gritó en tono de orden a lo que Ino la miró con aquellos ojos llenos de dolor- sé lo que siente perder algo que realmente quieres, pero esta no será la forma de resolverlo, piénsalo bien... no cometas una locura.

La kunoichi soltó aquella pedazo de vidrio y soltó en llanto, la Hokage la contuvo entre sus brazos mientras la muchacha lloraba inconsolable, la acercó hasta la cama, hizo que se sentara o más bien que se acostara para que descanse y por consecuencia que su recuperación pueda ser más rápida, puso todo en orden y nuevamente se sentó a su lado.

Tsunade: debes aceptarlo.

Ino: estoy sola y... perdí al hijo de Shikamaru, yo solo quería tener un poco de él conmigo. Y ahora parece que no tengo nada.

Tsunade: él está aquí, estuvo toda la noche contigo, lamentablemente tu padre tuvo una misión urgente ayer y no supo de tu accidente, nadie de tu familia lo sabe. Shikamaru fue quien se quedó contigo todo este tiempo.

Ino: me debe odiar –susurró-

Tsunade: no, no es así –le respondió con más optimismo-

Ino: si no hubiera sido tan terca ahora mismo esto no estaría pasando.

Tsunade: la vida a veces es así, bueno, yo te dije lo que tenía que decirte, te mejorarás en algunos días, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, mantente calmada. Ahora me voy, volveré mañana, intenta dormir un poco.

Ino: si, gracias Hokage sama.

Tsunade: de nada –contestó saliendo de la habitación- ten cuidado con las palabras que usas –dijo al cruzar su mirada con la de Shikamaru-

El joven chunin entró con algo de timidez a la habitación, pensó en encender la luz, pero creyó que no era prudente; era una sombra semi oscura su mirada perdida y fija al vacío, el silencio de la habitación y su boca que tenía tanto que decir y tan poco que callar.

Shikamaru: ¿estás despierta? –Preguntó en voz baja-

La kunoichi de pelo rubio no contestó, se mantuvo absorta mientras su acompañante se sentaba junto a ella, no dejaba de verla, tal vez hasta sintió vergüenza.

Ino: ... si –murmuró con debilidad-

Sus pequeñas manos se entrelazaron, las puso sobre su vientre, al mismo tiempo esa acción le hacía recordar todo el dolor por el que pasaba en ese momento, respiró hondamente hasta que las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas siguieron brotando.

Shikamaru: ¿estás bien?

Ino: no –contestó sin ánimo-

Shikamaru: se que la pregunta es estúpida, no tienes que pensarlo.

Ino: quiero que te marches y que todo esto se termine –le contestó de la nada-

Shikamaru: ¿pero qué dices?

Ino: mi bebé... –agregó con tristeza- mi bebé no sobrevivió.

Shikamaru: Ino... –la interrumpió mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia- cálmate si, yo estoy contigo, para que superemos esto juntos –con la mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar con ternura la cabeza de la joven- yo... –cerró sus ojos- no quiero que te sientas sola, entiende... era mi hijo también.

Ino: lo nuestro nunca estuvo bien y ese bebé era lo único que me hacía pensar que tú y yo podíamos arreglar las cosas.

Shikamaru: -viéndola a los ojos- ¿y qué hay de mí?

Ino: ¿tú qué?

Shikamaru: ¿acaso no puedo arreglar las cosas contigo? Yo te quiero, se que las cosas empezaron mal, pero ahora quiero... que todo sea diferente.

Ino: no, Shikamaru –dijo con tristeza-

Shikamaru: Aún podemos...

Ino: ¡te he dicho que no! –gritó soltando bruscamente sus manos y alejándose de él- se ha acabado todo, desde un principio esto nunca pudo ser, estoy muy herida para poder continuar contigo y si me mantuve con la idea de que pudiéramos arreglar algo era porque yo... –apretó su vientre con ambas manos-

Shikamaru: no me hagas esto, no te hagas esto... –dijo con claridad- no puedes.

Ino: -fijando su vista en Shikamaru- me entregué a ti por las razones equivocadas y ahora que pasamos por una crisis es más que imposible sobreponerme. Te pido que te marches.

Shikamaru: yo quiero... –intentó acariciar su rostro pero ella se hizo a un lado-

La kunoichi frunció el ceño mientras dejaba de llorar, Shikamaru entendió que ese era el fin de una larga aventura, soltó un suspiro de tristeza y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para luego salir de la habitación, no resistía un segundo más con esta agonía que lo mataba.

Antes de salir por la puerta se quedó de pie junto a ella, esperando que ella hiciera algo para detenerlo, pero esta vez no había vuelta atrás. Todo era muy intenso, desde el inicio no hicieron más que sufrir e Ino ahora era quién se ponía fuerte ante la situación y decía "basta".

El golpeteo de la puerta al cerrarse causó un eco en su corazón, ella cerró sus ojos giró hacia su ventana y sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, era fácil pensar en que sobreviviría su cuerpo pero su corazón ya no iba a latir más; se quitó la manta que la cubría, y se acercó a su ventana, podía ver la luna desde ahí, muy lejana...

Sai: ¿Quieres que yo también me vaya? –dijo sentado en la cornisa cercana a la ventana de la habitación de Ino-

Ino: no... –murmuró tristemente, en ningún momento dejo de ver la luna-

Sai: todo estará bien.

Ino: ¿quieres entrar? –preguntó-

Sai: claro...

_Minutos después..._

No era solo una silueta, era un amigo, se acostó junto a ella en la cama del hospital, la abrazaba esperando que todo el dolor que tenía dentro no ahuyentara su dulce sueño, detuvo su cabeza contra su pecho, sin dejar que nada la molestase ya. Esperaba... que mañana fuera un mejor día.

...

..

.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 17**


	18. Como si Fuera la Primera Vez

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Otro episodio sin editar y subido tal cual lo escribí hace un par de años, en fin, disfrútenlo ;D que ya voy poniéndo a la orden este fanfic. Hacia tiempo que no actualizaba y debo ponerlo bien. Bueeeeh... ya saben que si quieren más material, imagenes, ilustraciones y demás, pueden ingresar a mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) y a mi deviantart.

Un saludo y que la buena fortuna esté con todos.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 18**: " Sakura, _Como si fuera la primera vez _"

.

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Existen algunas complicaciones que impiden que la vida de un pequeño ser humano siga con su camino, Ino es informada de su pérdida y a la vez, la misma, ya no encuentra el sentido a la relación con Shikamaru, ambos se separan pero tras aquel oscuro túnel siempre hay una luz, se ve a un Sai más pendiente de su compañera y espera que las cosas tengan un mejor tono para ella en un futuro..._

* * *

.

Sakura mojó su cabellera con aquella llovizna que seguramente se convertiría en una gran lluvia, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que no aguantaba estar sola. Frotó sus brazos y retomó su camino, iba hacia el mismo lugar, el departamento de Sai.

Le era costumbre visitarlo todas las tardes, quedó con él para una pequeña cita, ni si quiera se arregló, increíblemente Sai la prefería natural, así degustaba de ella... aún más. Pequeños placeres para una pareja que se iniciaba en el camino del amor.

Mientras subía las escaleras recordó de qué días antes ya se había instalado un pequeño ascensor, sonrió por su dejadez y sin importarle ello siguió su camino.

Sakura: buenos días –saludó con alegría al conserje que pasaba por ahí-

Sr. Conserje: acabo de arreglar la llave de la ducha, dígale que la use con moderación –dijo el anciano-

Sakura: de acuerdo –contestó animada-

Sr. Conserje: mmh... –se iba pero volteó a verla- ¿está esperando a Sai-kun?

Sakura: algo así –contestó nerviosa-

Sr. Conserje: pues él se fue hace rato y dudo que vuelva.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Conserje: se fue con una muchacha, el muy picaron, por cierto iban muy abrazados.

Sakura: ah... gracias... "viejo chismoso, además de mentiroso" –sonrió-

Sr. Conserje: no vaya a quedarse a esperar en vano –dijo de último y se fue-

Sakura: "inner- _**Si no fuera un anciano lo golpeaba, ¡cha! Como se atreve a hablar así de MI Sai**_"...

La pelirosada siguió subiendo las escaleras y finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de Sai, dio dos toques y espero a que él le contestara o al menos que le abriera. Pasaron los minutos y no pasaba nada, la desesperación la llenó y empezó a golpear con más fuerza, hasta que la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

Entró con tranquilidad, mientras se topaba con algunas pertenencias de su agraciado novio, pero de entre eso se destacó algo.

Sakura: esto es... –dijo mientras levantaba entre sus manos una pañoleta transparente de color violeta- ...nnh...

Esperó encontrar una respuesta a esa interminable cuestión, no la encontró, acercó ese pañuelo hasta su nariz y sintió el aroma, era perfume de mujer. Lo soltó y se fue de allí. Más enojada estaba ofendida, los malos pensamientos llenaron su pequeña cabeza y la sacaron de quicio.

Sakura: "¿será que... él estuvo con alguien más?" –Se preguntó a sí misma- "no, no, no..." –sacudió su cabeza- "no pienses tonterías Sakura; a pesar de que nunca lo hayamos acordado me es fiel" –sonrió para sí misma- "aunque..."

_Recuerdos..._

Sr. Conserje: se fue con una muchacha, el muy picaron, por cierto iban muy abrazados.

Sr. Conserje: ...dudo que vuelva.

Fin de los recuerdos

...

La lluvia fría la empapó por completo, se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras pensaba. Era posible tener varias parejas sexuales y no sentir el mínimo remordimiento cuando eres alguien así como Sai, al final... –pensó Sakura- ella simplemente era el objeto del deseo y de la experimentación, usada como usaría a cualquier mujer en Konoha.

_Recuerdos..._

Aún esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su Hokage mientras ordenaba algunas carpetas, la oficina como el palacio era un lugar tan silencioso, era día de entrenamientos y exámenes en la academia, nadie rondaba por ahí. Al terminar su labor se dispuso a descansar en uno de los sillones, la puerta se abrió, vaya sorpresa que encontró.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida-

Sai: asuntos con la Hokage –respondió-

Sakura: estos días no te has dado tiempo para mí, has estado algo extraño.

Sai: ¿extraño? –preguntó viéndola a los ojos-

Sakura: me refiero a que... no eres el mismo de antes, que se yo –gruñó-

Sai: -sonriendo levemente- ¿extrañas que tengamos sexo a toda hora? –Preguntó sin ningún miedo-

Sakura: Ô/ó pero que dices.

Sai: te has referido a que me porto "extraño" desde que ya no tengo encuentros sexuales contigo, eso fue lo que entendí.

Sakura: ¡baka! –Le gritó enojada-

La pelirosada se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, cruzó los brazos enojada. No encontraba el mejor momento de reclamarle, ahora era la oportunidad cuando no tenían que ocultarse de nadie.

Sai: ¿Qué tal ahora?

Sakura: -sus mejillas se enrojecieron- ¡hump! Estás loco.

El joven la volteó hacia él para besarla, se abrió camino por sus carnosos labios con su lengua mientras entraba dentro y disfrutaban de un beso. Tan obvio era que Sakura ansiaba sentir sus manos a cada momento que Sai no tenía más remedio que darle lo que le pidiera; al principio la pelirosada se mantuvo en pose firme, pero luego se dejó llevar lentamente.

Sai: ¿piensas en lo mismo que yo...? –dijo en voz baja mientras la acercaba hasta el escritorio de la Hokage-

Sakura: -tragando saliva- ...

Con sus manos sobre sus caderas tuvo la oportunidad para elevarla y subirla sobre la enorme mesa, se puso entre sus piernas y no dejo de recorrer su dulce figura con sus manos, era el calor intenso de siempre, la misma pasión, cada vez que la hacía suya era como la primera vez, no había mujer que le haya excitando tanto.

Sai le quitó los pantaloncillos ajustados de ninja de color oscuro que ostentaba Sakura, sus manos rozaron su entrepierna mientras se acercaban más y más al centro del placer, con su dedo índice frotó su clítoris mientras que con los otros dedos entraba a su vagina, sacudiéndola y haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Momentos después su pene entraba en ella, golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo contra ella y por consiguiente la mesa, al mismo tiempo aquella sensación de movimiento interminable y el crujir de la madera, les hacía desear más, Sakura gritaba por el placer, y se aferraba a la espalda de su compañero, ocultaba su rostro en su hombro tratando de guardar silencio, nadie debía escucharlos, pero por el escándalo que daban pronto alguien podría hacerlo.

Fin de los Recuerdos

Retomó su camino, esta vez con más pausa, la sosegada lluvia no paró. Las calles de Konoha eran las mismas, casi tan iguales a su soledad. Se abrazó a sí misma y no pudo evitar sentirse engañada, pero al ser parte de esa mentira, era ella también quien debería acabar con esa relación, pero pensándolo bien no podía, lo amaba.

Naruto: ¡Sakura chan! –Gritó tras ella alguien muy conocido-

La muchacha volteó a verlo, no quería que la viese así. Guardó sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas para otro momento, emitió una sonrisa y por más falsa que se viera ella, creía que esa era una mejor verdad que compartir.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó el rubio, tenía un paraguas lo puso arriba de Sakura para que siguiera mojándose. Se mantuvo a su lado y esperó que ella le contestara, no era un buen momento para hablar.

Sakura: salí a dar una vuelta.

Naruto: ¿quieres que te invite algo?

Sakura: no creo que sea una buena idea –contestó con seriedad-

Naruto: vamos, te invitaré algo, tengo mucho dinero de mi última misión y...

Sakura: ¡ya! –Levantó la voz y asustó a Naruto- no quiero hablar, vete, necesito estar sola.

Naruto: pero...

Sakura: -frotándose la frente con nerviosismo- discúlpame, no quise hablarte así. Son cosas sin importancia.

Naruto: si fueran cosas sin importancia no estarías así, puedes... contar conmigo, lo sabes.

Sakura: no es asunto tuyo –le dijo duramente y se fue corriendo a pesar de la lluvia-

Los ojos azules de Naruto se empañaron, al mismo tiempo apretó los puños con rabia, sabía de qué se trataba, hacía tiempo que lo sabía. Ni el rencor ni el odio formaban parte de su vida pero en ese momento, era lo que lo consumía, en un principio fue Sasuke y ahora era Sai.

Naruto: maldición –gruñó enojado-

...

..

.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 18**


	19. El Amor Duele

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Nuevamente actualizando, y bueno... a subir episodios, no los he editado porque tengo que nivelar la historia de una vez, ya he estado de floja mucho tiempo. En fin... ya saben que si quieren más material, imagenes, ilustraciones y demás, pueden ingresar a mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) y a mi deviantart.

Un saludo y que la buena fortuna esté con todos.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 19**: " Finalmente... el amor duele"

.

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Perdida entre tantos recuerdos y confundida hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, esa era Sakura, encontrándose con él en medio de aquellos sueños que tenía despierta, la sola idea de que la engañara era un mal augurio, podría ser que la próxima relación en desmoronarse como un castillo de arena era la suya. En medio de todo encontramos a Naruto, el cual está sufriendo por esa nueva relación que ha iniciado la pelirosada. _

* * *

.

Finalmente llegó un nuevo día, no tenía el valor para abandonarla pero debía irse ya, la reunión que acordó con "esa persona" era realmente importante, la vio acurrucada entre sus brazos y se mantuvo ahí por un instante antes de quitarse, además si alguna enfermera lo veía junto a ella, cuando está terminantemente prohibido que las visitas se quedasen después de las 12, podría causar grandes molestias y lo que menos necesitaba, Ino, eran problemas.

Ajustó su badana por última vez y se dispuso a marcharse, le dio un último vistazo a su amiga, pero en ese momento... sintió que algo tibio bajaba por su nariz, Sai tocó ese líquido, era sangre... bajó la mirada con tristeza para luego proceder a limpiársela y emprender su camino.

Oficina Hokage...

Shizune: ¡noooo! –Gritó extendiendo sus manos sin tocar a Tsunade-

Tsunade: me tratas como a una niña –dijo mientras rompía algunos contratos-

Shizune: . no sabe lo que hace.

Tsunade: claro que lo sé –tiro al piso los trozos de papel- no tengo tiempo para basura. Lo que me recuerda...

La rubia se puso pensativa mientras se sentaba en el asiento principal de su escritorio, cerró los ojos un poco y pensó en un asunto que la tenía intranquila, Shizune se sentó frente a ella esperando que su Hokage soltara una palabra.

Tsunade: ¿mandaste la carta que te pedí?

Shizune: ¿cuál?

Tsunade: una que iba dirigida a la organización secreta de los ANBU, esa que está cercana a la frontera del país de la hierba.

Shizune: sí, claro que sí. Era muy importante, ¿no? tenía su sello personal –añadió extrañada-

Tsunade: si... –dijo atemorizada- ¿no ha llegado ninguna respuesta? Además de la que nos llegó ayer, ¿verdad?

Shizune: todavía no revisé la correspondencia de hoy –viendo el reloj en su muñeca- son las 7: 45, tal vez más tarde vuelva a llegar más cartas.

Tsunade: bueno, puedes marcharte. Ve a esperar esa carta y no me interrumpas –dijo en voz alta-

Shizune: claro, Tsunade sama –respondió para luego marcharse-

Tsunade: no debes esconderte –agregó la Hokage-

El joven de cabello oscuro entró por la enorme ventana, contigua al escritorio de la oficina, caminó hasta estar frente a Tsunade para luego hacer una reverencia correspondiente.

Tsunade: llegas algo tarde.

Sai: tuve un percance, disculpe.

Tsunade: ..Bien... –carraspeó un momento y luego siguió con la conversación- recuerdas la última noche que te quedaste en el hospital, ¿verdad? –Sai asintió- debes comprender que todo esto se ha quedado fuera de mi alcance, y tu actitud me dice que también lo sabías.

Sai: mi opinión no cuenta en esto.

Tsunade: en algunos casos, no sé si la droga que te he proporcionado te haya aliviado los síntomas, espero que sí. Además... como no has estado tan atento al tratamiento y has faltado muchas veces a las reuniones que tenías conmigo, debo creer que aquella célula malea ha avanzado.

Sai: ... –se mantuvo callado mientras bajaba la mirada-

Tsunade: no es una enfermedad común, revisé el último análisis que te hice y aquella célula maligna ha avanzado y afectado en grandes proporciones al cerebro, se desencadenó un extraño desequilibrio químico muy complejo para mí. He contactado a un específico grupo médico ANBU que tiene instalaciones secretas de investigación lejos de aquí, ellos me han aclarado que algunos pacientes con las mismas anomalías que tú están siendo tratados, no existe nada seguro...

El muchacho siguió sin decir alguna palabra, sus labios se movieron con la intención de hablar. No sabía qué hacer, este momento iba a llegar de cualquier modo, se sentía realmente acorralado mientras que el complejo de morir lo llenaba de pesimismo.

Tsunade: hoy me darán el informe de aquel tratamiento que piensan evaluar en ti, aunque por lo poco que me han contado parece... bueno, te explicaré, el tratamiento es llamado _"Perfusión Cerebral" _y... y... –dio un leve suspiro y ocultó su cabeza gruñendo con rabia- ¡no puedo hacer nada más!

Sai: -sonriendo- me mandará a esa instalación, pero me niego.

Tsunade: ¿¡¿Qué? -gritó alterada y golpeo con fuerza su escritorio- ¡DÉJATE DE IDIOTECES, NECESITAS HACERLO, NO ES ALGO CON LO QUE DEBAS BROMEAR, TU VIDA DEPENDE DE ESTO!

Sai: lo sé...

Tsunade: ¿¡¿ENTONCES QUE PRETENDES CON ESA ACTITUD?

Sai: tratamiento #141798, "Perfusión Cerebral" -La técnica llamada perfusión cerebral se basa en múltiples procedimientos de intubación; los científicos pueden localizar así el lugar de liberación de neurotransmisores de ciertas zonas o introducir fármacos en el cerebro durante largos periodos. (*)

Tsunade: ¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo atemorizada-

Sai: yo también he buscado la solución por mi parte.

Tsunade: ya veo... –bajó la voz y tomó asiento- ¿puedo saber la razón de tu negativa?

Sai: se que no tengo solución, el tratamiento es igual que alargar mi muerte, no puedo desperdiciar tiempo escondido, quiero... vivir algo, eso que jamás tuve la oportunidad de tener.

Tsunade: en ese caso –fijo su vista a él- esta es una orden de tu Hokage.

Sai: solamente me someterán a experimentos, será una tortura. Quizá ahora piensa que es lo correcto, pero... el tratamiento se robará una parte de mí, no será lo mismo nunca más. Déjeme vivir con dignidad el poco tiempo que me queda –agregó en voz baja-

Tsunade: lo lamento, pero no –negó con la cabeza- si hay alguna posibilidad para que sigas viviendo, si hay aunque sea una sola... mi deber como Hokage es hacer que se haga posible.

No importaba cuantas veces él se negara o las razones que le presentara, la Hokage no cedió ni un poco, después de una acalorada charla Sai decidió dejar todo al criterio Tsunade, serían esfuerzos vanos, aunque... debía aceptar que él estaba equivocado. Deseaba quedarse simplemente por pasar más tiempo al lado de Sakura, sin duda desde que comenzó esa relación su vida fue diferente, le agregó algo de alegría al hecho de saber que pronto moriría.

Se fue de la oficina de la Hokage, por la puerta principal ya no por la ventana. Caminando por el pasillo se la encontró, era Sakura, se vieron de frente y quedaron paralizados, él no supo cómo expresar en algo lo que le sucedía y ella tenía algunas razones para estar furiosa, el silencio los colmó.

Sai: buenos días –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa como de costumbre, pero esta vez con más razón-

Sakura: ni me dirijas la palabra –frunció el ceño y en pose orgullosa se fue caminando por el pasillo-

Sai: ¿podemos hablar?

Sakura: no, no podemos –dijo enojada, aún caminando por el pasillo mientras Sai la seguía por detrás-

Sai: necesito decirte algo.

Paró en seco y casi mecánicamente ella volteó a verlo con una expresión de pocos amigos, Sai simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que la pelirosada contestó bufando de mala gana.

Sakura: ¡déjame decirte algo también! ¿¡Puedo saber dónde demonios pasaste la noche!

Sai: estuve con Ino –contestó-

Sakura: -abriendo sus ojos al máximo- ¡¿¡¿Qué? ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE CON ELLA Y ME LO DICES ASÍ DE TRANQUILO, COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO, ERES UN BASTARDO.

Sai: no pude dejarla sola.

Sakura: ¡AHORA ME DIRÁS QUE SE DURMIÓ ENTRE TUS BRAZOS Y QUE NO RESISTISTE LEVANTARLA POR LA MAÑANA!

Sai: en efecto, sí.

Sakura: ¡GRRRRRRRRR...! TE ODIO, TE ODIO ¿¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?

Sai: Ino dijo que te enojarías, tuvo razón –pensó en voz alta para sí mismo-

Sakura: ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE LA ZORRA ESA TE DIJO QUE ME MOLESTARÍA! QUE CONSIDERADA –dijo sarcásticamente, mejor dicho, gritó sarcásticamente-

Sai: cálmate, no tienes que hacer un escándalo.

Sakura: ¡PUDRETE, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!

Sai: no sabes lo que dices.

Sakura: -.-* claramente lo sé.

Sai: prometo que no te descuidaré, pero tuve que estar con ella, no fue mi intención dejarte plantada. Sabes que te amo.

Sakura: "¿en verdad... esas palabras salieron de su boca? No, no, me miente. Se acostó con Ino y encima quiere que sigamos juntos, me importa un rábano" –pensó- si como no, alguien tan frío y egocéntrico llega a sentir algo por mí justo en este momento, que conveniente, ¿no? pues no quiero de tu amor, no quiero nada de ti. Sería casi ridículo pensar que yo le creyera a un tipo que jamás ha tenido noción de nada que me "ama" jajajaja...

Sai: pero... eres mi novia, he oído que hay personas a las que quieres más que a otras. Yo he desarrollado toda clase de cambios, gracias a ti y ese sentimiento se engrandece cuando estoy a tu lado.

Sakura: tu novia... jajaja... si claro –rió burlándose- ¿sabes por qué nadie sabe que somos novios? Porque me da vergüenza que me vean con un don nadie como tú, y es cierto... hay personas a las que sueles querer más que otras, Sasuke es quien ha llegado a ser parte de mí, pero tú... ciertamente no.

Sai: ¿qué dices? –dijo asombrado-

Sakura: lo mío contigo es simplemente sexo, al igual que para ti. Tenemos la misma relación que tendrías con Ino o con cualquier otra.

Sai: entonces lo de Sasuke es cierto –dijo bajando la mirada-

Sakura: siempre fue cierto, entiende, Sai, no quiero arruinar mi vida tramando este teatro que tenemos. El sexo es lo único que me atrae de ti, no hay nada más, nada. Hasta... hasta... me da asco que Ino y yo compartamos la misma cama, por eso decido terminar.

Sai: por eso... guardabas aún las fotos de él en aquella cajita de madera –dijo pensativo y triste-

Sakura: ¿qué cajita? ¡¿Revisaste mis cosas? ¡Con que derecho!

Sai: con el derecho que me daba ser tu amante –dijo en tono enojado- pensé que era algo del pasado pero tú me confirmas ahora que eso aún queda en ti.

Sakura: no lo confirmo, te lo estoy diciendo a la cara.

Sai: entonces...

La pelirosada se vio en medio de aquella discusión sin poder creerlo, el mundo le dio vueltas y sintió morir con cada palabra que le decía, estaba furiosa y sangraba por la herida, quería darse tiempo y pensar, pero con lo caliente que su sangre estaba no podía. Solo escuchaba a su mente gritar mil insultos y a Sai, descomponiéndose y desquebrajando su corazón frente a ella.

Sai: ... las palabras que decían eran mentira, las veces que temblabas entre mis manos, que me rogabas un beso, que tu corazón latía junto a mío, que me decías que me amabas... que gritabas mi nombre cuando te hacía "el amor", disfrazaste una mentira como verdad.

Sakura: basta –dijo enojada cerrando sus ojos-

Sai: te enoja que haya pasado la noche con Ino, que haya tratado de consolarla, que me mantuve con ella cuando perdió a su bebé... que indiferente resultaste ser al dolor de tu amiga –apretó los puños con furia-

Su corazón se sintió atormentado al escuchar de su boca sus razones, después de todo no dejo que él se explicara en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los ojos de Sai... sintieron una picazón, se nublaron y a pesar de que no podía llorar lo hizo, su rostro no expresó ninguna emoción, las lágrimas emanaron con naturalidad.

Sakura: ¿Ino perdió a su bebé? –Dijo asombrada y con culpabilidad-

Sai: me marcho –agregó mientras pasaba de lado a la pelirosada-

Sakura: ¡Sai... quédate por favor!

Sai: no tienes que decir nada, entiendo.

Paso por su lado, no le dedicó ninguna otra sonrisa, se equivocó de alguna manera, era Sakura quién no tenía sentimiento, emociones o simplemente un corazón; no sabía cómo pero lo habían lastimado, el dolor en su pecho le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Pensó en volver pero ya no tenía caso, no merecía seguir torturándose de esa manera, prefirió no voltear. Prefirió marcharse con dignidad, Sasuke era una realidad muy fuerte para enfrentarse a ella.

...

..

.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 19**

Nota de la autora:  
(*)

**Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2007. © 1993-2006 Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos.**


	20. Los Recuerdos También Matan

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Episodio 20 y éste será el punto en el que lo dejo un par de semanitas o días, para luego regresar con más. Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Nos veremos en la siguiente chafa-actualización.

Si desean más material de éste fanfic como imagenes, ilustraciones y demás, pueden ingresar a mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) y a mi deviantart. Hasta la próxima actualización ;D

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 20**: " _Los recuerdos también matan_ "

.

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Un total desastre desencadena varias catástrofes que destruyen a cada uno de los personajes, dejando claro que el amor a veces es incomprendido y que siempre llega el momento en el que uno es prejuicioso; Sakura decide terminar la relación con Sai al pensar que él pasó la noche con su archi-enemiga, los malentendidos tienen un poder impresionante y arruinan hasta lo más puro que puede existir._

* * *

.

Las heridas... las heridas se curan con cuidado, con antisépticos, las enfermedades se pueden curar también, pero el dolor en el corazón, el no saber cómo echar todo ese dolor fuera, como tragarte todo ese llanto o mantener esas lágrimas sin dejar que se desbordasen como una cascada, es algo que te deja una marca de por vida.

Se sentó sobre su muñida cama, titubeó un instante en abrir las cortinas para que el precioso sol en Konoha iluminara su habitación, no, ese momento no era preciso sentir calor cuando tu corazón se desquebrajaba como un cúmulo de cristal sin forma.

Sai: "esa caja" –pensó-

.

..

...

**_Recuerdos..._**

_Aquella rosa que le regaló cayó al piso mientras los amantes jugaban, como todas las noches, a amarse. Fueron desvistiéndose, sus besos eran el arma del deseo y sus manos el objeto de su pasión. Esa mujer era su delirio, aunque no podría expresar más, solo quería hacerla suya, una y otra vez para que supiera todo lo que él quería ser para ella._

_Descansaron después de un largo jugueteo, ella se acostó y de lo cansada que quedó durmió un poco, lo que más amaba ella era despertar y verlo a él, para Sai lo mejor que podía pasarle era verla despertar, su rostro se acercaba hasta su cabellera y se perdía en su aroma de mujer, ese perfume natural que emanaba el cuerpo de la pelirosada._

_El tic tac de un pequeño reloj ubicado en un estante sobre la cama de Sakura volvía loco al muchacho de cabellos azabaches, se levantó y decidió quitarle las baterías, para así dormir al lado de su pequeña kunoichi, al intentarlo su mano se movió torpemente e hizo caer una cajita de color rubí, la sostuvo entre sus manos antes de que causara algún inconveniente, era una bonita obra de arte, tallada y con algunas figuras, tenía unas iniciales grabadas en una esquina "S y S"._

_El shinobi de cabello oscuro sonrió, pensó en... "Sakura y Sai" o algo similar, procedió a abrir la caja, al hacerlo se quedó expectante, el aliento, por un segundo, se le fue de los pulmones._

_Sai: Sasuke –murmuró en voz baja-_

_La cajita llena de recuerdos, llena de fotos de Sasuke, era él... obviamente nada de esto le causó gracia, cerró la caja casi por inercia. La puso en su lugar y se sentó cruzando las piernas, a su lado se encontraba la dulce Sakura, tan tranquila... tan solo ver su figura semidesnuda y aquel rostro lleno de tanta paz le hizo desistir de sus absurdos... ... celos._

**_Fin de los recuerdos..._**

...

..

.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras trataba de detener aquel ardor en sus ojos, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué tanto dolor?, en medio de aquella habitación Sai sintió una gran necesidad de morir, lo más antes posible. No quería sonreír, no quería llorar, no quería hacer nada; deseó tanto ser como fue antes, olvidar esas penas y abrigar una sonrisa, por más falsa que fuera era mejor a estar en esas condiciones tan humillantes.

Su mano derecha empezó a temblar, de su nariz nuevamente se mostró un hilillo de sangre tibia que recorrió su labio hasta llegar a su boca; era esa maldita enfermedad, no bastaba con que le hubieran roto el corazón, no bastaba con sufrir todos los males... ahora incluso estaba condenado a morir como un perro.

Sai: "no podré seguir así" –pensó con tristeza-

Dirigió su mirada hasta el baño que tenía sin intenciones de levantarse, pero lo hizo. Caminó casi sin ganas por su pasillo hasta llegar a su baño, la luz iluminada, el azulejo brillante y aquella tina que lo saludaba, tantas veces fue testigo de su silencioso dolor, su mano aún temblaba y la única forma de combatir eso era metiéndose a una tina llena de agua fría.

Abrió la llave y espero que se llenara, el sonido del agua le recordó mucho a la cascada en la que por primera vez le hizo el amor a una mujer, a una que realmente le había llamado la atención, pero entre tantos recuerdos ese áspero momento con Sakura no se iba.

Al ver la tina casi llena se quito de a poco cada atuendo que traía encima, la desnudes y el simple sentir del helado piso en sus pies le hizo soñar, soñar despierto con cada inolvidable instante que pasó al lado de la pelirosada.

.

..

...

**_Recuerdos..._**

_- son las 5 –dijo Sai mientras guardaba algunos de sus pinceles junto a dibujos que acababa de hacer._

_De repente algo cubrió su vista, esas manos..., indudablemente era ella, escuchó una risilla bastante pícara junto al agradable perfume que envolvió sus sentidos._

_- adivina ¿quién soy? –dijo aquella voz jugando._

_- No tengo idea –contestó Sai, sacando de quicio a Sakura._

_La misma se enojó y al destapar sus ojos lo tiró contra la cama y cruzó los brazos enojada. No era un ángel, era ella, su inconfundible figura, ojos y perfume, definitivamente no era un ángel, era aún mejor, una criatura aún más celestial que cualquier otra, habitualmente él nunca le contestaba, amaba verla enojada... esos eran los momentos en que más la deseaba._

_- no tiene chiste si no adivinas –dijo Sakura en tono de regaño._

_- Vamos, fue una broma –contestó sonriendo._

_- ¡Cha! Te odio, como puedes hacerme eso –dijo aún refunfuñando la pelirosada._

_- Si te acercas te lo diré... –dijo Sai en un tono que seguramente a Sakura le gustaría._

_Se hizo para atrás, y apoyó su cuerpo de un costado mientras que con una mano libre llamaba a su compañera, extendió su dedo índice y siguió indicándole que se acercara._

_- me mal acostumbras –dijo Sakura acostándose al lado de Sai._

_- No me digas –contestó._

_- Claro que sí, mi amor..._

_Esa dulce palabra salió de su boca, ella ni si quiera lo pensó, solamente le nació decírselo. Ella misma fue sorprendida, ambos voltearon a verse, que pareja tan dispareja, que silencios más atenuantes... una figura apagada como la de Sai no podría pronunciar semejantes palabras pero si podía imaginarlas._

_- .. Eh... dime, ¿Qué dibujabas? –preguntó Sakura tratando de cambiar de tema._

_- Cosas –contestó Sai, viendo hacia su tumbado._

_- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –preguntó Sakura._

_- La que quiero que oigas –dijo Sai y procedió a subirse encima de ella._

_- A veces siento que te aprovechas de mí, nada más vengo para hablar contigo y luego termino quedándome toda la noche._

_- ¿quieres hablar? ¿De qué? –dijo atentamente._

_- Tú sabes, de esas "cosas" que me ocultas, digo... yo no sé nada de ti. Podrías al menos hablarme de lo que haces, de lo que te gusta, de lo que piensas hacer en el futuro –dijo Sakura rodeando a Sai por el cuello._

_- Esas "cosas" son algo que acabo de comenzar a dibujar, son mi mayor obra de arte, ¿me comprendes? –dijo Sai rozando sus labios contra la mejilla de Sakura._

_- ¡vaya! Pensé que no teníamos secretos –dijo Sakura aún con fastidio pero gustosa de aquellos mimos._

_- A veces quiero pensar que no, pero luego lo sabrás –sonrió y Sakura cerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo._

_- ¡Hey! Me haces cosquillas, basta..._

_Parecía decirlo con convicción pero en realidad lo disfrutaba, parecían dos mininos que se encontraban y que se daban pequeñas muestras de afecto, ese Sai aprendió tan rápido como poner nerviosa a la pelirosada._

_- ¿lo dices en serio? –dejó de hacerlo y puso su rostro muy cerca al suyo, casi chocando sus narices._

_- Eres... tan diferente a como imaginé, y... y... me gusta que lo hagas, si por mi fuera me quedaría todo el día contigo._

_- Jajaja... te has hecho muy perezosa –rió Sai, Sakura se sorprendió era la primera vez que le arrancaba una sonrisa._

_Al sentir que no aguantaba más, cambió de lugar con Sai, ella se puso encima y él debajo, por supuesto que el chico de los ojos oscuros disfrutó aquello, ahora podía sentir con más precisión cada parte del cuerpo de la kunoichi, no era cuestión de perversión pero tocar su cuerpo y que ella lo dejase, era una sensación excitante._

_- Sai... –dijo Sakura con una expresión seria en el rostro._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado._

_- Tienes... sangre –agregó la kunoichi._

_Con sumo cuidado Sai la quitó de encima, se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras sus manos temblaron sin parar; con tranquilidad el joven de cabello azabache fue hasta su baño y se encerró en el mismo, se escuchó el correr del agua._

_- ¿Sai, puedo pasar? –preguntó Sakura dando algunos golpeteos a la puerta._

_- Quiero estar solo –contestó con autoridad._

_- Mira, te puedo ayudar, si lo que necesitas es asistencia médica yo..._

_- ¡quiero estar solo! –dijo Sai con vos fuerte._

_La kunoichi se sentó en el piso al lado de la puerta del baño, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras esperaba que él saliera, no podía ser nada grave, pero le preocupó la forma en que temblaron sus manos y él como aquella sangre se desbordó sin ningún aviso._

_- déjame ayudarte._

_- Sakura, te pedí que te fueras –dijo Sai._

_- Pero yo no quiero –dijo en tono rebelde._

_- Si eso es lo que quieres, quédate._

_- Dijiste que compartiríamos todo, que no me mentirías y que estarías a mi lado –dijo Sakura._

_- ... –el silencio del grifo paró y Sai no contestó más._

_- ¡ya me tienes harto! –gritó Sakura._

_Se levantó del piso furiosa, mientras le daba una patada a la puerta y la derribaba en el acto. Al intentar entrar se quedó muy cerca al marco de la puerta, se sentía tan mal de haber invadido la privacidad de Sai pero era necesario, no quería que esa puerta siga cerrando puertas entre ellos(simbólicamente)._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Sakura con tristeza mientras veía como Sai se ahogaba en una tina llena de agua fría._

_- Te dije que te fueras –agregó con la mirada perdida._

_- No te entiendo –contestó Sakura._

_- ¿no puedo darme una ducha?_

_- ¡es que... tú problema es que nunca quieres decirme nada! ¡Odio cuando tienes esas actitudes raras y te justificas huyendo! –le gritó._

_- Es un mal momento, vete..._

_- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres –se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos del alcance de la vista de Sai, el mismo cerró los ojos y se adentró más en aquella helada agua- Soy muy testaruda, lo sabes, ¿no? –dijo apareciendo de la nada al lado de la bañera, estaba sentada junto a él, sus manos posadas sobre el frío borde observando de cerca la expresión de sorpresa del chico de cabellos azabaches- ¿me das algo de espacio?_

_Se puso de pie y poco a poco fue adentrándose en la tina, ella tembló de frío pero al ver los dulces ojos de Sai posados en ella fingió un poco que no, todo su cuerpo dentro del agua, junto al de Sai, ella lo abrazó, le dio un beso y se aferró a él. Así se quedaron algunos minutos, quizá sea por no dejar que Sakura pescara un resfriado, pero valientemente Sai la sacó, esa noche... se acostaron juntos en la cama, él la abrazó al igual que ella lo había abrazado momentos atrás y se quedaron hablando hasta que el sueño los acogió._

_Sin duda ese fue el gesto más noble que la kunoichi tuvo con él, lo acompañó, como quien diría... en las buenas y en las malas._

**_Fin de los Recuerdos_**_..._

...

..

.

El sangrado de su nariz no paró, hasta se entremezcló con el agua al caer. Algunos ANBU lo encontraron en esas condiciones, pasó más de 3 horas en esa tina, se detectó el inicio de hipotermia, lo sacaron rápidamente de ahí, lo envolvieron con cualquier frazada que encontraron en su hogar y lo sacaron de allí con toda la discreción posible.

Momentos antes la Hokage dio su orden de llegar a Sai al cuerpo médico oculto en la frontera de Konoha, pensaron que se resistiría por eso fue un grupo completo por él, pero inconsciente no podría hacer nada más.

...

..

.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 20**


	21. Nuestra Canción

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo que se me ha dado. Hace unos días recibí un comentario que me llamó mucho la atención debido a que me dijeron que alguien estaba plagiando el fic, que incluso le pusieron de título el mismo más un "ONE-SHOT". Me pareció muy molesto y tonto que se dijera algo, más porque la única edición hecha del primer episodio (si no me equivoco) fue hecha aquí, en fanfiction, por lo mismo, el sospechoso de plagio mencionó que sólo quería dar publicidad al fic y que iba a borrarlo, pero no lo hizo, no se cuándo lo haga pero me pareció muy malo que fuera así. Quiero pensar en que quizá haya la posibilidad de que sea 'cierto' lo que dijo.

En fin, muchas gracias al denunciate anónimo por hacerme notar ello =) aunque no se su nombre.

Bueno, es hora de seguir con esta saga. Espero disfruten los episodios que subiré y también quiero volver a actualizar pronto.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica  
Las aventuras de Sai**

Por** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 21:** " _Nuestra canción_"

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Sai cae en un enorme recuento de daños, del cual solo le quedan recuerdos. Una vida sin Sakura era lo que lo atormentó, se internó en una depresión de la cual parece que no saldrá, por otro lado... su enfermedad lo consume y su destino es variable._

* * *

.

Por la enorme ventana el reflejo del sol la hace cerrar los ojos, es un reflejo natural. Podía sentir que éste mismo día era igual al anterior, por su mente solo rondaba aquella sucia acusación que la llenaba de culpa.

- Sakura... –se pronunció la Hokage posando la mano sobre el hombro de su alumna.

- Disculpe –dijo Sakura y dejó de ver el reflejo brillante del sol para fijarse en la Hokage tras ella- ¿dijo algo?

- Estas distraída, será mejor que dejemos este asunto para otro momento –agregó la Hokage y fue hasta su cómoda silla cercana a su escritorio.

- Perdóneme, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- Cualquier cosa...

- Quiero saber de... –Sakura fue interrumpida.

- ...menos de Sai –terminó la frase y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

Aquel momento volteó la mirada para otro lado, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más alegre y sonrió de la misma manera despreocupada que solía hacerlo el chico de cabellos azabaches; él era así... tan simple y amable, aunque jamás podrías saber lo que su sonrisa ocultaba.

- así me gusta, no quiero que te muestres indefensa. Es un error dejarse llevar por las emociones, de vez en cuando es preciso guardar lo que solamente a tu corazón le corresponde –dijo la Hokage- ve a tu casa, descansa y vuelve por la tarde, tendremos mucho trabajo.

- Claro –contestó animada y salió de la oficina, ya afuera era algo distinto.

Bajó la mirada y caminó por ese pasillo, llegó hasta la salida del palacio Hokage y sintió tanto frío, ni si quiera era invierno, ni otoño para sentir ese indiferente soplo de aire que te carcome los huesos y te planta una semilla de duda que al germinar te lastima.

A lo lejos, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, vio a alguien conocido. Por supuesto ella volvió a sonreír, disimulando todo lo que quería callar.

- Hinata chan –dijo Sakura.

La muchacha se mostró expresamente asustada, la vio y corrió en dirección contraria a la que venía Sakura, tenía algunas lágrimas enmarcando sus ojos era posible que sintiera vergüenza. La pelirosada no supo qué hacer y se quedó pasmada.

Olvidando aquella escena sin sentido, Sakura retomó su camino, decidió distraerse un poco. Pasó por algunas tiendas, algo que la hacía feliz siempre era comprar algo interesante o algún dulce por ahí. Se paseó por un centro comercial, subía y bajaba por las escaleras automáticas, se metía a los ascensores llegaba hasta otras tiendas hasta que en uno de sus recorridos escuchó esa canción...

Se quedó frente a la tienda, aquellos afiches de artistas, y algunos televisores al fondo de los cuales uno se destacaba, la canción del fondo, era especial y más para ella...

_Recuerdos..._

_- ¡Oooh no, no me obligarás! –gritó ella mientras era halaba por la cintura hacia él._

_- Calma –agregó Sai mientras le quitaba la blusa mientras la abría, aún así no perdía el tiempo, besaba su cuello con las mismas intenciones de siempre._

_- Jajaja... –se le escapó una risilla- no te comas mis cabellos, basta... –agregó aún riendo la pelirosada._

_Sus figuras entrelazadas en aquella habitación, el beso desinhibido que ella le dio y la pasión que lo llevó a un desenfrenado fondo en el que era presa suya, sí, presa de esa mujer. Sus caderas que eran interminables curvas dotadas de sensualidad y sus labios sonrosados esperando un beso más._

_- te ooodio... –dijo Sakura temblando entre los traviesos dedos de Sai._

_- Mmh... –metió su mano debajo de la ropa de su compañera acariciando sus senos y frotando con sosiego los pezones erectos de la muchacha._

_- ¡basta... basta... basta...! –le gritaba ahogadamente la pelirosada sin aguantar más aquellas caricias prohibidas._

_La radio de Sai llevaba minutos encendida pero no había captado ninguna señal, para cuando yacían tendidos sobre la cama los dos amantes, una señal se cruzó con otra mientras se oía un zumbido, era una canción que poco a poco se escuchaba._

_- más des-des-pacio... –dijo Sakura apretando los dientes mientras Sai entraba en ella._

_- Voy lento... –dijo Sai tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y besándola._  
_Ya tenía casi todo su miembro dentro de ella, de a poco comenzó a moverse balanceándose un poco de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo. Mientras la muchacha seguía entreabriendo su boca y suspirando por el placer y dolor que le producía esa sensación, abrió sus ojos y fijó su vista a la radio, en aquel alejado estante cercano a la ventana de Sai._

_Tragó saliva y el sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que el calor que subió hasta su cabeza la hacía marearse con solo pensar en otra cosa, así es que se aferró al cuerpo del muchacho de cabellos azabaches._

_Fin de los recuerdos..._

- maldito Sai –murmuró entre dientes la pelirosada mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Volvió a su hogar, era otra tarde desperdiciada en hacer puras tonterías, recuerdos estúpidos y... ella no lo pensó más y fue hacia su cuarto, tenía la mente cansada de hacer tantas conclusiones y crear tantas teorías.

Cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama, vio hacia el estante que tenía sobre su cama, era el estante que semanas atrás había puesto en el departamento de Sai, para hacer sentir que era también su casa. Al irse él, no tenía sentido dejar sus cosas, ni ese estante ahí.

- la caja –agregó Sakura con tristeza.

Se subió sobre su cama y tomó aquella cajita de madera entre sus manos, no dejaba de verla, pensaba que tal vez era esa maldita caja la que causó todo este mal entendido. Mientras la abría sintió correr un escalofrío, tenía guardadas tantas cosas, fotos de Sasuke... las fotos de alguien a quien había amado tanto, sus fotos... pero al fondo, muy al fondo de la cajita, tenía guardado algo más especial, aunque reciente, para ella.

Buscó entre todas esas fotos de Sasuke, las cuales dejó a un lado; se sentó sobre su cama y encontró lo que buscaba, en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa, pero estaba tan llena de tristeza que no pudo reconocerla ni ella misma.

- perdón... perdón... –se repitió Sakura mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Era Sai, junto a ella, se habían sacado aquella fotografía mucho antes de empezar aquella aventura pasional, fue en una misión cercana al palacio monumental de uno de los señores feudales a los que fueron a proteger, junto a Kakashi y Naruto.

En la fotografía se veía que Sai tenía una expresión animada, Sakura volteada a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y muy cerca se podía ver una mano, era la de Naruto, el pobre ni si quiera alcanzó a entrar el momento del flash y claro, Kakashi no era muy aficionado a esas cosas así que dejó aquel recuerdo para ellos.

- jamás quise... hacer lo que hice... perdóname...

Se echó a llorar amargamente mientras se tendía sobre la cama con aquella foto entre sus manos, así siguió llorando algunas horas hasta que se durmió, había pasado un día demasiado intenso, pensó tanto en él y en lo que lo motivo a que se fuera lejos; la única diferencia con los días anteriores era que... escuchó esa canción.

* * *

- ¡doctor! –gritó uno de los 'ANBU médico'.

- Su pulso... está descendiendo –dijo alarmado.

- Las células cerebrales están pronunciando un efecto colateral al antibiótico #0013, debemos suspender su uso –dijo el doctor.

- No podemos, nada bajará inflamación y... y... –el otro doctor adjunto se quedó sin palabras.

- ¡dilo! –ordenó enojado.

- Tiene un derrame, no sabemos cómo se inició pero eso ha producido una hidrocefalia muy peligrosa, el antibiótico #0013 es lo único que puede bajar la inflamación y calmar la hinchazón.

Ambos siguieron viendo como su paciente moría ante sus ojos debatiendo diferentes formas de salvarlo y hacer algo para mejorar su condición.

- ¡mierda! Hokage sama dijo que debíamos traerlo de vuelta con bien y mira... ¡somos unos inútiles!... –dijo con impotencia aquel doctor ANBU.

- ¡ya sé! –Gritó emocionado- es algo riesgoso pero estoy seguro que funcionará... abriremos la cavidad craneal para aplacar la hinchazón y dejaremos de usar el antibiótico #0013 para poder tratar aquella hidrocefalia y curarla de una vez –agregó.

- Es muy arriesgado...

- Es eso o dejar que muera...

- ¡de acuerdo! ¡Enfermeras!

Dijo y tan pronto lo gritó se acercaron a mucha velocidad las expertas ANBU vestidas con una toga blanca, manipulaban todos los aparatos mecánicos que Sai tenía conectadas a él, su pulso vital no mejoraba y ello apresuraba a aquellos doctores a actuar rápido.

- ¿¡¿están listos? –Dijo uno de los doctores ANBU con el bisturí en mano, preparado para comenzar la 3ra operación de Sai en pos de su vida-

- ¡sí! –dijeron al unísono aquel equipo médico.

- _"vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro"_–pensó aquel doctor con algo de miedo y así... comenzó otra nueva carrera por la vida.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio**


	22. La Pérdida

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo que se me ha dado. Hace unos días recibí un comentario que me llamó mucho la atención debido a que me dijeron que alguien estaba plagiando el fic, que incluso le pusieron de título el mismo más un "ONE-SHOT". Me pareció muy molesto y tonto que se dijera algo (entre el supuesto plagiador y yo), más porque la única edición hecha del primer episodio (si no me equivoco) fue hecha aquí, en fanfiction, por lo mismo, el sospechoso de plagio mencionó que sólo quería dar publicidad al fic y que iba a borrarlo, pero no lo hizo, no se cuándo lo haga pero me pareció muy malo que fuera así. Quiero pensar en que quizá haya la posibilidad de que sea 'cierto' lo que dijo.

En fin, muchas gracias al denunciate anónimo por hacerme notar ello =) aunque no se su nombre.

Bueno, es hora de seguir con esta saga. Espero disfruten los episodios que subiré y también quiero volver a actualizar pronto.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica ****  
****Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 22**: " _La Pérdida_"

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Una sombría vida hace que Sakura sienta como golpes aquella inconsciente discusión que tuvo con alguien a quien realmente quería. Pero también se ve que Sai sufre las consecuencias de una enfermedad y de un doloroso amor que llega a su fin, aunque la necesidad de amarse entre dos amantes aún lo une a Sakura._

* * *

.

Aquella ave mensajera sobrevoló a toda velocidad aquel cielo despejado hasta llegar al palacio Hokage, se había posado sobre una ventana abierta de la oficina de Tsunade. La Hokage se sorprendió al ver un mensaje tan urgente, venía atado a una de las patas del ave, con un cordón rojo.

- ¡Hokage sama! –dijo alertada Shizune.

- _"¿Serán buenas o malas noticias?"_–Pensó la Hokage y se levantó de su enorme sillón para caminar hacia el ave mensajera- dame un momento Shizune, quiero estar sola –agregó tranquilamente dándole la espalda.

- Pero... pero...

- Haz lo que te digo –ordenó mientras desataba el cordón rojo y tomaba el mensaje.

- Bien, si necesita algo estaré afuera –dijo Shizune con resignación mientras se iba al pasillo.

Cuando el cerrojo de la puerta sonó, indicándole que estaba sola, la misma se acomodó en su escritorio, abrió el mensaje con temor, aquellas manos suyas temblaban. No era precisamente algo que la tuviera nerviosa, ya eran más mensajes de los esperados desde que Sai se fue. Mensajes que traían a veces buenas noticias y otras malas o hasta terribles.

Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha conforme iba leyendo la carta, era del cuerpo médico que atendía al muchacho ANBU, pasados algunos minutos Tsunade apretó la carta con fuerza, la arrugaba involuntariamente, la soltó sobre la superficie de la mesa y se apoyó al respaldar de su asiento mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

- _No..._–Murmuró la Hokage- ¡Shizune! –gritó llamando a su asistente.

No se lo podía creer, la noticia que le llegó era demasiado impactante. Solamente el pensar en ello le era tan imposible, necesitaba ayuda para comunicar esa noticia que la había alterado y la persona más indicada para ese trabajo era...  
- ¿puedes llamar a Naruto? –preguntó la Hokage.

- Claro, ¿pero por qué? –preguntó Shizune con algo de sorpresa.

- Tengo algunos asuntos que debo platicar con él –le sonrió para aplacar un poco el temor que Shizune demostraba en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo –asintió y fue a hacer su trabajo.

- _"Solo espero... que Naruto pueda ayudarme en algo en este predicamento"_–pensó Tsunade y volvió a darle un vistazo a aquella carta.

Era un día bastante hermoso, despejado, sin nubes en el cielo y claro con un sol sobre Konoha calentándolo. Todo iba acompañado de una especie de mal presentimiento, pero quizá alguien podría entenderla mejor eso, entender su débil situación y sus emociones.

Se quedó parada muy cerca de la calle colindante a la tienda de flores de la familia Yamanaka, no visitó a Ino desde que supo lo que le sucedió, era tal vez porque en medio de sus celos enfermizos pensó muy mal de ella, tachándola incluso de la amante de Sai. No tenía cara con la que pudiera presentarse delante de su amiga, además... ¿con que palabras le demostraría su pesar por la pérdida de su bebé?

- ¿vas a comprar algo? –preguntó una voz tras ella.

- Jejeje... –sonrió nerviosamente Sakura mientras volteaba a ver quién era- Ino...

- Tiempo sin verte –sonrió también- ¿viniste a verme o vas a comprar algo?

- Sólo pasaba por aquí –dijo excusándose- ya me iba.

- De ninguna manera, acompáñame un momento –le haló tomándola por la mano y llevándola hasta la tienda.

- Bueno... –dijo Sakura viendo algunas flores que se encontraban fuera del alcance de los demás por un vidrio protector- ¿cómo estás? –preguntó sin verla directamente a los ojos.

- Bien, he... pasado por momentos difíciles pero yo creo que estoy bien. Supongo que al principio uno no se acostumbra a estar lejos de alguien a quien quiso mucho –agregó Ino.

- Ha pasado tiempo, también vi a Shikamaru me pareció que también ha estado mejor con respecto a lo que sucedió entre ustedes –dijo Sakura y se arrodillo para ver algunas flores en el piso, las tocaba con delicadeza.

- Él y yo platicamos y todo está bien, somos amigos y... hay cosas que no pueden ser definitivamente. Me he mantenido feliz porque encontré alguien que me hizo olvidar muchas cosas. No es que yo lo haya tomado como "un clavo saca a otro clavo" es una emoción completamente diferente a la que viví con Shikamaru, como sabrás –la rubia se acercó a Sakura mientras se arrodillaba igual a ella y observaba con atención las mismas flores que ella.

- Me da gusto –dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

- Sakura se que no debería preguntarte esto, pero como tú has trabajo más tiempo con Hokage sama mi deber es al menos intentar saber.

- ¿saber qué? –dijo Sakura viendo de reojo a su amiga.

- Quiero saber donde esta Sai –dijo preocupada- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue y no es por exagerar pero me tiene muy mal que él se haya marchado así como si nada. ¿No te dijeron nada de él?

- ... –la kunoichi de pelo rosa guardó silencio- la verdad, no.

- ¿Lo extrañas? –preguntó Ino.

- Todos los días –dijo cerrando sus ojos.

De repente un dolor inmenso le vino al pecho, ella posó ambas manos sobre su corazón y lo presionó mientras caía sentada al piso; poco a poco la respiración se le iba, era algo más que un simple presentimiento, con preocupación Ino fue hasta ella y la sostuvo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? –dijo inquietada.

- Ah... –tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- siento... siento... un dolor muy fuerte –dijo tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de su amiga- no sé que es.

- Cálmate e intenta respirar, respira... –le dijo y ambas se pusieron de pie.

La pelirosada se apoyó en una de las paredes, el dolor se iba de a poco pero aquel sentimiento de ahogarse seguía allí.

- _"¿Le habrá pasado algo a Sai?"_–se preguntó a sí misma la pelirosada.

- Te has puesto pálida, deja que te lleve con Tsunade sama.

- No, no, estoy bien –dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento- ¿lo ves? Creo que fue un simple ataque de pánico.

- ¿En verdad? –Preguntó Ino

- Si, es que... cuando pienso en él me da vueltas la cabeza y ya sabes.

- ¿te mareas? –preguntó con más intriga la rubia.

- Algunas veces –agregó Sakura.

- Dime... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te vino la regla?

- ¿ah? –se quedó totalmente sorprendida enrojeciendo su rostro al mismo tiempo.

_Oficina de la Hokage..._

Sus manos sostuvieron aquel papel entre sus manos, lo leía de igual manera que la Hokage y al parecer tuvo el mismo resultado, Naruto estaba impactado y a la vez desolado, arrugó el papel por completo mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Esto no es cierto –dijo enojado el rubio.

- Necesito de tu concejo, solo por esta vez –dijo Tsunade mientras le indicaba que se sentara en algún sillón en su oficina- No sé cómo darle la noticia a todos, va a ser muy difícil, mucho –agregó con tristeza.

- Usted hizo lo que pudo, es su deber.

- Debí hacerle la vida más fácil, ahora mismo no sé cómo reaccionará Sakura. Ha estado desesperada por saber de él y ahora que sepa lo que sucedió va a... ¡Naruto no quiero perder a Sakura! –Dijo con tristeza la Hokage- se dejará morir por esta noticia, dedicará su vida a sufrir y perderá sus instintos kunoichi.

- No hay más remedio, debemos decirle que murió. De lo contrario ella... ¡Anciana Tsunade es lo mejor para ella! –Le gritó soltando algunas lágrimas- no quiero que vuelva a sufrir de la misma manera que sufrió por Sasuke.

- Me dijeron... –dijo Tsunade mientras volvía a calmarse- que mañana llegaran sus pertenencias, quiero que hoy vayas y le digas eso que acordamos. El funeral será simbólico por las razones que ya sabemos –le dijo a Naruto viéndolo a los ojos.

- Esta bien –le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse-

- Naruto –dijo Tsunade llamándolo-

- ¿si? –Contestó en voz baja-

- Es lo mejor... ¿verdad?

- Para ella sí.

- ...

Reunió fuerzas antes de partir, se sentó un momento sobre ese enorme edificio, veía toda la ciudad desde ahí. El shinobi limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras se encaminaba hacia el hogar de los Haruno; sin duda era lo peor que le había tocado hacer en la vida.

Al llegar hasta el portón detuvo su mano justo antes de tocar la puerta, pero sin saber cómo tomó valor y lo hizo. Esperó algunos momentos hasta que escuchó una voz que le respondía dentro de la casa, la puerta se abría, era una tortura interminable en cámara lenta.

- ¡Naruto! –Dijo alegremente Sakura-

- Eh... disculpa que te moleste Sakura, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo seriamente.

La kunoichi notó la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, parecía consternado por algo, no le tomó importancia y lo dejó pasar, ella estaba mucho mejor porque momentos antes Ino le metió una duda que le hacía engrandecerse como mujer y sentirse más segura de sí misma, ella acariciaba su vientre de una manera inconsciente, aquel calor especial venido desde ahí... todo gracias a Sai.

- ¿No quieres comer algo? –Preguntó Sakura- siéntate –le indicó al estar ya en su sala.

- Eh... yo preferiría que tú tomes asiento, necesito decirte algo –dijo Naruto, el momento de la verdad se acercaba.

- Claro, claro –sonrió mientras se sentaba en su sillón y entrelazaba sus dedos- vamos... dime.

- Eh... Sakura chan... –se rascaba la cabeza y tartamudeaba un poco.

- Naruto deja de ponerte nervioso, te prometo que si hiciste algo malo no me enojaré. Hoy podrían decirme cualquier cosa y no reaccionaría, me siento muy... feliz.

- Ah... bueno... –apretó las manos y formó un puño- no es nada bueno, es algo... muy malo... creo.

- ¿pero qué es? –preguntó con inocencia la pelirosada.

- Eh... yo...

No sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas pero no podía permitirse llorar, él no, él debía ser el pilar fuerte en este momento. Tenía la mirada baja, pero cuando lo pensó mejor supo que no era el momento para que le temblasen las piernas ni el espíritu tan fuerte que lo caracterizaba.

Se puso frente a ella y se arrodillo, la miraba a los ojos y esperaba que la noticia no empañara de inmediato aquellas brillantes fuentes de luz color esmeralda. Tomó las manos de su compañera y se dijo a sí mismo que continuara hasta el final.

- Quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas –dijo Naruto mientras tragaba saliva, le pelirosada asintió y esperó- Tsunade sama me pidió esta tarde que viniera contigo, hace algún tiempo que Sai se fue; ella me informó que su estado físico tenía una afección que lo llevaría a enfermar gravemente –la kunoichi sintió venir el golpe y comenzó a respirar agitadamente de nuevo- lo que quiero decir, Sakura chan, es que él estuvo en un hospital especializado en su enfermedad todo este tiempo y que... que... esta mañana llegó un aviso de...

- ¿¡¿De qué? –le dijo alterada la kunoichi.

- Defunción, Sai acaba de fallecer y...

El mundo se le vino abajo, la poca serenidad que guardaba y cualquier otra cosa más no pudo sostenerse más, la kunoichi enloqueció de dolor mientras las lágrimas salían a prisa de sus ojos, su compañero la sostenía de las manos... gritaba con todo el dolor del mundo. No sabía en qué momento dejaría de gritar por el corazón destrozado, la voz se le fue de la garganta y entonces cayó entre los brazos de Naruto, cansada de agitarse y sufrir.

El acarició su cabeza con cariño al igual que su espalda, le arrullaba con suaves palabras al oído. No paraba de llorar, ese incasable llanto que la hacía ver tan derrotada, como un ave herida en el piso, un ave que moría lentamente...

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 22**


	23. ¿Un Túnel sin Salida?

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo que se me ha dado. Hace unos días recibí un comentario que me llamó mucho la atención debido a que me dijeron que alguien estaba plagiando el fic, que incluso le pusieron de título el mismo más un "ONE-SHOT". Me pareció muy molesto y tonto que se dijera algo (entre el supuesto plagiador y yo), más porque la única edición hecha del primer episodio (si no me equivoco) fue hecha aquí, en fanfiction, por lo mismo, el sospechoso de plagio mencionó que sólo quería dar publicidad al fic y que iba a borrarlo, pero no lo hizo, no se cuándo lo haga pero me pareció muy malo que fuera así. Quiero pensar en que quizá haya la posibilidad de que sea 'cierto' lo que dijo.

En fin, muchas gracias al denunciate anónimo por hacerme notar ello =) aunque no se su nombre.

Bueno, es hora de seguir con esta saga. Espero disfruten los episodios que subiré y también quiero volver a actualizar pronto.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**_  
Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 23:** " ¿Un túnel sin salida? "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Noticias trágicas llegan hasta Konoha… la muerte de Sai es una noticia que golpea de la peor de las maneras a la kunoichi de pelo rosa, a partir de ahí parece no haber más luz después de este túnel. Naruto se ve enfrentado a una realidad en la que debe ser el pilar fuerte de su compañera tomando decisiones que a la vez parecen ser las más correctas._

* * *

_Recuerdos…_

_Ya tenían algunos pocos días saliendo, entre ellos Sakura era la más avergonzada, caminaba algo sonrojada al lado de Sai, a veces volteaba a verlo, su compañero era tan tranquilo al contrario de ella que era un manojo de nervios._

_- Te ves linda –dijo Sai sin voltear a verla._

_- No tienes que decírmelo tantas veces –agregó Sakura con algo de seriedad._

_- ¿ah no? –contestó desconcertado._

_- Pues la verdad no, con todo lo que haces me es suficiente para saber lo que piensas de mí, eres muy transparente –dijo Sakura._

_- Mmh.. me gusta tu confianza –dijo Sai y luego se quedó callado._

_Esa mañana la Hokage los hizo llamar, tenían millones de cosas que hacer, sobre todo una pequeña tarea de oficina, llenar algunos papeles con la debida y mejor reglamentación, Sakura era buena en esas cosas y Sai se ofreció a ayudarla; lo bueno era que se quedarían solos y podrían… Jugar._

_- No se preocupen por ordenas los papeles que sobren –dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba y se ponía al lado de Kakashi._

_En el salón de la oficina se encontraban Sai y Sakura junto al escritorio de la Hokage… mmh que recuerdos, mientras que Tsunade ya iba de salida y muy cercano a la puerta estaba Kakashi; juntos iban a supervisar algunas obras en los rostros Hokage, **Solos**. Por su lado el sensei de pelo plateado temía… lo peor._

_- Tsunade sama… -se pronunció la pelirosada mientras levantaba la mano._

_- Dime –contestó._

_- ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei se ve tan pálido? –dijo Sakura mientras miraba atenta a su sensei._

_- Jajaja… jajaja… -rió nerviosamente la Hokage- no es nada –Sakura la miró más intrigada- ¡que no es nada! –le dijo más nerviosa._

_- ¿alguna otra orden? –preguntó Sai._

_Ninguna; una cosa más, no usen el baño tiene algunos problemas de desborde, Shizune se ocupará de mandarlo a arreglar._

_- ¿Kakashi sensei? ¿No quiere que lo revise? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a él._

_- No… no… estoy bien… -vio de reojo a Tsunade mientras le contestaba a su alumna._

_Luego de aquella conversación la Hokage se marchó junto al jounin, dejando solos al fin a aquellos dos. Sakura procedió a abrir algunas carpetas y a ordenarlas porque parecía que todo un turbión las había arrastrado y las dejó en ese estado. Mientras que su compañero buscaba algunos otros archivos faltantes en las gavetas._

_- Sakura… -dijo Sai mientras se agachaba y revisaba debajo del escritorio de Tsunade._

_- Estoy ocupada –le contestó sin prestarle atención._

_- ¿ah si? –dijo levantándose y poniendo delante de los ojos de la pelirosada una cajita de cartón en la cual resaltaba el nombre: "CONDONES –Para que su placer sea duradero… "._

_- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó algo aterrada._

_- ¡hump! Parece que la Hokage tiene otras ocupaciones –dijo Sai sonriendo._

_- Oooh no –dijo Sakura sabiendo lo que los ojos de Sai le decían con esa típica mirada pícara que desarrolló- no Sai, estamos trabajando –volvió a abrir la carpeta de archivos que leía._

_- De acuerdo –dijo sentándose en el escritorio y moviéndose un poco para hacerlo crujir._

_- Basta –dijo Sakura viéndolo._

_- Jaja… ¿hice algo malo? –hizo mover nuevamente el escritorio._

_- ¡basta! –le gritó y volteó a ver a Sai._

_Le sonreía de una manera tan diferente, últimamente no podía decir que era lo que pensaba, era tan callado y tan dedicado a sus cosas que cuando conoció su lado "sensual" se desconcertó. Le atraía tanto, era típico en ella quedarse tonta cuando él la miraba con tanto amor. _

_El chico de pelo oscuro acercó su rostro al de Sakura mientras que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla._

_- ¿quieres que deje de decirte que eres bella? –preguntó Sai sonriente._

_- Eh…_

_- Respóndeme bien, no quiero que me digas lo de hace un momento –fue hasta ella sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla- _

_- Jajaja pero, en serio, no es necesario –agregó sin dejar de ver esos ojos negros- _

_- ¿Cómo callar lo que mi mente piensa cada día? –dijo y rosó con sus labios los de la pelirosada._

_- S-Sa-Sai… -cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso- aquí no._

_El shinobi de pelo oscuro la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta el baño, era privado y además nadie los molestaría ahí, era un lugar seguro para hacer lo que sabían que harían. Ambos entraron al baño, Sai bajó la tapa del inodoro y sentó a la pelirosada ahí, él se había arrodillado frente a ella, subió sus manos hasta su cintura y la apretó, luego posó sus dedos en el borde del short ninja y lo bajó junto a su pantaleta, mientras lo hacía rosaba con las yemas de sus dedos las largas piernas de su compañera._

_Al tenerla a su disposición acercó su rostro hasta la entrepierna de Sakura, dio una última sonrisa y procedió a meter su lengua, mientras hacía movimientos circulares con la misma, en la vagina cálida de la pelirosada, la misma apretó los dientes aguantando aquellos golpes de placer que recibía, hacía esfuerzos por no levantarse; el cosquilleo interminable la enloquecía._

_- Saa… Saiii… -decía suavemente a cada momento._

_Sabía que te gustaría._

_Frotaba las piernas de Sakura y seguía con la cabeza en medio de las piernas de la pelirosada; las manos de Sakura se dirigieron hasta la espalda de Sai, no tenía de donde sostenerse por lo mismo se aferró a su compañero. _

_- Mmmh… mmh… ¡ahhhh! –gritó sin quererlo._

_A ratos detenía el constante movimiento y chupaba su clítoris, entre los movimientos de su lengua y las acciones de su boca Sakura estaba a punto de explotar con tanto, se tapaba la boca con sus propias manos. _

_Luego de algunos minutos de jugueteo, terminaron abrazados y besándose con más ardor, la espalda de Sai contra la pared, Sakura encima de él, tenía el miembro erecto pero aún así disfrutaba más de este preludio. Para que mentir la desesperación lo llenaba, respiraba agitado, como nunca._

_- Te amo… -murmuraron los labios de Sai._

_Ese pensamiento debió haberse quedado en su mente, pero no, ese momento perdía el control. No podía seguir callándolo, la deseaba y aún más que eso, la amaba. No sabía si era el sexo que le daba o era el placer de vivir con ella todas estas experiencias, pero la amaba… sonaba repetitivo y para él muchas veces esa palabra fue inexplicable, pero a su lado, el significado era casi palpable._

_Fin de los recuerdos… _

Posó su mirada sobre aquella caja fúnebre, y no dejó de verla desde que llegó hasta que la ponían en posición para meterla algunos metros bajo tierra, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas pero era involuntario, inevitable como su dolor. Su compañera la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, Ino lloraba como nunca.

- No… -murmuró Sakura dando unos pasos para estar cerca de Sai.

Los demás ninjas ni se dieron cuenta, todos los que conocían a Sai tenían la mala fortuna de tener que pasar por esto, él no tenía ni familiares ni nada pero gente que le llorara y lo extrañara le sobraba. La Hokage se mantenía con la mirada baja y Shizune lloraba en silencio.

Algunos otros ninjas procedieron a bajar el cajón y otros tomaban unas palas y echaban tierra. Sakura dio otros pasos y fue a ponerse delante del féretro de Sai.

- Quiero verlo –dijo mientras tocaba con miedo el féretro.

Su Hokage se lo impidió y la llevó nuevamente junto a su amiga, la cuál la abrazó.

"_Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo  
Que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
Y me persigues en la sombra tú  
De donde sales tú…  
De donde sales y me atacas…  
De donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme… hipnotizarme y elevarme y elevarme…"_

- Noooooooooooooooo… -gritó Sakura.

Se soltó como pudo de Ino, corrió hacia el ataúd como loca, saltó sobre él a pesar de que ya estuviera cubierto con tierra lo abrazó y lloró.

- No… no lo hagan por favor.

Las lágrimas se entremezclaron con la tierra, su rostro sucio y uñas sucias, había enloquecido, quitaba como podía la tierra intentado desenterrar a Sai. No podían detenerla, usaba su extraordinaria fuerza para que todos se hicieran a un lado.

- ¡Detente! –le gritó Tsunade- ya no puedes hacer nada más, déjalo en paz.

- No… no quiero… no quiero… -murmuró con la mirada perdida.

- Dale el respeto que merece y dátelo a ti misma.

La kunoichi se vio a si misma, sus manos, su rostro; ella sobre el ataúd… con la mirada de todos sobre ella. Que aspecto más débil daba, su estado era deplorable. Se calmó y dejó de escarbar la tierra que había caído sobre el ataúd, se puso sobre el féretro como lo hacía con Sai, encima, con las manos extendidas sobre ese lugar y no quiso levantarse.

- Sai… Sai… ¡SAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 23**


	24. Una Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Aclarados todos los malentendidos, espero que esto vuelva a estar en paz. Bien, acá dejo nuevamente más episodios de DTP, para que aquellos que son nuevos los lean, los que ya los leyeron los recuerden xD (y recuerden lo fatal que me iba).

¡Arriba ánimo a todos!

Sin nada más que decir, vuelvo a publicar ;D

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 24: " Una esperanza "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Existe un recuerdo que nubla su vista antes de que él fuera enterrado, su sufrimiento no tiene un límite aún así ella quiere volver a vivir esos días, pero será imposible. El amor que sentía por él… se muestra, sin miedo, al fin._

* * *

"…_contigo todo va bien  
Me fortaleces la fe  
Me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
A cada instante… sí y a cada hora"_

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, posó sus manos sobre la misma y vio hacia el cielo; … que largo es el día, que triste es su existencia, en pocas palabras no tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Un cuchillo en mano la tentaba a terminar con su dolor, su madre la había dejado sola, era de mañana apenas, ella pelaba algunas cebollas pero la idea rondaba en su mente… el suicidio.

Sin estar acostumbrada a esta clase de sentimientos, las manos le temblaron involuntariamente, tenía miedo, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, al menos si ella moría ahí, podría ver a Sai en el más allá y pedirle perdón; lo más ridículo fue que cuando al fin la gente supo lo que sentía por Sai era cuando él se marchaba para no volver jamás.

De repente un mareo le vino, soltó el cuchillo sobre una mesa cercana y se sostuvo contra la pared para no caer. Tenía esos estúpidos mareos ya desde hace mucho y lo que en verdad le molestaba más era engordar, tocaba su vientre con enojo, era como esas chicas deprimidas que comían y comían.

- ¿Sakura chan? –preguntó una voz.

- Mamá… -agregó fríamente, tomó por el respaldar una silla de madera que tenía y la acomodó mejor para sentarse ahí- no te oí llegar.

- Quería ayudarte a cocinar –dijo mientras tomaba otra silla y se sentaba junto a ella.

- Como quieras –dijo volviendo a tomar el cuchillo y pelando aquella cebolla que dejó a medias.

- Me encontré con tu amigo, ese chico rubio. Esta muy preocupado, le dije que te podía visitar cuando quiera.

- ¿Y? –dijo desinteresadamente.

- Me preguntó por ti, no sabes como esta de…

- ¡Detente! –fijó una mirada fiera hacia su madre.

- Hi-hija…

- ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto? He vivido para ayudarte, comprendiéndote, comprendiendo a papá; he trabajado como una loca para que pudiéramos tener ciertos lujos, más que nadie mi padre y tú. Y cuando necesito un poco de comprensión y paz, me haces esto –dijo la pelirosada con enojo.

- No es lo que piensas…

- No me importa –comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño- te pido que me dejes en paz, no quiero nada con Naruto, ni con nadie. Quiero estar sola… ¡SOLA!... ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

- Sólo quise ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme a que? A encontrar un nuevo "novio" para que se me quite esta "enfermedad" porque para ti el amor que le tuve a Sai fue una enfermedad. Nunca quisiste que estuviera con él.

- No es eso… hija no metas palabras en mi boca.

- ¡Déjame sola! –gritó tirando todo lo que en la mesa se encontraba al piso.

Corrió locamente dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Ya no usaba la misma ropa de antes, como engordaba un poco decidió ponerse unos pantalones deportivos anchos, suéteres de manga larga, color negro y una bufandas del mismo color. Se sentía terriblemente… entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta azotando la misma al hacerlo.

Abrazó su almohada llorando sobre ella, ya era una rutina esa clase de comportamientos, se daban en cualquier momento, era una chica nerviosa, intranquila, ojerosa y algo subida de peso, ni si quiera se cuidaba ya su amada cabellera, no le daba importancia.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su buró, vio su reflejo, ¿Cómo sentirse al verse a sí misma?... repugnante, fea… tan amarga como una fruta seca o peor aún ella se pudría por dentro con la amargura.

- "_¿Hermosa? ¿bella? ¿Todo lo que veías en mí se fue contigo?"_

Del cajón cercano a su buró sacó una prueba de embarazo, la había comprando ya hacia tiempo, no quería darse otra terrible decepción por eso mismo no se atrevió a abrir la caja y hacérsela. La soltó muy cerca al espejo que tenía, apoyó sus manos al mismo y se vio más de cerca.

- ¿Por qué siempre me murmurabas esa palabra? Esa palabra…

Muy lejos de Konoha se daba una interesante situación, la base investigación médica preparaba algunos pacientes para someterlos a nuevas pruebas, el paciente que murió semanas antes los dejaba con el miedo de que su Hokage fuera a cerrar el lugar, si él murió… podría ser que los mismos médicos perdían su tiempo en cosas vanas que no servían para nada.

Kaily, una nueva enfermera shinobi, revisaba cada una de las habitaciones, le daba mucha lástima las situaciones que se daban día a día. Esos doctores tan acostumbrados a tratar emergencias, habían perdido el tacto de tratar con los mismos pacientes.

Esa mañana cortó algunas flores del jardín, haría un pequeño recorrido por todas las habitaciones, estaba tan acostumbrada a acordarse de la gente de la que nadie se acordaba. Entró a cada una de las habitaciones, hasta llegar al ala de atención de casos sin resolver, gente que… no tenía remedio.

Buenos días –dijo kaily saludando al inspector de la zona.

- La nueva, ¿eh? –dijo con seriedad el médico shinobi.

- Si, señor –respondió con respeto.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Algunas flores, no esta prohibido… solo vengo a animar a algunos pacientes.

- No esta prohibido pero tampoco esta autorizado, que sea la última vez que te veo aquí –dijo duramente mientras se retiraba- no pierdas tu tiempo con ellos, son casos perdidos.

- ¿Por qué dicen eso? –contestó kaily.

- ¡hump! –volteó a verla- Niña… los enfermos mentales, los muertos cerebrales y los pacientes en coma permanente son gente que no vale ya nada, solo podemos tenerlos aquí para ver si se produce algún milagro o avanzamos un tratamiento en vivos para aplicarlos en "muertos".

La muchacha bajó la mirada, mientras escondía con miedo las flores en sus manos. El shinobi médico la dejó, kaily se sintió avergonzada, "la nueva" era una tonta con idealismos fuera del conocimiento científico que aplicaban ellos.

Entró a todas las habitaciones, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención era la última que visitaba. Parecía que apenas trasladaron a ese paciente unos días antes. Ella entró con cuidado, tenía las ventabas tapiadas, sin ningún mueble más que esa cama en ella un sujeto con una pañoleta blanca sobre su rostro.

- Hola –dijo kaily con alegría, había una mesa armable en un costado, la trajo cerca a la cama del paciente, la armó y puso ahí un vaso de plástico, convocó un jutsu propio de ella y en aquel vaso de plástico apareció agua, en la misma colocó algunas flores- espero que te gusten, son mis favoritas… las flores de cerezo.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero volteó a ver un momento a ese paciente, no se veía tan "acabado" como los otros, es más era un chico guapo, le raparon la cabeza, las grampas y la sutura que hinchaba algo su cabeza le hacía pensar que lo operaron recientemente.

- Con sinceridad, espero que te mejores –dijo animada y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Una de sus paralizadas manos se movió, ese aroma despertaba en él las ganas de vivir, aún no sabía como llegó allí, no podía ver nada, no podía moverse pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Con éxito logró mover un dedo de su mano, ése era un gran avance.

- "_Sakura…"_ –pensaba.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 24  
**


	25. Una Luz

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Disfrúten un poco de hentai+pareja random xD... bueno, no tanto. Aquí viene Sakura =) y noticias para ella.

Esto de los embarazos adolescentes no es raro en mis fics xD pero claro ¬¬ no lo recomiendo, un bebé no es fácil, ni es un juguete, así que cierren las piernas hasta tener independencia económica xDDDD

Saludos =D

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 25: " Una luz y encuentros cercanos del 3er Tipo "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: En una recapitulación del anterior episodio, el título lo dice todo, existe una misteriosa escena vista y un nuevo personaje se une a la historia. Aunque vemos que Sakura sigue hundida en una depresión persistente._

* * *

_"...Mi dulce amiga estas tú  
Sentada aquí en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta  
Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras_

_Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que a mis deseos…"_

No es que no se atreviera, algo la detenía a seguir con ese destino fatal, algo... tenía aún ganas de vivir sin saber porqué; nuevamente su mente optó por consultar a una persona en específico, Tsunade.

Hacía tiempo que no la visitaba, sin duda tener la necesidad de hablar con alguien la haría volver a la realidad, salir de ese encierro interminable en el que había vivido desde que se enterró a Sai. Dirigió sus pasos hasta su cuarto, tomó una camiseta de entre el montón de ropa que yacía dentro de su closet, sacó unos pantaloncillos cortos de color oscuro, junto a la misma bufanda negra de siempre, cubriendo su garganta, el último retoque se lo dio cubriendo su cabellera rosa con una boina.

Le daba miedo dar aquellos pasos hacia la calle, miraba por la ventana y esperaba el momento para salir, era temerosa de sus actos, había perdido familiaridad con la sociedad y la sociedad con ella. Cerró sus ojos y luego de esperar algunos minutos fue hacia su sala y se sentó en un sillón, exhausta de esperar la oportunidad perfecta.

_Recuerdos…_

_Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aún desnuda contra la pared y enrojecida como un tomate desde su rostro, hasta sus mejillas y también la punta de sus pezones, ella se negó, cayó de nuevo en sus encantos varoniles, grr… lo odiaba._

_- ¡Tonto! –dijo en voz alta la pelirosada sentándose desganada sobre el borde del inodoro._

_- ¿Estás molesta? –dijo Sai, tomó su camiseta ajustada de color negro y procedió a ponérsela._

_- No seas sarcástico, te digo que tú nunca paras de sorprenderme –agregó refunfuñando._

_- Posiblemente –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios._

_- Imagina que Tsunade sama hubiera vuelto temprano… grrrr… -lo empujó hacia la puerta._

_- Cálmate –agregó Sai sonriéndole- nadie vino._

_- ¿Que me calme? –dijo Sakura en un tono mucho más fuerte- ¡bah! –ella empezaba a vestirse y se levantó del inodoro, aquel pequeño baño no les daba espacio a ninguno de los dos._

_...  
_

_- ¿Hola?..._

_Una voz muy conocida se escuchó desde la oficina de Tsunade, los dos muchachos acorralados en aquel baño no supieron donde escapar, más que todos Sakura. Esa persona era Shizune, entró casi al pasillo contiguo al del baño y dio un golpe a la puerta._

_- ¿Hola? –volvió a preguntar Shizune- ¿hay alguien ahí?_

_- ¡Ahhhh! –gritó Sakura sin querer pero Sai le tapó la boca._

_Fin de los Recuerdos…_

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su espalda al respaldar del sillón, juntaba sus manos y jugueteaba con sus dedos, era divertido pensar que ese día sus vidas (moral y socialmente) pendían de un hilo al ser encontrados por Shizune.

- Sai… -murmuró en un tono más alegre la pelirosada.

Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo, y luego de pronunciar su nombre se levantó secamente del sillón, lista para salir a la calle. Dio pasos apresurados para llegar lo más pronto posible a la oficina de la Hokage, la gente la miraba algunos otros que la conocían la saludaban.

- Hokage sama –dijo Shizune entrando por la puerta y saludando a Tsunade con un ademán.

- Dime –dijo casi sin prestar atención mientras escribía sobre algunos papeles.

- Sakura Haruno solicita verla –dijo Shizune con algo de alegría.

- ¿Sa-kura? –dijo Tsunade entrecortadamente- hazla pasar –hizo a un lado sus papeles y posó sus codos sobre el escritorio.

- Tsunade sama, buenos días –agregó tímidamente la pelirosada, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

- Me alegra tanto verte, toma siento –respondió con cordialidad y alegría la Hokage.

- Bueno… -recorrió la silla frente a la Hokage y se sentó, casi imitándola apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio también- necesitaba salir un momento de casa.

- Quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida en mi oficina, ¿querías hablar de algo conmigo? –preguntó.

- Es que he tenido algunas dudas –apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos y fijó su vista a otro lado, casi como si estuviera despistada- quiero que me haga una revisión médica, no me he sentido bien estos días –agregó Sakura.

- Por supuesto –dijo con tranquilidad- ¿quieres una revisión preliminar ahora?

- Eh… -volteó a verla con inseguridad bajando los codos y la mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con preocupación.

- Es que… yo… disculpe Tsunade sama, no debería venir en este estado a verla –cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La Hokage se incorporó e hizo a un lado su silla, dio pasos lánguidos hasta su alumna, apoyó su mano en su hombro, volteó su asiento hacia ella. Sakura la miraba con algunas lágrimas bordeando su rostro.

- A mis ojos siempre serás como la hija que nunca tuve –dijo Tsunade y le sonrió- y que estaría orgullosa de tener.

- Tsunade… Sama…

Ya no pudo mantenerse íntegra, se echó a llorar como en los viejos tiempos, esta vez ya no era por su falta de experiencia o su habilidad para ser una kunoichi de rango esta vez era por todo el dolor que sentía dentro del basto espacio vacío de su corazón. Se aferró a su maestra y ahogó sus penas en sus hombros.

- No llores, ya no… -murmuró pero de un momento a otro calló- ¿Sakura?

Esta bien, disculpe, tenía ganas de llorar y… prometo que no lo haré de nuevo –agregó separándose de su Hokage- ¿sucede algo? –limpió sus lágrimas con el borde de su manga.

- Al abrazarte sentí algo –dijo desconcertada.

- ¿Qué?

Tsunade acercó su mano hasta el muy cubierto vientre de su alumna, posó simplemente su palma y la recorrió, no la miraba, la examinaba con suma atención, parecía pensar en algo mientras recorría su vientre con mucha concentración.

- Lo sé, no he cuidado mi dieta y engordé. Prometo ponerme en forma para restituir mi trabajo como kunoichi.

- Shh… -dijo callándola.

- Pero…

- Vaya –puso sobre su vientre la otra mano también y comenzó a masajearla con sus dedos- Sakura –Pronunció su nombre sonriéndole- mira con que sorpresas nos llegas ahora.

- ¿Sorpresas? –dijo Sakura muy desconcertada- ¿de que clase de sorpresas habla?

- Que… -dijo lentamente y la soltó para tomarla por las manos y darle la noticia mirándola fijamente- esperas un hijo –dijo finalmente.

Había parado de llorar casi unos minutos antes y volvía a soltar en llanto, esta vez de alegría. Era inmensamente feliz, abrazaba, sonreía y lloraba, tantas acciones y tan pocas formas de demostrar lo que esa noticia significaba para ella.

La rubia quedó también contenta, gracias a su descubrimiento ahora mismo la que creyó perdida volvió. Ésa era su alumna, fuerte como un roble pero sensible cuando la oportunidad se diera, recuperaba su naturaleza afable y llena de ternura.

- Quiero… digo yo… -volvió a separarse de su maestra, se levantó de la silla, casi podría saltar de alegría- es que… no pensé que fuera así. No creí que estuviera embarazada.

- Tienes 3 meses de embarazo, no entiendo como fue posible que no lo supieras. ¿No controlas tu periodo? –preguntó Tsunade.

- Es que con tantas cosas lo olvidé y.. yo… -su mirada parecía ponerse seria- he tenido flujos de sangre y dolores en mi abdomen, yo no pensé que..

- ¿Flujos de sangre y dolores? Eso es porque no te has cuidado como es debido. Podrías perder a tu bebé –se levantó del piso y fue hasta Sakura posando sus manos sobre ambos hombros de la misma- no te preocupes, puedes venir mañana, te haré una revisión, ahora mismo te recetaré algunas medicinas para prevenir el aborto espontáneo y todo estará bien, te lo aseguro –dijo Tsunade.

- No quiero perderlo, si hace falta que yo… -su Hokage cortó su frase antes de que dijera algo.

- ¿Recuperarás tus ganas de vivir?

- Yo…

No creas que no lo sé; entiendo perfectamente cuanto duele perder a alguien se cuantas veces has llorando, o te has dado terribles ideas de cómo acabar con ese sufrimiento. Pero ahora tienes algo porqué seguir adelante, piénsalo.

- No hace falta que me lo diga –agregó la pelirosada frotando su vientre- estoy dispuesta a recuperar mi vida, con… -sonrió fijando su vista en ella misma- mi pequeño.

Los ojos color esmeralda recuperaron su fulgor, fuentes vivas de amor y de ternura, ahora rebosaban de espíritu maternal. No había nadie que mostrara más amor en ese momento, más amor de lo que ella sentía por ese pequeño ser que se desarrollaba en el cáliz de sus entrañas.

Al cabo de un instante Tsunade despedía ya a la renovada Sakura, no pudo borrar su sonrisa ni al salir ni al caminar por el pasillo, vio a Shizune y la saludó con alegría, era un día espectacular al menos para ella.

- ¿Piensas callar más tiempo? –dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada en una esquina de la oficina semi oscura de la Hokage.

- No te metas, acordamos que era lo mejor para ella –agregó Tsunade enojada.

- ¿Acordamos? Que yo recuerde Naruto y tú tomaron esa decisión por ella –cruzó los brazos viendo a Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

- Si no es lo mejor para ella, entonces te recomiendo… que se lo digas.

El sonido duro de sus tacones sobre el piso entablado de la oficina hacía eco, ella se acercaba más y más a Kakashi hasta tenerlo casi a unos centímetros; posó sus manos sobre el cuello del Jounin y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Lo ves? –agregó Tsunade al no escuchar ningún alegato más de parte del Jounin- aunque ahora Sakura lo necesite y en el debido caso de que supiera lo que realmente pasa, nada cambiaría.

- Esa criatura tiene un padre que vive.

- Vive atado a una máquina, jamás volverá… ¿eso es lo que quieres para tu alumna? ¿Qué sufra al igual que sufrió por Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué viva pensando en alguien que no podrá corresponderle jamás a sus caricias? No, yo no quiero que ella muera con él, deseo que sea feliz, que consiga un buen hombre y que se case.

- Y debo suponer que ese "buen hombre" es Naruto –agregó Kakashi con desconfianza.

- Si eso sucede, eso será –apoyó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su compañero y lo acarició- ¿sigues nervioso?

El Jounin se apartó de ella y abrió las cortinas, las cerró para que nadie viera que él estaba dentro, ni si quiera la guardia ANBU debían tener conocimiento de estas visitas que le daba. Al intentar abrir la cortina la mano de Tsunade la sostuvo fuertemente.

- ¿Te ha pasado alguna idea en particular por la mente? –dijo con sensualidad Tsunade aún sosteniendo la mano de Kakashi.

- Me niego a pensar en ello, usted no es una mujer normal, es la figura representativa de poder en Konoha, ¿Cómo podría yo atentar en contra de la moral de mi aldea?

- Debajo de esta ropa hay una mujer… -presionó con su cuerpo a Kakashi contra la pared- no me hagas decírtelo una vez más.

Kakashi cerró los ojos esperando que esta interminable tortura terminara, lo excitaba, su cuerpo, el volumen de sus enormes senos y la suavidad de su piel rosando su mano. Él tragó saliva y se soltó de la mano de su Hokage, la misma procedió a rodear su cuello con sus manos, al mismo tiempo le quitaba la insignia de ninja que cargaba, descubriendo ambos ojos.

- Mírame –le susurró al oído.

Procedió a abrir el ojo sharingan, tan rojo como la misma sangre y tan penetrante como su misma mirada. Por primera vez la vio, aunque tenía cubierto la mitad de su rostro podía sentir el calor y el interminable palpitar de su corazón.

- Admito que es atractiva –dijo el Jounin.

- Basta de palabras –bajó el cobertor del rostro y procedió a besarlo, la misma no tuvo ni una mínima de cómo era realmente, lo único que le importaba era vivir el placer de tenerlo.

Adentró su mano por debajo de su pantalón, era traviesa y hábil, aunque hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de poner en práctica su sensualidad. Jugueteaba con la ropa interior del Jounin hasta que llegó a tocar el miembro del mismo, estaba caliente y grande debido a la excitación que sentía, al sentir el roce de sus manos ahí el Jounin se sobresaltó, pero disimuló su expresión besando a Tsunade casi sin aliento.

No tenía bien decidido como continuar ante aquellas provocaciones, pronto tendría la reacción natural que todo hombre tendría en una situación así, él bajó las manos hasta las caderas de la rubia, las apretó y metió sus manos por dentro de su toga, la había abierto y frotaba sus enormes pechos; sus labios pasaron de besar su boca para llegar a lamer su cuello y bajar así hasta sus pechos, la rubia hacía su cabeza para atrás sucumbiendo ante su seducción; poco a poco su lengua llegó hasta sus pezones, los lamía locamente y los mordisqueaba como un pequeño, estaba encantado.

- Ya… ya… -decía entrecortadamente la Hokage.

Con una mano le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, aún estaban contra la pared, cambió de papeles ahora él la acorralaba, la tenía a su merced, si eso era lo que buscaba ella eso tendría. Se quitó el pantalón y cayó al piso, su pene ya estaba engrandecido y erecto, pero la entrada de Tsunade aún estaba cubierta por su habitual pantaleta y pantalones ajustados.

- ¿Querías esto? –agregó Kakashi con dureza.

Al mismo tiempo un bunshin no jutsu apareció al lado de él, entre los dos tomaron a la Hokage y la pusieron sobre el escritorio, uno se encargaba de desvestirla y el otro procedía besar su estomago, su vientre bajo llegando ya… hasta donde su pequeño premio cálido lo aguardaba. El otro mientras tanto besaba la boca de la Hokage sosteniéndola con fuerza para que no se moviera mientras hacían su trabajo ahí abajo.

De repente entre beso y beso, la misma sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar, el otro Kakashi ya había introducido su pene en ella, lo movía incesantemente, era un juego de meter y sacar… meter y sacar… continuamente, la Hokage trataba de oponerse moviéndose de un lado a otro, aunque le placiera la acción; el que la besaba se había quitado los guantes, ahora tenía las manos desnudas listas para masajear los enormes pechos que ostentaba aquella mujer a su merced, los mismos se movían abruptamente debido al golpeteo que hacía el otro Kakashi contra su cuerpo.

- Grita… grita… -le decía en cada embestida el Jounin.

- ¡Ahhh…!

La misma emitía sonidos entrecortados, al mismo tiempo no deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo que hacía en su oficina, era un miedo que la consumía pero el placer podía vencerla en cualquier momento.

Así juguetearon casi toda una mañana, Shizune estaba tras la puerta casi cuando comenzaron aquél encuentro sexual, la misma dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie interrumpiera ni viera de lo que era capaz su Hokage, parecía estar algo absorta y muy avergonzada.

- Tsunade sama… -se dijo a sí misma- esta loca –dijo finalmente Shizune y abandonó la oficina y el palacio Hokage.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 25**


	26. Grandes Amigas, Grandes Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Volvemos con la historia de Sakura y ahora seguimos su vida hasta un tiempo después de saber de su embarazo. Bien, todo está ok hasta aquí, tan sólo hace falta Sai pero... eso quizá ya no es posible, al menos por este tiempo.

El amor puede romper barreras, pero estar sola en ello con todos los recuerdos también debe ser dificil. Al menos Sakura trata de manejarlo bien. Saludos a todos y suerte con sus actividades =) y recuerden que todo siempre tendrá su lado bueno.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 26: " Grandes amigas, grandes sorpresas "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Sakura recibía una noticia impactante pero al mismo tiempo __prometedora, le daba fuerzas para continuar, seguramente ésa era una oportunidad para traer al mundo algo de él, algo que ella perdió y que ahora tenía el grato placer de tener de nuevo._

* * *

_"...Y me conoces más que a nadie  
Pero me haces vulnerable  
Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
¿De donde sales tú?  
¿De donde llegas y me atrapas?..."_

Por un instante olvidó llevar la bolsa de emergencias que empacó desde hace meses, no debía sería una imprudencia, si sucedía algo no quería estar desprevenida. Sostuvo la bolsa por el agarrador, luego lo apoyó en su hombro y salió de su hogar.

Aquella rozagante cabellera se agitó al viento, las oleadas cálidas le daban leves cosquilleos en sus mejillas. Caminaba algo presurosa pero con ganas de llegar hasta el hogar de su compañera, su amiga, su confidente… Ino Yamanaka.

- ¡Mi dios! ¿Cómo puedes cargar todo eso? –preguntó alguien tras ella.

- ¿Ino chan? –dijo volteando a verla.

- Frentezota te vas a lastimar si te sobre esfuerzas –agregó la rubia y al instante le quitó aquella bolsa estilo mochila que cargaba Sakura- nada de trabajo y mucho reposo, ¿no?

- Jajaja… -sonrió la pelirosada- ¿desde cuándo imitas tan bien a Tsunade sama?

- Debes cuidarte… -estiró su mano hacia ella y bajó hasta el vientre ya grande de la kunoichi.

- Seis meses… si que había pasado mucho tiempo; a partir de la noticia de su embarazo Sakura volvió a la vida, es decir… era feliz con tener lo que tenía hasta ese entonces, ese hijo era una prolongación y un reconocimiento al amor que le tuvo a ese muchacho inexpresivo.

No esperó que su vida "maternal" fuera a ser así, su sueño alguna vez fue casarse con Sasuke Uchiha y cargar con unos pequeños que se parecieran a él, qué vueltas da la vida. La misma Ino Yamanaka rememoraba aquellas ocasiones en las que ambas solían discutir por el muchacho Uchiha, antes… pero en ese momento hasta risa les daba haber pasado por una niñez y adolescencia tan complicada.

- ¿Has tomado tus pastillas? –preguntó la joven rubia a lo que Sakura respondió moviendo la cabeza.

- No creas que me quedaré mucho tiempo viviendo contigo, terminarás convirtiéndote en mi madre –agregó Sakura sonriendo levemente.

- Para nada, suficiente tengo con Kiba-kun. Nunca me hace caso y siempre termina mal… jajaja… -se rió.

- ¿Hablando mal de mí otra vez? –dijo una voz tras ella.

La kunoichi volteó a ver a su novio y prometido, se le soltaron sin querer algunas risillas traviesas y fue hasta él para rodear su cuello y besarlo en la boca. Hacía tiempo que salían juntos, ya faltaba poco tiempo para comprometerse legalmente ante sus padres, se veían tan felices.

- ¡Saluda a Sakura, no seas mal educado! –le dijo regañándolo, mientras lo soltaba.

- Ahora resulta que me mandas como si fuera yo el perro ninja –agregó Kiba con fastidio.

- ¿Tienes que ponerle un "pero" a todo lo que digo? Haz como Akamaru… siempre se porta bien, ¿verdad? –se acercó al enorme cachorro y le acarició la cabeza.

- Ese Akamaruuu… -dijo Kiba y lo miró desconfiado- ¿quieres robarme a mi novia? –le gritó y el cachorro tiernamente le respondió con un gruñido que se suponía era un "si"- ¡aghhhhh! Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

- Jajaja… cálmate Kiba-kun –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿por qué siempre tienen que discutir como un par de locos en medio de la calle?

Que situación más singular, la gente se paraba a verlos con algo de atención, eran una pareja muy extraña, con lo extravagantes y expresivos que eran, lograban ser el centro de atención. Ino gritando y kiba también, pero él agitaba las manos como un pájaro.

- Suficiente, tienen que comportarse ya están grandecitos, ¿o tengo que ser su madre también? –agregó Sakura, tanto Kiba como Ino volvieron a reírse.

- Jajajaja… Sakura… jajajaja… esta bien, dejaré de discutir con esta mocosa –le dijo a Ino mientras la empujaba levemente con la mano.

- Vuelves a decirme mocosa y te doy un mordisco –dijo divertida la kunoichi de pelo rubio.

- Jajaja… Sakura, ¿lo ves? Ino ya se esta transformando en la novia de Akamaru… jajajaja

- ¿¡Ha si! Entonces, desde ahora, solo le daré besos a Akamaru, creo que a él le gustan más que a ti –dijo cruzando los brazos y caminando retomando su camino- ¡Akamaru… vámonos! –el cachorro fue tras ella.

- ¡Traicionero! –dijo Kiba aún riéndose.

- Se ven tan bien juntos –dijo la pelirosada con nostalgia.

El muchacho del clan Inuzuka abrazó a la pelirosada apoyando su mano en su hombro para mirarla con atención y consolarla un poco, la muchacha había cambiado bastante con respecto a su vida, pero tenía algunos lapsos en los que se entristecía.

- Hay un largo camino hasta encontrar la verdadera felicidad, quizá tú apenas lo recorres –dijo Kiba mientras continuaban su camino siguiendo a Ino.

- Lo sé –contestó la pelirosada apoyando sus manos en su vientre- siempre es difícil reconocer lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, creo que ahí se aplica lo que dijiste.

- Deja de hablar de cosas tristes –le regañó en tono de juego- deberías estar feliz con todo lo que ahora tienes, es cierto que uno no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde pero tampoco hay necesidad de achacarse esa verdad general a toda nuestra existencia.

- ¿Debo darte las gracias ahora? –preguntó la pelirosada en tono de broma.

- No, pero me pagarás una suma mensual por las sesiones de psicología jajaja… -agregó Kiba.

La pelirosada le sonrió, la tienda Yamanaka se encontraba muy cerca ya; sin duda el embarazo hizo dependiente, de alguna forma, a Sakura por eso mismo decidió mudarse hasta tener a su bebé con su amiga, no quería incomodar a sus padres, a pesar de que para ellos era un gusto, lo que menos deseaba era ser una carga. Además hacía tiempo que se propuso tener una vida sola, comprar un departamento o…

- Se que no debería preguntártelo pero… la hokage me pidió que te decidieras ya con respecto a los bienes de… -decía Ino pero calló.

- No seas tonta, su nombre no me entristece. No vuelvan a callárselo –dijo Sakura.

- Uhm… los bienes de Sai, lo que ha tenido con él durante toda su vida te lo ha dejado. Aquella carta que te escribió así lo mandaba.

- Lo estoy pensando –dijo Sakura- ¡dejen de mirarme así! Acompáñenme a mi habitación quiero ver lo que me preparaste –posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta de entrada y la giró para entrar.

- "_¿Hasta cuando callarás tu dolor, Sakura?_" –pensó Ino.

Kiba al igual que Ino se vieron a los ojos, trataron de pasar el mal momento sonriéndose mutuamente y siguieron a Sakura para mostrarle la habitación que ocuparía.

La misma subió unas escaleras, recordaba que de pequeña solía caminar por esos mismos lugares acompañando a Ino de camino a su habitación para jugar a las muñecas o a las escondidas; llegó hasta la misma puerta que daba al cuarto de su compañera, al frente estaba la que seguro le designarían como suya, siempre fue la que usaron los Yamanaka para las visitas.

Entró a la misma, tenía dos ventanas que daban a la calle, unas cortinas gruesas que cubrían la habitación de cualquier rayo solar que pudiera entrar y una cama enorme, parecía que le dieron una buena limpieza, hasta se respiraba un aroma frutal.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Ino desde el pasillo.

Sakura tenía dos pasos delante del marco de la puerta, volteó a verla sin decirle nada. Volvió su mirada dentro y vio que en una pequeña mesa cercana a su cama había una espada, similar a la que usaba Sai.

- Si –dijo con suavidad.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la misma, era bastante suave, sus manos se posaron sobre la misma, mientras que su mirada se fijaba en aquella espada que aún se guardaba en su cobertor. La pelirosada tomó la misma por el mango y sacó la reluciente pieza de metal.

- Se parece tanto a la que tenía… -agregó viendo su parpadeante reflejo plateado y sus ojos color esmeralda se perdían en el filo de la misma.

- Es la espada de Sai –agregó Ino, en ese momento Kiba se puso al lado suyo y abrazó a su novia.

Entre las pertenencias que tenía la hokage de Sai, nos pidió que escogiéramos algunas para dártelas; supusimos que hubiera sido su deseo que la tuvieras –le dijo Kiba.

- Gracias –dijo la pelirosada y volvió a guardar la pequeña espada kunai en su cobertor.

Ya por la noche Sakura terminaba de cenar, pasó una buena velada con los Yamanaka, eran una familia muy amable y más con ella, le tenían un aprecio especial, claro que la consentían lo suficiente por estar embarazada; en lo único que pensaba la pelirosada con tantos cuidados es que se sentiría muy abandonada cuando dejaran de mimarla tanto… era un pensamiento divertido.

- Que pases muy buena noche –dijo Ino antes de entrar a su habitación.

- Igual tú –contestó Sakura y finalmente cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Se quedó un buen rato apoyada en la pared, escuchando el suave tic tac del reloj que tenía en una pared cercana, no prendió las luces, tenía las ventanas abiertas y tanto las luces de la ciudad como la luna iluminaban lo suficiente su cuarto.

Luego de un rato fue hasta el buro cercano a su cama, abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó de allí una carta, con la misma se dirigió a la ventana, apoyó su hombro levemente contra el marco de la misma y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo, otra noche más en la que leería esa carta, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que se convenciera de lo que decía.

_A Sakura Haruno:_

_Recuerdo bien que la escritura correcta de una carta consta de un inicio en el que se da el debido saludo, luego debo proceder a decirte mis intenciones para que al final pueda despedirme con cordialidad._

_No pienso seguir un estándar de cartas, no me es posible en este estado. Me he permitido dirigirme a ti con unas cuantas palabras que rondan por mi mente, dudando en principio si puedas entenderme, dudando… de que puedas comprender lo que mi corazón te confesó._

_Tomé un papel y un lápiz para decirte que lo que eres no tiene nombre, que lo que dijiste tampoco lo tendrá. Alguna vez leí en un programa de jugadores de poker que uno debía retirarse mientras ganaba, lo aposté todo y gane nada, solo tristeza en mi corazón… no sé si es atrevimiento mío decir que esto es "tristeza" porque el latido de mi corazón no ha parado de dolerme cada segundo desde que supe lo de Sasuke._

_Eres libre kunoichi Haruno, libre de mis tontos pensamientos, del amor imperceptible de mis pacientes manos que desearon cada noche hacerte sentir mujer. Ahora puedo confesar que no se como hiciste para invertir los papeles así, en un principio era yo el que jugaba y al final… terminaste ganando._

_Es hora de que me despida, no creo que pueda volver a ver tu rostro de nuevo ni si quiera para poder arreglar este asunto, pero que algo quede claro a fin de cuentas todo lo mío es tuyo._

_Hasta entonces,  
Sai_.

Sakura apretó la carta entre sus manos mientras trataba de no llorar, cerraba sus ojos y respiraba hondo esperando que esas palabras fueran mentira al igual que esperaba que ese dolor con el que le escribió se desvaneciera al morir, cuanto deseaba que Sai hubiera tenido un minuto de paz.

Su vista fija en la luna noto algo extraño, una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad por los tejados, le llamó aún más la atención porque no era solo una sino tres. Apoyó sus manos en los cristales de la ventana.

Su prodigiosa vista logró divisar algo notable, una cabellera negra se ondeaba delante de aquellas dos que la seguían, él parecía ser un conocido.

- Él es… -pronunció Sakura sin salir de su sorpresa.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 26**


	27. ¿Asuntos que resolver?

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Aquí ya los dejaré con las ansias, llega un invitado especial a la historia =D bueno, los dejo, disfruten del episodio, regresaré pronto a hacer las actualizaciones. No desesperen. Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden decirlo, comentarlo y además visitar el blog para ver novedades de los personajes, personajes de la segunda temporada y demás. Aunque les diré que se spoilerearan un poco.

Dirección del blog en mi perfil =)

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 27: " ¿Asuntos que Resolver? "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Los recuerdos de Sai aún la siguen a través de su vida, ya tranquila. A pesar de que su sinceridad poco a poco oculta la tristeza, el amor es un recuerdo que la quiebra. Extrañamente se ve distraída en aquellas cavilaciones por alguien._

* * *

Se mordió los labios casi por reflejo, apenas despertaba de su largo sueño tenía aún demasiado cansancio y los párpados le pesaban más que nada. El chillido de su puerta la puso más atenta y vio quién se acercaba a ella.

- Buen día –dijo Sakura suavemente.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Despierta –agregó Ino mientras le dejaba una bandeja de desayuno muy completo sobre la mesita cercana a su cama.

- ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada? –preguntó la pelirosada con extrañez.

- Anoche hablamos de eso, pero como siempre… nunca me estas escuchando –contestó Ino mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de su compañera y esperaba que ella se sentara para tomar su desayuno.

- Lo lamento –sonrió nerviosa.

- Le daremos una visita a unos huertos, tendremos un día de campo –le dijo Ino.

- ¿ah? –levantando una ceja- Recorrer un terreno lleno de tierra, bichos y plantas secas… vaya, que emoción –contestó Sakura sarcásticamente.

La rubia le pasó la bandeja de desayuno para que comenzara a degustar la primera comida del día. Alimentarse bien y no hacer demasiados esfuerzos era lo que le recomendó el doctor y gracias a Ino lo cumplía al pie de la letra.

- Es una terapia, para que puedas mantenerte en contacto con la naturaleza.

- ¿Puedo mantenerme en contacto con la naturaleza mientras voy al parque? –dijo Sakura sin nada de emoción a lo que su compañera se rió.

- Jajaja… ya basta, termina tu desayuno; Kiba-kun pasará por nosotros en algunos momentos –dijo Ino levantándose de la cama y saliendo.

- ¿Algunos minutos? –dijo Sakura nerviosa- ¡hey! ¡Ino!...

- Lo lamento, debiste escucharme anoche… -cerró la puerta tras ella-

- Grrr… no quiero salir… -murmuró en voz baja Sakura.

Tocó la puerta mientras esperaba a que le abrieran, se apoyó en una pared y dejó su pesada mochila a un lado de sus pies, esperaba que tuvieran un agradable día de campo, Kiba sintió el suave calor del sol sobre su rostro y cerró sus ojos esperando pacientemente a que lo recibieran.

Algunos breves recuerdos le vinieron a su mente, sus labios fueron formando una sonrisa divertida. No pensaba que ahora estaría saliendo con una mujer tan escandalosa, y autoritaria, y menos con Ino Yamanaka, nunca le llamó la atención, no tanto como Hinata, claro que al ser parte de su equipo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

_Recuerdos (Kiba)_…

_Ella está sentada allí bebiendo un café, no tengo el valor para molestarla, veo que no se distrae con nada sus ojos están tristes. Me gustaría invitarla a nuestra mesa, Shino y Hinata no se molestarían pero ahora esta es una celebración de nuestro equipo, quiero animar a Hinata ella también tiene muchos problemas._

_Finalmente después de algunas semanas de verla allí me decido, camino hacia ella, siento algo de calor en mi pecho, mis manos sudan un poco, puedo sentirlo; poso mi mano sobre su hombro y la saludo con una sonrisa, ella me ve… esta llorando._

_Por un momento me preocupo y luego, como un tonto, olvido que mis compañeros me esperan en mi mesa y me quedo en su mesa, tomo una silla y me siento frente a ella. Uno siempre desea lo que ve todos los días, no me había fijado nunca en ella, simplemente apareció frente a mí y no pude ignorarla, es bella y algo ruda pero me gusta._

_Por un momento creo haberla ofendido, ella sigue llorando más que antes y sale corriendo del restaurante, yo me he quedado atónito y salgo tras ella, me despido con rapidez de mis amigos, creo que soy una persona muy descortés pero encontrarla me parece más importante. Dije algo que la lastimó y pienso en una manera para retractarme._

_Corro tras ella, veo que Ino se detiene en un farol cercano a una calle oscura, la única luz que tiene es esa. Voy hacia ella y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros, ella me aleja y me grita con rabia, tiene miedo porque al tocarla ha temblado con el sólo roce de mis dedos sobre sus desnudos brazos._

_Ahora entiendo todo… me siento como un idiota, dije una tontería y supe que la herí en el instante en que ella me gritó la verdad que atormenta su mente, en mi cabeza no puedo creer todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, su sufrimiento es aún peor de lo que imaginaba. Dejo que siga llorando y me acerco a ella esta vez no la suel__to y la abrazo con fuerza, ella se niega pero al final cede. La tengo contra mí pecho, es tan agradable darle consuelo._

_Desearía besarla pero creo que no es oportuno, bajo mi rostro y la veo a los ojos, ella los cierra con fuerza, no desea que la siga viendo llorar. Es orgullosa y eso me hace sonreír, no puedo evitar tenerla tan cerca, mis labios casi rosan los suyos, me tiendo pero hago mi rostro a un lado y beso su mejilla, las lágrimas caen sobre mí y sin querer las saboreo, son muy amargas pero al menos eso me hace imaginar por todo el dolor que ha pasado. Quiero ayudar a que piense de una manera diferente, quiero hacerle sentir que hay hombres que la pueden desear y dilucidar con sus cinco sentidos, es extraño porque para mí su aroma es el que más identifico con la dulzura de una flor. Me gusta…_

_Fin de los recuerdos… (Kiba)_

- ¡Hey! ¡No te quedes como idiota! –dijo Ino moviendo la cabeza de Kiba.

- Estuve a punto de dormirme, ¡eres lentísima! –le contestó en el mismo tono que ella.

- ¿Lenta? –agregó con enojo la rubia.

Momentos después Ino entraba a su hogar, claro que entre sus dedos tenía la oreja de Kiba, lo halaba con fuerza hasta la sala, el muchacho gritaba pidiendo perdón mientras peleaba para liberarse del agarre de la kunoichi.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Que me sueltes Ino! ¡Sueeeeltame!... –gritaba Kiba.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme lenta? –lo haló con fuerza y lo tiró al piso, una vena se notaba en su frente, estaba muy enojada-

- Fue un decir… creo –disimuló su tono y trató de salir del problema.

- Discúlpate –ordenó la rubia.

- ¿Yo?... –pronunció con enojo Kiba mientras cerraba los ojos, daba un suspiro y caminaba hacia la enfurecida Ino- te diré algo Ino-chan.

- ¿Si? –cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

- Recordé todo lo que hemos vivido, te quiero… -dijo en voz muy baja y volvió a besarle la mejilla, así como en los viejos tiempos.

Yamanaka abrió sus ojos, estaba sorprendida lo miró y un sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente. Ella bajó la mirada y en su rostro una sonrisa volvía a dibujarse, era adorable que después de tanto ellos ahora tuvieran esa clase de recuerdos e hicieran la etapa del noviazgo tan dulce.

Kiba rodeó la cintura de Ino y volvió a darle otro beso, era tan cariñoso y tenía tantos detalles, era increíble pensar que aún con el amor que se tuvieran aún no hayan hecho el amor. Parecía estar tan lejano ese pensamiento, se respetaban y cuidaban mutuamente, además Ino aún no superaba ese temor, quería estar 100% recuperada sentimentalmente para entregarse en cuerpo y alma; porque de darle su cuerpo… se lo daría, pero el cuerpo… no era nada sin la mente, el alma y el corazón.

- Ya estoy lista –dijo Sakura apareciendo.

De inmediato la dulce pareja se alejó, sonreían nerviosamente mientras trataban de disimular aquel momento tan emocionante que tenían, no querían que Sakura se burlase de ellos diciéndoles que eran cursis. Al menos Sakura podía ser buena en molestar a la gente de esa manera.

- Cálmense –sonrió de la misma manera que ellos- no tienen porqué ponerse así… jejeje…

- ¿Akamaru? ¿Dónde esta Akamaru? –preguntó Ino.

- Parece que tiene algo de resfrío, mi hermana prefirió hacer que descanse en casa.

- Hasta Akamaru puede quedarse a descansar en casa y yo no puedo… -dijo Sakura entre dientes.

- Deja de quejarte –agregó Ino.

- Manos a la obra –dijo Kiba- ¿listas?

Las muchachas asintieron, Sakura simplemente llevaba un bolso pequeño e Ino una mochila, claro que Kiba debía llevar muchas más cosas por ser el único hombre en aquel paseo. Salieron de su hogar y caminaron a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, llegaron hasta una sección de las afueras de la ciudad llena de árboles, maleza, pronto pasaron por esos lugares hasta tener a la vista unas casas aisladas, cercanas a un barranco, eran famosas por sus vinos, cosechaban uvas y con ellas hacían vino.

Sakura decidió detenerse allí puesto que se le antojó comer un racimo en aquél viñedo, los propietarios eran unos ancianos muy amables, dejaron que hicieran una breve excursión por aquel terreno, también tenían más al norte algunos árboles de naranja, pero esos árboles eran peligrosos puesto que eran cercanos al precipicio.

- ¿Kiba-kun puedes traerme algunos pañuelos de la bolsa que dejé en la casa de los guías? –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a los pies de un frondoso árbol, él asintió y se fue.

- Voy un momento a recoger algunas uvas que me parecieron estar maduras –sonrió alegremente, Ino, y se fue corriendo.

- Ahora si me siento abandonada… ahh… -se levantó con cuidado y fue caminando hasta llegar más adelante.

Pronto vio algunos arbustos debajo de una arboleda no muy alta, en la misma se ostentaban unas lindas naranjas, se veían apetitosas, esperó a que Kiba e Ino llegaran a su encuentro pero no sucedía nada, debido al embarazo cambiaba de humor, en ese momento parecía querer explotar de enojo y al siguiente quiso llorar por tener que depender tanto de ellos.

- ¡Grrrr…! –gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Dio cuidadosos pasos hasta los grandes arbustos, eran terriblemente enredadizos, podían hacerla caer, pero ella avanzaba, no sabía porqué pero no podía ver más allá, simplemente tenía esos arbustos a los pies de aquél árbol de naranja; después de algunos minutos llegó hasta su objetivo, estiró su mano pero aún así no alcanzaba la naranja. Nuevamente gruñó y esta vez se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la fruta, casi la rozaba con sus dedos, finalmente la tuvo, dio un paso en falso, ése arbusto se enredó en sus débiles tobillos.

Sin quererlo sus pies no le respondieron más y cayó entre esos arbustos, los ojos color esmeralda se abrieron totalmente al ver que… ese enorme y enredadizo arbusto era lo último que quedaba en aquél risco, había caído al vacío y no podía detenerse. Iba a morir…

Sakura no tenía idea de cómo librarse, aunque pudiera saltar, en su estado era peligroso caer pero caer hasta el fondo era peor aún, su muerte era segura, sus pies aún enredados con esa hierba mala y su imposibilidad de pensar la remitía simplemente a gritar esperando ayuda, pronto… no aguantó más y se desmayó.

Segundos después volvió a abrir sus ojos, vio una sombra que se lanzaba tras ella, se lanzaba al peligroso vacío, ¿quién era? No podía seguir pensando sus ojos apenas se abrían, esperaba que su vida pasara por su mente en un instante así como pasa cuando vas a morir.

Su cabellera negra y sus ojos oscuros eran lo que atinó a ver, él la sostuvo muy fuerte contra su cuerpo y la elevó hasta un lugar más alejado de esos peligrosos arbustos que terminaron por ser un arma fatal.

Veía con dificultad su rostro, mientras él la depositaba en el piso con cuidado, sus ojos eran algo imposible de olvidar.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura con voz débil y volvió a desmayarse.

Una brillante luz se aproximaba a sus ojos, ella frunció el ceño y trató de apartarla, le molestaba demasiado, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de aquellos amables ancianos, de Ino y finalmente de Kiba, todos la miraban con mucha atención.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó Ino y la abrazó en ese mismo instante- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perderte así? Nos preocupamos mucho, pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido!

- ¿Algo malo? –preguntó aún sockeada por esa situación.

- Un momento estabas allí y al siguiente desapareciste y luego te encontramos desmayada muy cerca del risco de las plantas de naranja.

- Ese lugar es muy peligroso, las hierbas malas han llenado el lugar y no se sabe cuando uno tropezará y caerá al vacío –dijo la anciana.

- Disculpen, no sé lo que pasó yo vi a…

- ¿Viste? -preguntó Ino separándose de ella.

- Vi a… nada, nada… -sonrió nerviosa y procedió a levantarse- "_Me caí, lo sé, aún recuerdo haber tropezado con esos tontos arbustos pero él era, ¡no! No puede ser, ¿él era Sasuke-kun? ¡Que tonta! Él nunca me salvaría, él… tiene otras prioridades además se fue para siempre de Konoha"_.

- Vamos a casa, debiste tener un mareo. No queremos que te suceda nada –dijo Ino muy convencida.

Pronto se marcharon del lugar, Sakura aún no dejaba de pensar en aquella alucinación que la salvó de morir. Era imposible que Sasuke volviera a la aldea y menos para salvarla, ahora era una persona diferente, quien sabe si seguía solo o tenía aliados pero ella aún pensaba en que él no la salvaría de esa manera. Pero el recuerdo de sus ojos oscuros se quedaron grabados en su memoria.

- Tendremos que matarla –dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Celosa? –pronunció un muchacho.

- ¡Cállate idiota! –gritó totalmente enojada la joven.

- No creo que sea necesario… -dijo Sasuke con voz firme mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros y hacía que le pusieran atención.

- Pero dijiste que si alguien nos veía debíamos matarlo, ¡era la regla! –gritó Karin con furia.

- ¿Me estas retando? –preguntó Sasuke aparentemente tranquilo.

- No, pero… pero…

- Estas celosa porque Sasuke se preocupó por esa mujer –le dijo Suigetsu al oído a Karin, la incitaba a seguir furiosa y además de todo resentida.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de venir a Konoha? –preguntó

- Ninguno, trato de recuperar fuerzas y tranquilizar mi mente. Necesito obtener algo de información de Sakura, ella es una kunoichi especialista y podría sanar la herida de Suigetsu.

- Si claro, ahora resulta que es culpa tuya habernos cruzado con esa mujerzuela –dijo Karin con enojo.

- Vuelve a decir una palabra más y estas fuera de la misión, Karin –dijo Sasuke a lo que ella se calló y bajó la mirada- pueden dar un paseo por la ciudad, tengan cuidado y no dejen que los descubran, yo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver… -de inmediato sus compañeros se fueron de allí- _"…con Sakura Haruno."_

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 27**


	28. Nuevos Intereses

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Aquí esta un nuevo episodio, de los tres que subiré el día de hoy. Bueno... sólo decir que este será un SaiSaku hasta el final, así que... bueno, para que no se vayan a ilusionar con otra cosa jujuju~ que hasta a mí me ha gustado lo que escribí de Sakura con Sasuke.

¿Algo para agregar al episodio?:

_Afff... Sasuke, ¡decídete! xD_

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 28:** " Nuevos Intereses "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: La vida de Sakura se torna más familiar, viviendo y compartiendo con su amiga, la cual vela por ello. En una acción torpe, Sakura se aleja de sus compañeros y tiene un accidente fatal en el que cae por un risco, cuando la muerte casi toda su puerta es rescatada por un fantasma del pasado._

* * *

Si desearla eternamente era la condena que se merecía por haber intentado jugar con sus ella, se la merecía, un castigo ejemplar… para alguien que terminó asimilando sentimientos que no pudo controlar.

El tiempo no variaba con respecto a su esfuerzo, deseaba volver a una realidad intensa de la que salió por sus débiles instintos de sobrevivencia; de sus extremidades la única que respondía era su dedo índice, nadie lo notaba, nadie lo veía, él actuaba por sí mismo buscando una finalidad.

No había momento alguno en el que fuera libre, ni cuando dormía, ni cuando despertaba al amanecer, el simpe deseo de abrir sus ojos, de por sí, ya era difícil tanto que al pasar los meses se conformó y dejó de intentarlo. Un tenue sonido rompió su concentración. Una mujer lo visitaba cada día, se vestía como todos los de ese lugar, una bata blanca y una máscara de ANBU.

- Buenos días –saludó Kaily alegremente- se que hoy no tengo ronda por aquí pero ya ves, vine a visitarte –se acercó a él y acarició su frente- mmh… creo que ya no tienes fiebre y tus heridas están ya cicatrizadas –sonrió.

- "¿_Quién es? Esas manos tan cálidas no son como las de ella y su voz…"_

- Veremos si esta vez quieres hablar conmigo –Kaily cerró sus ojos y concentró su técnica mental en su paciente.

Un oscuro pasadizo se abrió frente a ella y caminó a través de el hasta llegar a una puerta, la cuál la dirigiría hacia las profundidades subconscientes de su paciente, su habilidad especial le permitía usar un tratamiento, no convencional, para regresar a la vida a los que fueron dejando su existencia al olvido, por medio de la fuerza de la voluntad.

Llegó hasta un callejón mental más cerrado, contenía cuadros en cada pared a lo largo del camino, cada uno con recuerdos importantes los que más marcaron la vida de la persona que veía. Kaily sonrió al ver que el joven en cuestión tenía muchas personas importantes para él, conforme más avanzaba los cuadros se hacían más específicos mostrando solamente la figura de una chica que estaba de espaldas, poseía un hermoso cabello que brillaba al sol.

- Jejeje… -sonrió la chica ANBU- veo que era muy agresiva…

Entre más específicos eran los cuadros las escenas eran mucho más fuertes, más oscuras, más hirientes, más dolorosas y aunque hubiera sido feliz todos esos recuerdos en ese momento lo castigaban, finalmente llegó al último cuadro, el cuál hacía de ese callejón uno sin salida. Primero estaba oscuro y luego apareció ella en ese cuadro.

_- Pero... eres mi novia –dijo Sai con una voz quebrantada- he oído que hay personas a las que quieres más que a otras. Yo he desarrollado toda__clase de cambios, gracias a ti y ese sentimiento se engrandece cuando estoy a tu lado._

- ¿Tu novia?... jajaja... –rió burlándose- si claro ¿Sabes por que nadie sabe que somos novios? Porque me da vergüenza que me vean con un don nadie como tú, y es cierto... hay personas a las que sueles querer más que otras, Sasuke es quien ha llegado a ser parte de mí, pero tú... ciertamente no.

- ¿Que dices? –dijo Sai con asombro.

- Lo mío contigo es simplemente sexo –sus palabras hicieron un eco muy fuerte- al igual que para ti. Tenemos la misma relación que tendrías con Ino o con cualquier otra.

- Entonces lo de Sasuke es cierto –dijo Sai bajando la mirada.

- Siempre fue cierto, entiende, Sai, no quiero arruinar mi vida tramando este teatro que tenemos. El sexo es lo único que me atrae de ti, no hay nada más, nada. Hasta... hasta... me da asco que Ino y yo compartamos la misma cama, por eso decido terminar –dijo Sakura viéndolo con una mirada campante.

- Por eso... aún guardabas sus fotos en aquella cajita de madera –dijo Sai, los pensamientos y recuerdos parecían invadir su memoria.

- ¿Qué cajita? ¡¿Revisaste mis cosas? ¡Con que derecho! -le gritó la chica de pelo rosa.

- Con el derecho que me daba ser tu amante –dijo en un tono suave, pero obviamente estaba furioso- pensé que era algo del pasado pero tú me confirmas ahora que eso aún queda en ti… sigues pensando en él.

- No lo confirmo, ES LA VERDAD.

- Entonces... –decía Sai con tristeza- ... las palabras que decían eran mentira, las veces que temblabas entre mis manos, que me rogabas un beso, que tu corazón latía junto a mío, que me decías que me amabas... que gritabas mi nombre cuando te hacía "el amor", disfrazaste una mentira como verdad.

- Basta –dijo ella gruñendo, lo miraba con desprecio.

Kaily huyó despavorida de esa escena, pronto aquel único pasadizo se convirtió en un laberinto de espejos, veía su reflejo en los mismos pero ya no tenía una máscara y extrañamente su aspecto cambió, su cabello fue tiñéndose de rosa y sus ojos eran verdes, como los de ella…

- ¿¡¿Qué haces? –gritó con enojo la muchacha- ¡no puedes convertirme en ella! ¡deja de torturarte así! –dijo y corrió espantada de ahí.

El laberinto era interminable, después de cierto momento la chica ANBU llegó a cansarse y rompió todos los espejos, al hacerlo vio una sombra que esperaba tras ellos, quizá era él.

- ¡Se que te hizo daño, puedo sentir tu desesperación… no podías creer que te tratara tan mal después de que le abriste tu corazón, pero la vida es así, uno sufre siempre, ya sea por alguien o sea por ti mismo… ahora déjame salir!

En un parpadear los espejos que la rodeaban fueron esfumándose y no muy lejos de allí una puerta se abrió, su resplandor le indicaba que le salida se encontraba cerca. Kaily se levantó del piso para luego correr, pronto su verdadero aspecto se mostró y finalmente salió.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! –gritó mientras quitaba la mano de la frente de Sai- nunca pensé que alguien tuviera una conciencia tan fuerte como para absorberme y darme una forma diferente… -respiró agitadamente, con el dorso de su mano izquierda limpió su frente la cual tenía mucho sudor.

Entre tanto en Konoha a pesar de las alteraciones sufridas en la vida de mucho, la paz regresaba aunque solamente fuera mera apariencia, nuevos personajes que rodean la ciudad y cualquier situación que se de, a partir de ello, sería algo que podría provocar un caos enorme.

Por su parte Sakura intentaba reponerse de su última salida, sacó una silla mecedora, un regalo de Kiba, fuera de la tienda de flores Yamanaka muy cercana a la ventana principal del lugar. Los regalos eran tan típicos, cuando naciera el bebé necesitaría eso y más, también los padres de la joven Haruno eran parte de eso.

- ¿Quieres una soda, fruta o algo? –preguntó Ino apoyando sus manos al borde de la puerta que daba hacia la calle.

- No, gracias –respondió Sakura.

- Esta bien; estaré regando las flores, si me necesitas puedes gritar.

- "Me tratan tan bien que terminaré acostumbrándome" –pensó- por supuesto –le contestó y al fin Ino la dejó tranquila.

Posó sus manos sobre su vientre, lo acarició repetidas veces, desde hace poco su pequeño bebé le demostraba su fuerza dando golpecitos, sentir eso la reanimaba y la hacía sonreír… aquella joven era tan maternal, hasta el color de su piel se avivó, los ojos color esmeralda eran aún más brillantes. Ser un alma en pena llena de tristeza se volvió solamente un recuerdo y ahora ya no era ni la sombra de la Sakura que quiso dejarse morir.

Se pasó el día disfrutando de la cálida brisa y del candente sol que se mostraba sobre Konoha, comenzó a cansarse o a sentir que necesitaba dar un paseo, sin Ino o cualquiera de sus amigos, la sobreprotegían demasiado desde el incidente en los plantíos de naranja. Así que tomó su decisión, se levantó con cautela de la mecedora, avanzó hasta la calle que daba a la tienda y fue caminando entre la gente para ir a algún lugar.

Las calles de Konoha eran las mismas que hacía tiempo, algunas no tenían salida eran como laberintos interminables, eso le recordaba a algunas salidas secretas que tuvo con Sai, era divertido perderse en un callejón oscuro, dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones, aunque no consumaran sus actos solían gustar de lo prohibido y del temor a ser descubiertos, parecía excitarles.

- Al fin… -dijo Sakura viendo a lo lejos el hermoso parque de Konoha.

Parecía una reserva forestal, llena de árboles, animales y bancas para descansar en cualquier lado bajo el claro de luz que causaban las enormes hojas que se ostentaban por los cielos cubriendo parcialmente los rayos solares.

Dio una caminata casi de 20 minutos, ya no veía muchas personas, en realidad el camino estaba vacío, solamente el canto de los pajarillos que la distraía.

- "Al menos no se dio cuenta" –pensó el Uchiha escondido entre los árboles.

Sin emitir ningún ruido bajó de la rama de ese árbol para ponerse contra el tronco, veía a Sakura ella aún seguía su camino para encontrar alguna banca y sentarse. Sasuke permanecía oculto, tratando de descifrar la razón por la que Sakura tuviera esa extraña figura, parecía haber engordado pero ni sus mejillas ni sus manos sufrían de ello, realmente extraño.

Exactamente Sakura no era muy normal, se ha dado casos en los que las mujeres suelen tener vientres pequeños, demasiado pequeños, posiblemente no por enfermedad sino simplemente es un resultado curioso que cada mujer da a relucir durante la gestación. A decir verdad no parecía tener 7 meses, más parecía como si tuviera 4 o 6, por eso mismo Sasuke seguía desconcertado.

- Ese olor… -dijo Sakura.

- "¡Me ha visto!" –el Uchiha se sobresaltó mientras permanecía inmóvil ante la mirada de la kunoichi.

- ¡Imposible! –dijo en voz alta Sakura- ¿Sasuke-kun?

No era posible esquivarla o huir, ya lo vio, de nada le sirvió esconderse, era imposible pero aún así el sentido del olfato de Sakura increíblemente notó su aroma (*), no pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que aquella fría mirada dada por el sharingan se mostraba frente a ella.

- ¿Imposible? –preguntó el Uchiha a centímetros de su oído.

- Realmente eres tú –afirmó temblorosa.

- Al fin nos vemos –se alejó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

Era Sasuke justo frente a sus ojos, no podía evitar temblar. No pudo decir que sus últimos encuentros con él fueron amigables, a decir verdad siempre terminaban en una contienda, desde que se marchó de la aldea para vivir bajo la sombra de Orochimaru era alguien diferente, un renegado…

- ¿Q-qué quieres? –preguntó Sakura con algo de miedo.

- Me temes –aseguró el Uchiha mientras sonreía- nadie debería saber que estoy en Konoha pero necesito de tu ayuda y tuve que venir a ti.

- ¿Y si me niego? –preguntó la Haruno- …¿Me matarás?

Posiblemente, pero con lo que me dices debo suponer que antes de ayudarme preferirás que te mate.

- Por favor…

Comenzó a pedir con miedo, al mismo tiempo se abrazaba a sí misma bajando la mirada, para Sasuke verla llorar no era novedad pero quizá la forma en que derramaba lágrimas y rogaba por su vida le parecía extraño. Siendo la Sakura de siempre ella podría sobreponerse, levantar la voz, ir contra él para pelear y morir dignamente si eso deseaba, pero esa situación se desarrollaba bajo una tensión emocional terrible.

- No… no me mates…

- ¡Hump! ¿Qué pasó con la Sakura que deseaba detenerme con su propia fuerza? Te has hecho muy débil, tanto que ahora simplemente ruegas por tu vida como la genin que eras.

- Sasuke… moriría antes que ayudarte… "_pero temo tanto por mi bebé…"_ –pensó angustiada- ya no… ya no eres parte de Konoha… -agregó Sakura entre sollozos- no eres parte de mis recuerdos… ni de la vida de nadie. Habrás matado a Orochimaru pero… sigues siendo el mismo animal rastrero en busca de poder que él.

- No pierdes oportunidad para ser altanera, en fin… -volvió a acercarse a ella mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su cuello y lo deslizaba hasta sus senos- ¿no te pone nerviosa saber que… esto es lo último que sabrás de mí? –siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a su vientre- no eres una ninja, eres patética… -al mantener su mano ahí la Kunoichi cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Repentinamente Sasuke paró de hablar, conteniendo hasta la misma respiración y ese par de sharingan(s) no se movía quedándose sin parpadear, su mano seguía paralizada aún posada sobre el vientre de la kunoichi, ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó, algo dentro de ella se movía, el pequeño ser respondía a las caricias por parte de Sasuke con un pequeño golpecito desde su interior. Por fin lo entendió, el Uchiha se quedó congelado sin poder decir nada más. Parecía desear matarla e iba a hacerlo pero eso lo detuvo.

Sakura aún no podía respirar, se mantenía quieta esperando el golpe final del Uchiha, cerrando sus ojos para temer menos a ese inmenso dolor. Pasaron segundos y no sucedió nada, una brisa recorrió sus cuerpos moviendo la cabellera de ambos al mismo son, ni un solo pajarillo trinaba, era difícil explicar lo que pasaba.

- Eres valiente –dijo Sasuke, alejó la palma de su mano del vientre de Sakura y la posó sobre el cuello de la misma otra vez- pero estúpida.

- Vete de aquí, pronto te encontrarán y…

- ¿Me encerrarán? Jajaja sería bueno que me quitaran la vida por haberte negado a ti vivir, pero mi vida no se rige bajo las normas de Konoha, sino bajo mis propias leyes y en ese caso, no podría matarte ni a ti, ni a tu hijo.

- "¿_Cómo pude haber amado a este tipo?_ –se echó a llorar- Vete de Konoha y no vuelvas.

- Quizá le hayas dicho lo mismo al padre de tu hijo, por eso siempre estas sola. Ese carácter tuyo es el que te trae problemas, deberías de ser más amable.

- No te interesa, creo que ni si quiera te debería de importar –le dio la espalda y decidió continuar su camino

- Necesito de tu ayuda, Suigetsu ha sido picado por un animal extraño con un veneno que le paraliza en ciertos momentos su cuerpo. No lo hagas porque te lo ordeno sino por hacer un servicio "social" –agregó Sasuke apelando a los sentimientos de Sakura- eres madre y debes saber por el sufrimiento que puede pasar un ser humano.

- Eh… -se detuvo.

La ninja se detuvo dando dos pasos, dio media vuelta y manteniendo la voz firme fijó su vista en Sasuke para pronunciar su respuesta, en cierta manera él la atemorizaba y mucho.

- Déjame vivir mi vida tranquila, si vas a matarme por no ayudar a tus cómplices entonces hazlo, pero te aseguro que no podrás vivir en paz jamás, le habrás quitado la vida a…

- Basta…

Se pronunció el Uchiha a espaldas de Sakura, el Sasuke al que ella le hablaba y se encontraba frente a su camino era simplemente un genjutsu, una ilusión creada por el sharingan. Susurró esa palabra muy cercana a su oído y sonrió satisfecho, ella había hecho caso.

- Entiendo, pero volveremos a vernos –deslizó su mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició- muy pronto.

Apareció de la nada y desapareció de la misma manera, su imagen simplemente se desvaneció en el aire mientras se iba con la suave brisa del viento. La kunoichi bajó la mirada volvió a sentirse insegura y se abrazó a sí misma, temerosa de lo que le fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante. Temía la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de que ella siguió con su vida, mientras que él aún se hundía en su amargura, desesperación y odio; Sasuke era un hombre muy infeliz.

- ¡Mierda! –musitó entre dientes el Uchiha mientras huía del lugar, sabía que Sakura era una mujer de armas tomar e inmediatamente avisaría de su encuentro con él.

Las imágenes en su cabeza no lo dejaron pensar, apretaba los dientes con furia, quería destrozar, quebrantar, asesinar y principalmente torturar al infeliz que se atrevió a tocar a Sakura, en su vida no existían mujeres importantes, nunca las hubo, quizá posiblemente tuvo amantes y amigas que complacían todos sus deseos… pero una mujer a la que deseara solamente porque ella no lo deseaba a él era lo que lo partía en dos, Sakura ya no era suya, ya no era la chiquilla gritona que lo buscaba en todo momento, que inventaba excusas para verlo a toda hora, que sufría por sus tristezas, ahora ella era una mujer que siguió adelante, que vivió para hacer feliz al hombre al que se entregó y que principalmente se estableció y formó un vínculo especial con ese ser que pronto nacería.

¿Y que tenía él en la vida? La simple agonía de vivir para sufrir, el deseo de venganza de todos esos años no ha sido más que un veneno que ha quemado su corazón y lo ha hecho alguien incompleto; llegó a un momento crucial en su vida en la que sintió por primera vez algo especial, la experiencia de la maternidad le sentaba magníficamente a Sakura, tanto que Sasuke despertó un nuevo interés en sí mismo, el de cuidarla…

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio28**

* * *

...

**Nota de la Autora(*):**

El embarazo altera los esquemas hormonales de los cuales hay síntomas que son: cansancio, náuseas, sensibilidad a los olores y cambios de humor.  
• "Embarazo y parto." Microsoft® Student 2008 [DVD]. Microsoft Corporation, 2007.


	29. Nuevas Perversiones

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Episodio pervertido para aquellos que esperaban su cuota xD, bien, bien... Sasuke no es un gran amante, es egoista en el sexo, eso pasa con los hombres (iba a poner "algunos" pero no es cierto), su cerebro no puede procesar a la hora de hacerlo. Incluso los más buenos son egoistas aunque no en gran medida. Así que cuidado, a escoger bien ;)

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 29: " Nuevas Perversiones "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Una vez más la kunoichi de pelo rosa se enfrenta a la muerte, pero no a una accidental sino a una provocada por su propio compañero, un antiguo amigo, un antiguo amor… llamado Sasuke Uchiha, se salva a causa de que aquél ninja renegado de su aldea experimenta nuevas emociones, gustando al mismo tiempo de ella._

* * *

La joven de pelo negro refunfuñaba furiosa, había caminado por esa "estúpida" ciudad, según ella, ya más tiempo del esperado, a su lado se encontraba otro muchacho igual o más aburrido que ella.

- ¡Ya quita esa cara, me tienes harto! –le dijo Suigetsu a Karin.

La misma frunció el ceño, para voltear a verlo al instante, no tenía en su mente una idea más clara, deseaba matar a alguien, era emocional y con lo herida que fue en su orgullo no podía hacer nada más que estar enojada consigo misma, ¿cómo culpar al hombre que la hizo mujer? Ella no podía estar furiosa con Sasuke, Suigetsu prefirió callar, no quería recibir golpes de parte suya.

- Ese bastardo… ¡Me cambió por esa perra! –le gritó sorprendiendo a Suigetsu.

- No te cambió –contestó calmadamente Jûgo.

- ¿¡Y tú que demonios sabes! –respondió colérica Karin- ¡La maldita me lo quiere quitar!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan enojada? –preguntó Suigetsu- ni que él y tú estuvieran relacionados.

A la pregunta Karin bajó la mirada y detuvo el paso, sus compañeros la miraron con extrañez y esperaron que dijera algo, a veces era muy rara y hablando de Sasuke se sonrojaba o gritaba locuras haciendo notar que ella no tenía interés en él, últimamente todo cambió, no era la misma actitud loca y desenfrenada, típica de una niña enamorada.

_Recuerdos, Karin__…_

_Otro día de descanso, que pesado tener que esperar sus __órdenes, ese hombre era delicado, debías hablarle de cierta forma, en cierto momento y en cierto tono específico para que no reaccionara y te matara. Apenas era de madrugada, estaba cansada de trabajar en algunos experimentos, haría una vuelta acostumbrada por el cuarto de Sasuke, que morbo y que perversión era el simple acto de verlo dormir._

_Al observarlo, cada noche, ella lo deseaba… deseaba que él la hiciera suya aunque él no sintiera nada. Aún era oscuro, la cama de Sasuke debía ser el lugar más cómodo y placentero, estar llena de su aroma y cerca de su cuerpo, un deseo opacado por el temor y la vergüenza._

_- ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó Sasuke abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos a ella._

_Era una persona muy perceptiva, además su entrenada vista le hacía más sensible a cualquier visita que estuviera presente sin que lo admitiera. _

_- N-Na-Nada… -dijo Karin por el nerviosismo, pudo haber corrido y simulado no haber estado allí mas no lo hizo._

_- Ah, eres tú –se sentó en su cama y extendió su mano en medio de la oscuridad para llamarla- acércate._

_- Claro –dijo alegremente mientras iba__ a la cama del Uchiha, se subía de rodillas a su cama y casi gateaba hasta él, disimuladamente se quitó los lentes de bordes negros que tenía, lo miraría tentadoramente, coquetería de todos los días- dime… Sasuke –dijo finalmente con sensualidad._

_En sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa imaginando lo que haría con Karin, después de todo él era un hombre y tenía necesidades físicas, lo pensó muchos días y lo cumplió, en muchos lugares aprovechaba su buen aspecto, las mujeres solían ser un blanco fácil, no había quien se resistiera a sus encantos. Tuvo muchos cuerpos en sus manos, muchas noches gozó del inmenso placer que le hacía olvidar __recuerdos agobiantes de odio, tristeza y amargura. Esa noche encontró una presa perfecta para obtener algo de deleite._

_Tomó su terso rostro entre sus manos y la acercó a él para besarla apasionadamente, no se despegaron ni un solo instante hasta que la acostó en la cama, su dulce boca color carmesí era constantemente emitía gemidos y pequeños gritos apasionados. Sasuke aún sobre ella, desvistiéndola y rasgando su camisón para dejarla desnuda entre sus manos y recorrerla, dejando sus huellas y su aroma como ella deseaba._

_No podía mirarle a los ojos puesto que estaba contra la cama y Sasuke sobre ella, sus manos se deslizaron desde sus caderas hasta el borde de sus bragas, se las quitaba. La tenía desnuda entre sus manos, besaba su cuello, su espalda y sus caderas; jugueteaban como dos perros, ella movía sus caderas al son de los movimientos de Sasuke, era feliz… enormemente feliz, quizá éste era otro sueño erótico o quizá era verdad._

_Su dedo índice se deslizó desde su entrepierna hasta entrar en su vagina, movía circularmente su dedo y sin delicadeza alguna, ella gritaba pero a él poco le importaba, ése era el precio de su amor brusco si lo quería era bienvenida si no podría ser desechada y olvidada._

_- Sasuke… ten… más cuida-da..do… -dijo entrecortadamente, la palma de la mano de su compañero se deslizó hasta su cabeza, poniéndola contra la cama, impidiéndole hablar._

_El interior de la joven estaba húmedo, Sasuke pasó de meter un solo dedo a meter dos dedos más moviéndolos en su interior para intensificar la excitación que sentía por el dolor de su compañera, su pene erecto y listo para penetrarla, pronto sintió el calor natural de la vagina de Karin y alistó su miembro, no sin antes sacar sus dedos de allí._

_- ¿Lista? –preguntó Sasuke divertido._

_- Sasuke… -dijo Karin con algunas lágrimas bordeando su rostro- hazlo… des…despacio…_

_- ¿Bromeas? –dijo aún más divertido, las gotas de sudor de su frente caían sobre la espalda de Karin, ese cosquilleo la ponía más nerviosa._

_Tomó su cintura por la fuerza la apretó firmemente y la volteó hacia arriba para verla a la cara, se acomodó entre sus piernas y apoyó ambas manos a su costado, como si con eso quisiera decir que no tenía escapatoria._

_- ¡Ah!... Me lastimas –le gritó Karin algo asustada._

_- ¿Quieres estar conmigo o no? –le preguntó con la mirada alta._

_- ¡Claro que sí! –contestó inmediatamente- yo… quiero decir… tú… -la agitación de sus actos previos y la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a él no la dejaban articular ni una sola palabra- me gustas mucho… -cerró sus ojos con fuerza._

_- A mi también –sonrió con vileza._

_Y así fue como tomó ambas de sus piernas y haló hacia su pene para penetrarla con fuerza, casi como una bestia, ella gritó de dolor sintiendo el duro y viril miembro de su compañero en ella. Karin apretó los dientes, hizo sus manos hacia atrás y se aferró en el respaldar de la cama para aguantar las embestidas de su amado, ya no era un juego, ella no lo disfrutaba, solamente era un juguete entre sus manos._

_- ¡¿Te gusta, verdad? –gritó con excitación Sasuke mas ella no le contestó- ¿¡¿¡Te gusta!_

_- S-Si… -dijo débilmente._

_Movió su miembro circularmente, sabía como hacerlo, como darse placer a sí mismo como tratar con esa felicidad pasajera olvidar todos sus temores y sus momentos de amargura. Sonreía victorioso, se excitaba aún más al escuchar los gritos ahogados de pasión y dolor de Karin, eso hacía que continuara una y otra vez con su rutina de entrar y salir de ella. Ella no solamente era una compañera coqueta, ahora era suya hasta que él ya no la quisiera, un objeto de placer… _

_Luego del debido jugueteo con su cuerpo, él se preparaba para explotar, sacó fuera su miembro, fue hasta el baño. Volvió a la cama minutos después, se acostó junto a Karin, ella aún respiraba agitada, el dolor en su entrepierna le impedía moverse, se quedó estática junto a él pero Sasuke no le dio ni un solo beso, ni un solo abrazo, dejó de hablarle y se durmió, es más… la ignoró._

_Fin de los Recuerdos, Karin__._

- ¡Solamente dices estupideces! –dijo Karin reaccionando.

- Te acostaste con él… ¡Bah! –dijo Suigetsu- ¡Págame, Jûgo! –dirigió su mirada a su compañero.

- ¡¿¡APOSTARON QUE YO ME ACOSTARÍA CON SASUKE! –dio un grito que retumbó en toda Konoha.

- ¡Shhhhhh! –dijo Jûgo tapándole la boca a su compañera- fue una inocente apuesta.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Bastardos! ¡Estúpidos cabrones de mierda! –les gritó señalándolos- ¡No saben cuantas ganas tengo de que se mueran los dos!

- Ya basta… -dijo Suigetsu, le mostró sus dientes amenazadoramente- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de callarte?

- ¡NADA! DE TI NO QUIERO NADA, BASTARDO INFELIZ.

- Te ayudaremos a recuperar a Sasuke –dijo Jûgo- así que cálmate, estamos llamando mucho la atención y Sasuke dijo que no lo hiciéramos.

- Ya lo he intentado todo y Sasuke… no ha vuelto a mirarme –dijo tristemente Karin.

Suigetsu rodeó el cuello de su compañera y le sonrió con aquellos dientes acerrados, tenía un plan en su mente, además se lo debía por apostar a que ella no aguantaría los encantos de su líder. Acercó su boca al oído de Karin y le platicó su plan, era algo clásico pero funcionaría.

- C-E-L-O-S –deletreó Suigetsu.

- ¿Celos?

- Exacto –dijo Suigetsu- mientras solamente tengas ojos para él, nunca creerá que podrá perderte por lo tanto debes mostrarle que tienes un nuevo pretendiente. Ya verás que Sasuke vuelve a ti.

- Tus estúpidas ideas sólo me traerá problemas –lo empujó de golpe- me voy de aquí –se alejó corriendo y se perdió entre las calles de Konoha.

- ¡Bah! No es nada más que una estúpida –agregó Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu… -dijo Jûgo- hagamos una nueva apuesta.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con enojo su compañero- ya tengo suficiente dinero con el que te gané, no necesito nada más.

- Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de conquistar una chica en Konoha.

- ¡Ja! Eso lo dices nada más porque te gané con lo de Karin. Era tan predecible que ella lo hiciera, recuerdo esa noche… ¡joder! No me dejaron dormir.

- Esta bien –suspiró con decepción- volvamos a reunirnos con Sasuke, estoy seguro de que si sigo aquí terminaré perdiendo el control y no tenemos a Sasuke cerca para mantenerme a raya… -refunfuñó sin ánimos Jûgo.

Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a marcharse por donde vinieron, encontrarían a Sasuke en las afueras de la ciudad y quizá sincronizarían un lugar de encuentro, mientras tanto podrían vivir en Konoha, sus rostros no eran conocidos.

Suigetsu se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su compañero, bajó la mirada, el aburrimiento lo ahogaba más aún que a Jûgo, era él quién no había tenido acción en mucho tiempo debido a su extraña enfermedad se limitaba demasiado a estar en reposo en ciertos momentos.

Pronto vio como Jûgo se adelantaba e iba más rápido, entre toda la multitud de la calle lo perdió de vista, vaya que iba lento quizá el efecto de aquél veneno volvía a limitarlo. Esperó un instante, mientras tanto apoyó su espalda en una pared cercana a un restaurant.

- A nadie le importa mi condición, supuestamente vinieron por mí hasta aquí –se decía a sí mismo en voz alta Suigetsu.

- Hola… -le saludó una dulce voz.

- ¿Ah? –dio en voz alta Suigetsu.

Se sorprendió tanto que resbaló de aquella pared en la que se apoyaba y cayó al piso, el dolor en sus articulaciones le impedía moverse o reaccionar a una velocidad normal de la acostumbrada, odiaba ser un inútil, tan pronto abrió los ojos fijó su vista en la persona que le había dado un cálido saludo.

- Disculpa –dijo la joven de cabello castaño mientras ayudaba a que se levantara- ¿estas bien?

- Jeje –sonrió expresando su alegría con una mueca simplemente- no fue nada.

- Es… solo preguntaba, se ve algo enfermo. Lamento haberlo molestado –dijo la sonriente muchacha.

- No es molestia –dijo Suigetsu- tú eres la que no se ve del todo bien.

- Es solo que… no evitaba poder hablar con alguien. Además… -señaló la pared- no se permite que la gente se asiente en este edificio. A algunos dueños les molesta, por eso quise avisarle.

- Jejeje de todos modos ya me iba –Suigetsu movió su pie derecho con mucha dificultad, lo tenía tieso, nuevamente la enfermedad de la que fue contagiado lo afectó- agh…

- Bueno, hasta luego –le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse mas una mano la detuvo, la sostuvo suavemente por el brazo, ella volteó y vio que era Suigetsu- ¿dime?

- No te pregunté tu nombre, ¿dejarías que lo sepa?

- Mi nombre es Tenten, mucho gusto.

- Eh… gracias –le mostró sin quererlo aquellos dientes en forma de cierra, muy parecidos a los de Zabuza, la joven se impresionó un poco pero de inmediato recuperó la calma a pesar de saber que él no era de la aldea.

Pronto la soltó y dejó que se fuera, hasta cierto punto le pareció una chica interesante, simpática y tenía un bonito cuerpo de curvas sensuales a pesar de ser delgada. Sonrió con malicia mientras la veía alejarse, aunque no lo admitiese jamás se había fijado en el volumen de sus nalgas, definitivamente se pervertía día con día.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 29**


	30. Pasión, Locura y Sensatez

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Hasta aquí, disfruten el episodio, pronto volveré con más actualizaciones, ya casi llegamos al final de temporada, ¿podrán resistirlo? Jujuju~ unos 12 episodios más.

Uhm... creo que ahora conocerán al amante por concenso nacional xD ¿quién no quiere a un hombre así de considerado? Jajaja, respondan esa pregunta al final del episodio. Un saludo y que todos la pasen bien. Gracias por los comentarios y por sus lecturas.

Ps. Amo la escena entre Sasuke y Sakura, creo que este episodio es épico por ello. De verdad... saboreen sin saltarse nada, verán lo que les digo.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 30: " Pasión, locura y sensatez –El encuentro de almas solitarias- "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Konoha es parte de la historia de nuevos personajes que hacen una aparición inesperada, entre tanto se conoce también la historia escondida de Sasuke con su aliada. A pesar de no tener nada con ella, Karin pretende retomar viejas aventuras._

* * *

Los temblorosos pasos que daba, su mirada oscura y pérdida acompañada de un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho eran producto del encuentro con Sasuke; juntó sus manos apoyándolas en su vientre, respiró hondo para quitar todo ese pesar y preocupación que sintió, no quería despertar sospechas entre sus amigos.

El portón del hogar de los Yamanaka mostraba las luces que se encendían antes de que anocheciera, Sakura se quedó quieta un momento esperando que su miedo se fuera y así poder tener una mejor conversación con su amiga y protectora.

- _"¿Y si digo todo lo que pasó…?"_ –pensó Sakura.

Se confundía de muchas maneras y deseaba no haber tenido ningún encuentro con él, regresar en un momento en que su corazón se cerraba a toda clase de emoción, a toda clase de amor por parte de un hombre, Sasuke era una bala sin rumbo, no dudaba que podía matarla en cualquier instante y a pesar de ello, simplemente, era difícil pensar en una cosa que no fuera él.

- ¿Sakura? –Ino asomó su cabeza por la puerta de entrada y caminó lentamente hasta ella puesto que la kunoichi de pelo rosa no se acercaba.

- _"Es Ino, se lo diré… yo… no puedo más con esto"_ –pensó Sakura, levantó su mano derecha y la agitó en señal de saludo- disculpa, ¿te preocupé?

- Eh… pensé que fuiste a dar un paseo. No te preocupes, además ya estas mucho mejor. Kiba me ha regañado por tenerte tan sobreprotegida, me llamó hace un rato. Quizá por eso no me di cuenta que fuiste a dar un paseo desde hace rato.

- No importa –concluyó Sakura.

- ¿Ya cerraré la tienda, no quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? –preguntó Ino sonriéndole.

- Tranquila, quédate en la tienda, por las noches suele haber más clientela, no quisiera ser una carga –sonrió tristemente y le dio la espalda, se iba con tranquilidad hacia su departamento.

- ¿Y si ella lo amaba aún? No lo creía, no era Sakura, no la misma que abandonó años atrás… aquella que lloraba y trataba de retenerlo a su lado con todas sus fuerzas, no.

Hacía frío fuera de su escondite, una cueva amplia, oscura pero con algo de calidez por ser de roca y absorber el calor del sol por las mañanas. Sasuke cavilaba pacientemente mientras esperaba a sus subordinados, se encontraba sentado en un rincón, apoyando su espalda contra la pared desquebrajada.

- Llegas tarde –dijo con calma Sasuke sintiendo a pocos centímetros la presencia de Jûgo.

- Mmh… creí que Suigetsu estaría aquí –dijo Jûgo con sorpresa.

- ¿Y Karin? –preguntó en tono de aburrimiento el Uchiha.

- No lo sé. Supongo que sigue en la ciudad.

- Esta bien, no importa. Lo que me preocupa es que Suigetsu aún no haya llegado, se supone que no esta en condiciones de tener "aventuras" por ahí –agregó Sasuke en un tono de regaño.

- ¡Grrrr…! Estúpido Jûgo…

La voz del joven de dientes acerrados hizo que tanto Sasuke como Jûgo voltearan a ver a la entrada de aquella cueva, se balanceaba apenas apoyando sus manos en las paredes. Parecía más enojado que de costumbre con aquel ceño fruncido y con la sonrisa maligna.

- ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme solo? –le gritó Suigetsu, parecía un niño enojado, Jûgo simplemente le sonrió levemente mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

- Te perdí en el camino… no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lent…

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme "lento"! ¿Te suena la frase "estoy enfermo y convaleciente"? –agregó Suigetsu en un arrebato de rabia.

- Basta los dos –dijo Sasuke con calma- Jûgo no debiste dejar solo a Suigetsu sabiendo de su condición –Suigetsu mostraba una cara de victoria pero Sasuke dirigió la misma mirada recriminadora hacia él también- y tú no debiste dejar a Jûgo vagando por Konoha, pudo causar muchos problemas, eres muy irresponsable. Ambos deberán tener más cuidado si no quieren que me ponga de malas… -su tono de voz se volvió siniestro.

- ¡Bien! –dijeron sus subordinados al mismo tiempo.

- No voy a pedir que se den la mano ni nada parecido, así que tranquilícense, acomódense en algún lugar y duerman, mañana tendrán mucho trabajo –agregó Sasuke, sin moverse de su lugar procedió a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Le daba facilidad acabar con ciertas rencillas que existían en su grupo, con algunas palabras los comportamientos adecuados siempre se daban; lo malo era que de alguna manera le llamó la atención que Karin no regresara, finalmente decidió olvidarlo… ella no causaría ningún problema, no era tan "emocional" ni "hormonal" como el mismo Suigetsu y tampoco tenía una doble personalidad asesina, estaría bien.

Aunque por su lado Karin buscaba una manera de solucionar toda la rabia que sentía, el desamor al que fue arrinconada y el deseo de sentirse mujer ya era demasiado pedir; la bebida era una buena consejera… hasta donde sabía, por eso mismo y por ganas de olvidar sus pesares se metió a un bar a tomar una copa.

Se sentó en la barra, el lugar era casi desierto excepto por dos sujetos sentados a ciertas distancias en la barra, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Como no deseaba llamar la atención se sentó al centro. Pidió la acostumbrada copita de sake para comenzar.

- ¿Le va bien, señorita? –preguntó el barman.

- No tanto… -respondió Karin, el joven que le servía la copa procedía a llenar su vaso pero la mano veloz de Karin lo detuvo- deje la botella por favor.

- Deme otra… -dijo el sujeto a su derecha, tenía un traje que indicaba que era de rango en la aldea, quizá… si Karin no se equivocaba un Jounin o un Chunin.

- ¡No! No va a tomar más, ya se bebió 3 botellas de sake –dijo el barman casi por enojo- vaya a su casa por favor.

- Dije que quiero otra botella… -inquirió aquel sujeto con más desesperación- necesito… -ya se encontraba más mareado y no podía articular muy bien sus palabras- olvidar.

- "_Él también quiere olvidar su pasado, vaya el mundo es casi un pañuelo*"_ –pensó Karin, tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo.

- ¡Le he dicho que no! –gritó el barman.

- ¡Ya cállese, no me deja beber en paz! –contestó con molestia Karin.

Aquel tipo con chaleco de color verde, no volteó a verla simplemente se bajó de su asiento caminó hasta ella y bajo el claro de luz en medio de ese oscuro lenocinio su rostro se mostró. Su rostro cubierto por una máscara al igual que uno de sus ojos, la mirada casi perdida, el cabello plateado desordenado…

- ¿Qué sabes tú? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Ahora mismo, creo que no se nada –dijo Karin sin darle mucha importancia, pretendía beber el vaso de sake que en su mano se balanceaba pero Kakashi se lo quitó y lo tomó de lleno- ¡Oiga bastardo! ¡¿¡Qué demonios le pasa! –gritó con fuerza Karin, al mismo tiempo le asestó una bofetada, de la cuál el Jounin ni si quiera se inmutó.

- ¡Hump!...

Simplemente dejó el vaso de Karin y salió del bar más airado que nunca, sus razones eran incomprendidas por una mujer, en realidad eran razones que cualquier mujer no entendería jamás, se enamoró y cuando por fin quitó las barreras emocionales que tenía ella lo desechó como si fuese un pedazo de papel inservible.

Todas las veces en que él había hecho suya a esa mujer simplemente fueron mentira, tanto su vida amorosa como sus acciones, jamás le interesó y no pudo ser más sincera, él no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo jugó con su corazón lo que deseaba era olvidarla… olvidar ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba, esas ganas de querer que fueron sofocadas de manera tajante.

- ¡Esperaaa! –gritó Karin siguiendo a Kakashi.

- ¿Ah? –volteó a ver como la chiquilla corría hacia él.

- ¡Me vas a pagar ese vaso de Sake!

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –Dijo Kakashi, la pregunta se dio sin que Karin la esperara, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo decir nada más, ni reclamarle, ni gritarle… ni nada.

- ¡Quiero un vaso de Sake! –agregó con enojo.

- Tengo algo de Sake en mi casa, ¿vienes?

Ése era el momento de la verdad, un instante entre la lujuria de una noche, una invitación a la pasión con un extraño que tal vez sería la solución a su sufrimiento a su romance fallido y quebrantado por la frialdad de Sasuke.

Su aroma, sus manos fuertes apretando y lastimando su cuerpo, podría perder todo ese sufrimiento al lado de un extraño con solo aceptar sus condiciones, sus deseos y su propuesta.

- ¡No aceptaré menos de una botella!...

…

Las encantadoras manos de la joven se movieron a través del cuerpo duro y fornido del Jounin, sus labios no se separaban, ella no había bebido ni una sola gota pero con los largos besos y el jugueteo de lenguas interminables ella se embriagaba. Entraron al departamento de Kakashi sin darse un solo respiro, cayeron en la alfombra.

El suéter de Karin se abría bajo la supervisión de los ojos de Kakashi, el quitaba delicadamente su ropa, veía su brasier lleno de bordados, qué diferente era de ella, la mujer que lo mandó al diablo que jugó con sus sentimientos y que lo llenó de falsas esperanzas. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y las subió hasta sus senos, luego las puso en su espalda para así alcanzar el seguro de su brasier y abrirlo, se lo quitaba… le tenía semi-desnuda ante él.

- _"Yo… yo…"_ –decía a cada momento Karin, sin saberlo tuvo miedo de la experiencia del sexo, recordaba el tremendo dolor en su entrepierna y las risas malignas de Sasuke.

Kakashi en cambio iba despacio, era lento y deseaba disfrutarla, a pesar de ser una extraña. Se puso sobre ella besando su cuello, sus mejillas y su boca, Karin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la tibieza de los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos yendo con ternura, recorriendo su cuerpo con cariño y con paciencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kakashi al oído de Karin, la misma temblaba, él se apartó un poco para verla de frente- ¿Por qué… lloras?

- Eh… yo… lo siento… -cubrió con vergüenza sus senos- ¡de-debo irme! –gritó locamente haciendo a un lado a Kakashi y buscando su ropa, estando en la puerta se topó nuevamente con Kakashi, aún con la máscara pero con el torso descubierto, era tentador… masculino y agradable.

- ¿Hice algo malo? –dijo Kakashi.

- … Eh… yo… -cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Tranquila… -puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Karin mientras la arrinconaba contra la puerta- voy a ir lento –su rostro quedó muy cerca al oído de la joven- te voy a hacer el amor…

Karin nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke nunca dijo nada, nunca la aceptó ni si quiera la amaba es por eso que era duro y la usaba como un objeto, hasta ese día Karin pensaba que el sexo era solo una acción en la que el hombre gozaba, en ese momento dudó del método de Sasuke.

- Hazlo… -dijo Karin dejándose llevar.

Nuevamente los amantes se unieron en un beso, era ardiente y pasional, justo como se esperaba o como deseaban ambos, sedientos de cariño, dos almas sin rumbo y sin corazón, al fin tras esa noche encontraban el momento perfecto para ser quienes siempre quisieron ser.

- Relájate… -dijo Kakashi.

El escenario cambió, aún con las luces apagadas Kakashi sabía donde exactamente quedaba cada cosa en su habitación, llevó a la joven de cabellos rojizos hasta su cama, la tendió allí con suavidad y se subió sobre ella. Procedía a lamer su cuerpo como si fuera una manzana dulce, Karin por su lado deseaba mantenerse tranquila mientras él hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería, pronto un gemido salió de su boca, seguido de otro y de otro y de otro, no podía contenerse, gemía con tanto placer… tanto, era un indescriptible sentimiento o experiencia en su cuerpo, ardía en calor, su entrepierna también… estaba sumamente caliente.

- _"Él… ¿por qué lo hace?"_ –se preguntó a sí misma Karin.

Pronto los pantalones del Jounin quedaron fuera, así como su demás ropa, solamente el cobertor de su rostro quedó en su lugar. Tomó ambas piernas de Karin y las manejó a gusto para acomodarse entre ellas, su pene erecto y dispuesto a penetrarla moría de ansias por probar su deliciosa esencia de mujer.

- ¿Lista? –le preguntó Kakashi.

La joven contenía su respiración, sus gemidos, el emergente calor de su cuerpo decía lo que sentía, era el momento, su vagina tibia y abierta al miembro de Kakashi era una prueba. La picazón en sus partes íntimas, así como el sonrojo de sus pezones, jamás imaginó que así era realmente cuando uno se excita, estaba realmente excitada… preparada y ansiosa.

- ¡Siiii… Siiii…! –gritó Karin.

Poco a poco su pene se condujo en su entrepierna, la rozaba lentamente, prolongaba el placer, el dolor al sentir como entraba en ella disminuía de a poco, lo sentía… era grande, conforme entraba en ella lo mojaba con sus propios fluidos vaginales eso hacía que entrara fácilmente, resbalaba con suavidad, estando ya dentro lo movía a gusto. De repente lo sacaba, lo metía otra vez, el roce constante entre sus órganos los dejó fascinados, no paraban de hacerlo, incluso la misma Karin participaba, era parte del jugueteo continuo de sus cuerpos, se besaban y compartían gemidos, los mismos eran ahogados con sus mismas bocas.

Así pasaron casi toda la noche, ambos tuvieron la resistencia suficiente para continuar sus jugueteos, terminarlos y volver a comenzarlos. Probaban diferentes modos de hacerlo, Karin se acostaba, se sentaba, se ponía de espaldas… era un divertido juego que gozaba, cada gota de sudor en su frente se mezclaba en ese mismo instante con el sudor del cuerpo de Kakashi, la dualidad perfecta conformada a base de sexo, no podían pedir más.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Suigetsu.

Casi amanecía, el líder del grupo no podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraba fuera de la cueva, donde acampaban, viendo hacia las montañas por las que se encontraban rodeados, la mañana era fría a pesar de eso Sasuke se mantenía sin sueño.

- Buen día –dijo secamente.

- _"Amaneció de mejor humor o es que se puso pensativo, jajaja ¿quién iba a pensar que Karin lograra llamar su atención?"_ –pensó divertido el chico de dientes acerrados.

- Una familia…

- ¿Ah? –respondió casi por inercia Suigetsu.

- …nunca he creído en ese vínculo, pero se me pasó por la mente. Mis padres formaron una buena familia, éramos felices –agregó Sasuke en un tono muy bajo.

- Desde que viste a esa chica de Konoha has pensando últimamente en eso, Sasuke. La tal Sakura debe ser importante –dijo Suigetsu.

- Yo no… -dijo casi nervioso-

Cuando sus manos rozaron su vientre, su mente experimentó un sentimiento de familiaridad que probablemente hubiera disfrutado, de no ser por su exhaustiva sed venganza. Ese niño era especial, el golpe de un no-nato, la simple respuesta a sus caricias… ¿acaso así debería de sentirse un extraño? Porque él lo era, un extraño, pero sentía… algo diferente, como si pudiera llegar a ser un protector o un padre.

- Volveré por la noche –concluyó Sasuke y desapareció del lugar.

- Vaya… esa Sakura significa más de lo que imaginé. Nunca entenderé a Sasuke –dijo negando con su cabeza- Pero… ahora tengo oportunidad de divertirme… -sonrió para sí mismo Suigetsu.

Fijó su mirada al reloj que tenía pegado a su pared mientras estiraba sus brazos y despertaba de un largo y dulce sueño, eran las 5: 30 am quizá por eso Ino aún no fue hasta ella, cada mañana le llevaba el desayuno. Se levantó de su cama, fue hasta su closet y tomó un abrigo largo, se puso unos zapatos cómodos y arreglando, muy poco, su cabello salió a dar un paseo.

- Hace frío… -dijo para sí la kunoichi de pelo rosa, daba un breve recorrido al parque cercano a su hogar.

El doctor le había recomendado que se ejercitara un poco, tenía que ponerse en forma para el parto, pero no debía exigirse demasiado. Pasaba por un camino de piedra, a los lados diversos árboles maduros movían sus hojas verdes al son del viento. La kunoichi se detuvo un instante, extendió sus brazos como un ave y cerrando sus ojos respiró el aire puro de la mañana.

- ¿No deberías descansar? –pregunto Sasuke apoyado en uno de los robles.

Sakura prefirió no inmutarse porque precisamente eso era lo que incitaba a Sasuke a sentir poder sobre las personas, su miedo. Ella no volteó a verlo y simplemente siguió caminando, pronto la voz del Uchiha se volvió a escuchar tras otro árbol.

- No te incumbe –le respondió Sakura con dureza- ya deja de seguirme.

- Sakura… -dijo Sasuke en un tono que únicamente ella podría reconocer.

- Deja de jugar –respiró hondo mientras seguía su camino.

- ¿Me dirás que te sucedió?

- ¿Cuándo te ha interesado? –dijo la Haruno volteando a verlo por completo.

- Deseaba saberlo –dijo el Uchiha mostrándole una media sonrisa.

- Mmh… debes irte, no hay lugar para ti. Simplemente debes marcharte, se acabó…

- Lo dices como si tú y yo hubiéramos sido "algo". Eres una cobarde, echar fuera todos esos sentimientos negativos puede liberarte. Tiemblas y tu voz se quiebra, quieres llorar pero temes que yo pueda reírme, ¿por qué sufres tanto?

- ¿Qué…? –dijo Sakura con sorpresa.

Dio algunos pasos hacia ella y se puso a una distancia no tan prudente, la miró a los ojos sin quitar aquella media sonrisa típica en él. Podía sentir que ella se sentía solitaria y amarga, sus ojos a pesar de estar prendados de ternura y luz aún ocultaban una tristeza enorme, sufría por algo. Quizá el padre de ese niño sea la respuesta, sus brazos se extendieron automáticamente con la intención de abrazarla, él ni si quiera se dio cuenta pero lo hizo, ella no avanzaba hacia él, se había quedado entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pretendes burlándote así de mí? –le dijo con enojo la kunoichi- ¿¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETEDES? Vuelves después de 3 años, actúas como si nada hubiera pasado, quieres que llore entre tus brazos cuando ya no te necesito y pretendes encima de todo que yo te crea que tú piensas en… -su llanto se mostraba mientras gimoteaba y hablaba entre lágrimas- mí. ¡Estúpido! –golpeó sus brazos mientras los alejaba de ella y corrió por ese camino con pesadez, su vientre hacía dificultosa su huída.

Corría con desesperación, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, apretaba los puños con rabia y en su mente sólo se dilucidaba un nombre en específico "SAI", no dejaba de pensar en él, sufría incansablemente porque no estaba junto a ella, ése era el motivo de su tristeza. Fracaso tras fracaso, se atormentaba a sí misma, madre soltera a sus escasos 15 años, conoció el amor pero lo perdió, kunoichi sin futuro y por sobre todo… una amiga que jamás pudo recuperar a su viejo amor de infancia. Era una basura total creyendo que su vida había sido algo, era…

- Eres Sakura Haruno –dijo Sasuke.

Ella corrió tanto que no supo cuándo el verdadero Sasuke estaba en su camino de huída, al chocar contra él estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás pero él la sostuvo fuertemente, la tenía contra su pecho mientras ella soltaba en llanto como una niña.

- ¡Cállate! –le gritó Sakura golpeando su pecho con sus puños.

- No llores más… -dijo en tono de arrullo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- ¡Te odio… te odio… te odio… me abandonaste, igual que él, no quiero… no quiero que sigas aquí! –gritaba ahogándose en llanto.

- Él… -susurró el Uchiha con algo de odio y luego cambió de tono- no sufras más, no lo hagas… no tienes derecho a infundirle esa tristeza a tu hijo, no más. Piensa en su futuro, en todo lo que hará por ti, en todo lo que logrará significar… ¿entiendes?

- Sasuke-kun… -dijo mientras lloraba con más tranquilidad, mientras él la arrullaba entre sus brazos y la sostenía con fuerza.

- _"Cuando tenga la oportunidad asesinaré al infeliz que te hizo esto, lo mandaré hasta el quinto infierno y destrozaré su cráneo con mis propias manos. Este niño…"_ –su cuerpo se pegó tanto al de Sakura que lograba sentir el movimiento del bebé que traía en su vientre- "...el destino quiso que fueras mío, he formado un lazo fuerte contigo… por eso… por eso… me haré cargo de ti" –pensó Sasuke.

En el mismo instante en que Sasuke perdió la noción de la cordura fue cuando encontró un lazo que lo unía a la misma vida, era difícil entenderlo pero sus pensamientos errados lo obsesionaban, de una forma que sentía que el mismo pequeño que Sakura esperaba era suyo, adoptaba un sentimiento ajeno que lo acercaba a la locura y lo alejaba de la realidad.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 30**


	31. Que me robó el amor

**.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Me había olvidado de actualizar, siento haber hecho esperar a aquellos que siguen el fic. Bueno, acá dejo 3 episodios más que quizá les dejarán con más dudas jajaja. Naah, esas cosas sólo ustedes las sabrán.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 31: " Una enfermedad… que me robó el amor "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Encuentros programados casi por el destino, se desata la pasión entre personajes que sin duda no existe más que el deseo de amar y ser amados, al igual que las demás almas solitarias que sufren. Se muestran actitudes poco creíbles, pero aceptadas por un corazón herido, Sasuke… se muestra diferente y con esa actitud logra convencer a Sakura. _

Lo ha intentado todo, su cuerpo, mente y alma están puestos en sacar adelante a este paciente, Kaily suspira agotada mientras limpia el sudor de su frente. Llevaba algunas horas intentando establecer una conexión entre su mente y la de Sai, él ya no le permitía hablar. Las sesiones de psicología que Kaily llevaba a cabo eran sumamente peligrosas, trataba de que él le contara su problema, que lo aceptara… si lo superaba era posible que su mente e inconsciente volvieran a estar constantes y salieran al exterior.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –dijo la joven ANBU posando sus manos sobre la frente de su paciente.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos, en su mente se dilucidaba una luz, quizá ya abrió la puerta hacia la mente de Sai, al fin sonrió victoriosa. Aquel viaje mental la llevó al mismo pasaje de recuerdos en el que se quedó encerrada la última vez, los recorrió hasta llegar al último cuadro aún oscuro, ¿acaso había algo tan horrible como para no mostrar su contenido?.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, frente a ese cuadro, posó sus manos sobre sus propias piernas y comenzó a hablar, la sesión comenzaba.

Llevo mucho tiempo aquí y la verdad es que no se como te llamas, mi nombre es Kaily –sonrió levemente- trabajo aquí medio tiempo, mi madre era una experta en medicina y mi padre es el director de esta institución, pero… no me dejes hablar sólo a mí, háblame de ti, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Nadie contestó a su pregunta, la chica no lo tomó mal y siguió con la sesión, debía dejar que las cosas transcurrieran normalmente, aunque se había graduado recientemente tenía un don especial para reparar… corazones, si de eso se trataba, para vivir uno debe tener, más que nada, muchas ganas y cuando las personas caen en un shock tan profundo llegan a encerrarse en sí mismos, dispuestos a dejarse morir por el dolor que los oprime.

- … jeje, hace tiempo cuando vine por primera vez, vi muchos cuadros de una chica de pelo rosa, es muy linda, ¿pero por qué nunca me dejas ver su cara? Cuando me transformaste en ella y me vi al espejo pero lo empañaste, ni si quiera así pude verla. Si tanto daño te hizo y no quieres ver su rostro, ni mostrármelo, ¿por qué me convertiste en ella?

…

- ¡Oh! Bueno, no te preocupes. Tal vez fue simplemente era una mujer horrible que te maltrató, ¿era tu madre?

- ... –tras un largo silencio, él se pronunció- Sakura… -mostró en aquél cuadro oscuro su silueta- era… bella y confiaba mucho en sí misma, no era mi madre.

- _"¡Al fin ha hablado! ¡SI!"_ –pensó Kaily- No muestras su rostro porque te hizo algo muy malo, pero no la eliminas completamente ni dejas ir su recuerdo porque simplemente te atrae más lo que crees. Es algo tan profundo al igual que las heridas que te dejó.

- …no.

- ¡¿Cómo que no? Debes admitir la verdad y dejar de mentirte, piensa bien en que tus emociones se ven realmente reflejadas en tu estado de ánimo, sufres y aún así dices que no te hizo daño, que no te hizo heridas profundas, admítelo.

- Lo que siento por ella es… -pronunció Sai con una voz profunda que hacía eco en el oscuro lugar- es…

- ¡Dilo! No tengas miedo.

- Era linda, linda… era bella, bella…

- ¡Deja de repetir eso! ENTIENDE, FIJATE BIEN Y DÓNDE ESTAS POR SU CULPA, DEBES ADMITIR LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTES POR ELLA SINO NUNCA PODRÁS RECUPERARTE, NI FÍSICA NI MENTALMENTE.

Así estuvieron intercambiado palabras por un par de horas, hasta que Kaily dio por terminada la sesión, al menos en esa ocasión él le habló, le dijo a causa de quién era su estado de shock progresivo, pero si lograba superar eso vencería a su YO inconsciente y podría recuperarse, así como todos sus demás pacientes lo hicieron.

Si sigues así, no despertarás jamás –agregó la muchacha ANBU antes de salir de la habitación- cuando el sentimiento es tan profundo hiere, el amor consta de caricias, de dulces palabras, eso es lo que se siembra en una relación, pero entregar tu cuerpo, sin condiciones y así compartir más que unos besos, creo que él se ha entregado plenamente de una manera que sólo justificaría que su corazón haya sido conquistado. Él la amaba.

Porque de las malas relaciones y de los pequeños detalles sin tomar en cuenta es que se forman poco a poco los cúmulos cancerígenos que no acabarán con tu vida en seguida, que no sabrás si están ahí, pero que con el tiempo se revelan y te succionan el amor, la pasión y las ganas de vivir.

Hay detalles que siempre se olvidan, así como la cotidianidad mata el amor, así pues los malos recuerdos matan tu existencia. Empobrecidos estamos y sedientos de cariño nos mostramos, así es un alma joven que nace al romance.

- ¡Neji-kun! –gritaba Tenten.

Un nuevo día y una nueva práctica se daba, aquél parque con robles fuertes y mucha luz que traspasaba las copas de árboles llenas de hojas. Neji combatía una vez más contra Lee, era importante para ambos entrenarse y dar lo mejor de sí en cada misión, últimamente estaban de descanso y sin quererlo se veían comprometidos a mejorar, su maestro así los había entrenado.

- ¡Ya te tengo! –gritó Lee.

Neji se distrajo y se encontraba de espaldas a su contrincante, su velocidad lo desconcertaba, sin quererlo al realizar una de sus técnicas manchó una de sus mangas con tierra la misma se esparció y llegó hasta sus ojos en forma de polvo.

- ¡Aghhh! –se quejó Neji.

- Jajaja –se rió Lee mientras que con el dorso de golpeaba el cuello descubierto de su contrincante.

El cuerpo del Hyuga voló a varios metros para terminar arrastrándose en el piso, aún veía borroso, ni si quiera podía definir de dónde vendría el siguiente ataque y para protegerse gateó con rapidez hasta ponerse de pie y escudarse tras alguno de esos árboles.

Se restregó los ojos esperando que la aspereza de las diminutas piedrecillas hechas polvo en sus ojos dejaran de estorbarle, se tomaba el tiempo que necesitaba. Pronto cuando no oyó más sonidos y su vista mejoraba volvió a aparecer Lee, esta vez su mano hecha puño iba a estrellarse contra el rostro del Hyuga mas él lo esquivó y con un movimiento hábil golpeó su centro, entre el estomago y la boca del mismo.

- ¡Cof! ¡Coff! … -tocía Rock lee.

El pobre muchacho se hizo para atrás cayendo al piso de espaldas con los brazos extendidos y respirado agitadamente, ese golpe paralizó sus extremidades. El combate había terminado, no refunfuñaba porque también le dio una buena pelea al Hyuga.

- ¡Neji! –volvió a gritar Tenten, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, desde ahí podía observar la pelea de sus compañeros sin intervenir en el escenario. Bajó hasta donde se encontraba su compañero de ojos blancos y lo abrazó para sostenerlo, podía decirse que casi iba a desmayarse, de no haber sido por aquél golpe que le dio a Lee en ese momento los resultados de la lucha serían diferentes.

- Estoy bien… ahh… -posó su mano en su hombre, quizá tras el golpe se había fracturado algo- ¿cómo estas, Lee? –le preguntó apartando a su compañera.

No eran solamente sus acciones, sino hasta el mismo tono de voz era tan frígido, no podía quejarse, él… siempre fue un caballero, necesitaba más ternura en su vida, pero pedírselo causaba una inestabilidad en toda su relación, lo que menos quería era que pensara que ella estaba inconforme, pero… ¿cómo no estarlo? Era como si se quejara, lo quería, ése era un sentimiento profundo… desde el fondo de su corazón, desde lo profundo de su amor calmado. ¡Estaba harta! Neji no era del tipo de hombre impulsivo y amoroso, comenzaba a dudar.

- Estuve a punto de ganar… -dijo Lee aún en el piso, Neji se encontraba de pie junto a él, extendió su mano para que se levantara.

Cierto, me sorprendiste con tus nuevos movimientos. Tendré que practicar más si no quiero perder ante ti –le dijo Neji con seriedad, Lee tomó su mano y se puso junto a él sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- Entonces… ¿cuántas peleas has ganado? –preguntó el joven de cabello oscuro.

- Van 17 a 14. Neji-kun gana –dijo Tenten orgullosa, al mismo tiempo elevó su mano para ponerla en su hombro y apretarlo de una manera sugestiva- tenemos que celebrar –añadió insinuando "algo".

- De acuerdo –dijo Neji.

- _"Al fin entendió, ¡Sí!"_–pensó Tenten emocionada.

- Lee puede reservar nuestros puestos en el restaurante de siempre, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su compañero apartándose de nuevo de Tenten.

- ¡Claro! Jajaja… déjenme invitarles esta comida, además yo perdí el encuentro. ¿Qué te parece Tenten? –preguntó Lee.

- Eh… supongo que esta bien –agregó desanimada- ahora vuelvo, voy a recoger mis cosas.

Se apartó de ellos, no quería que la viesen desanimada. En su corazón no había paz, él la trataba como si fuera su amiga y lo son, pero tienen una relación, son novios desde hace algunas semanas y aunque se arrepintiera de cómo terminaron así, declarándole ella su amor, no se arrepentía de amarlo. Deseaba caricias, un beso, una mirada… una mirada más profunda que la que él le ofrecía, como la que le dio esa noche, bajo un manto de estrellas, en la que se supo lo que su corazón guardaba con ansiedad.

- Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Lee mientras Neji lo miraba de reojo.

- Dime.

- ¿Es cierto que Tenten es tu novia?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? –dijo sin exaltarse el Hyuga.

- Los rumores corren, los pájaros hablan y…

- Deja de decir tonterías –agregó con seriedad Neji.

- Aghh… -dijo algo asustado Lee- Guy-sensei los vio durante la misión en los Alpes de Roca. Me sorprendí mucho, esperaba que ella y tú estuvieran mucho más apegados que antes.

- ¿Apegados? –dijo Neji en un suspiro que denotaba cansancio- somos novios, es cierto. Ella piensa como yo, además siempre estamos de misión en misión o en práctica, no tengo tiempo para el romance, ni ella.

- Pues no pienso lo mismo, deberías ser más cariñoso. A las mujeres se las llena de detalles, el noviazgo es la parte más dulce en la vida de una pareja, ¿no tienes miedo de que se enfríen las cosas? –preguntó Lee.

- No lo creo, ya te dije que Tenten es como yo. Estamos bien así, lo que siento por ella es algo mutuo, el sentimiento prevalece y no muere.

- Siempre oí que a las mujeres les gustaba el romance, los detalles y esas cosas. No pensé que Tenten fuera diferente. Y si no fuera así y ella se cansa, ¿te dolería si te dejara?

- Claro que sí. Hay experiencias que tienen la necesidad de ser vividas para saber de ellas, por mi parte jamás estuve en una situación igual. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

- Se más cariñoso… ¡chsstt! Ahí viene –le dijo Lee al ver a su compañera cerca.

La joven cargaba en su cintura unas cuantas kunai, las guardaba todas mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. Los miraba extrañada, en algunos segundos se le pasó el desencanto de Neji. Él era muy despistado para darse cuenta lo que realmente quería ella, al menos Rock lee se dio cuenta un poco, pero lo que sabía era solamente la punta de iceberg.

- Yo voy a ver a Guy-sensei. Nos vemos a las 4 en el lugar de siempre –dijo Lee, dando una oportunidad a los tórtolos de estar solos.

- ¿Quieres que pase por ti? –preguntó Neji.

- Si quieres –sonrió levemente- "debería aprovechar y… besarme, no lo ha hecho desde que nos comprometimos"–pensó Tenten.

Dio un paso para estar frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos pícaramente, como una niña. Quizá él adivinaría sus gestos, algo procuraba Tenten. De inmediato él posó sus manos sobre su hombro, era el momento esperado… tenía tantas ganas de que lo hiciera, añoraba probar sus labios de nuevo. Cuando él la besó por primera vez la pequeña Tenten sintió desfallecer, era el chico que más le gustaba y en el que más se preocupaba desde que se inició como Kunoichi.

- Ne-Neji… -dijo Tenten y se sonrojó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Te buscaré a las 3: 45 –dijo Neji y posó sus labios sobre…

La besó, ella lo sintió… fue corto y luego hubo un "adiós". Ella extendió su mano y la agitó, en señal de despedida, casi por inercia, él la había besado, sí, pero en la frente. Tal cual lo haría con una hermana, una prima o alguien que apreciaba. La besó en la frente y ella renegó su relación con él, quizá no le interesaba tanto como creía, él… ni la tomaba en cuenta, ese beso supo tan amargo y tan frío que el sólo recordarlo le molestaba.

- _"Neji-kun"_ –pensó Tenten caminando del lado contrario al que su novio se había marchado.

- Pensaré que me estas acosando… -dijo una voz y Tenten salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tú! –dijo algo alarmada y deteniéndose.

- Jajaja… nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿eh? No es justo que siempre me veas enfermo y desvalido –rió un poco Suigetsu.

Tenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, una rodilla doblada y los brazos cruzados, parecía haber dormido allí durante un buen rato. Tenten le sonrió también y se sentó junto a él, en ese momento necesitaba hablar un poco, a pesar de estar con un extraño.

- ¿Y tienes algo grave? –preguntó Tenten.

- No, bueno… si. Es difícil definirlo –agregó el muchacho apoyando su cabeza en el tronco y cerrando los ojos.

- Deberías ir a un buen médico, yo entreno casi todos los días aquí con mis compañeros, en realidad ellos son los que entrenan, a veces los ayudo y a veces no.

- Los vi hace un momento.

- ¿Nos viste? –preguntó con curiosidad Tenten.

- Claro, ya veo porqué estabas tan triste el otro día. Un novio que parece un cubito de hielo jajaja… tendría que haberlo visto para creerlo.

- ¿¡Qué! –gritó Tenten indignada poniéndose de pie- ¿¡¿¡Es tan difícil creer que alguien pueda ser cariñoso conmigo!

- Ahm –abrió un ojo y la miró juguetonamente- eso es lo que piensas tú de ti misma. Lo que pensé, en realidad, fue que había que ser realmente un tempano para no ver la belleza que eres –mostró su sonrisa con dientes afilados y volvió a cerrar sus ojos como su durmiera.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Tenten mientras se ponía delante de él, a gatas para mirarlo mejor.

- Por supuesto –agregó y abrió ambos ojos tan repentinamente que asustó a su acompañante- ¿mentiría acaso? –dijo tomándola de los brazos.

- ¿¡¿Qué haces? –le gritó intentando soltarse.

Tras un forcejeo de algunos minutos, Suigetsu acabó estando arriba de ella, su sonrisa era la viva expresión de la victoria. La tenía contra el piso, sometida bajo sus reglas y esperando a que él hiciera algo más. Tenten aún no tenía idea de lo que por su mente transitaba con mucha insistencia, esa sonrisa además de expresar victoria expresaría también algún otro sentimiento, pensamiento o emoción.

- ¿Crees que él te ama? –dijo Suigetsu esperando la respuesta de Tenten.

- Si –dijo tras una larga espera.

- No, tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Déjame decirte algo, él es un idiota… no tendrías que estar triste por él, es mejor que él este triste por ti, mira que desperdiciar un momento como el que tuvo y besarte en la frente, ¡¿en que mierda pensaba?

- Es algo tímido… -respiró agitadamente por el nerviosismo.

Su rostro se acercó al de ella, podía sentirse su cálido aliento sobre su rostro, le provocaba un cosquilleo y le hacía ponerse aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Tímido? Tonterías, no es tímido. Desde que te vi, quise un beso tuyo, ¿dejarías que te lo de?

- ¡NO! –gritó desesperada mientras intentaba zafarse de él y huir.

- Que pena, nadie puede escucharnos, puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca... –agregó Suigetsu sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez con malicia.

- ¡NOOO! –gritó una vez más Tenten, pero el eco de su voz se perdía en el bosque.

Bajo su rostro hasta estar cercano su cuello, abrió su boca y sacó su lengua de la misma para, con ella, tocar el delgado y largo cuello de Tenten. Lamió todo su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja la cuál lamió también para luego separarse a unos milímetros de ella.

- Sabes bien –dijo Suigetsu.

- ¡Basta!...

- No… no lo haré –concluyó Suigetsu para mal.

Volvió a acercar su boca al cuello de ella pero esta vez no lo lamió, fue directamente hasta su boca y agitado, tal como estaba, la besó a la fuerza, con su lengua se abrió paso y entró en contacto con la lengua de Tenten, jugueteó con ella por unos momentos. Era casi inimaginable su deseo de tenerla, la había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio y ese era su momento, hasta que de pronto paró en seco, algunos cabellos cubrían su rostro, ella lloraba un poco de la impresión, a pesar de no aceptarlo era sensible en ciertos casos, él la intimidaba con su forma de ser y actuar. Era algo más grande que él, pero tenía mucha fuerza.

- Así se besa a una mujer de verdad –agregó Suigetsu y se levantó de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡¿¡Qué demonios pasa!... pensé que eras una buena persona.

- Me conociste apenas hace unos días y sólo nos vimos una vez; eres una tonta al creer en las buenas intenciones de alguien que no conoces.

- ¿¡¿Por qué? ¿¡¿Por qué siempre me equivoco? –gritó Tenten y se levantó corriendo de allí.

- Esta vez no… -dijo Suigetsu estando ya solitario- sus labios son carmesí y saben de lo más dulce ¡Hump! –se sentó en el césped- aún es pura… jajajaja… de cuerpo, mente y alma. Después de todo Konoha no es tan aburrida como pensé.

Entre más se imagina una persona cómo es alguien por dentro más tiempo pierde en conocerla. Puede que en un principio sea difícil y hasta costumbre es creer e imaginar a alguien como realmente no puede ser.

El sufrimiento de saber y conocer, no se acepta en el debido momento, se espera, se construye con imaginación y al final todo cae sobre nosotros. Es mejor no crearse expectativas, aunque es peor no darse cuenta de ello.

Mientras dormía su siesta de media tarde, acostumbrada, pensaba aún en las palabras y su encuentro con Sasuke, Sakura suspiró desalentada porque el destino quizá le daba una oportunidad para amar de nuevo, ése era el momento de actuar a pesar de no estar preparada.

Miraba la ventana con cierto recelo, desde ahí podía ver el cielo azul, sin una sola nube. Esos días eran tan similares a cuando estaba con Sai, lo extrañaba, así como su calor, sus caricias, sus besos y todo lo demás. No se podía imaginar que otro hombre la tocara, no… pero había necesidad, ¿acaso era el momento para resignarse?

- Sai… no lo había pensado pero nuestro hijo aún no tiene nombre. Me pregunto si te hubiera gustado estar conmigo… -cerró sus ojos e imaginó a Sai tras ella, abrazándola y acariciando con sus manos su vientre- así de gorda como estoy… jajaja…

La puerta sonó y alguien entró, Sakura estaba de espaldas a la puerta, aún acostada en posición fetal con las manos sobre su vientre y fijando su vista al cielo raso, tan azul y tan neutral como de costumbre.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Estoy durmiendo, Naruto. Te dije que no quería salir hoy.

- Jajaja… vine un momento a despedirme –caminó hacia ella.

- Detente y por favor márchate, estoy cansada… -agregó sin ganas.

- Perdona, eh… ¿puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Naruto al retroceder y llegar a la puerta.

- Hazlo rápido –dijo con enojo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Es decir, has estado tan fría y tan lejos de todos, hasta de Ino, ella te ha ayudado, es casi tu mejor amiga, además yo también te quie… -Sakura lo cortó de inmediato.

- No quiero que me quieras, ése es el problema. Además eres tú el que imagina cosas, si soy como soy es porque estoy madurando, deberías de preocuparte más en tus cosas. Ino sabe bien que no quiero compañía por un buen rato –se explicó con dureza la chica de cabellera rosa.

- Eso no es madures, estas amarga, Sakura. Se supone que en estos últimos meses deberías de estar contenta y feliz porque tendrás a ese niño.

- Eres igual que todos, ¿piensas que no sé que tú no quieres a mi hijo? Todos me sugirieron que lo abortara, hasta tú. Para olvidar a Sai, tanto les molestaba su recuerdo que quería quitarme todo de él. No era suficiente con perderlo, la única que me ha apoyado es la Hokage, ella entiende y no es egoísta. Acéptalo, me quieres sólo para ti. Vete de una vez –dijo cerrado sus ojos.

La puerta se cerró y ella volvió a tener paz, su vida no es fácil, no logra olvidar el pasado y aunque lo negara delante del mismo Naruto, la amargura la llenaba día con día. La delgada línea del amor era un lazo entre su hijo y ella, no permitiría que nadie le quitara esa dicha.

En un momento, cuando ella dijo que esperaba un hijo de Sai muchos se negaron a la idea, era mejor que abortara… se lo sugirieron no porque no quisieran que el pequeño naciera sino porque se temía o había cierto porcentaje de que naciera con la misma enfermedad genética que su padre y tuviera un limitado tiempo de vida.

Era un porcentaje de 98% a 2% de que saliera bien, Sakura tomó el riesgo, aún sabiendo que si la enfermedad se presentaba en el nacimiento y se esparcía a través del cordón umbilical en la sangre hacia su corazón, podría morir de una obstrucción. La enfermedad de Sai era realmente rara, cuando se mostraba los glóbulos blancos desaparecían de a poco y los rojos no tenían una disfunción y se coagulaban, pero eso solamente era cuando la enfermedad por fin actuaba. Su cerebro fue afectado por esa enfermedad, la sangre que iba a su corazón no se coaguló pero la que se dirigía a su cerebro lo hizo, eso causó un shock y por consiguiente su muerte (eso es lo que sabe Sakura), claro que él controlaba esa enfermedad con medicamentos, pero en un momento la enfermedad le ganó y activó sus fatales efectos.

- Nadie te pondrá un dedo encima y venceré esa maldita enfermedad, te lo juro –una lágrima cayó de sus ojos color esmeralda.

**Fin de Episodio 31 **


	32. El problema de los amantes

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Un problema con los amantes, ¡oh Sasuke! Cuando no quieren tú quieres xD

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 32: " El problema de los Amantes "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: En el capítulo anterior Sai al fin logra tener una conversación con la doctora interesada en su recuperación, mientras que en Konoha una nueva pareja se desenvuelve en su realidad y muestra lo complicado del noviazgo así como vemos como Suigetsu trata de aprovechar la situación confundiendo de gran manera a Tenten. No hace falta mencionar que Sakura se resiste a vencer su amargura._

* * *

El sueño la vencía desde el amanecer, pensaba en levantarse para ir al baño, asearse y marcharse al encuentro con sus compañeros, pero tenía tanto cansancio que prefirió acostarse a dormir un momento más, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se alargó su descanso, el brillo intermitente del sol llenaba la habitación.

- ¡Maldición! –gritó Karin y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, por suerte estaba sola.

La noche anterior quedó hecha polvo, no paraba de pensar que esa actitud no era propia de ella, ni si quiera con lo oscuro del lugar vio con quién se acostó, quizá sería un amante más, era el inicio de una vida sexual activa y momentos de debilidad llenos orgasmos.

- De-debo irme… -se dijo a sí misma.

Levantó la sábana y descubrió su cuerpo desnudo, bajó al piso para buscar su ropa interior y algo más para cubrirse como su blusa y sus pantaloncillos ajustados. De momento estaba histérica, el estar en un lugar extraño hacía que se sintiera como una extraña total, invadiendo un territorio de alguien desconocido, un "sucio amante" que la complació como nunca, ¿acaso así serían todos?

Asomó su cabeza para ver si el pasillo estaba libre y al ver que no existían moros en la costa(*) de puntillas y con los zapatos entre sus manos comenzó a caminar, llegó hasta la sala… le llegaron recuerdos que la sonrojaron, a partir de la sala habían más terminales hacia otro cuarto, quizá la cocina u otra habitación, parecía que alguien estaba allí, Karin se asustó aún más pero sin importarle, por estar muy cerca, fue a la puerta, posó su mano sobre la perilla y al girarla una mano se estrelló contra la misma impidiéndole abrirse.

- ¿¡¿Qué? –gritó Karin y volteó a ver.

- ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Kakashi con una mirada tranquila.

- Yo… eh… ¡déjame salir! –gritó peleando con él aún dándole la espalda.

La mano de Kakashi dejó de estar sobre la puerta para rodear el cuello de Karin y atraerla a él, su otra mano también hizo algo similar rodeando su cintura. Tenía todo su cuerpo pegado a él, aparentemente no la dejaría ir, la sensual forma en la que la retenía detuvo a Karin, se había avergonzado.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Karin con la mirada baja- fuiste una aventura de una noche.

- Jeje… no te puedes ir porque preparé el desayuno. Pero si quieres irte con el estomago vacío, adelante… -la soltó y le dio la espalda para irse hacia la cocina.

- ¿El desayuno? –su estomago rugió con fuerza- grr…. –gruñó Karin con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y yendo con resignación tras aquél extraño.

Llevaba puesto la acostumbrada camiseta de mangas largas oscura que solía usar debajo de su uniforme ninja, unos pantalones cortos que mostraban sus definidas piernas, su cabellera desordenada con unos mechones sobre su rostro, todo sin olvidar el cobertor de su ojo y boca.

Su cuerpo se veía igual, estando desnudo o con ropa era igual de guapo como creía, lo había tocado… sus pectorales, sus abdominales y quién podría olvidar esos besos que le quitaban el aliento, todo ese cuerpo moviéndose en un vaivén interminable, eso solamente abarcaba sus atributos físicos visibles… lo que guardaba debajo de sus pantalones también era para admirar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kakashi mientras servía su desayuno en dos platos puestos en la mesa donde Karin se había sentado.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Karin volteando a ver a otro lado.

- Me refiero a que me miras muy extraño y que estas roja –le respondió.

- Na-nada, ¡no te interesa! –dijo con nerviosismo.

- Jeje bien –tomó un plato y lo puso delante de ella- come.

El plato tenía huevos revueltos, unas tortillas dulces y a un lado una taza de café, él había tenido un detalle con ella que jamás nadie tuvo. A pesar de estar avergonzada le sonrió levemente y procedió a comer, no tenía buen sabor, para nada.

Kakashi se encontraba de espaldas, aún cocinaba algo en el sartén. Quizá si ella le decía él la echaría así que prefirió callar y comer, de todos modos moría por algo, desde que llegó a Konoha de lo único que se habían alimentado era de bayas y animales del bosque y eso era mucho peor que lo que comía.

- ¿Y… dónde esta su novia, esposa y/o amante? –preguntó Karin.

- No tengo novia, esposa y/o amante. Jajaja… que curiosa –sonrió un poco.

- Idiota, no sé de que se burla.

- Es la primera vez que cocino algo en mucho tiempo, es por eso. Siempre he vivido solo –dijo Kakashi mientras que Karin paraba en seco su enojo- se que es horrible, no tienes que hacer caras mientras me doy la vuelta.

- ¿Ah? No, no, no… esta bueno, gracias –se quedó viéndolo expectante- anoche pensé que usted estaba ebrio y se olvidaría de esto.

- Estaba lo suficientemente consiente para traerte aquí, además con los gritos que diste… -decía Kakashi y el rubor de las mejillas de Karin subía rápidamente de tono- a cualquiera se le hubiera quitado la borrachera.

- ¡Aghh! ¿¡Gritos! ¿¡¿Pero de qué gritos habla? ¡Yo no hice nada, fue usted el que no dejó de decirme de cosas al oído! –le gritó aún más nerviosa engullendo su desayuno para disimular.

- ¿Ah si? –dijo algo sorprendido Kakashi.

- ¿Va… va a sentarse a desayunar o no? –preguntó Karin bajando la cabeza.

El Jounin de pelo blanco giró su cabeza hacia ella y luego se dio la vuelta para sentarse al frente de ella. Tomó un plato que sirvió anteriormente y tomando una cuchara procedió a comer. Era un excelente momento para no pensar en el dolor que le causaron ciertos rechazos, ver a esa chica frente a él, hecha un total manojo de nervios le causaba cierta gracia, se sentía bien.

- Anoche ninguno de los dos tuvimos un buen comienzo, ¿te parece si nos presentamos? –dijo Kakashi.

- Yo… no se, ¡por Dios! Esta no es una cita, usted y yo no somos nada –Karin tocó sus lentes con su dedo índice fijando su vista a otro lado.

- ¿Nerviosa? Vaya… -dio un suspiro- pues mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, trabajo en la villa como ninja, me gusta leer y algunas veces salgo de paseo, ¡Ah! Y nunca he tenido vacaciones –dijo mientras buscaba una cuchara para revolver el café que se sirvió en una taza.

- Que tonto.

- Jaja eso pienso yo, es tonto no tener vacaciones de vez en cuando, las veces que descansé fue porque estaba herido. Odio los hospitales, con lo caras que salen las cuentas –sonrió Kakashi.

- No entiendes nada, idiota… -se levantó y girando sobre sus talones fue directamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? –agregó Kakashi, segundos después se oía un portazo- ¿Tan mal cocino?

Por más malo que fuera tratar de entablar una línea de comunicación, se suponía que era lo correcto, al menos para Kakashi. El instante en que perdía conocimiento de la comunicación era cuando se volvía más animal, "SEXO" y más sexo, Tsunade lo calificó como un maniaco sexual, mientras él trataba de agradarle y ganarse su cariño, con cada caricia, con cada movimiento, suspiro, al mismo tiempo entregándose totalmente para expresarle cuanto le importaba, ella lo calificaba como un "Maniaco Sexual", sólo eso…

Es posible que se perdiera entre el perfume de su cuerpo, entre cada parte de su cuerpo, no era un pecado disfrutarla después de todo eran amantes, unos que se amaban, hasta donde él sabía. Tenía conciencia plena de la edad que le llevaba pero con tantos encuentros, con tanta pasión y tantas caricias prohibidas la edad se le iba de la mente, sólo le importaba ella.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, casi de "madrugada" para algunos personajes que despertaban casi obligados.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Grito Suigetsu levantándose de golpe.

- Lo único que podía despertarlo era un buen baño de agua fría, Jûgo acababa de echarle encima todo el contenido de un balde, lo miraba sonriendo levemente. En tanto Suigetsu reaccionaba su ceño se fruncía y saltaba sobre su compañero para golpearlo.

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? –gritó furioso Suigetsu, estaba sobre su compañero, lo había tumbado al piso.

- Pensé que estabas muerto –dijo con inocencia.

- ¡Estoy convaleciente! No muerto, necesito más descanso que ustedes, no tienen que aguantar tanto dolor, yo sí y las 24 hrs. tengo que estar sufriendo y por si fuera poco tengo que soportarlos a ustedes –contestó Suigetsu soltando a su compañero y saliendo de la cueva.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Jûgo- Sasuke se va a enojar si vuelve y no estas aquí.

- ¡Que se vaya al infierno!

Volvía a estar furioso, salió con un aura asesina rodeándolo, era capaz de matar al primer idiota que se le atravesara. Llegó hasta el parque cercano a Konoha donde había tenido "aquél" encuentro tan cercano con esa muchacha, Suigetsu simplificaba el hecho de que ella le gustara como mujer, realmente no era una chica interesante, sí claro tenía atributos, pero no era una joven sofisticada, era una "pueblerina".

Una sonrisa marcó su rostro e ideó una forma de pasar muy bien el momento, después de todo desde antes pensaba en disfrutar sus últimos días sobre la tierra, porque al paso que iban Jûgo y Sasuke para obtener un antídoto para curarlo mejor se resignaba a morirse.

- ¿Tenten? ¿Dónde andarás? –preguntó al aire.

El interminable bosque podría ser el punto de encuentro de muchos personajes y Konoha era una aldea rodeada de todo tipo de árboles, de todos los tipos, las hojas de color verde, diferentes en pigmentación.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura.

- Dime –contestó el mismo.

Su mañana helada se compartía junto a él, acostado muy cerca a sus pies, ella sentada en el césped descansado. Casi podía decirse que él dormía en su regazo, pero no era así, dormía junto a ella… tenía una media sonrisa, era agradable compartir tiras de vida con alguien que lo entendía.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Algunos asuntos me obligaron –fijó su vista hacia ella, girando su cabeza hacia arriba.

- ¿Eh? Es que necesitas alguien que cure a tu compañero, podría ayudarte.

- Je… ¿estas dispuesta? –dijo Sasuke con la inevitable sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

- Dispuesta nunca, pero pienso que así te irás de aquí –concluyó cerrando los ojos- Konoha no necesita de más problemas.

- La frialdad no te queda bien –le contestó Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

- La chica de pelo rosa se quedó sin contestar, tenías las manos alrededor de su vientre, ahora ya tenía un buen tamaño, lo posaba sobre él y se daba algunas caricias, entendía que su pequeño recibía su afecto con sus acciones.

Su día comenzó como el de cualquiera, paseaba muy temprano por le parque, en algún momento le pasó la idea de enfrentar a Sasuke, por esa misma razón fue al lugar en el que lo encontró y volvió a verlo. Ambos se vieron frente a frente, él le saludó y ella silenciosamente se acostó a los pies de un árbol, Sasuke se sentó al lado y luego acabó acostado, prefería la comodidad.

Sabes lo que es el sufrimiento, la molestia de aguantar la vida perfecta de los demás y el tener que llevar ese pesar día con día contigo.

- Lo se, por eso te entiendo –agregó Sasuke.

- No, no entiendes nada. Tú tenías la opción de ser feliz, tratamos de ayudarte, viviste sufriendo y aguantando a nuestro lado nuestras penas. No sabes lo que es sufrir como yo porque no tenías una responsabilidad más grande que tu mismo dolor en tu futuro, vivías para matar a tu hermano, ganar poder y… sobreponerte a tu realidad; lo que yo hago no es sobreponerme, no puedo sufrir, no puedo llorar y tampoco puedo dejarme morir.

- Minimizas los problemas ajenos.

- Ya no eres el centro del mundo –dijo Sakura levantándose y caminando por la vereda lentamente- me voy a casa.

- ¿Te acompaño? –preguntó Sasuke con mirada atenta.

- No.

Un frío y cortante "no" salió de sus labios sin si quiera voltear a verlo, ella caminó balanceándose lentamente, parecía una hoja que se movía al viento, que deseaba perderse entre el murmullo de la fría mañana y que añoraba saber que estaba viva, Sakura aprendía una nueva forma de enfrentar la realidad, haber tenido esa conversación tan seria con Sasuke, dejándole claro que a causa suya el mundo ya no se detenía, la nueva Sakura era aún más atrayente… y enigmática, este comportamiento sería el inicio de una nueva etapa, ¿o no?

- Aunque lo niegue comenzamos a relacionarnos más. Espero escucharla admitir… -Sasuke apoyó por completo su cabeza contra el césped y vio hacia el cielo- que estamos juntos. Ella siente que esta traicionando a quién haya amado en el pasado… ¿acaso comenzamos a ser amantes en su mente? No, eso no será así hasta que sea mía pero mientras ese niño esté de por medio no podré tener ningún acercamiento, ya veré que hago… ya veré.

**Fin de Episodio 32**


	33. El primer paso

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Hasta aquí quedamos =D espero disfruten de los episodios. Nos veremos luego. Casi, casi... el final de temporada.

Jujuju.. Sakura está realmente decidida. Ustedes sabrán qué quiere hacer al leer el episodio.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 33: " El primer paso es aceptarlo "

"_Yo estoy aquí, dispuesta a encontrarte, te deseo más cada minuto, espero que el sentimiento sea correspondido, estoy aquí… estoy aquí para ti; mira mis labios y mi cuerpo que se retuerce de sólo sentir el placer espléndido de tenerte dentro de mí, muévete más y más… contonéate, muerde mi cuello, marca mi piel… tócame donde solamente tú sabes, recórreme entera... recórreme"_

- ¿Sakura? –preguntó Ino.

- ¿No sabes tocar la puerta? –respondió la Haruno cerrando un pequeño libro en el que escribía.

- Perdona, pasaba a avisarte que el desayuno esta listo –dijo Ino sonriendo levemente.

- No tengo hambre –frunció el ceño un poco.

- ¿Je? –levantó una ceja con sorpresa- Sakura por favor, deja de actuar como una niña.

- Mmmh… esta bien –sonrió un poco y se levantó de la cama, fue hasta Ino y la tomó por el hombro para salir las dos juntas por la puerta, ya estando en el pasillo la dejó allí y volvió a su cuarto para encerrarse en el mismo- tonta… -agregó nuevamente con más calma e inexpresividad acostándose en su cama.

La ansiedad la comenzaba a exasperar, el niño… ya tenía casi 9 meses en cualquier momento podría dar a luz sin embargo a ella no le preocupaba, la chica de cabellos rosados podía estar así por un tiempo indefinido.

En su cama yacía el libro de hojas blancas en el que comenzó a escribir desde hacía unos meses, ¿qué escribía? Nada importante para los demás, valioso para ella. Eran algunas frases sueltas, pensamientos y sentimientos que quería plasmar allí para no mostrarlos a los demás. Por momentos cerraba sus ojos y lo recordaba, Sai… cada vez más cerca, se podría decir que todas esas hojas se las escribía a él, recordando cada una de sus aventuras… tanta locura era imposible de callar, así como el ardor de su cuerpo que no paraba de llamarlo a él.

Las razones sobraban, una pasión tan grande que sentía no podía olvidarse, con el paso del tiempo la gente ve desvanecer los detalles, así como el sexo no era sólo sexo, así como una pareja no te da lo que los libros de romance califican como amor.

Un quebradizo golpeteo muy delicado hizo que la Haruno volteara a ver a la ventana, podía notar una mano muy conocida y finalmente se mostró un rostro.

- Está abierto –dijo Sakura cerrando nuevamente su libro.

- Vaya… al fin despierta –dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con que duerma un poco? –se excusó Sakura.

- Nada, nada… -acercó su rostro al de ella y quiso besarla pero ella volteó su rostro hacia el lado contrario.

- Naruto te vio ayer, me preguntó si realmente eras tú y le dije que sí. La Hokage mandará algunos ANBU para revisar la zona –dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó alterado Sasuke.

- Estoy cansada de ti, ya curé a tu aliado, era hora de que te fueras. Es hora de que te marches o que al menos te pudras en una celda.

- Esto es porque te besé, ¿verdad? No soportas sentir algo por alguien que no sea el estúpido que te embarazó y se fue.

La misma calló y no dijo nada más mientras el Uchiha se moría por saber lo que ella pensaba, después de volver a encontrarse, de tener varios encuentros, de estar juntos y de que él la quisiera, al no poder tenerla lo intentó por las malas, obviamente los instintos de Sakura florecieron dándole su merecido.

Pasaron meses, de los meses aún faltaba un poco para tener a su hijo y ella prefería tener todo lo que representaba un peligro lejos de ella.

- …Ino escuchará los gritos y entrará por esa puerta, si quieres un enfrentamiento eso tendrás.

- Tengo entendido de que él murió, Sai era demasiado poca cosa, un infeliz sin ningún atributo rescatable, actitud sin emoción, su existencia era inservible… que bueno que MURIO –dijo Sasuke sin ninguna clase de tacto.

- Naruto también estará aquí… -dijo con la mirada perdida- el equipo 7 reunido de nuevo.

- ¿¡¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una maldita vez? ¿¡¿Qué tiene para que te dejes morir de esta manera por él? ¡¿QUÉ?... –gruñó con furia, ella lo sacaba de quicio.

- Es suficiente, vete por favor –dijo sin dejar la mirada perdida que la llevaba a otro momento, un momento en el que "él" la amaba, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- ¡Ah!... –movió la cabeza con desaprobación- piensas que regresará –concluyó Sasuke y Sakura volteó a verlo con sorpresa- ESTA MUERTO… ¡MUERTO! Y NO REGRESARÁ, ¿PIENSAS QUE LO VERÁS DE NUEVO? ES ESTÚPIDO, ES DESGRADANTE, ENFERMO Y FANTASIOSO –tomó el mentón de Sakura por la fuerza y al decirlo ella derramó algunas lágrimas que se desvanecían entre las furiosas manos del Uchiha- DEBERÍAS SENTIRTE AVERGONZADA… -la soltó de golpe y se alejó un poco para darle la espalda.

La despreciaba a niveles inimaginables, deseaba matarla, apretaba los puños enojado, se envolvía cada vez en su odio. Encontraba una manera de hacer que ella se sienta miserable, sabía que en ese mismo instante podía saborear la miseria de Sakura.

- Regresará, lo sé –murmulló entre dientes la joven acostada en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No seas estúpida! –le gritó corriendo hacia ella y apretando su cuello mientras sostenía con su otra mano su mentón para tenerla cerca de su rostro sin opción alguna- por más que lo intentes, por más que quieras… jamás… jamás vas a ser feliz si tu vida depende de ese sentimiento.

- Aunque sea estúpido, degradante, enfermo y fantasioso… yo sé que él…sé que él… -gimoteó sin aire- él volverá. Aunque tenga que… -Sakura abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo con la idea macabra que su cerebro maquinó.

- Lo que quieres es revivirlo –soltó su cuello y su mentón y se sentó al borde de la cama- y yo se cuál es la única forma de hacerlo.

- El libro de técnicas prohibidas de Orochimaru –pronunció Sakura sin creer en lo que iba metiéndose.

Ambos callaron por un instante, el sonido del gimoteo intermitente de Sakura y las constantes veces que limpiaba su nariz eran lo único que podía separarlos del tajante silencio. Sasuke sintiéndose necesario, con una "utilidad" y más que eso, sabiendo cómo tendría a Sakura formuló la propuesta.

- Te ayudaré en lo que quieras, te daré todos los libros de técnicas prohibidas de Orochimaru a cambio te quiero a ti -tomó la mano de Sakura esperando que ella aceptara o se negara huyendo y despreciando su cariño.

- Yo…

Los momentos felices, la sonrisa que él le brindaba, la pasión y sobretodo el amor incomparable que nació en ella para él(Sai) la impulsaron a apretar la mano de Sasuke como si fuera la única manera de tener de nuevo lo que la llenaba, lo que la hacía mujer, lo que la completaba como un ser humano. Imposible de entender, cualquiera pensaría que ella vendía su ser a cambio de algo, pero… ¿qué era su cuerpo físico entregado a un hombre sin amor, comparado con la felicidad en el alma? Nada. Entonces cerró sus ojos apretó la mano de Sasuke con la más profunda intensidad, mientras los labios de Uchiha volvían a acercarse a su rostro, a los labios que sólo le habían pertenecido a él(Sai)… y lo besó.(*)

Le daba igual, al menos en ese momento Sasuke no podría tenerla por completo, tendría que esperar a que su hijo naciera. Entonces y sólo entonces su cuerpo tendría marcas de otras manos, de otros labios…

- Sasuke… -dijo separándose de aquél beso.

- _"Al fin…"_ –sonrió con victoria el Uchiha- dime.

- Me siento mal… -dijo con desconcierto Sakura.

- ¿Mal? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Un dolor… -respiraba entrecortadamente esta vez ya no por el llanto que le provocó Sasuke- no… agghh… -gimió rodeando su vientre bajo y expresando dolor en su rostro.

- ¡El niño! Pero yo no puedo llevarte al hospital, ¡mierda! ¡mierda! –repitió en muchos momentos levantándose asustado de la cama.

Escuchó una vez más el grito de Sakura y sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a que la atiendan. Increíblemente nadie lo notó cuando salió de la casa de Ino, la misma seguramente estaba en la bodega buscando algún utensilio para el cuidado de las flores de su tienda.

Sakura daba retorcijones cada momento, el tiempo ya había llegado, todo llega y es de un modo inesperado uno que ni ella podría comprender, tenía que ser…

Al otro lado de Konoha se vivía una situación diferente, al igual que muchas sorpresas se han dado alrededor de la vida de Sakura así también hubo ciertos cambios de actitud en muchas personas. Un ejemplo era Tenten que acababa por sobreponerse a la presencia de Suigetsu, siendo un personaje muy aterrador por sus intenciones para con ella.

La misma entrenaba su puntería con un árbol marcado con pintura roja, arriba del mismo Suigetsu yacía sentado en una rama, con los pies colgando y viéndola de reojo, su último acercamiento había sido hace meses, desde entonces se dedica a observarla sin decir nada, la primera vez Tenten al verlo huyó, la segunda le preguntó la razón de que siguiera ahí, la tercera lo ignoró y la cuarta… bueno, así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta ese momento él había permanecido callado pero decidió hablar.

- Perdóname.

La palabra no hizo eco, ni tampoco se convirtió en una ola de sonido que viajaba e interrumpía las corrientes de aires pero conmovió el corazón de Tenten, ella quedó tiesa antes del tiro de kunai que dio por eso mismo aquella arma ni si quiera llegó a su blanco. Su mirada se elevó hacia él siendo correspondida.

- No te conozco –dijo Tenten de inmediato y volvió a su entrenamiento.

- Mi nombre es Suigetsu.

Volvieron a callar, en su corazón la joven había aceptado las disculpas del muchacho, permanecer alejado de ella simbolizaba el respeto que le devolvía, la marca de miedo que él dejó se borró de a poco con esa callada compañía. Lo raro era que entre más parecían alejarse más se acercaban aunque su relación con Neji iba en picada.

- Yo te perdono –agregó Tenten aún concentrada en sus lanzamientos.

- Eso suena bien… -le contestó lleno de paz.

Terminado el entrenamiento de todos los días, él bajó del árbol y fue hasta ella mientras Tenten recogía sus cosas y las guardaba con cuidado en su mochila. Suigetsu tras de ella posó sus manos sobre su hombro y los masajeó con cariño, ella volteó a verlo temiendo que tuviera esa vil mirada de antes, pero encontró una sonrisa llena de ternura la misma le contestó de la misma manera.

- Quiero que hagamos algo –le sugirió Suigetsu, ella frunció el ceño y enojada se volteó hacia él.

- Eres un…

- ¡Hey! No te molestes –contrapuso sus manos a cualquier ataque- quiero nadar, llevo tiempo sin sentir la frescura del agua en mi cuerpo.

- Si, hace calor –le contestó y dejó de fruncir el ceño.

- Si sigues haciendo eso te van a salir arrugas.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve o no? –dijo Tenten haciendo puchero.

- Si, si. Pero calma –sonrió mostrando aquellos dientes que le asustaban a ella, aunque… a pesar de todo él se veía lindo.

**Fin de Episodio 33**

(*) Bueno al leerlo un poco ese párrafo me llamó la atención, no creía que fuera muy de doble sentido por eso mismo aclaré quién era "él" para que no hubiera confusiones, se que la lectura de este fic es simple, no como otra obra que tengo, por eso mismo dejo la explicación.

Para mí sería muy fácil detectar eso pero jajaja luego hay niños que me preguntan por mensaje privado "¿Qué pasó con esto?" o "¿qué pasó con aquello?". Besos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que quedará candente.

Siguiente Episodio: "Entre caricias, el preludio del sexo"

El título deja mucho que desear jajaa espero no decepcionar. Se acerca el final de temporada jujuju… estén atentos a los avisos que pueda dar.


	34. El Preludio del Sexo

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Comenzamos de nuevo, aquí traigo tres episodios más para que disfruten de esta saga. Pronto a terminarse y con un final de temporada que a algunos les dejará la boca abierta a otros simplemente unas ganas tremendas de saber qué más sucede.

Bueno. Sigamos.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 34**: " Entre caricias, el preludio del sexo "

* * *

Mientras mira al mundo, mientras el mundo se le viene encima, la joven llega con más problemas hasta un punto en que no aguanta más el dolor y decide dar a luz.

Sakura aguanta los dolores, esta empezando y los resiste, conforme avanza el tiempo ella llegará a gritar, desear morir y degollar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Sufría entre los brazos de aquél que la había abandonado primero. Se aferraba a él, mientras corría hacia el hospital, no le importaba que lo vieran lo que simplemente le hacía más difícil su estancia en Konoha, no olvidaba que era un fugitivo.

- Calma –agregó Sasuke llegando hasta la esquina próxima al hospital.

- ¡Agggghhh! –ahogó su grito escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

Si, se veía cerca el momento de cruzar la puerta del hospital, de que todos lo vieran… de que llegara algún escuadrón ANBU, que lo detuvieran y alejaran de ella. El destino era indefinible y sin motivación.

Cruzó la puerta, fue hasta el mostrador con Sakura en brazos y pidió atención de inmediato, algunos guardias que vigilaban la puerta vieron con atención al Uchiha, las enfermeras no podían decir nada porque no tenían conciencia de los fugitivos.

- ¡Sasuke… eres un idiota! –gritó Sakura con enojo retorciéndose de dolor mientras él la soltaba sobre una silla de ruedas que las enfermeras le acercaron.

- No digas mi nombre –contestó con seriedad y enojo.

- ¡SASUKE UCHIHA! –gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas y complacida por el daño hecho las enfermas se la llevaron lejos de él, mientras los ANBU que rondaban por ahí al igual que los guardias sabían lo que debían hacer.

- Nunca cambiarás… -murmuró entre dientes mientras agachaba su cabeza escondiéndose entre sus mechones y sonriendo con maldad- me veré obligado a… -giró sobre sus propios talones y vio que dos y otros cinco ANBU lo miraban con atención.

Descendió hasta lo más profundo de sus emociones, la intensidad del ambiente le hacía respirar con menos regularidad que de costumbre, quizá ese era un común denominativo en toda Konoha.

Resbaló lo último de ropa que pudiera tener encima, ella se encontraba volteada hacia otro lado, sonrojada por la situación y motivada a verlo, tenía cierto grado de perversión, claro que nadie la conocía así.

- ¡Ponte algo! –le gritó Tenten cruzando los brazos aún de espaldas.

- Que puritana –agregó Suigetsu con una media sonrisa y acercándose a ella.

Cercanos a un pequeño lago cerrado, árboles cubrían el lugar, la maleza y el color verde les hacía sentirse aislados, más allá de cualquier ser humano, en ese momento Tenten supo que era una mala idea haberlo acompañado, temblaba… pero sólo un poco. De pronto sintió las fuertes manos de Suigetsu sobre sus hombros, él volvía a invadir su espacio personal.

- Eres una linda puritana –sonrió nuevamente y ella giró levemente para verlo.

- Así que… -tragó saliva.

- Bien, deja de ponerte así, voy por algo de ropa –dijo soltándola, casi no podía hablar, no podría hacer nada si ella sentía el suficiente miedo y vergüenza para desinhibirse.

- ¡Fuifff! –suspiró con alivio Tenten- ¿ya? –le preguntó aún sin darse la vuelta por completo.

- Aún no, pero si quieres puedes voltear…

Habían partes de su cuerpo que sentían un cosquilleo continuo, respiraba de a poco para calmarse y no dejar que él lo notara de nuevo. Con un bóxer como único trozo de tela sobre su bien formado cuerpo, se dijo a sí mismo estar listo para el nuevo juego que inventó todas esas semanas.

- Pero… -apareció de repente el chico de los dientes acerrados tras ella, apretaba su cintura y la apegaba a él- ¿no te vas a quitar nada? –le preguntó a lo que ella no respondió- ¿quieres que lo haga? –volvió a callarse por el temor.

Subió sus manos, puestas anteriormente en su cintura, hasta sus senos los cuales estrujó disfrutándolo por completo, sin dejar atrás su verdadera intención se dirigió hasta el botón cercano al cuello que tenía para descubrir la piel de la joven.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? Era algo inimaginable, pensándolo bien detestaba sentirse menos que un amigo, Tenten podría soportar todo menos que él la ignorara, se refería a Neji, las palabras de Suigetsu se hicieron realidad… podría ser que Neji no la viera como una mujer, simplemente como una amiga a pesar de que ya fueran novios, no cambiaba sus hábitos y tampoco la tocaba, al menos no como lo hacía Suigetsu, además de despecho sufría de dolor en el corazón, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente bonita para provocarle algo? No, Neji nunca la miraba, no la deseaba… ni la acariciaba, por eso dejó de huir de Suigetsu.

- ¿Ja? –bajó con delicadeza la blusa rosa que tenía y la dejó caer al piso, mientras su rostro respiraba el maravilloso aroma de su cuerpo.

- Basta… -le dijo apartándose de él.

- Pensé que te gustaba –dijo con algo de sarcasmo Suigetsu.

- No, querías nadar, ¿verdad? Yo me cambio en un momento, tú ve –le dijo con autoridad la joven a lo que él obedeció sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como un depredador no deja de fijarse en su presa.

En todo momento se preguntaba cuándo podría huir pero ya era tarde, poco a poco Tenten abandonó la ropa que la cubría, se quedó simplemente con lo más íntimo, una braga* de lo más pequeña y un brasier que descubría perfectamente sus pequeños, firmes y deliciosos senos, al menos así los imaginaba Suigetsu el cuál desde aquél lago no dejaba de mirarla ni un sólo segundo.

Por último Tenten soltó sus dos coletas envueltas en moño, las soltó y una cabellera sedosa cubrió su espalda, era brillante y realmente hermosa, todo su cuerpo en conjunto, las delicadas líneas que marcaban el principio de su espalda desnuda y se cubrían con aquella castaña cabellera de color chocolate… lo estaban enloqueciendo.

- Estoy lista –volteó a ver a Suigetsu el cuál se había quedado algo petrificado- ¡Deja de mirarme!

- Ah, ah… ¿piensas que miraba tu cuerpo? ¡Que mente más sucia! –le dijo fingiendo ofenderse.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué mirabas? –le preguntó levantando una ceja Tenten.

- Pues… imaginaba que con toda la ropa que traías encima tal vez estabas deforme o tenias cicatrices, no sé yo –se justificó Suigetsu causado la furia de la muchacha.

- ¿¡DEFORME! –gritó Tenten corriendo hacia el lago y nadó hacia Suigetsu para hacerle pagar su insolencia- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! –le gritó al alcanzar apretar su cuello con sus manos.

- ¡Aghhhhhhh! ¡Aghhhhhhhhh! –gritaba Suigetsu ahogando sus palabras.

Ambos se hundieron hasta el fondo, con aquellas aguas tan claras podían aún verse frente a frente, Tenten no se acostumbraba a mirar bajo el agua, pero Suigetsu tenía su mirada puesta en ella, la muchacha dejó de apretar su garganta mientras él se acercaba y le robaba un largo beso, compartieron el poco oxigeno que los dejaba estar un poco más en esas tibias aguas, le respondía… sus lenguas se juntaron y entrelazadas fueron capaces de admitir un nuevo nivel de intimidad, no existente hasta ese momento.

La llevó lejos de ahí, halándola dentro de ese lago hasta un lugar mucho más profundo, donde una cueva submarina los esperaba, ¿coincidencia? No, Suigetsu había planeado eso desde hace un tiempo, sabiendo lo cercano que era ese lago al lugar donde Tenten entrenaba y analizando las probabilidades de que lo llevara allí y no a otro lugar, pues era todo lo que esperaba. Cuando finalmente salieron a superficie, una cavernosa y oscura caverna subterránea los esperaba, salieron a la superficie hasta la orilla, una pequeña orilla dentro de ese lugar secreto.

Suigetsu la acostó con cuidado en la superficie seca colocándose sobre ella, tomaba sus manos y las subía sobre su cabeza para volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, parecía estar hipnotizada con todo a su alrededor, la privacidad, la oscuridad, el calor intermitente de sus labios, el palpitar de todo su cuerpo incluyendo sus partes íntimas, pronto él soltó una de sus muñecas para pasar por todo su cuerpo, desde sus senos hasta su cintura… finalmente llegando a su entrepierna, la cuál estaba cubierta, evadiendo la ropa, metió su mano dentro, Tenten exhaló menos asustada de lo que esa situación la pudiera excitar.

- Shh… -sonrió Suigetsu.

Pronto sus dedos encontraron la entrada a lo que él más deseaba, exploró con toda su mano, acariciando su feminidad, él también parecía respirar agitado… jamás lo habría creído, su rostro se apoyaba en el hombro de la muchacha y la misma tenía la boca semi abierta y cercana a su oído, estremeciendo a su compañero con cada gemido que daba.

- Bas… ta… bas…ta.. –decía en un hilillo de voz Tenten.

- No… no es suficiente… -seguía introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la entrada de su vagina, moviéndolos delicadamente en círculo… una y otra vez. Aunque parecía que su excitación no podía esperar, con el pene erecto poco podía pensar, al menos no claramente.

Después de un buen rato de excitarla planeaba entrar en ella, pero ése sería otro acto dentro de su mente perversa, faltaba quitarle la ropa, no podría aguantar más el calor inmenso que lo invadía, aún sobre ella se levantó un poco para verla desde arriba, con ambas piernas rodeaba su cintura, las manos libres… la miraba lujurioso… lamiendo sus dedos y expresando tanto placer, acercó sus manos hasta ella, los posó sobre sus hombros y apretándolos bajó hasta su pecho, jugueteó con los hilillos del brasier hasta llegar al medio, la tela era tan delicada y delgada que de un sólo jalón la rompió, abrió cual si fuera una puerta, de par en par, y la dejó descubierta, sus respiración agitada… no podía verla… se había sonrojado, no podía creerlo, se había sonrojado por primera vez al ver a una mujer desnuda, se sintió un inexperto.

- No… por favor… -suplicó la joven mientras que con algo de vergüenza cubría sus pechos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó despertando de la calentura.

- Es que… -cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar quitando las manos de la muchacha y acariciándole los pechos, tenía sus dedos en los duros pezones… deseaba ver si su boca era capaz de lamerlos, deseaba hacer tantas cosas con ella.

- ¡Ummmmm! –gimió y volvió a calentarse mucho más de lo que lo había hecho momentos antes.

- Vamos… vamos… dime que sí… -disfrutó de su tortura, deseaba escucharla gritar más fuerte, tenía la seguridad de que cuando él entrara en ella, Tenten le ofrecería una sinfonía de gemidos y gritos de esos que lo volvían loco.

- No… nooo… noooooooooo… -finalmente Tenten apartó las manos de Suigetsu empujándolo, cubriéndose y huyendo de él, se fue hasta un rincón en el que se sentó y ocultó su rostro.

La cabellera de Suigetsu invadía sus ojos, la fuerza con la que ella lo apartó hizo que él cayera al piso, tenía un poco de tierra en su cuerpo, su rostro y sus manos, con su mano apartó los mechones de cabello casi azulado, ni se inmutó con la tierra y se levantó. Con los pies sobre la tierra, avanzó hasta ella y dispuesto a violarla si es necesario tomó su mano con violencia, no era nadie para hacerle eso, no iba a aguantarlo. La levantó y presionando sus hombros la estrelló contra la dura pared de piedra, era oscuro… muy oscuro, hasta que un claro de luz proveniente de las claras aguas de la caverna los iluminó levemente, era una sombra de luz… nada más.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! –gritó Suigetsu, ella no levantaba su rostro- ¡Responde!

- Perdón… -respondió llorando Tenten.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón… perdón… pero tenía miedo… -levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas- no quiero hacerlo… yo… yo… soy –se echó a llorar llena de vergüenza.

- Vamos… no pasa nada –suavizó la forma en la que la agarraba y su mirada se calmó.

- Quería hacerlo pero no puedo, tengo miedo…

- ¿Miedo de qué? No te haré nada malo, digo… ¡esto estúpido! Me provocaste, dejaste que te trajera hasta aquí y luego… ¡NADA! –volvió a enojarse.

- Nunca lo hice… perdón… -le contestó entrecortadamente.

Era muy cierto, Tenten aún era virgen, los momentos en que Suigetsu la analizó y observó simplemente se le olvidaron, al igual que ese pequeño detalle. Dejó de lado su expresión de enojo, es decir que no se sentía cómodo con esa situación, era una emoción distinta a la que habría imaginado. Respiró hondo y su actitud se mostró más apacible, la escuchaba llorar… no podía dejar de hacerlo, besarlo, excitarlo, tener en mente la idea de engañar a Neji como si así pudiera vengarse de toda la frialdad que le brindó y al final convertirse en un manojo de nervios y rechazar lo que tanto había provocado.

- Eres virgen, ¿y qué? –añadió Suigetsu sorprendiendo a la joven- es una cualidad admirable, no significa que seas una tonta, tampoco es para que llores así –se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos- se que si en este momento te fuerzo a hacerlo simplemente desarrollarás miedo hacia mí, no pararás de llorar y sufrir, te dolerá y esa presión agobiante no se convertirá en placer, el cerebro trabaja así. Quiero disfrutarte… jeje… -sonrió tiernamente Suigetsu- y que tú vivas esa experiencia como nunca jamás la vivirás con nadie.

- ¿Ah? –las palabras amables y tiernas que salieron de su boca se convirtieron en un gran alivio, una paz que la hacía sentirse querida, ¿de verdad? Éste extraño la atraía y cuando más lo necesitaba ahí estaba para hacer lo que Neji nunca haría.

- Pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar contigo –dijo Suigetsu bajando sus manos hasta sus nalgas apretándolas, a lo que ella respondió de una manera diferente a la que habría hecho antes, lo miró con ternura, acarició su rostro y besó con suavidad sus labios.

- Gracias –le dijo Tenten, al separarse de él, expresando con su mirada calidez humana.

- Créeme que sería capaz de violarte en este mismo instante, pero… me conformo con manosearte –agregó sonriéndole.

- Idiota –le dijo sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras para besarlo.

- En esa cueva… ambos se acostaron en el piso para besarse, acariciarse y desearse mutuamente sin inclinarse a hacer nada más, quizá así se llamaba el preludio del sexo, quizá con esos besos sus caminos se unían mucho más y quizá… el amor tocaba a las puertas de sus corazones, dos extraños con un mismo camino, un mismo sentimiento y el mismo deseo atrapado en el preludio del sexo, el romance de dos amantes… y la pureza en medio.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 34**

(*)

_Nota de la Autora: Pueeeeeeeeeees… joder, no me acordaba una mejor manera de llamarle a la tanga que llevaba, por eso le puse "braga" además suena mucho mejor que "calzones" o "calzón" xD. Mi sensei solía hablar así de la ropa interior y de tanto admirar sus obras terminé usando ese término también. En fin… espero que no suene muy regionalista, me suena "español" jajaja…_

_Uuuuh pues este episodio quedó como quería, aunque pude ponerle más contenido creo que no pude dejarlos más picados que ahora jajaa estoy en buena racha, pretendo terminar con la primera temporada pues la siguiente tendrá algunos detalles que realmente clasifico como otra etapa en "Las aventuras de Sai", me sugirieron que lo hiciera así jujuju bueno, a todos gracias y por favor si leen este fanfic y no están registrados, ¡registrense ya! Sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir con cada episodio, son algo que me impulsa o a seguirlos rápido o a tardar si no veo mucha aceptación. Me despido de todos y que les vaya muy bien._


	35. Del Dolor al Amor

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Recuerdo que este episodio

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 35**: " Del dolor al Amor o del Amor al Dolor "

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Aclarar una cosilla que deberían tener en cuenta, la temporalidad entre lo que vive Sai y lo que se vive en Konoha es diferente debido a que Sai esta en medio de un coma profundo y su historia es aparte. Esto es porque la historia de Sakura requiere de más desarrollo mientras que Sai vive el proceso de la historia muy aparte de todos. Espero que me hayan entendido jejeje… disculpen las molestias, si tienen alguna duda o consulta me la mandan por Mensaje Privado._

* * *

Que comenten todo lo que quieran, que abandonen sus sueños y que de esa misma manera sigan adelante, así es como se define el corazón de alguien entre la vida y muerte, Sai… no desea vivir, se mantiene hundido en su pasado, aún con la ayuda de Kaily… aún con su amor.

- …repasemos algo –decía Kaily sentada frente al espejo que Sai formaba en su mente.

- ¿Sueles ser así siempre? –preguntó Sai.

- Quiero ayudarte, es todo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo único que quiero es que salgas y disfrutes de la vida sin ninguna razón para existir, si tienes un objetivo a cumplir se te hace más fácil.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho que alguna vez ostentó el título de ANBU.

El tiempo que transcurre en tu mente suele ser mucho más lento del usual. No tienes que preocuparte, estas en buenas manos, tu cuerpo se ha recuperado totalmente, ya no se ve la cicatriz en tu cabeza, te ha crecido cabello… además tus signos vitales han estado de lo más normales en estos años.

- ¿Años? Vaya… vaya… -suspiró Sai anhelante.

Mientras menos lo piensa uno más tarde llega el arrepentimiento, podría calmar sus ansias ciegas si con tan sólo eso aplacara el sufrimiento por el que hizo pasar a quien más amaba. Vivía esos momentos menos cálidamente que antes, levantaba la mirada y no podía imaginar un instante en el que su dolor se fuera.

El trabajo de parto era uno de los momentos más complicados que podría vivir una mujer, posiblemente para Sakura era una mezcla de castigo con un poco de sufrimiento y una porción de felicidad, su hijo… pronto lo vería, su linda carita, sus pequeños ojos y ese par de piececitos, ¿se parecería a él? ¿Se parecería a ella? ¿Moriría al nacer? ¿Morirían ambos?

A cada minuto todo se complicaba, sus gritos ensordecedores, los médicos atontados y preocupados por su estado.

Fuera de la sala de partos esperaban sus padres y algunos amigos, la Hokage no pudo entrar a ayudarla, después de todo era una ninja médico pero no una partera ni tenía experiencia en esa clase de cosas, junto a ella se encontraba Ino, Kiba y Naruto.

- No puedo creer que sea cierto –decía Ino cubriendo su rostro con susto.

- Pues si… -afirmó la Hokage.

- Sasuke ha vuelto –dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

- Dejó que lo atrapáramos y ahora esta recluido en una de las celdas de la cárcel de Konoha. Fue demasiado fácil, no podemos confiar en lo que va a hacer.

- No será que el hijo que Sakura espera es de… -decía Kiba.

- ¡Grrr! –gruñó Ino mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kiba- No te atrevas a insinuarlo.

- ¡Auch! –se alejó para sobarse la cabeza- Ten más cuidado, yo solamente pensaba en voz alta.

- ¡Pues no pienses! –le dijo con bastante enojo la joven rubia.

- Si no paran de pelear voy a sacarlos de aquí –les advirtió Tsunade para luego dirigir su mirada a Naruto- hazme un favor.

- ¿Qué? –respondió Naruto algo distraído.

- Ve con Sasuke y averigua todo lo que tengas que averiguar, sus intenciones, su razón de estar aquí y sobre todo… ten cuidado. No puedo considerar tener que lidiar con esto ahora que Sakura esta en trabajo de parto.

Naruto asintió y dando media vuelta salió de ahí a toda prisa, era Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! Al fin volvía a Konoha, no le importaba por qué razones, pero lo hacía feliz tener de nuevo a sus amigos juntos, a pesar de toda la preocupación que Sakura causaba, la situación tensa podía pasar.

- No creo que sea tan descabellado –agregó la madre de Sakura, interrumpiendo a los demás.

- ¿Eh? –dijeron los presentes volteando a ver a la madre de Sakura.

- Mi hija ha estado muy rara desde lo que sucedió, ese muchacho bien podría tener algo con ella, por eso la trajo hasta el hospital y dejó que lo detuvieran tan fácilmente.

Los demás pusieron en tela de juicio la paternidad de Sai, porque ya varias veces Sakura lo dijo… era hijo suyo pero nadie podría estar seguro, nunca se les vio juntos y nadie sabía de su relación, excepto Ino, pero era un asunto muy privado para que ella expusiera detalles.

- Tenemos que esperar… -agregó Tsunade tratando de ignorar el asunto.

- Espero que esté bien, Kiba acompáñame a la capilla, quiero rezar por Sakura –le dijo y Kiba asintió para irse con ella.

Horas más tarde y ya con la tensión al máximo por la espera Tsunade decidió irrumpir en la sala para ver a Sakura. Entró y lo que vio fue casi macabro, el doctor encargado del parto tenía el uniforme lleno de sangre, unas enfermeras y una doctora se veían en una esquina, alrededor de… del hijo de Sakura, le daban primeros auxilios, parecía haber nacido pero sin respirar…

- ¿¡Qué pasa! –dijo Tsunade haciendo notar su presencia.

- Tsunade-sama –agregó tensamente el doctor volteando a verla- ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vine a ver como marchan las cosas –respondió Tsunade y se acercó al doctor que tenía a Sakura frente a él, la misma estaba cubierta por una tela blanca con manchas de sangre- ¿q-qué sucede con ella?

- ¡Mizu, Aru, Zekuto! –dijo en voz alta el doctor y tres enfermeras se acercaron de inmediato a él- llévenla a la sala de operaciones y llamen a la doctora Azumi.

Transportaron a Sakura en esa misma mesa(*) de parto hasta la sala de operación, Tsunade parecía estar asustada pero debía mantener la compostura, entonces se acercó al doctor y el mismo le advirtió de la condición de la Haruno. El bebé a tan sólo unos minutos de que Tsunade hubiera entrado lloró débilmente, pero lo hizo, era un buen signo, aún así la situación no era buena… en esos momentos para Sakura.

- …no se encuentra en buenas condiciones, he hecho todo lo posible. Algo salió mal y la hemorragia no para, la doctora Azumi tiene experiencia en esto, discúlpeme Hokage-sama, no pude hacer más –se excusó el doctor y luego fue a revisar al pequeño.

Respiró hondo y salió de allí, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de espera, debería de informar de todo lo sucedido a los padres de Sakura, a Ino y los demás.

Se enfrenta a un nuevo reto, conforme pasan los minutos, más siente que muere, su cuerpo casi no está, su mente se enfrenta al sufrimiento, de todos modos quiere vivir. Desmayarse después de que le dijeran que "ahí estaba" su pequeño, de esperar aquellos interminables segundos a que llorara… pero no, no se oye el tierno llanto fuerte del pequeño, un silencio en la sala, varios pasos en esa habitación enorme llamada "sala de partos", enfermeras moviéndose… su mirada se nubla y se siente cansada.

La mano que sostiene la suya la presiona fuerte, entonces ella voltea a ver a la enfermera, la misma tiene miedo, pero… ¿de qué? ¿¡De qué! se pregunta Sakura, eleva un poco su cabeza, casi logra divisar la bata blanca del doctor pero no puede, cae por el peso de su cuerpo, mira al piso y ve mucha sangre, la suficiente para sentirse débil.

No puede entenderlo, no siente que se mereciera eso, lo único que quería en la vida era "vivir feliz para siempre", casarse con Sasuke, lo había pensado unas cuantas veces de niña, al crecer la idea se fue perdiendo pero esa era su intención, darle hijos y ser su mujer. La historia cambia, las personas también, se dejó amar… era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era Sasuke, era Sai, era el hombre que la hizo su mujer, era el amor de una noche, la pasión de su cuerpo y el calor de su existencia.

- ¿¡Cómo! –grita Ino abrazando a Kiba y soltando unas lágrimas.

- Entonces… Sakura está muy mal –dijo Kiba sin dejar de abrazar a su novia.

- ¿Y ahora dónde esta mi hija? –preguntó la madre de Sakura.

Ella esta en la sala de operación, el niño también tiene algunos problemas por eso lo llevaron a "Cuidados intensivos", pero cuando llegué no respiraba, posiblemente no sobreviva, la que más me preocupa es Sakura… había perdido mucha sangre –dijo Tsunade apoyando su espalda contra la pared y cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Y si no paran la hemorragia? –preguntó el padre de Sakura.

Es posible que muera en ese instante o que tenga algunos minutos de vida. No lo sé –explicó la Hokage- ¿Kakashi? ¿le avisaron a Kakashi de la situación de Sakura?

- Si –respondió entre llantos Ino.

- Llegará en algunos minutos, estaba en su casa y no sabía nada, ni de lo de Sasuke ni de Sakura –agregó Kiba.

- "Kakashi… llega pronto por favor" –pensó Tsunade.

En un minuto pueden suceder tantas cosas, lo innecesario pasa, los momentos se adhieren a la desesperación y de a poco podemos pensar que acabaremos con lo que pensamos.

Entre tanto Kakashi trata de llegar a tiempo a su lamentable cita, era la primera vez que trataba de llegar a tiempo y no sabía si podría; había pasado otra noche entretenido con Karin, sus largas piernas y sus suaves manos lo tenían hechizado, toda una noche haciéndole el amor, era casi un sueño para él… la hermosa Karin, tenía algunos desfases masculinos, hasta su misma actitud era varonil pero su delicadeza femenina se descubría cada noche.

Al recibir la noticia dejó a Karin dormida en su cama, la besó y le dejó una porción de desayuno, claro que a ella no le molestaría no comer lo que él le preparó, Kakashi seguía sin tener un buen sazón.

- ¿Mmh?... ¿Kakashi? –decía Karin descubriendo su cuerpo de debajo de las sábanas y mirando con los ojos casi cerrados hacia su alrededor- ¿cómo puede dejarme así? ¡Mierda! –añadió soñolienta y cansada.

Duerme con él y despierta siempre a su lado, no era una rutina era una fase, como él lo describía cada noche, después de la primera vez se había prometido no volver a caer en sus redes, estaba enojada porque era tan diferente, un hombre tan caballeroso y amable, en su mundo nada de eso había existido alguna vez, se resistía a quererlo pero lo quería, cada mañana amanecía con una sonrisa y todo gracias a él.

Aunque las cosas no marcharan bien para ella, era feliz a su lado, …aceptaba que no estaba en paz, había engañado unas cuantas veces a Kakashi a pesar de que ambos en una noche de copas y de sobriedad a momentos, se habían prometido 'exclusividad', ella era suya… y él de la misma manera era suyo, pero no todo era como pintaba la situación, Sasuke lo sabía… ella escondía algo, o al menos podía detectar el aroma de otro hombre en su cuerpo, se llenaba de rabia, la ponía contra la pared, la atosigaba hasta hacerla llorar, hasta hacerle pedir perdón y suplicar… finalmente la violaba, porque era demasiado decir que le hacía el amor como Kakashi, sería un insulto decir que ella le entregaba su cuerpo, no era así… Sasuke le arrebataba la poca pureza que pudiera tener con cada embestida de pasión animal que pudiera darle.

Aún despierta podía recordar esos días… esos días en los que Sasuke dejaba lastimada su vagina, tanto que la había hecho sangrar innumerables veces.

_~ Recuerdos… _

_Está contra la pared, es casi de noche tiene un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre, se sostiene a sí misma para no caer, le duele y sangra. Necesita salir de ahí antes de que despierte y quiera hacerla suya de nuevo. Camina con sigilo hasta la salida de aquella cueva, ve ahí dormidos a sus compañeros, unos miserables a los que quisiera matar, ¿por qué? Por no ayudarla, por no detener a Sasuke, por participar cruelmente en ese cruel juego, esa tarde la había violado de nuevo, esta vez con más furia, casi podía recordar el dolor cuando él le metió su mano entera dentro de ella… cerraba los ojos y lloraba._

_Era así porque la mujer de pelo rosa lo rechazaba, llegaba a su cueva, saludaba a sus aliados y no la encontraba a ella, quería una mujer a la cuál pudiera lastimar así como Sakura lo lastimaba a él, quería hacer daño… quería sentirse hombre, pero no estaba allí, horas después llegaba… Karin llegaba feliz de su encuentro con Kakashi, Sasuke la tomaba por el brazo con violencia, los demás simplemente bajaban la mirada y se quedaban fuera de la cueva a escuchar._

_Aprisionada contra la pared de roca, que filosa la lastima, no puede saber si como él o más. La hace gritar torciéndole el brazo, le hace gritar el nombre de su amante y la tira al piso, la amenaza con decirle todas las cosas que ellos han hecho al sensei de pelo plateado, con torturarlo y con matarlo, ella solamente calla, quiere seguir con Kakashi… quiere ser suya otra noche a pesar de que tenga que soportar las torturas del Uchiha. Se quita el pantalón… lo pone alrededor del cuello de la muchacha y la sofoca, la sofoca hasta el punto de dejarla casi inconsciente, apenas respira y él le quita la ropa, la aprieta con fuerza y con su miembro erecto procede a meterlo con rabia dentro de ella, la tortura continua… él espera escuchar sus gritos, gritos… llenos de dolor, ahogada en lágrimas… Sasuke la suelta, se ríe de ella y la mantiene desnuda a su lado, para que… si se le antoja tenerla de nuevo, lo haga las veces que requiera para que Karin sepa quién es su dueño. Esa noche… Karin sufre unas 3 veces más, hasta quedarse casi desmayada._

_Finalmente huye de allí, sabe que no será la última vez pero de igual modo se va… ¿dónde? El único lugar en el que podría sentirse segura, llega a la casa de Kakashi, entra por la ventana, camina lentamente… porque cualquier movimiento brusco la lastimaría y la haría sangrar. Llega y ve a Kakashi dormido en su cama, se ve tan tranquilo… se queda sentada y cae a la alfombra… apenas puede sostenerse, pero quiere quedarse allí. Él despierta… cuando ella yace dormida de dolor, no hay más recuerdos… amanece y ella se encuentra a su lado, puede ver su rostro pero esta cubierto por una sábana, sus heridas ya no duelen más, simplemente sonríe… sonríe porque esta con él, esta segura._

- Te amo –dice Karin entre dientes abrazando la almohada que aún guarda el varonil aroma de Kakashi.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 35**


	36. Existencias de Odio

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Bien, hasta aquí, pronto volveré con otra actualización disfruten de este episodio... a mí particularmente me gusta. Al menos lo que demuestra el título. Gracias por leerlo ;D y suerte con todo. No se desesperen, las actualizaciones llegarán pronto.

Ps. No olviden la explicación del anterior episodio. Las líneas temporales del relato e historia de Sai son distintas a las de Sakura. De algún modo sus historias son paralelas pero no son de la misma época puesto que la recuperación mental de Sai le toma más tiempo del natural dado en el mundo. Quiero decir, es un tiempo que transcurre lento para los demás. Si tienen dudas, review.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Las aventuras de Sai**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 36**: " Sasuke y Sai… existencias de odio "

* * *

No paraba de sorprenderse, miraba una y otra vez al mismo compañero que tuvo en el pasado, no había ni rastro de él. Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para luego fijarse en lo que él hacía, parecía nervioso y hasta le temblaban las manos.

- ¿Y? –dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

- No tienes idea de lo que dices –le dijo Naruto colocando sus manos sobre los barrotes de la celda.

- No, no… lo único que quiero saber es cuándo me sacarán. Es todo.

- ¡No cambies de tema! –le gritó enojado.

- La actitud no se te ablanda, aún sabiendo lo que te dije.

- Eso no es cierto, si acabas con mi paciencia es posible que no puedas salir de aquí hasta que Ibiki te vaya a interrogar.

- ¿Una amenaza? ¿Por qué de pronto te pones tan furioso? –preguntó Sasuke en tono burlesco.

- ¡Porque me mientes! –le gritó Naruto- Sakura-chan no es de esa clase de mujeres, si ella estuvo con alguien fue Sai. Estas difamando a tu compañera de equipo, ¿te resulta fácil jugar así conmigo?

- Jajaja… -rió Sasuke con atrevimiento- ella y yo pasamos muchas noches, tantas… que me es difícil decidirme cuándo quedó embarazada. Sai no era el único, mientras él creía que disfrutaba de los favores de su cuerpo, era una víctima más en el juego de Sakura. Cuando se embarazó… lo único que pudo hacer para no implicarme y que me detuvieran fue decir que era de ese infeliz. Así hizo que nadie sospechara. Ella no es tan buena como crees, es una chica muy mala en la cama.

- ¡BASTA! –decía Naruto mientras trataba de calmarse mirándolo con furia- Sakura-chan es una mujer integra, fiel, amable, de buenos sentimientos y sobre todo no es todo eso que dices, si ella se entregó a Sai es porque sentía un cariño inmenso. Ella es… tantas cosas que tú jamás sabrías porque te fuiste y nos abandonaste. Jamás supiste como realmente somos –terminó la frase algo indignado.

Cuando aprendió a no extrañarlo es cuando los recuerdos del buen Sasuke llegaron a su mente, el compañerismo, la apatía que ambos, aún negándolo sentían como parte del Equipo 7. Se respetaban y hacían todo lo posible por protegerse, pero escucharle decir que Sakura no era más que una mujer que entregaba su cuerpo a cualquiera… era mentir completamente; Naruto no aceptaría ningún comentario fuera de lugar, estaba en un pedestal… había sido la chica ideal por tantos años que no se imaginaría que alguien pudiera manchar esa imagen que tenía de ella.

- Escucha, no he venido a Konoha para pelear. Dame la oportunidad y déjame ver a Sakura, mi hijo ya debe haber nacido –le dijo Sasuke cambiando su rostro por completo, era… extraño.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Naruto mirando con sorpresa a Sasuke.

- Aghh… -se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos- si, es una jaqueca.

- Voy a consultarlo con Tsunade-sama –agregó Naruto dándole la espalda.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke desde la celda, extendiendo sus brazos y sacándolos por los barrotes- dame una oportunidad. Necesito saber de ella, tú sabes lo que sentía por mí, entonces dale la oportunidad de verme, sabes que me necesita.

- No puedo –decía Naruto dando algunos pasos siguiendo su camino.

- ¡Naruto!... –volvió gritar Sasuke- es mi hijo… ¿quieres que me tengan aquí, me interroguen, me tengan detenido las 24 hrs necesarias que dice el manual ninja, que lean mi prontuario, que llenen los papeles que sean necesarios y luego de una semana me saquen? –agregó en un tono muy convincente- Ella me necesita ahora, si algo pasara entonces no podría perdonármelo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? En verdad… ¿en verdad es tuyo el niño que Sakura va a tener?

- Si, créeme Naruto. Sólo quiero estar con él y luego con ella.

- Estarás bajo mi custodia –dijo Naruto volviendo a la celda de Sasuke para luego buscar sus llaves y sacarlo de ahí- si haces algo tendremos que detenerte o matarte.

- Harás lo que tengas que hacer –dijo Sasuke sintiendo que había obtenido una victoria- "siempre fuiste un ingenuo, es una suerte que Sakura no se encuentre en condiciones de desmentirme o de matarme" –el más oscuro de sus pensamientos pudo ser revelado, pero Naruto no se daría cuenta y si lo hiciera quizá sería tarde.

En otros momentos hubiera querido irrumpir de golpe para saber lo que sucedía, que lejos quedaron los recuerdos de las peleas, el único hombre en su vida, en la vida de ambas, el único… antes de que ellas maduraran y vieran el mundo de otra manera.

Ino sigue rezando, pidiendo por aquella que alguna vez pudo ser su rival. Si ese día las flores se marchitaran entonces nada tendría sentido, nada… unas inevitables lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pedía inconsolablemente por la vida de Sakura, por la de su hijo y sobre todo lloraba en ese instante la pérdida de Sai, su gran amigo… sentía como si fuera su deber apoyar a Sakura en esos momentos tan difíciles, recordaba cuando ella perdió a su hijo… esa manera en que Sai la abrazó y le dio su calor, cuando sentía que el mundo le venía encima y todo era tan… inútil.

- ¿Ino? –le dijo Kiba volteando a verla.

- Dime… -agregó la rubia limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de verlo.

- Ya viene el doctor.

- ¿Qué? –se le levantó y miro hacia todos lados para ver al médico acercarse.

Dos médicos se acercaron hasta el preocupado grupo de amigos y familia de Sakura, estuvieron dando algunas vueltas al asunto de Sakura, por lo delicada de su situación, pero al hablar de su hijo fueron más específicos, simplificando el trabajo médico que podrían tener.

- Es lamentable –dijo el doctor.

- ¿Pero se pondrá bien, no? –dijo con preocupación la rubia.

- Sobrevivió, creo que es un gran paso. Tuvo dos paros cardiacos sus pulmones no están bien desarrollados, además todo su cuerpo… muestra signos de desnutrición, a lo mucho pasaría a estar con los niños prematuros. Lo tenemos conectado a unas máquinas, aún no puede respirar solo y… creemos que es mejor desconectarlo, en el futuro tendrá problemas y ahora aún no podemos asegurar si no tiene daños cerebrales y será un niño normal –dijo el doctor finalmente.

- No… no… -Ino bajó la mirada horrorizada por el cuadro clínico que le mostraban.

- ¡No es posible! –dijo Kiba.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ino.

- ¡Es Sasuke y Naruto! –le dijo de inmediato.

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia el pasillo, los compañeros finalmente regresaron aunque bajo diferentes condicione, cada uno tenía muy en cuenta su papel en ese trágico escenario. Siendo más difícil el poder ser optimista, siendo tan complicado hablar y dar soluciones.

Lo miraba y sus ojos casi iban a salirse, Ino respiraba con mucha dificultad… era Sasuke, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que pudo verlo, era el mismo, sin duda parecía haber crecido, ella por un instante sintió alegría pero fue tan fugaz.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? –le preguntó Naruto a Ino.

- No mejora sus condiciones.

- ¿…Ya nació el niño? –agregó Sasuke sin tomar en cuenta a ninguno de los presentes.

- Si, pero también tiene complicaciones –le contestó Kiba.

- Yo me retiro, volveré más tarde –agregó el doctor y se fue.

Lo miraba fijamente como si de ese modo encontrara una respuesta, pronto pensó que Sasuke era oportuno hasta que él abrió la boca. Ino se sentía agobiada e imaginaba que él diría algo mejor de Sakura mas no fue así. Sasuke se pronunció como si de algún modo tuviera derecho sobre ella, sobre el niño y sobre la vida de ambos, ese sentimiento de poder hacía que su ego se engrandeciera.

- ¿Pero… q-qué dices? –dijo Ino con sorpresa y enojo al mismo tiempo.

- Sakura y yo tuvimos mucho tiempo de vernos, fue difícil para ella tomar esa decisión, pero créanme ella confiaba en mi criterio –decía Sasuke convencido de ser el actor principal en la historia de tragedia de la joven de pelo rosa.

- Tú no vas a tomar ninguna decisión aquí. Sai era el padre del niño que Sakura tuvo –dijo Ino convencida.

- ¿Estuviste con Sakura todo el tiempo? Realmente no tenías idea de lo que ella pensaba, ¿tienes la completa certeza de decir que el difunto ese era el padre de este niño? –se acercó a ella desafiante mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras los demás observaban temerosos- deja que te diga algo… la amargura que sientas por ser un fracaso de persona al igual que mujer, no es razón para que vayas a entrometerte –Sasuke puso su boca cerca de su oído y comenzó a bajar el tono lo sufciente para que nadie oyera lo último que le fuera a decir- _que bueno que ese vientre tuyo esté tan seco como creo, sería un crimen que trajeras un niño al mundo._

Ino se llenó de rabia y quiso saltar sobre Sasuke pero Kiba se lo impidió, no tenía las de ganar pero al menos le dejaría una buena cortada en el rostro con las uñas, ella… era cierto, no podía tener más hijos desde aquél accidente aquella fatídica noche.

Y si pudiera cambiar ese hecho simplemente tendría que no cometer el pecado que cometió, era claro que Sasuke podía ver más allá de lo que le mostraban, ¿un nuevo poder? ¿O simplemente era el deseo de lastimar a las personas moralmente? Gozó con tanta emoción ver el rostro de Ino inundado en lágrimas y lleno de rabia hacia él, era como el alimento que consumía para vivir, el odio de los demás.

- ¡Vete el carajo, estúpido! –le gritó Ino aún con enojo.

- Será mejor que no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Ino, hasta donde se, sigues siendo un criminal –advirtió Kiba con voz seria.

- Ehhh… tranquilos, chicos, es un hospital –dijo Naruto tratando de calmar la situación- ahora lo importante es Sakura y el bebé. Creo que resolveremos los demás asuntos luego, ¿Qué hay acerca del niño?

- Lo tienen conectado a una máquina, tuvo dos paros cardiacos y los doctores no pueden asegurar su crecimiento normal. Es posible que no sobreviva, nos sugirieron desconectarlo –agregó Ino volviendo a sentimentalizarse.

- Así que… la decisión de mantenerlo vivo con máquinas, sin saber si será "normal" en un futuro queda en mis manos –les dijo Sasuke- porque… yo soy el padre, lo saben.

- ¡ERES UN…! –le gritó Ino intentando acercarse a él con sus manos e intentando dañarlo.

- ¡Cálmate Ino! –le decía Kiba alejándola de ellos- ¡Te pido cordialmente –decía Kiba mirando a Naruto- que saques a este desgraciado!

- ¡NO TIENES DERECHOS! ¡NO ERES EL PADRE DEL BEBÉ! NO PUEDES… DESCONECTARLO… SI LO INTENTAS TE MATARÉ, TÚ SÓLO QUIERES LIBRARTE DEL BEBÉ DE SAKURA… -le decía Ino desesperada mientras Kiba la sacaba del hospital para que respirara más tranquilamente, además era política del lugar el silencio.

En un principio puedes pensar en la dificultad que trae pensar, con el tiempo dejas de hacerlo y actúas como alguien que no podrías ser. Así mismo Sasuke parecía actuar sin pensar, ¿deficiencia o ventaja? Era su oportunidad, aún con Naruto ahí tenía muy claro que el método más sencillo para librarse del hijo que Sakura le dio a Sai era desconectarlo. Asumió un papel que le quedaba bien, demasiado bien… en ese momento podía considerarse de lo peor.

Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto y suavizó su mirada, no podría sonreírle porque no era típico de él, simplemente habló con "el corazón" en la mano.

- A pesar de lo que diga, tú sabes que ella no tiene razón. Le duela a quien le duela… mi hijo no merece sufrir de esa manera, quiero que descanse con dignidad.

- Deberíamos ir a verlo –dijo Naruto- aunque debemos esperar a que lleguen el doctor, Sakura… esta muy mal.

- Créeme que lo sé –agregó Sasuke con neutralidad.

Se te va la vida y el silencio que guardaste hasta ese día se mantiene como un grito, a pesar de que nadie lo oye, nadie siente como él ni nadie puede comprenderlo lo intenta, trata… aún de ese modo se mantiene correctamente como lo habían criado hasta ese momento.

- Sólo tienes que decir lo que sientes, el objetivo de tu existencia… hazlo –decía Kaily.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Di lo sientes! Te hizo sufrir, lo sé… pero debes superarlo, imponerte nuevos retos, objetivos y con eso tú podrás salir adelante, te lo aseguro.

- Sakura nunca me amó… -decía Sai lleno de tristeza- al final pensé que eso no me dolería, pero lo hizo, se siente… mal, horrible. Yo deseaba ser parte de su vida, que… confiara en mí. Creo que no pasó lo que debía pasar.

- ¿Y qué debía pasar? –preguntó Kaily.

- Era una discusión estúpida… pero dijo cosas que…

- …te dolieron –completó la frase la joven.

- Mi único objetivo es…

- ¿Qué? ¡Vamos dilo! –lo animaba.

- Acabar con ella –dijo Sai, finalmente había liberado todos esos sentimientos, cuando uno es dañado de ese mismo modo uno quiere infringir el daño hecho. Si el sufrimiento le hizo caer en lo más bajo, quizá si le pagaba con lo mismo él regresaría.

- ¡NO!... ése no es el propósito de la terapia, no… no puedes…-le pedía a cada momento Kaily pero Sai no hacía caso, pronto una luz los encegueció la joven encargada de la terapia salió de golpe de la mente de su paciente para chocar su cuerpo contra la pared.

Pronto había vuelto a la realidad, quizá esa era otra terapia perdida, había chocado contra la pared y sentía algo de dolor, se sostenía apoyándose en una mesa cercana al cuerpo de Sai, el mismo yacía inmóvil… solamente fue una falsa alarma, ella suspiró aliviada.

El odio es el peor sentimiento que uno puede adoptar para sobrevivir a los traumas, en el fondo creo que esa chica solo tuvo un tropiezo, Sakura es más que el amor en tu corazón, no te refugies en el odio… -le dijo Kaily acariciando la frente de Sai.

- Los ojos del muchacho de cabellera negra se abrieron de golpe, con una mirada fija, asustando a la terapeuta y haciendo que volviera a toparse con el muro tras ella. No podía articular palabra alguna, estaba atónita. Sai… había despertado por su propia cuenta… después de 8 años.

...

..

.

**Fin de Episodio 36**

_Nota: ¡Sasuke perro! Que genial es xDDD._


	37. Juegos de Amor

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

El episodio previo al desastre... espero todos tengan la calma como para leer éste que es crucial para una tragedia. Cuidado y se pierdan detalles. Además... jeje, hay una escena que siempre que la imagino me da una gracia enorme, típica de una comedia romántica. Espero les guste. Comentarios y demás... =) en el review. Gracias por su lectura.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 37:** " Juegos de Amor "

* * *

_Episodio anterior: Sasuke y Naruto vuelven a encontrarse, una revelación se da a conocer, Sasuke afirma ser el padre del hijo de Sakura, existen discusiones y momentos en los que no se tiene muy seguro un futuro. _

* * *

_Un mes después__…_

Sin olvidarse de las barreras que se imponen al querer, sin omitir ninguna caricia ellos siguieron abrazados hasta saludar el amanecer, era prohibido… aún así se mantenía a su lado, con un gran sentido del humor había conquistado un poquito su tímido corazón. La abrazaba y no la dejaba ir hasta que ella misma se derritiera de pasión entre sus manos.

- Ya… no… -decía Tenten alejando con sus manos a Suigetsu.

- Si te van a regañar por llegar tarde, es mejor que lo hagan cuando tengan verdaderas razones… -agregó haciéndole cariñitos en el rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

- Si hablas de eso ya estoy muerta jajaja… -quitó la mano de su compañero- además no es por que vayan a regañarme. Neji… quiso invitarme a desayunar.

- ¡¿Qué? –dijo exaltado Suigetsu soltándola.

- Lo se… -le contestó con tristeza levantándose y buscando su ropa más cercana.

Sin decirle nada dejó que se fuera, quería mostrarse indiferente aún cuando su indiferencia significaba que le importaba más de lo que lo quisiera mostrar, su boca se mantuvo cerrada y sus ojos se negaron a verla. Se levantó con rabia, tomó su camiseta y se la puso, finalmente se fue de ahí. Ambos por diferentes caminos, así como llegaron así mismo se iban a cumplir las verdaderas funciones que desempeñaban en la vida.

Refunfuñaba, se mordía los dedos y resoplaba cada 5 minutos, estaba tan cansado de que ella se fuera como si nada a "comer" con ese muchacho que decía ser su "novio" que orgullo podía tener si ella había sido suya, no completamente pero si… su corazón… estaba seguro que era suyo y aunque no fuera optimista en esa situación aún así llevaba las de ganar, él era el "real" y no un simple "espejo" un "modelo" ideal de hombre que es presentable. Se sentía orgulloso, dichoso y al mismo tiempo tan miserable por no ser él quien pudiera tener completamente su esencia, la esencia que siempre lo llevaba al punto de excitarse por las noches, erizarse de pasión y hasta tener sueños calientes por la madrugada.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! –le gritó Karin empujándolo.

Llevaba algunos minutos parado en medio de la entrada, Karin había llegado de un muy mal humor, simplemente lo empujó como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, bruja? –preguntó Suigetsu volteándola a ver.

- Nada que te interese –le contestó en un tono grosero- ¿qué tanto miras? ¿se te perdió algo?

- Si se me perdiera algo, ten por seguro que no dependería de ti que yo lo recuperara, . Prostituta barata –le dijo aún más agresivo.

- ¿Qué dices? No me molestes –le dijo dándole la espalda.

- ¡No me ignores perra! –le gritó enojado tomándola por el hombro y volteándola hacia él- Me tiene harta tu actitud, que tú seas una amargada con pocos modales no me incumbe, lo que si me importa es que vengas a molestarme, vete a joder a otro –terminó exhalando aire de lo enojado que estaba.

- ¿Ah? –Karin lo miró seriamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- ¿amargada? No me hables a mí de eso, eres una basura incapaz de poder conquistar a una mujer tan insignificante, que además de todo tiene un novio que es MIL veces mejor que tú, ser el amante no te da derecho a sentirte superior, eres el repuesto… lo sabes y te odias porque ella te usa. No vales nada… hablando de mojigatas horribles, en la mañana vi muy acaramelada a tu "amante" con su novio. Se nota que lo ama.

- ¡No es cierto! Ella siente lástima por él.

- ¿No será al revés? Yo los vi muy felices, presiento que pronto un pez se te irá de las redes. Te lo mereces por todo el daño que has causado, tú y el miserable de Sasuke.

- ¡Perra! –gritó enojado caminando hasta el borde de la puerta de la cueva, pronto calmó su respiración y se mostró una agresividad pasiva- la próxima vez que Sasuke vaya a violarte te ayudaré.

- No necesito de ti, ni de tu "ayuda" –respondió furiosa mientras fijaba su vista hacia Suigetsu que miraba hacia la aldea de Konoha dándole la espalda a ella.

- Te ayudaré a mi manera, cariño. Hace tiempo que no te cuidas y ya vi las pruebas de embarazo que te hiciste, le contaré a Sasuke que estas embarazada, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará? –la miró de reojo- si es suyo quizá y vaya a respetarte un poco, pero si no… te veré en la otra vida.

¿Era posible? ¿Era realmente posible? Ella… ella pensaba que no era verdad, simplemente dejó de cuidarse un tiempo y llegó un momento en el que sentía asco de muchas cosas, esa misma mañana al desear desayunar sintió por primera vez un asco que no podía disimular por suerte Kakashi no estaba presente. Días antes compró en una farmacia unas pruebas de embarazo, se las hizo y el resultado no se mostraba, pronto las tiró a la basura, olvidó que… Suigetsu era muy meticuloso con algunos detalles, olvidó que… -¡Maldición!- Pensaba continuamente, estaba embarazada… era cierto.

Abrazó su cuerpo e inevitablemente lloró amargamente por su desacierto, tendría que cargar con su error tras nueve meses pero eso sería si tuviera suerte, en cuanto Sasuke lo supiera la obligaría a acabar con esa vida, habían cosas que la ataban a él, pero en el peor de los casos la mataría, ¿y si… y si tan sólo existiera la posibilidad de que ese niño en su vientre fuera producto del amor y no del dolor que le había causado Sasuke?, ¿sería lo mejor? Sufría llena de incertidumbre, su espíritu era comparable al de una vela apagada y con el temor recorriendo su cuerpo no podía dejar te temblar como un animal asustado; con lo fácil que Suigetsu podría hacer que la maten…

- ¿Karin? –preguntó una voz tras ella.

- ¡Jûgo! –respondió Karin exaltada por el susto.

- No te asustes –sonrió levemente el joven de cabello naranja.

- ¿Qué quieres? –limpió sus lágrimas- si buscas a Sasuke, él… se fue a Konoha, también Suigetsu –la voz quebrada la delataba.

- Se que hice mal…

- ¿Eh? –Karin miró sorprendida a Jûgo.

- … mal en no defenderte, entre él y tú hay tanta historia que me es imposible decirte si algún día sus caminos se desenlazarán. Antes lo amabas.

Lo amaba… hasta que cambió, sabes mejor que nadie lo intolerante, agresivo y lo fácil que cambia de actitud. No sé si le es imposible notar mi sufrimiento, se que algo malo le pasa pero… esa no es razón para haberme hecho eso. Yo ya no lo amo, lo abandonaré porque encontré alguien que no… que no me lastima, que mi dolor es su dolor. Desearía tanto que el Sasuke de antes volviera –dijo tristemente.

Escuché un poco tu conversación con Suigetsu –le cambió de tema- no te preocupes, yo veré como hago que deje de abrir la boca –puso su mano sobre su hombro- cambia esa cara. Estarás bien.

- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud? –dijo desconfiada Karin.

- Je… a nada –agregó seriamente soltándola- creo que iré a ver que pasa con Sasuke, lleva mucho tiempo fuera de aquí… aquella mujer suya aún no despierta, pero si él sigue ahí seguro que se meterá en problemas y no queremos que lo haga –le guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa, como si con una sola palabra todo fuera a estar bien.

Y él también se fue dejándola sola, era posible que Sasuke en un pasado hubiera sido diferente a como se mostraba hoy. No era el tiempo el que cambia las cosas, ni si quiera el dolor de su pasado, sino son las situaciones trágicas que en su momento desencadenan reales motivos para ver la vida de otra manera.

El aire soplaba suavemente por la ventana semi abierta, Tenten apoyaba su mentón en su mano, esperaba saber que hacer con esa situación tan complicada. Neji regresaba con un par de tazas de café entre sus manos, las puso sobre la mesa y le pasó con delicadeza una a la joven.

- ¿Pensativa? –preguntó Neji.

- Un poco –respondió cortante sin darse cuenta.

- Uhm… -se sentó frente a ella en aquella pequeña mesa.

- ¿Y Lee? –preguntó al tomarle atención a la taza de café y bebiendo un poco.

- No vendrá, quería pasar… un momento contigo a solas.

- ¡Aghh! –gruñó con mala gana la joven- ahora tendremos que aguantar sus reproches, si se entera de que no lo invitaste ya se pondrá sensible, gran idea Neji –agregó lo último sarcásticamente- tendremos que aguantarlo así todo el tiempo.

- ¿Eh? –la miró desconcertado- Tenten…

- ¿Qué? –le respondió ofuscada.

- Quería pasar tiempo contigo –le dijo Neji en tono suave y cariñoso acercando su mano hasta la de ella y queriéndola acariciar- he pensado que no quiero que nuestra relación siga siendo así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así… andamos de misión en misión, casi nunca tenemos tiempo para los dos y… -apretó su mano mientras se levanta de su asiento para acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla- quiero que sepas que si me importas –sus labios estaban a punto de pegarse.

Pronto alguien irrumpió la escena, era Suigetsu que había entrado al restaurante gritando el nombre de Tenten en voz alta, tenía un aspecto diferente, una camiseta de mangas, unos pantalones similares a los de Lee y una badana de Konoha en su cuello.

Al verlo la joven se sobresaltó tanto que soltó de inmediato a Neji, miraba aterrada cómo aquél personaje pintoresco se le acercaba con la intención de hacer algo, tenía tanto miedo… miraba a Neji y miraba a Suigetsu y no sabía dónde esconderse, la vergüenza era enorme.

- ¿Quién es él? –le preguntó Neji a Tenten.

- N-no… recuerdo –cerró sus ojos al sentir la presencia de esa persona frente a ella y frente a su novio.

- ¡HOLA! –dijo casi en grito, parecía más que emocionado… algo perturbado- ¡Acabo de verte al pasar y… ¡demonios! Quise pasar a saludarte Tenten!

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Neji poniéndose de pie.

- Yo… -procedía a decir Suigetsu- soy un estudiante de la academia, Tenten ha estado ayudándome con mi prueba de armas ninja. Es… como mi mejor amiga –la forma en que lo decía ponía más nerviosa a Tenten

El Hyuga se mantuvo tranquilo hasta escuchar la palabra "amigo", hasta ese momento pensaba que había sido el único y mejor amigo de Tenten, pronto se dio cuenta de…

- Me da gusto conocerte –dijo Neji.

- _"Oh Dios, lo sabe… ¡LO SABE!"_ –pensó completamente nerviosa mientras los rivales cruzaban miradas.

- … los amigos de Tenten son mis amigos –finalizó la frase el Hyuga.

…

Por un momento el aire de incertidumbre y el temor a ser descubiertos fue realmente opacado por la inocente respuesta de Neji, el joven de cabellera castaña simplemente sonrió levemente, pensó que quizá había abandonado tanto a Tenten como amiga y como novia que ahora simplemente ella tenia nuevos amigos, cuán perdido se sentía, quería ser parte de su vida… y ahora entendía que no sabía nada. Por supuesto tenía la intención de remediarlo mientras Tenten apenas se recuperaba, casi la descubrían, quizá el amor de Neji había segado tanto su perspicacia, no lo hacía ver la realidad.

- ¡Oh! –dijo Suigetsu fingiendo sorpresa- ustedes están desayunando, que mal momento para llegar, me siento tan avergonzado…

- ¿Por qué no vas a desayunar a tu casa? –dijo Tenten disimulando el tono de voz asesino que la delataría.

- Si quieres puedes acompañarnos –agregó Neji de muy buen humor.

- ¡Oh… me encantaría! –volvió a decir, su sobreactuación era tan obvia y tan ridícula que Tenten no podía evitar que una vena en su frente saltara de rabia.

- ¡No! Vete a tu casa, seguro que te están buscando –le dijo Tenten tratando de convencerlo.

- Pero… él me ha invitado, no puedo rechazarlo… Tenten-chan –dijo Suigetsu aún con ese tono fingido, sonaba tierno pero en realidad estaba a punto de estallar de rabia por la presencia del Hyuga.

- Voy a pedir algo para ti –Neji se puso de pie y fue hasta el otro lado del salón donde se habían los pedidos.

Suigetsu asegurando su victoria y al haberse quedado a solas con Tenten procedió a mostrar su verdadera identidad.

- ¿¡Es ése por quien me dejaste en la mañana! –preguntó Suigetsu casi en grito.

- No te interesa, vete de aquí –le dijo sin mover mucho su boca.

- Contesta... –le dijo aún más enojado.

- Pareces un niño, ya vete de aquí, si Neji se da cuenta será mi fin y el tuyo también.

No pudo soportarlo más, se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse a su lado, ella sentía que se ahogaba, era increíble el descaro de su "amante" pero más descarada se veía ella flirteando con dos chicos delante de la gente. Se sentó a su lado, la acorraló sin poder dejarla ir y tomó sus manos obligándola prácticamente a que le dirigiera la mirada.

- ¿Es él con quien quieres estar? –preguntó seriamente Suigetsu.

- Vete… por favor –le dijo casi en suplica.

- No puedo –contestó y le robó un beso.

Le quitó el aire en ese instante, la besaba y era casi como si le succionara la vida en ello. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar, dejó de pensar en Neji por unos breves instantes, luego de que aquellos instantes pasaran el chico de pelo azulado la soltó y volvió a su lugar para seguir mirándola de una manera inquisidora, era como si sospechara lo que llevara debajo de toda esa ropa y la degustara con la vista.

Pronto Neji volvió a la mesa, que ingenuo era, cuán tonto se debería de sentir, quizá en ese instante no lo sabía, sonreía a su novia y miraba al extraño con calidez. Puso una taza más sobre aquella tranquila y callada mesa, el único sonido que se produjo fue el choque de la taza suya y la de Suigetsu, ambos se miraron pero luego desviaron su mirada a Tenten, que situación…

- ¿Me permites? –preguntó Neji esperando que Suigetsu tomara otra silla y no la suya.

- ¡Oh! No me di cuenta de que tomé tu lugar –agregó en doble sentido.

- No hay problema –sonrió con cortesía el Hyuga.

Cambiaron de lugares y aún así la tensión producida por el encuentro no desaparecía.

- Neji… -comenzó a decir Tenten.

- ¿Si? –contestó el Hyuga.

- Vamos a tu casa –dijo tristemente.

¿Sus intenciones? Acabar con esto de una buena vez, hacer que Suigetsu abandonara la idea de volver a avergonzarla de esa manera, de aparecerse sin saber cómo ni cuándo, iba a darle a entender al chico de los dientes aserrados que ella… era de Neji; pero la misma palabra de apropiación, la misma idea de pensar que era de otro y no de él la conmovía, sentimientos compartidos, dispersos o perdidos en su cabeza, nada era como antes, nada era tan fácil.

- ¿Eh? –dijo algo atontado el Hyuga.

- Quiero pasar todo este día contigo –Tenten movió su mano hasta el hombro de Neji y lo acarició sugestivamente, era una provocación casi sexual, así como su tono de voz cambiaba.

- ¿En verdad? –sonrió Neji cariñosamente mientras su mano iba a parar a las piernas de la muchacha.

Al tener su mano… muy cercana a su entrepierna por debajo de la mesa ella tembló, tembló de sólo imaginar cómo sería hacer el amor con el chico que siempre quiso, que siempre imaginó como suyo y al que deseó por tanto tiempo mas en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, bajo la mirada decepcionada de Suigetsu, se sentía realmente miserable.

- Cocinaré algo –siguió con su juego perverso.

- ¡Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya! –dijo muy exaltado Suigetsu.

Neji y Tenten se asustaron bastante y voltearon a verlo, ¿quién era la víctima ahora? ¿Aquél que deseaba a la mujer de su prójimo o aquel que partía en dos un corazón? Era una siniestra melodía de traición preparada por una mente inocente que no supo poner límites en su momento.

- ¿Decías? –agregó Neji.

- Digo que… soy alérgico a… este… tipo de Té, sí, eso mismo, soy alérgico a éste té, ¿es de jazmín? –preguntó.

- No –contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Es de manzanilla? –volvió a adivinar.

- Si.

- Entonces, soy alérgico, disculpen en verdad las molestias –dijo Suigetsu conteniendo su ira una vez más- Tenten… me siento muy mal, tú sabes que me mareo, siento náuseas y mi madre confía mucho en que tú me traerías sano y salvo a mi casa.

- _"Ni si quiera tiene madre, que hijo de…"_ –pensaba Tenten- yo creo que tu "madre" entenderá –dijo para librarse de Suigetsu.

- Noooooooooo… es que si tú no vas conmigo, no se que pueda pasarme en el camino –dijo con un tono muy melodramático, exagerando sus expresiones y tratando de convencerla para que no se quede con quien debería.

- Tenten –interrumpió Neji- llévalo a casa, estoy seguro de que en verdad no se siente bien. Sus ojos y su tono de piel se ven algo… fuera de lo normal, la piel se ve descolorida y estirada, además sus ojos están fuera de su órbita.

- _"Hijo de puta"_ –pensó con rabia Suigetsu- Grr… vaya, gracias.

- Lo llevaré –dijo saliendo muy tranquilamente del lugar- ¿¡Vienes o no! –al oírle gritar Suigetsu fue gustoso tras ella.

- Adiós _cabrón_ –dijo lo último en voz baja a lo que Neji lo detuvo por la muñeca, ambos se miraron y….

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Neji con seriedad.

- Nada, nada –dijo sonriente- adiós, ya nos vemos.

Algo raro tenía… simplemente no era alguien que identificaría con un aldeano o ninja de Konoha, claro que él no era de lo más interesado en conocer a toda persona que pasara por su lado pero un presentimiento lo hacía ponerse alerta y sobre todo… su desayuno fue pospuesto, tenía muy mala suerte, quería tanto tener un tiempo a solas con Tenten, la buena y dulce Tenten…

.

..

...

**Fin de Episodio 37**


	38. Violación

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Jujuju~ llegamos al episodio cumbre de este pronto final de temporada. Bueno, creo que también ésta es una parte épica de este fic. Aunque... hay detalles que muchos pensarán "'¿pero dónde hablan de eso?", escribí una OVA especialmente para Hinata. La subiré mañana para que puedan leerla y comenzar a entender algunos detalles. Es una OVA alterna que escribí en la que aparecen personajes con poco protagonismo en este fanfic. Como Naruto, Shino, Hinata, etc.

Y ya saben, si quieren saber más de ésta autora y de sus obras, pueden pasar por el blog (material exclusivo y casi spoilereador) de éste fic, seguirme en twitter para leer comentarios locos de alguien que casi no duerme (yo xD) y también pueden pasar por my deviantart ;D obras y coloreados. Todos los links estan en mi perfil.

Bien, disfruten de este triste pero emocionante episodio.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 38:** " Violación..."

* * *

No lo sugieras… simplemente hazlo, no lo pienses… simplemente hazlo, no hables de otra cosa… simplemente hazlo; cuán difícil es ahorrarse problemas haciendo realmente lo que es preciso, aunque se dañe a las personas lo mejor es decir la verdad, sugerir decir la verdad no es decirla, pensar decir la verdad no es decirla, cambiar de tema no es decir la verdad.

Las lecciones que uno debe aprender a lo largo de la existencia tienen mucho que ver con la verdad, decirla y sufrir las consecuencias nos hará madurar, para que en un futuro seamos mejores personas y tengamos algo que ofrecer a aquellos a quienes queremos proteger.

- …no pudiste hacer algo mejor que llegar e interrumpirnos. –dijo Tenten con furia mientras caminaba al lado de Suigetsu.

- Termina con él, estoy cansado de esperar. Hay algo especial entre nosotros, no lo aguanto, es un maldito pedante. –respondió el muchacho de los dientes aserrados mostrando su temible mirada.

- ¿Cuántas veces que tengo que decir que NO? –dijo Tenten.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –el camino por el cuál Tenten lo dirigía parecía no ser otro que la salida- ¡Es un cabrón! –dijo explotando de rabia Suigetsu mientras se quedaba quieto en medio del camino, Tenten también dejó de caminar, él podía verla de espaldas y al mismo tiempo quedarse sin saber absolutamente nada de sus sentimientos- ¿Quieres que deje que sigas al lado de un cabrón como él? Tenemos algo especial, tú y yo… hoy casi lo hacemos, pero como siempre te niegas, te dije que no te haría daño.

- Lo único que eres capaz de decir es "tenemos algo especial" –dijo Tenten emulándolo de una manera burda e insensible- pero no eres capaz de decir lo que sientes, no te pido que lo hagas pero sería "especial" que me lo dijeras. No quiero pensar que soy una aventura más.

De camino a la salida de Konoha la gente ya no transitaba mucho, eran pocos los que pasaban por ahí… el mismo camino en el que Sasuke dejó a Sakura, las ráfagas de viento agitaban sus cabelleras mientras la pequeña muchacha esperaba una respuesta de su amante, pero él no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza moviéndola en señal de negación, pasó por su lado sin si quiera rozarla y se fue.

De alguna manera le placía volverla loca, llegando a pensar que eso se podía aplicar a su relación normal, verla enloquecer por desear que él le dijera algo… que le dijera algo más y que luchara por ganarse su cariño con palabras más que con acciones. Al marcharse no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más, ella… ella era la mujer que había buscado, una a la que podía apretar entre sus manos y hacerla gritar de enojo, de pasión, pero al mismo tiempo también podía hacerla enojar y mostrar todo lo bella que era preocupándose por él, aún cuando no estuvieran desnudos ni acariciándose en lugares oscuros.

- ¡Te odio, tú eres el cabrón aquí! –le gritó Tenten sabiendo que él la escucharía a la distancia. Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el centro de la aldea, para tal vez comprar algo dulce y hacer que ese enojo que le produjo él se fuera.

Y mientras uno guarda silencio, quiere pensar que no lastima a los demás pero lo hace y es que no es posible decir que los ojos que no ven tienen en su cuerpo un corazón que no siente, por más que uno se esfuerce la verdad lucha por salir aún contra nuestra voluntad.

Neji permanece escondido tras unos árboles pero escucha perfectamente lo que aquellos dos se dijeron, algo se quiebra en él y no tiene el valor para admitirlo, cuando los amantes abandonan el lugar él se voltea, apoya su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y resbala hasta caer sentado al piso, con los pies extendidos… con las manos temblando, no sabe como reaccionar y menos que decir, todo fue demasiado rápido y a pesar de que él sabía que una imagen vale más que mil palabras en ese momento las palabras valían más que mil imágenes. Neji cubre su rostro lleno de angustia y no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas, ha sido engañado…

- ¿Cómo ésta? –preguntó Kakashi.

El sensei de pelo plateado había llegado al hospital encontrándose con Sasuke y Naruto, ya hacia semanas que los veía juntos en la sala de espera. Sakura no podía ser visitada en cualquier momento, seguía delicada, aún no había despertado, sus compañeros de equipo tenían la esperanza de que lo hiciera pronto por eso seguían allí.

- Aún no despierta –dijo Naruto.

- Vaya –suspiró con algo de desaliento Kakashi- ¿qué haces tú aquí? –vio a Sasuke de frente- ¿dónde están los padres de Sakura?

- Sasuke tiene muchas responsabilidades con Sakura y los señores Haruno fueron a descansar, pasaron la noche aquí –agregó el rubio y procedió a contar lo que su amigo pretendía.

- Ya veo –dijo el jounin- al menos descansarán un poco, han sido tiempos difíciles. Pero Sasuke definitivamente no tiene nada que hacer.

Sasuke lo vio sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, parecía haber tensión entre ellos por una razón desconocida, ¿acaso sería Karin? A pesar de que Kakashi no lo supiera Sasuke había compartido la cama con aquella dulce muchacha; el Uchiha tenía muy claro que su vieja amante se enredó con su maestro, en el pasado, le molestaba y al mismo tiempo deseaba separarlos porque Karin no podía estar con Kakashi, no… ella era su juguete, un cuerpo sucio y manchado por su propia lujuria.

- Tampoco pensé verte tan pronto de regreso, Sasuke. –dijo el sensei de pelo plateado con seriedad.

- Necesitaba regresar para ver que hice mal en irme. –contestó y por un solo segundo algo de tristeza pasó por su tono de voz, de cierto modo el dejar a sus compañeros provocó que toda esta tragedia ocurriera, pero dejó eso de lado porque no tenía tiempo para pensar.

- Ella no te necesita –dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke- llévatelo de aquí, Naruto. Bien sabes que muchas de las decisiones que se han tomado no han sido las mejores.

- Pienso ver a mi hijo antes de irme –dijo con tono desafiante Sasuke- no hace falta que le diga a Naruto que hacer conmigo, he sabido cuidarme desde que me fui, me hice más fuerte y pude acabar con todos esos asuntos que tenía pendiente –suspiró y se acercó a su maestro- Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi… no te conviertas en una molestia.

- ¿Era una amenaza? No le importaba decirlo todo de frente, la fortaleza de sus técnicas al igual que su fría maldad lo convirtieron en un ser sin escrúpulos; la imagen de un buen adulto que Kakashi imaginó en Sasuke hace muchos años… desapareció, tampoco era un niño, no había vuelta atrás, Kakashi se sintió decepcionado no por él sino por sí mismo.

Uno siempre siente que debió hacer algo más que quedarse mirando, aunque eso cambiaba para Neji que se acercaba a un punto en el que deseaba saber cuán comprometida estaba Tenten con su mentira, limpió sus lágrimas, se llenó de valor y manteniendo aún su orgullo decidió actuar como si nada ocurriera.

La ciudad seguía siendo igual, tantos habitantes, el movimiento del día a día mantenía su curso. Tenten ya había llegado hasta aquella dulcería, compró algunos caramelos y un chocolate, siempre dicen que un poco de chocolate sube el ánimo. Lo comía con ánimos mientras tarareaba una canción cuando al cruzar calle vio a Neji al otro lado, la miraba fija y detenidamente. Los penetrantes ojos blancos veían más allá de todo, él sonrió como de costumbre y la misma Tenten contestó con una sonrisa.

- Neji-kun –pronunció su nombre llena de sorpresa y ánimo- pensé que ya no estarías por aquí.

- "_Es increíble la tranquilidad con la que su boca pronuncia mi nombre, con la paz con que esos ojos me miran. Habiendo tant__a falsedad dentro de ella… "_ –pensó Neji- sabía que despedirías a tu amigo rápidamente. Te conozco muy bien –pronunció esas palabras con tanto dolor- y… ¿desde cuándo son amigos?

- Eh… yo… pues desde hace un tiempo, su familia se acaba de mudar y cuando fui a la academia, me buscaron porque querían que ayude en la academia –dijo nerviosamente.

Se enredaba con las palabras, las repetía y parecía estar sofocada porque el calor le subía, mentir no era lo suyo, Tenten siempre había sido muy correcta pero desde que conoció a ese bándalo de otra aldea simplemente cambió, de hecho algunas personas te hacen cambiar. Neji había notado de inmediato el cambio de tono de voz, la forma en que deseaba no decir una palabra más que la pudiera descubrir, ahora era tan obvio su nerviosismo.

- Que buena eres –dijo el Hyuga pasando su mano por su hombro y caminando juntos por la vereda mientras ella, prácticamente, se atragantaba con el chocolate- es un muchacho muy agradable, han de haber congeniado desde el principio, ¿verdad?

- P-pues sí, es un gran muchacho, un buen ninja y-y… tú sabes. Hacía tiempo que no me llevaba bien con nadie y… ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó desorientada y nerviosa.

- Si tienes tiempo para ayudar a tus amigos, entonces seguramente tendrás tiempo para entrenar conmigo –dijo Neji apretando un poco más fuerte el hombro de Tenten- _"Cómo puede ser tan descarada, mentir y seguir mintiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha hecho? ¿Cuántas veces se ha revolcado con él? Es injusto"_ –pensó mientras el dolor lo consumía.

- ¿Y Rock lee? Se supone que tú entrenas con él, ¿va a venir? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Llegará un poco tarde. –respondió secamente.

Algo se sentía diferente, más que en otras ocasiones. Neji tenía un rostro sin ninguna emoción, al menos se veía muy pacífico para Tenten, pero la realidad era otra, ¿qué pensaba hacer Neji? Lo que sucedió momentos antes obviamente lo había trastornado, mentalmente era un hombre inestable, emocionalmente solamente deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía a Tenten y descubrir ese teatro que creó.

La hilera de mentiras por fin llegaba a derrumbarse. Aquél lugar de entrenamiento era el lugar adecuado para hablar sin que nadie pudiera escucharlos, sin que nadie pudiera intervenir, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para impedir lo que Neji tenía en mente.

- Ehhhh –interrumpió el silencio que los tenía- Neji, ¿pasa algo?

Soltó su hombro y caminando delante de ella fue hacia un árbol, le daba la espalda, por alguna razón no pretendía mostrarle su rostro, estaba mojado en llanto, ése era Neji… lágrimas abundantes, ningún gimoteo y la suficiente fuerza para mantener la compostura.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó el Hyuga.

- ¿Ah?

- Responde… -posó su mano sobre un árbol apoyándose.

- ¿De qué hablas Neji?

- ¡Responde! –gritó perdiendo la calma.

Tras escuchar aquél grito Tenten dio un paso atrás, con lo nerviosa que estaba antes el tono de voz de Neji le daba a entender que sabía algo, pero cuando uno pisa un terreno peligroso es mejor asegurarse que no se hundirá.

- Yo… no sé, ¿desde cuándo qué? –su tono de voz temblaba.

- ¿…desde cuándo te revuelcas con él? –dio sin tanto alguno y aún sin voltear al mismo tiempo Tenten podía retener su respiración, lo sabía… lo sabía… Neji lo sabía- pensabas que sería tan estúpido como para no saberlo. Te di la oportunidad de decírmelo pero tú… tú…

- No es lo que piensas, te juro –decía Tenten muy agobiada y extendiendo sus manos hacia Neji para apoyar sus manos en su hombro.

- ¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra tocarme! –dijo Neji sin moverse, ella se quedó estática y temblorosa- ¿Sabes lo que hice por ti? ¿¡¿Tienes idea de qué hice por estar contigo? –la voz se le quebraba levemente.

- Neji… por favor… -decía suplicante, lloraba arrepentida.

- Al principio me negué a quererte porque tenía primero un deber con mi clan, tenía en mis manos la oportunidad de salvar el honor de mi familia, de eliminar aquella maldita separación; mi prima… Hinata, esta embarazada, es un secreto que no le he dicho a nadie, se ha marchado de la mansión Hyuga; todos en mi clan me pidieron que me casara con ella para salvar nuestro honor, me atormentaba la idea de fallarles, pero creí… ¡que estúpido! …que mi deber era estar con quien mi corazón me pedía. Es por eso que algunas veces te rehuída, seguía inconforme, atormentado por no haber antepuesto mi familia y el honor de Hinata antes que este amor… -su mano se dirigió a su corazón.

- Ne…ji –decía Tenten, conmovida y sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –agregó gimoteando.

- Si te decía que tenía deberes antes que nuestro amor, el amor que creía era verdad, entonces no hubieras aceptado ser mi novia. Hasta donde creí conocerte… eras una persona recta, incorruptible, pura… ¡Maldición! –gritó bajando la cabeza- ¿cuántas veces te acostaste con él? ¿¡¿Cuántas dejaste que ese maldito te manoseara? –decía Neji pretendiendo bajar su tono de voz.

- No es así, yo nunca lo hice con él. Nos… besamos y…

- ¡No me mientas! –volteó a verla con el rostro empapado- ¿cómo pudiste? –dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Te juro que no pasó nada más que eso.

- Mentirosa… quisiera creerte –agregó el Hyuga con más calma y totalmente fuera de sí- esto… no lo vas a olvidar nunca.

- Tenten dio un paso tras otro más asustada que nunca, siguió y siguió, llegó a un punto en el que sentía que debía huir, pero casi como si Neji lo supiera tras ella se ocultaba un clon de sombras que la inmovilizó agarrándole los brazos con fuerza mientras el verdadero Neji se acercaba.

- …siento su aroma en ti. –su rostro se detuvo muy cerca de su cuello- acabas de estar con él, me imagino que por eso no llegaste a dormir. Y yo creía que habías ido a la casa de alguna de tus amigas –dijo burlándose levemente.

- Neji no estas bien, deja que te explique y podremos arreglar esto. Mírate… no sabes lo que dices, tú no eres así –decía muy asustada la joven.

- Fui a tu casa demasiado temprano, no estabas… pregunté y dijeron que no llegaste. ¿Él te hace esto? Te aprieta contra su cuerpo, te roba un beso, ¿te lastima tanto que te duele? –el clon de Neji estrujó de una manera más fuerte los brazos de la joven haciéndola gritar- seguro que si.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritaba Tenten.

- Comparado con lo que me hiciste... esto no es nada –el clon volvió a lastimarla para hacerla gritar- no es para tanto, creo que recuerdas que una vez practicamos esa llave para un examen de taijutsu.

Finalmente el clon la soltó, luego de algunos breves minutos de lastimarla, la misma Tenten cayó al piso respirando agitada y sin poder mover ni un solo dedo; Neji la tomó por el cuello, primero con suavidad porque la conducía hacia un árbol, la espalda de la joven chocó con el mismo y entonces sintió la rigidez de la mano de su novio.

- Me negué a ayudar a mi familia y ahora que Hinata-sama será desheredada, yo… no podré reclamar un puesto para la familia secundaria, ¿por qué? Porque renuncié a todo eso por ti –decía sin escuchar los leves gemidos de su compañera.

Había cometido un error tan grande, no la lastimaba demasiado pero si la hacía sentir que la vida se le iba. Apretando su cuello contra aquél tronco, fácilmente Tenten podía alejarse o golpearlo pero se sentía tan débil, Neji… estaba fuera de sus cabales, empezaba a pensar que todo aquel dolor que se calló por tanto tiempo finalmente salía, conocía tan bien las ataduras de la segunda familia y apenas podía reconocer todo lo que Neji hizo.

- Aghh… -apartó levemente la mano de Neji con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban en su lastimado brazo- te pido que por favor hablemos tranquilamente.

- Nunca pude hacerte el amor –decía el Hyuga sin escucharla, se alejó levemente de ella soltándola- siempre me pareciste atractiva –sonrió- y te amaba, deseaba ser el primero pero ese bastardo… y tú han retozado como animales, debes ser muy experimentada –agregó mirándola fijamente con esos ojos blancos- ¿podrías darme una lección? –preguntó y como si su propio instinto se apoderara de él activó su byakugan y paralizó algunos músculos de su muslo con la punta de sus dedos.

Tenten parecía caer al piso pero Neji la recibió entre sus brazos, ella aún estaba consciente, con los brazos lastimados y las piernas paralizadas solamente podía ser un juguete entre sus manos. Su plan era dejarla totalmente indefensa, derrumbar sus barreras emocionales y debilitarla corporalmente.

La acostó en el piso con delicadeza, ella luchaba pero ya nada parecía poder convencer al transtornado Hyuga, primero puso sus manos nuevamente sobre su cuello y sin aprentándolos procedió a quitarle la ropa a besarla por la fuerza, aunque se resistía… él se imponía y la lastimaba más.

- ¡Nooooo! –gritaba Tenten sintiendo en todo su cuerpo la venganza de Neji-.

Le quitó toda la ropa y así mismo él también se quitó la ropa, seguía besándola sin pensar, sin saber el daño que le estaba causando. En un momento ella forcejeó tanto que le impidió a Neji continuar con tranquilidad, él le dio una cachetada muy fuerte… tanto que un hilillo de sangre salió por la boca de Tenten. Estaba cansando de ese dolor, quería lastimarla de verdad, hacerle saber que si un extraño podía pasar por ella las veces que quisiera él también podía.

- ¡Por favor! –gritó entre lágrimas- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡SUÉLTAME! –gritaba desesperadamente sin que nadie la escuchara, aquél sonido se convertía en nada, una de sus manos se soltó y le dio una bofetada pero él ni se incomodó, simplemente la inmovilizó con sus manos.

Aquél montón de cabello que siempre se había mantenido tan lejos ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y él besaba sus senos los mordía. Ya después la fuerza y determinación de Tenten poco a poco se desvanecieron, luchaba y luchaba pero… ya no tenía fuerzas… las manos de Neji recorrían su cuerpo tan salvajemente como si la esculcara buscando algo que no encontraría.

Él le abrió las piernas, fue cuando Tenten luchó aún más aterrorizada por lo que pretendía el Hyuga, echó algunos gritos pidiendo ayuda, rogando que se fuera, pidiéndole perdón… pero Neji no tenía miedo, ni pensaba en ningún "perdón" para ella; procedió a violarla introduciendo su miembro en ella, la misma gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que daba golpes al aire tratando de lastimar a su agresor, no dejaba de gritar enloquecida por el dolor, parecía un pez que moría fuera del agua, daba sus últimos golpeteos, ella simplemente se agitaba sin aire entre las manos de Neji, él seguía con lo suyo… moviéndose como quería y cuan dando golpes lo más fuerte que podía con su cuerpo en la delicada entrada de la joven. Elevó sus piernas para penetrarla aún más… simplemente no podía seguir pensando, él también lloraba… por todo lo que hacía sin poder detenerse sin poder evitarle ese sufrimiento, quería… quería que ella lo odiara tanto como él la odiaba a ella y luego ocurrió algo.

- ¡… AAGGHHHHHH! –gritó Tenten después de que Neji terminó de penetrarla los primeros minutos.

- No… no… no… noooooo… -decía Neji sin creerlo.

Sangre en su pene, en el piso… entre la entrepierna de Tenten, no era por la violación… ni por el modo brusco en que él disfrutó su cuerpo, era demasiada sangre, la muestra de su pureza y de su amor hacia él. No lo había engañado, en ese momento recordó que aquél perverso amante que ella tenía había mencionado que "casi" lo hicieron.

Ella le prometió ser suya, por eso aunque se sintiera despechada ella jamás lo hizo. Neji se apartó de ella, la miró y vio, al fin, lo que había hecho, la atrocidad que cometió.

Su cabellera suelta y enredada, aquél rostro con moretones, sus brazos sin sensibilidad, las piernas sin movilidad, llorando desconsolada por el horrible trauma que pasó a causa suya…

- ¿Qué hice? –dijo el Hyuga cuando al fin volvió a la realidad- Tenten… -trató de acercarse a ella pero la misma lo vio y aterrorizada trató de huir como un perro golpeado lejos de él.

- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE! NO MÁS… VETE… –gritaba enloquecida de dolor, se acomodaba en posición fetal tomando su bajo vientre entre sus manos.

Era terrible la escena que vivían ambos, el joven de ojos blancos tomó su ropa, se vistió y se fue de ahí.

Tan sólo fue una vez… una para que todos los sentimientos que albergaba en ella para él se fueran para siempre, se fueran, se veía mal, daba lástima… sus movimientos, su forma de gatear sin poder levantarse sobre sus propias piernas, teniendo en mente aquellas palabras que él le decía… el recuerdo de un viejo amigo a quien había amado tanto. Se arrastró como pudo y tomó algunas de sus prendas, se vistió con lo que pudo y como pudo; siempre supo que en una situación así solamente debía ir a un lugar y esconderse para que no le hicieran más daño, si tan solo pudiera… hacer algo más que ahogarse en su sufrimiento.

- ¿¡¿¡POR QUÉ! –gritó aún llorando Tenten y quedándose sin fuerzas cayó desmayada.

.

..

...

**Fin de Episod****io 38**


	39. Seres Queridos

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Demostrando la verdadera fuerza y ciertas intenciones de cierto Uchiha que anda rondando a una Sakura que ya no lo quiere xDDD o lo quería. Bueno... disfruten el episodio, gracias por sus comentarios. Espero volver pronto para la actualización.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 39:** " Seres queridos "

* * *

Soñaba con un buen día, los dulces trinos de las aves, aquél enorme sol sobre ellos mientras sonreían juntos al lado de su pequeño, era un bebé hermoso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una alegría no muy típica de sus padres.

- ¿Sakura? –dijo una voz muy extraña para ella.

Una vez más tenía ese sueño, un mundo perfecto en el que tenía algo que en la realidad no podía obtener, paz.

La Haruno abría levemente sus ojos, estaba muy cansada pero lograba divisar a alguien frente a ella, sentado al lado de su cama.

- ¡Enfermera! –gritó Sasuke levantándose de su lugar para luego volver a estar con la joven de cabellos rosados- al fin… al fin estas aquí –dijo muy tranquilizado.

- Uhm… ¿Sasuke-kun? –pronunció débilmente Sakura.

- Sí –tomó sus manos y le sonrió levemente- ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Acabo de tener a mi hijo, ¿dónde esta? –dijo girando su cabeza al lado contrario de Sasuke, dio una mirada parcial al lugar y no vio a nadie ahí- ¿qué pasó? –comenzaba a decir con dolor- ¿dónde esta mi hijo? Ah…

- No, Sakura. Cálmate por favor –añadió el Uchiha apretando su mano con cariño.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿¡¿Dónde! –decía constantemente con el dolor quebrando su voz.

Finalmente la enfermera entró en la habitación, fue hasta las bolsas de suero que tenía unidas por intravenosas y le inyectó un tranquilizante, en esa etapa de su recuperación lo que menos debía hacer es preocuparse y sentir dolor, entre más pronto se recuperara mejor podría asumir la situación. Sasuke suspiró aliviado después de aquella inyección acariciando la cabeza de Sakura con cariño, era afortunado de ser el último que ella viera antes de dormir.

- ¿Por qué no trae al niño para que duerma en la habitación de la señora? –dijo la enfermera viendo a Sasuke.

Prefiero que estén lejos, si el niño muere estando con ella no podrá superarlo. Es mejor que siga siendo tratado en terapia intensiva.

- Lo mejor para un niño es que esté con su madre –dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- Sakura no merece estar con él, por su falta de responsabilidad y deseos de morir es que ese niño esta al borde de la muerte, no dejaré que ella vuelva a fallarle, no dejaré que le haga más daño y así mismo no dejaré que ella se haga daño –acarició la cabeza de la Haruno- deberías haberte comportado mejor conmigo.

Lo dicho… ya son más de 4 semanas de recuperación, las mujeres menores de edad suelen ser más propensas a morir en el momento del parto, aunque Sakura era una kunoichi de condición fuerte cayó en una depresión, la cuál origino su poco apetito por lo tanto al no alimentarse debidamente el niño nació poco desarrollado, además hubo un desgarramiento que causó un derrame.

Sasuke se preguntaba continuamente cuando acabaría toda esta travesía, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los hospitales, le traía malos recuerdos. La rutina de todos los días era vagar por los pasillos después de haber estado la mayor parte del día junto a Sakura leyendo alguna revista, iba al área de terapia intensiva y se quedaba de pie frente al enorme ventanal que daba al cunero de los bebés monitoreados.

- Sigues vivo… -dijo bajando la voz.

Apoyó ambas manos en el vidrio y acercó al máximo su rostro, la mirada la tenía inexpresiva, la había tenido así desde la primera vez que lo vio, no sabía… si sentirse furioso, alegre, sorprendido o asustado; ¿qué significaba ese niño? Al principio lo veía como una oportunidad para acercarse a Sakura, luego pensó en él como una piedra en el camino y al final… se convirtió en una molestia, si no existiera… Sakura sería para él, no habría ningún impedimento para que disfrutaran de alocadas noches de pasión, solamente serían… Haruno y Uchiha, si este niño moría, ella olvidaría por completo cualquier lazo que tuvo con aquél que pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, tendrían propios hijos, todos serían unos "Uchiha" de cepa. Pero…

- Parece que no puede respirar –añadió el Uchiha viendo como algunas máquinas que vigilaban los signos vitales del pequeño se alteraban, veía aquél blanco cuerpecito metido en esa incubadora tratando de hacer funcionar sus pequeños pulmones- ¿te morirás… –preguntó en voz baja aún observando la batalla de vida o muerte del niño- o lucharás contra tu destino?

A los pocos minutos el monitor se normalizó y el niño volvió a respirar relativamente normal; Sasuke era, de alguna manera, un mounstro… veía como el hijo de Sakura se convulsionaba necesitado de aire y no hacía más que observarlo, algunos otros habrían llamado de inmediato a una enfermera o a un doctor para que viera que pasaba con el pequeño pero él… lo observaba, como si esperara algo de él, como si supiera "algo"… quizá esperaba que le demostrara que merecía vivir, siendo así el Uchiha se sentiría orgulloso. Si es débil y crece débil, morirá siendo débil, pero si lucha para dejar atrás este episodio de debilidad y lo supera entonces Sasuke habría tenido razón en no desconectarlo de esa máquina cuando tuvo oportunidad o de al menos… asesinarlo en alguno de esos momentos en que se quedaba solo.

- Quien debe morir, que muera –dijo el Uchiha quitando las manos de aquél vidrio que lo separaba de los cuneros.

Aún bajo la mirada fría y decidida del Uchiha se escondían varios sentimientos, todos eran confusos pero al mismo tiempo definirían de a poco el futuro.

No se decide ni se toman decisiones a la ligera, se piensa que cuanto más rápido escoja una opción más fácil será deshacernos de la que resta, pero no siempre es así… hay decisiones que nos persiguen aún cuando las hemos eliminado, aún cuando creemos que es lo mejor.

Apenas las lágrimas podían cubrir todo el daño que la había marcado, Tenten tenía 1 semana de impedimento, el doctor le había recomendado que se quedara en casa, sus padres resolvieron levantar una denuncia contra el agresor, aunque ella no había dicho una sola palabra desde que la violaron.

Tenía algunos moretones en su boca, pero más en sus piernas y brazos, no podía moverse, el simple hecho de estirar sus brazos la hacía gruñir de enojo, dormía en su habitación, con las luces apagadas, abrazada a su almohada, quién iba a pensar que muy lejos de ella Suigetsu también trataba de dormir, pensaba en ella…

- ¿Suigetsu? –preguntó Jyugo acercándose al rincón de su compañero.

- ¿Qué? –contestó sin verlo.

Ayer…

- ¡Vamos! No estoy de humor, dime lo que quieres y vete.

- Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones –agregó Jyugo sentándose al frente de él.

- No he podido ver a Tenten, parece que se enojó. Estoy… molesto por eso –dijo Suigetsu bajando el tono- es la primera vez que me siento molesto por una cosa como esta.

- ¿Cosa? ¿No crees que has llegado al límite? –preguntó Jyugo.

- Se que he tenido una mala vida –se levantó del suelo y apoyó su espalda en la dura pared rocosa al igual que su compañero- he asesinado sin compasión a demasiada gente, he violado mujeres y me he divertido… -mostró su sonrisa afilada- pero esa niña no me provoca sentimientos así, he tenido miles de oportunidades, no… he podido dejar de pensar en ella, en sus curvas, en su voz… quiero que con esa misma boca, con la que le dice a su novio que lo ama, me diga "más" o que desee que le haga el amor. Por una vez en mi vida –se puso serio- quiero saber lo que se siente.

- ¿No estarás enamorado de ella?

- ¡Bah! ¡Eso jamás! Soy un chico malo, yo no puedo sentir amor. En cuanto tenga sexo con esa mocosa esta obsesión dejará de atormentarme, solamente espero a que ella me lo pida.

- Tanto orgullo no te servirá de nada –agregó Jyugo poniéndose de pie- piénsalo… -fijó su mirada a él- es bueno sentir algo tuyo por una vez en la vida. Todas las mujeres que has tenido, has asesinado y has jugado… no eran tuyas, por eso no desarrollabas un lazo de pertenencia, pero Tenten… hizo que te pusieras celoso –sonrió divertido y salió de la cueva tranquilamente- piensa si serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella o no.

Suigetsu se quedó sorprendido por un breve momento y consternado por la sabiduría de Jyugo, ¿en verdad había algo que lo estaba cambiado?, en fin… sus palabras eran reflexivas y de algún modo llegaron a hacerle pensar en lo que vivía con ella, la "pertenencia", lo "suyo"… si ella era suya entonces… ¿sería feliz?

- Tengo que verla –se dijo a sí mismo decidido y finalmente su tormento acabó, momentáneamente.

Jyugo hablaba de límites, aprendía muchas cosas relacionándose con la gente de la aldea, había encontrado un poco de paz, siendo le único del equipo de Sasuke en no tener problemas de esa magnitud. Suigetsu era tan complicado, orgulloso y despreocupado, no le importaba el mañana, aún cuando su vida dependiera de ello, era fugaz y atrevido, era un muchacho que vivía sin imaginar que pronto todo cambiaría.

- Bien, ahora debería buscar mi disfraz –se dijo a sí mismo Suigetsu al vagar cerca de Konoha.

Esa vez en la que fue a vigilar a Tenten había encontrado a un muchacho de la academia al que le robó su ropa, claro que primero tuvo que dejarlo inconciente sin matarlo, Tenten despreciaba a los forajidos asesinos, por lo tanto… sin intención el muchacho de los dientes aserrados procuraba no hacerlo más, ¿alguna razón en específico? Él decía que no era por ella, lo pensaba y se lo repetía, pero… en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba gustarle, deseaba que los demás aceptaran que ella era suya y para eso era preciso no ganarse mucha mala fama en Konoha.

- ¡Bien! Así nadie se dará cuenta, ahora… tengo que ponerme serio. Las personas son tan estúpidas que se asustan con una simple mirada mía. ¡Ah! –sonrió- Estoy hablando sólo de nuevo –se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Sabías que la gente que habla sola esta loca? –agregó Tenten divertida._

_- La loca eres tú –dijo rápidamente Suigetsu._

_La remedó colocando su mano sobre su cintura y meneándola burlonamente, además se tocaba el cabello continuamente, expresiones propias de su compañera la cuál tenía alguno que otro tic nervioso. _

_- Y con esa actitud piensas que te tomaré en serio –le dijo la joven de cabellera castaña cruzando los brazos con enojo._

_- No quiero que me tomes en serio, quizá… es al contrario –con atrevimiento la tomó por sorpresa con sus manos y la besó- te quiero tomar en todas las formas posibles._

_Tenten se había sonrojado y volteado a otro lado para alejarse de él, odiaba que él la asustara de esa manera. Era tan espontáneo, no era como Neji, era diferente… era apasionado y con su propia locura la hacía sentir miles de mariposas en el estomago, mariposas y todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, la sensación de cosquillas recorría su cuerpo._

_- Dime algo… -dijo Tenten en voz baja llena de ternura._

- "_Algo" –respondió con el mismo tono lleno de ternura._

_- ¡Idiota! –le golpeó la cabeza mientras una vena le saltaba en la frente- Arruinaste el momento romántico._

_- ¡Hey! Yo sólo quiero sexo contigo, nada de romance, soy alérgico._

_- ¿Vas a prestar atención? –agregó más seria._

_- ¡Ok! –dijo Suigetsu asustado._

_- ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? Siento que… te amo –Pregunto con voz clara pero luego expresó sus sentimientos en un tono muy bajo._

_- ¡Estas realmente loca! –le gritó exaltándose- No podría sentir lo mismo que tú, porque tú no tienes claro lo que sientes por mí._

_El muchacho supo decirlo, a pesar de entrar en su juego de amor, simplemente sabía como salir, ella estaba comprometida con un muchacho al que quería. Tenía un novio y hasta que esa barrera estuviera fuera de su juego él no haría nada ni le diría nada aunque ella quisiera matarlo._

_- ¡¿¡¿Y para eso me hiciste venir a mitad de la noche? –le gritaba Tenten estando sobre el pobre Suigetsu, lo agitaba tomándolo por la solapa contra el piso, él había decidido dejar que ella le hiciera cualquier cosa, era tan difícil poder contestarle alguna de sus agresiones, hasta le parecía divertido… ella era linda cuando se enojaba o cuando lo golpeaba- ¡yo te digo que te amo y tú me vienes con retórica!_

_- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó sorprendido._

_- ¡Nada!_

_- ¡Ok! No me importa, pero ahora cambiaremos de lugar –ingeniosamente Suigetsu hizo que Tenten quedara bajo él y ahora la tenía a su merced, acercó su rostro a su boca y procedió a besarla… aún sin saber si había escuchado correctamente lo que ella dijo._

_**Final del Flash Back**_

* * *

- No… -dijo Suigetsu consternado.

El tiempo se detuvo y una vez más sintió esa sensación de temor y dolor recorrer su cuerpo, infinidad de veces tuvo que pasar por ello, pero eran cuestiones físicas, consecuencias de peleas sangrientas a muerte con otros ninjas. Su voz… comenzaba a quebrarse y de a poco podía ver cómo aquellos "sentimientos" que decía no tener… finalmente afloraban.

Parado frente a la casa de Tenten, sin valor para preguntar más, sin saber que hacer o decir; pretendía encontrarla en el mismo lugar en el que siempre habían tenido sus citas, pero no estaba… fue a algunos lugares y solamente daba miradas por ahí para ver si estaba, pero no. Finalmente pensó que ella era muy dedicada a su hogar y fue a verla… la madre de Tenten le abrió, él era bueno para mentir, contó un cuento en el que él era señalado como el mejor amigo y alumno de Tenten.

- ¿Quieres verla? –preguntó la madre de Tenten.

- Ella… ¿cómo está? –dijo Suigetsu.

- No ha hablado desde que la encontraron en el bosque –dijo entre sollozos- el doctor dice que se le pasará pero… no lo sé –tomó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así? –apretó los dientes con enojo- ¿puedo verla? –preguntó Suigetsu.

- No te aseguro que vaya a responderte. La visitaron sus amigos y ella no reaccionó, solamente se queda sentada en la cama y llora –la mujer se echó a gimotear- no dice mi nombre, ni responde al suyo. Mi marido piensa que ella necesita terapia.

- Tenten me quie… -estuvo a punto de decir lo que creía que ella sentía por él pero se detuvo a los ojos de todos él aún era su amigo- digo, me querría ver. Se lo aseguro, señora –dijo Suigetsu suavemente.

- Bien, te llevaré hasta su habitación. Y… por favor no enciendas la luz, se pone histérica –agregó con la mirada fija al piso.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven, para Suigetsu era la primera vez en entrar a un lugar tan familiar como ese, al mismo tiempo conocer a la madre de Tenten le hizo pensar tantas cosas… tantas que influían en ella para haber sido como era.

- Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo… -dijo Suigetsu con firmeza.

No era un buen escenario o momento para ir y… de una vez por todas acabar con la imagen dulce y sana que tenía Tenten, lo que vería quizá lo lastimaría, un poco aunque sea, sentía que deseaba estar a su lado y consolarla, le faltaban fuerzas y los huesos mismos le temblaban de miedo.

- Te esperaré afuera –dijo la madre de la joven a Suigetsu.

- Si –respondió y giró la perilla para abrir la puerta y entrar a la oscura habitación.

.

..

…

**Fin de Episodio 39**


	40. Formas de Amar

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

**Nota al episodio: **Ha pasado mucho desde que hice la última actualización, mil disculpas por perderme, he estado en una etapa de bloqueo y he dejado mis otros proyectos abandonados como éste. Así que me he dedicado más al dibujo (pueden pasar a mi galería de DeviantArt, el link en mi perfil), también a mi carrera (que para mala suerte no es literatura) sino Diseño Gráfico. En fin. De aquí en adelante se viene un episodio más.

Espero gusten de los capítulos, volveré para subir más pronto. Y no olviden, si quieren apoyarme, comenten =) y si quieren más material de esta historia (que ya iba en su 2da temporada) pueden pasar al blog, pero les advierto de muchos spoilers xDD. Suerte con todo. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

_**Nota General: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 40: " Formas de Amar "

* * *

.

Hay pasos que se siguen, no sabe uno si los mismos pasos que nuestros antepasados pero si sabe uno que es la manera en la que debemos seguir adelante. La familia, los amigos, aquellos viejos sentimientos… que te dan bases para ser completo, para madurar y afrontar los problemas, cierto… no todos tenemos un buen pasado, no todos.

Si no se sabe de amor… ¿cómo pretendemos amar a las personas?

- Hola –susurró quedándose de pie junto a su cama.

Ella no contestó, por suerte estaba despierta, sentada sobre unas almohadas abrazando una cobija, al lado suyo estaban muchos muñecos de felpa, la inocencia en todo su esplendor, ella era tan familiar… era el lazo que nunca conoció, él pedazo de cielo entre tanto infierno vivido.

- Eh… pasé por aquí porque je… -sonrió nervioso- dejamos una conversación pendiente, te enojas muy fácil, eres una tonta –añadió Suigetsu con ánimo triste.

La joven con cabellera castaña volteó a verlo, lágrimas secas bordeaban su pequeño rostro y cuando por fin creía haber dejado de llorar, al… cruzar las miradas simplemente no pudo evitarlo, se echó a llorar de la manera más dolorosa que pudiera encontrar, no podía verlo a los ojos…

- ¡Vamos! –siguió disimulando su ánimo alegre, el tono en realidad era muy triste, prácticamente se le quebraba la voz.

- Vete –dijo Tenten ocultando su rostro entre sus cobijas.

- Hablaste… -Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa- [i] "gracias, gracias…" –pensó e inexplicablemente se sintió alegre- ¿quién te hizo esto? Dime y yo –carraspeó- iré por él, te traeré su cabeza, te lo juro.

- ¿Por qué no te vas? –añadió con más seriedad.

- Tenten eres una mujer fuerte, nunca lo dudé, en verdad. Lo que dicen que te pasó… no es cierto, ¿verdad? Seguro y aplastaste a quien te lastimó y…

- Me das asco, no quiero saber de ti. Si… alguien me trato de asaltar pero no me violaron, yo tuve relaciones con alguien antes de… -ella también simulaba su tono- eso y no te incumbe.

- ¿Qué? Estas mal de la cabeza, no tienes ni una maldita idea de cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que te habían lastimado. Sabía que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte y no dejar que te hicieran eso. ¿Tuviste relaciones consentidas con alguien? –preguntó acercándose de manera peligrosa hasta ella.

- Si, por eso es mejor que te vayas. Les diré a mis padre que el doctor se equivocó, me revisó y como yo no estaba consciente entonces creyó que me… violaron –dijo Tenten volteando la mirada a otro lado.

- Es una mentira, lo sabe bien… pero él no, no quiere ser parte de su vida, siente que no lo merece, que lo quiere… que le ha fallado y que arruinará su vida asesinando a quien la daño por ella.

- ¿"Relaciones consentidas"? Así es como le llamas tener relaciones en cualquier lado con… ese bastardo –dijo Suigetsu quedándose en le punto máximo de la ofensa.

- Me llevó a su casa y simplemente se dio. Él tenía pensado desde un principio en compartir su vida conmigo… por eso pasó. Entiende… -la voz se le fue pero tomó aire y continuó- no te quiero.

- ¿¡¿Cuándo demonios te pregunté si me querías? Puta, eres una maldita puta, eso es… ¡aghhhh! –reaccionó salvajemente agitando sus puños- yo te creí e hiciste que sintiera algo, ¿para qué? Para que vengas a decirme que él y tú están juntos.

- Ya vete –dijo Tenten conforme con la verdad dada.

- Eso no, antes de que me digas una razón para que te abandone. Porque yo no veo a ese tal novio tuyo y… ¡grrr…! Si quieres que me vaya entonces me darás una buena razón para te deje en paz –esperó pacientemente a que ella le diera algo mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Neji y yo nos amamos.

- ¡Mierda! Eso es lo que se. Dame una buena razón, según tú lo amabas pero estabas conmigo… da-dame una razón.

- Porque no te quiero.

- ¡Carajo! –se acercó rápidamente hasta ella y la tomó por el cuello acercando su rostro al suyo, no la lastimaba simplemente la obligaba a verlo a los ojos- la verdad.

- ¡PORQUE YO NO TENGO YA LO QUERÍAS DE MÍ! -le gritó entre lágrimas- ¿¡¿CUÁNTO FALTA PARA QUE ME DEJES? YA NO TENGO… NADA, NO SOY NADA…

Él la soltó, se acostó a su lado y cruzó los brazos mientras respiraba agitado, tenía el corazón acelerado. La virginidad la definía como persona, era parte suya, era algo que le daba valor y al no tenerla… sentía que simplemente el mundo se le venía abajo, era cierto… la violaron, nadie que hubiera tenido relaciones consentidas tendría tanto temor por vivir después de haber dejado atrás un episodio de virginidad con alguien que le diera seguridad.

Pasó como un minuto, pero él se volteó hacia ella… se subió por completo a la cama y estando frente a ella con sus brazos extendidos prácticamente luchando por abrazarla… pensó en decirle lo que quería y debía haber dicho hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo que yo quiero de ti… –dijo en tono bajo y levantó su mano para luego señalar su cabeza tocarla con la punta de su dedo- está ahí… y aquí –bajó su dedo para señalar su corazón- ¿me crees? –preguntó bajando los brazos y tratando de sobre ponerse al gran paso que había dado.

Y a pesar de toda la oscuridad hubo una luz que la iluminó, se sintió cálido, era bueno… era un buen sentimiento, entre tanto él sonreía mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ambos encontraron un punto medio entre tantos problemas, entre tanto… dolor.

Dolor, una palabra que identifica sentirse lastimado o es lo que se siente cuando te lastiman, uno llega a conocerlo a pesar de que no queremos… no nacemos al mundo para sentir dolor pero el ser humanos nos hace tener más probabilidades de ser lastimados, aunque no hagamos nada… algunos nacen y simplemente pueden sentirlo.

- ¿No es hermoso? –preguntó Ino.

A su lado se encontraba Kiba que también veía enternecido al hijo de Sakura, tenían muy claro que estaba enfermo pero parecía que con los días que pasaban mejoraba un poco, eso era suficiente para tenerlos contentos.

- Mira sus dedos y… ¡he! Esas uñitas –decía Kiba, a su propio estilo demostraba emoción.

- Es idéntico a Sai –añadió Ino- es como si fuera… él. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo estaría enloquecido, para un padre… tener un hijo debe ser la emoción más hermosa del mundo, mimarlo… abrazarlo, darle calor… y cuidar de él.

- ¡Hey! –dijo Kiba llamándole un poco la atención, ella podía ponerse triste- algún día nosotros también tendremos muchos hijos.

- Sabes que no es posible –agregó Ino alejándose de él- no me hables de eso. Olvídalo.

- Pues tú y yo tendremos muchos lindos hijos, algún día. Para eso es muy pronto, ahora quiero vivir a tu lado… -la abrazó con fuerza- sin que te alejes, ni que te reprimas y menos que vengas a ponerte agresiva con ese asunto. No hay nada imposible para dos personas que se aman –acercó su rostro al de Ino y rozó su nariz contra la suya.

- Harás que llore –le dijo sonriéndole- es hora de irnos –volteó a ver al bebé de Sakura y agitó su mano en un ademán de despedida al igual que Kiba- ¿sabes que es lo bueno?

- ¿Qué? –respondió Kiba.

- Que Sakura nos va a necesitar y podremos cuidar de él. Seremos unos excelentes tíos –dijo emocionada.

- Jajaja… esa es mi chica –exclamó el Inuzuka con alegría saliendo ya de la habitación.

Por más que uno lo intenta hay algunos recuerdos que no se borran de la mente, Ino sigue pensando en todo lo que pudo ser en el pasado, aunque viva el presente con alguien que la ama y respeta. Sus problemas siguen… pero la vida no te da una pausa, así que mientras los problemas siguen la vida continúa dándonos más problemas, tal vez ya no sean problemas que nos lastimen pero que si… nos confundan.

- Tu cabello huele a cerezas –decía Kiba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, al mismo tiempo aspiraba su perfume.

- Jajaja… te juro que nunca se cómo adivinas que shampoo uso –dijo Ino divertida.

Ambos salían del hospital abrazados y apenas dieron unos pasos fuera de ahí, al doblar la esquina se encontraron con alguien que podía hacerles pasar un rato incomodo.

- ¿I-Ino? –dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Eh? –dijeron Kiba e Ino al mismo tiempo volteando a ver al joven.

- ¡Oh! Shikamaru-san –dijo alegremente Kiba mientras iba a saludarlo extendiendo su mano, por supuesto el joven del clan Nara se la dio- ¿cómo te va? No te vi en un buen rato.

- Estuve preparando unos papeles para los exámenes chunnin. Es… algo que te quita tiempo –añadió entorpecidamente el Nara.

- ¡Je! Tienes que venir a las partidas de shougi los martes en casa de Chouji, eres muy bueno, no sabes como extraño jugar contigo.

- ¡Oye! Nada de apuestas –dijo Ino jalando una de sus orejas, no se había dado cuenta… pero tener respuestas tan naturales y graciosas con Kiba frente a Shikamaru la estremeció, por el mismo hecho de que aún había una pizca de cariño hacia… él.

- Jejeje… ya escuchaste a la dama –agregó tratando de sobreponerse a esa pareja- nada de apuestas Kiba, eh… yo me voy. Aún debo resolver algunos asuntos con mi traslado.

- ¿Traslado? –preguntó Kiba.

- Si, me voy de Konoha. Voy a participar en un intercambio de soldados con la villa de la arena.

- ¿Y cuándo te vas? –preguntó atropelladamente Ino sin pensar en nada más.

- Pronto. En fin, muchachos, me marcho –dijo Shikamaru pasando de lado y desapareciendo entre la multitud de una calle aledaña.

Entre más lo pensaba quería dejar de verlo pero sus ojos estaban pegados a él. Shikamaru… era el motivo de su único pecado, él culpable de su pérdida y el hombre al que creía ya no amar pero aún amaba, no era el mismo cariño que sentía hacia Kiba, él era inigualable, era una forma diferente de amar; sólo que Kiba era el chico adecuado y Shikamaru… su perdición.

- Dime Ino, ¿quieres comer algo? –preguntó Kiba llamando la atención de la rubia.

- Bien, pero luego vamos a ver a Sakura.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó el Inuzuka- puedes apostar mi mano derecha a que Sasuke estará ahí también. El hombre es tan grosero que tampoco puedo aguantarlo, si vuelve a mencionar lo de las pulgas lo mato –aseguró Kiba algo sentido.

- Jejeje ya déjalo en paz, a pesar de que lo odiemos –siguieron su paso lento mientras conversaban- él ha cuidado muy bien de Sakura, ha tomado un papel importante. Lo odio pero de algún modo él me hace imaginar que sus sentimientos pueden ser verdaderos –afirmó la rubia volteándose a ver a su novio.

- Eres demasiado buena –la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente- nadie en Konoha cree eso. El mismo Naruto duda. ¡Oh! –se detuvo un momento- ¿Qué tal si comemos en Ichiraku ramen? Esta muy cerca de aquí.

- Claro –afirmó emocionada.

Ideas fugaces, sentimientos permanentes y momentos incómodos, los aires de Konoha emanaban conflictos diarios, al igual que los jóvenes los mayores también vivían esa clase de situaciones, en algunos casos se mezclaban, así como en lo que respecta a Kakashi y Karin.

Todos los días evadía la idea de ir a ver a Kakashi, se arreglaba, se sentaba en el piso en aquella cueva y lo pensaba dos veces antes de encontrarse con él. Uno de esos días averiguaría lo que con tanto recelo guardaba en su vientre, el reloj avanza y aún no hay posibilidades de salvarse.

- _"Maldito, maldito, maldito… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me deje en paz? Podría contarle lo que sucedió o simplemente… ¡diablos! Sasuke no me abandonará así de fácil, averiguará lo del bebé y… me matará. Pero si uso a Suigetsu es posible que… sacrificar su vida no me vendría mal"_ –pensaba Karin, era un alma atormentada.

- ¿Karin-chan? –preguntó Kakashi rodeando su cuerpo por la cintura.

La joven admiraba la ciudad sentada en el borde de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, sorprendida simplemente volteó a verlo y como si fuera costumbre él bajó hábilmente su mascara para besarla apasionadamente, terminando de recorrer su boca con su lengua antes de que ella abriera sus ojos él se cubrió de nuevo el rostro.

- ¿Llegué tarde? –preguntó con seriedad el Jounin.

- ¿Crees que te esperaba? –agregó en un tono irónico la jovencita.

- Jajaja… ahora que lo dices no –dijo sin soltarla aún- vaya… -susurró en su oído.

- ¿Uhm? –levantó una ceja extrañada- ¿estas libre esta noche? –preguntó Karin soltándose de él, para luego entrar en la habitación.

- Supongo, he tenido muchos problemas en la oficina Hokage y el asunto de Sakura va a matarme –agregó Kakashi desganado y con aires de tristeza.

- Esa tal Sakura tuvo un hijo del tal Uchiha, ¿verdad? –agregó Karin sentándose en la cama mientras cruzaba las piernas de manera sensual.

- Hump, eso es lo que dice Sasuke, pero… -se acercó a ella y acarició su hermosa cabellera- el padre del hijo de Sakura era Sai, un ninja que hace algún tiempo fue agregado al equipo 7. Lamentablemente sufría de una enfermedad rara, lo internaron –decía Kakashi mientras se sentaba a su lado y posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Karin para quitarle de a poco la ropa deslizándola- pero ninguno de los tratamientos que pusieron en práctica funcionó para devolverle las funciones motoras.

- Ya… veo… -decía entrecortadamente Karin, el sólo sentir su mano recorriendo parte de su cuerpo la hacía agitarse- murió entonces.

- No –respondió Kakashi secamente.

Karin se volteó a verlo de frente, hizo que el jounin pusiera su espalda contra la cama y ella se subió a él mientras se quitaba lo que traía encima. El estar embarazada la hacía ponerse aún más caliente, era posible que hormonalmente estuviera muy dispuesta por eso mismo asaltaba o provocaba sexualmente a Kakashi siempre que se daba la oportunidad, lo bueno era que él nunca sufría para satisfacerla.

- Mmh… -gimió con el cuerpo del Jounin sobre ella, habían cambiado de lugar.

- ¿Quieres algo nuevo? –le susurró al oído Kakashi.

- No… hazlo, nada más hazlo –dijo distraída con el ir y venir de su cuerpo.

- Jajaja… -se rió Hatake y la miró a los ojos mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿¡De qué demonios te ríes! –agregó enojada.

- Es… jajaja –sonrió nuevamente y paró de hacer lo que pretendía mientras se ponía debajo de ella de nuevo- no puedo callarme más.

Ella lo miraba desde arriba y esperaba que él hiciera algo, desnudarla para nada más reírse, era una tontería. Ambos se vieron fijamente, claro que Kakashi solamente con un ojo… que era lo suficientemente expresivo así que Karin lo supo de inmediato.

- Debes cuidarte más –añadió Kakashi a lo dicho.

- ¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver! Hace un momento vienes y me desnudas, luego como si nada me dejas con la emoción. Te juro que me voy.

- Quiero que te quedes –dijo Kakashi abrazando a Karin contra su pecho- quizá… creas que esto no va en serio, pero parece que nos veremos en planes de hacer que no sea así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo sin poder levantarse, Kakashi seguía abrazándola.

- Luces un poco más "grande"; Je… con tantos descuidos era de esperarse.

- ¡Cállate! –le gritó en medio de su nerviosismo y emoción alejándose de él.

Sin pensar en lo desnuda que estaba y en lo cerca que se paró de la ventana ella simplemente lo hizo, al darse cuenta se sonrojó como nunca y corrió hacia el baño de Kakashi para ocultarse en él.

- Karin, Karin… -se levantó rápidamente de la cama para seguirla- abre la puerta –dijo Kakashi esperándola fuera.

- No eres nadie para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer –le gritó desde dentro.

- Cierto, pero debes salir. Hablemos –dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¡Que no, joder! –gritó nuevamente Karin.

- Bien, entonces te diré lo que tenía pensado aquí. Te advierto que no será romántico si no sales –añadió con tranquilidad y se separó de la puerta, contó hasta tres y como por arte de magia… la pequeña Karin salió a su encuentro con la mirada baja y cubriéndose el cuerpo.

- Dime –contestó de mala gana y sonrojada.

- Es apresurado y por demás diría que cursi, yo no creo en eso pero te conocí y sentí la necesidad de permanecer a tu lado, de ser cursi y de apresurarme –dijo Kakashi entre sonrisas nerviosas que apenas se lograban notar debajo de esa máscara oscura- te quiero, quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero despertarme y no pensar que te irás nuevamente a quién sabe dónde, quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de dormir –tomó sus hombros y los frotó con cariño.

- K-Kakashi… -aguantaba las ganas de llorar, era demasiado orgullosa, él la veía y no podía hacer nada más que sonreír- ¡Eres un estúpido! –le gritó golpeando su pecho para luego quedarse entre sus brazos.

Un dulce recuerdo lleno de emoción, era el momento de establecerse, no era muy viejo pero tampoco era un joven, ella era la mujer que amaba… amaba entre risas, entre llantos, entre sufrimiento, entre placer y entre caricias. Le iba a dar un hijo, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Era ya un hombre completo.

- ¿Me propusiste que nos casáramos, no? –preguntó Karin inocentemente a lo que Kakashi respondió abrazándola y riendo levemente, mientras Karin fruncía el ceño y trataba de golpearlo por burlarse de ella- grrrr... ¡Maldito!

.

.

..

...

**Fin de Episodio 40**


	41. Nuevos Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 41:** " Creando nuevos recuerdos "

.

* * *

.

Hubo un poco de calma, esperaba paciente las noticias que llegaran… era una mujer ocupada, ser Hokage no le daba ningún privilegio, descansar tampoco era una opción y hacer lo que ella deseara… de ningún modo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Shizune.

- Tomó asiento frente a ella y trató de conversar, llevaba días algo diferente, muchos asuntos tenían su mente ocupada.

- Si –bajó la mirada hacia unos papeles cercanos a su mano y resopló.

- No parece –contestó Shizune.

- No puedo pensar en… ¡diablos! Sakura esta en el hospital, Naruto con ese estúpido accidente y el problema de los Hyuga –gruñó la Hokage.

- ¿Kakashi-san? –preguntó Shizune, leía la mente de su maestra y casi amiga.

- Él no es parte de mi vida –volvió a resoplar Tsunade con una indignación y enojo- tiene muchas otras "cosas" de las que se preocupa ahora –volteó al mirada hacia otro lado.

- Me parece que debería hablar con él, se ve preocupada.

- Se preguntaba a cada minuto cuando iba a ir tras aquél Jounin quebrando las reglas impuestas por la sociedad de Konoha, no era bien visto que alguien de su edad anduviera con "alguien" de la edad de Kakashi, tampoco era de lo mejor ver implicada a la Hokage con un ninja común.

Hacía tiempo se tomó la decisión correcta, dejó a Kakashi con excusas baratas, ella… se daba cuenta que día a día… esa relación se convertía en algo más, sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser tan ocultos, relucían. Se mostró débil en una ocasión, incluso le lloró para dejarlo, él por supuesto se negaba hasta que cometió lo impensable, le mintió… desgarrando su corazón.

Flash Back…

_- ¿Quién? –preguntó ofuscado el Jounin._

_- ¡No te importa! –contestó levantándole la voz y encarándolo._

_Ese amor que tanto defendieron, las noches intensas que pasaron y los momentos en los que no paraban de decir el nombre de cada uno al sentir venir un espasmo de placer dentro de ellos se esfumaba… el aire de esa habitación oscura y sucia los ahogaba._

_- ¡Ya basta! So-solamente te pido que me dejes en paz, estoy con otra persona, ya no podemos vernos –dijo Tsunade._

_- ¿Esto fue por vanidad? –preguntó enceguecido en su rabia- ¿¡Lo nuestro fue por tu vanidad? ¡Solamente lo hiciste para sentirte "joven" de nuevo!_

_- Kakashi… basta –añadió Tsunade volteando la mirada, una lágrima bordeó su mejilla, de inmediato la limpió y fingió sequedad._

_- ¡No lo puedo creer! –gritó y furioso le dio la espalda- me has cambiado por alguien más joven y ahora me desechas después de usarme –dijo Kakashi cubriendo su rostro con sus manos._

_- Eres adicto al sexo, él no me trata así… es joven, vigoroso, atento y considerado en esas cuestiones –le echó en cara Tsunade._

_Más lo amantes aún cuando tienen por pasajero usual la lujuria dejan de lado el amor, no confían… uno en el otro y proceden a dañarse. Se conocen, se quieren y al mismo tiempo se desean pero ninguno de los dos se dispone a aceptarlo más que cuando sucede en el arrebato mismo del acto._

_Él me da lo que tú jamás podrías darme –lo tomó por el hombro con violencia y lo obligó a verla- tengo cerebro, actitud y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Me complace con su cuerpo, no me usa como una mano para su masturbación y prefiere darme el calor de su cuerpo… a que yo le de mi cuerpo sin calor._

_- Ahora te quejas de lo que tú provocaste. Déjame… -dijo abrazándola por la cintura- sólo una vez más… -desataba su vestido._

_- El cabello revuelto… la miraba cubierta por un mechón completo, los ojos casi llorosos por la desesperación de un amante implícito en su deseo y aún más deseoso que nunca. Su cuerpo ardía._

_- ¡Kakashi…! –gritó por última vez hasta quedar en los brazos del joven que la pretendía._

_Ahogó cada una de sus réplicas en cada beso que le dio, sin saber que ésa era su despedida. Sus manos tocaron desde aquellos increíbles pechos con pezones duros hasta la entrepierna llena de calor y humedad de Tsunade; sus dedos se movían a una velocidad increible… el índice no paraba de acariciarla, parecía que no pararía nunca._

_Mientras sus bocas permanecían unidas… él tomaba sus manos, la inmovilizaba… le abría las piernas, las cuales Tsunade ya había doblado para enredarse en la cintura de su acompañante… en el momento en que él lo hiciera. _

_- Kakashi… no lo hagas –dijo Tsunade en el breve instante que él la vio a los ojos casi sin parpadear._

_- Nunca más –agregó el Jounin._

_Subió sus manos juntas sobre la cabeza de la Hokage, la tendió en la cama y con otra mano procedió a quitarse, con gran habilidad, el pantalón que traía. Teniéndola ya abajo, se abrió paso entre las piernas de su "Hokage", cuánta risa y tristeza le provocaba ese término en ese instante. Se frotó contra su clítoris unas cuántas veces, sin duda… estaba ansioso por comenzar, porque así… terminaría más pronto esa angustia._

_Y como si fuera su primera vez, pensó en cada uno de los pasos que daría. La cabeza del pene se alojó en la cálida entrada de aquella rubia mientras él iba con lentitud._

_- Nunca más estaré contigo –dijo Kakashi y metió de lleno su miembro en ella, la misma cerró los ojos conmocionada por el placer que la recorrió y la tristeza de las palabras de su amante- nunca más te diré "te quiero" –salió de ella y siguió la rutina de frotarse contra toda su vagina- nunca más te pediré algo –volvió a entrar con fuerza, se movió ondulante y salió- nunca más, Tsunade…_

_Ya con una continua sesión de golpeteos entre sus cuerpos y la cabeza de Tsunade contra la cabecera de la cama… se había terminado. No se extendió, ni si quiera pidió una vez más algo de ella, no quería nada más… se conformaba, era listo y también se respetaba, por eso no dejaría que alguien jugara con su amor. Si, le llamaba "amor" a esa clandestina relación, porque dentro de él existía algo mucho más profundo que la pasión, sin un poco de cariño… el sexo vacío no lo llevaría a nada, pensaba que era la manera correcta de obrar, que cuando le pusiera algo de emoción… todo se caería a pedazos, esta vez sería diferente, ya no con ella, no… _

_- Nunca más –dijo el Jounin abriendo la ventaba de aquella habitación y desapareció de la escena._

_Final del Flash Back_

- Que tontería –añadió Tsunade.

- Si hubiera una oportunidad, la tomaría –dijo Shizune tratando de reconfortarla.

- No hablo de eso –dijo Tsunade tomando un papel que había visto sin querer- es el informe del instituto médico oculto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir, Tsunade-sama?

- Sai… -puso atención y leyó cada párrafo- ha tenido reacciones, leves y su lesión cerebral mejora. No… -era temor lo que su voz denotaba- estoy segura de que esto esta mal.

- ¿No es mejor hablar de esto con Sakura y los demás? –preguntó Shizune.

- Cometí… ciertos errores con respecto a Sai, él no es un ninja común, Naruto y yo prometimos callar esto… y todo para proteger a Sakura, pero ahora… lo imposible parece que se acerca. Si algo se sabe, estaré acabada… firmé papeles para dar la tutoría del cuerpo de Sai a las investigaciones del país del fuego y ahora simplemente no puedo traerlo de vuelta, además si revelo toda la información que tengo, Konoha se verá implicada en un escándalo, ni si quiera podemos con el problema de los Hyuga y ahora tendré que…

- Es mejor que calle –dijo Shizune apoyándola- los tratos por debajo de la mesa no harán que se sienta orgullosa pero sin duda aceptar estas condiciones y dar ninjas que aporten conocimiento a la ciencia es lo mejor, a pesar de que… haya dado el cuerpo de Sai y ahora no pueda recuperarlo ni hablar de ello. ¿Para que quieren a Sai? –preguntó

- Son misiones secretas, no lo se bien, experimentos… que no afectan la vida de los demás, es un aporte… ¡maldición! Esto nos va a llenar a la ruina.

- Es… posible –afirmó Shizune.

Sai… había causado tantos problemas, su desaparición, los lazos que dejó y que se quebraron. Un ninja más que abandonaba su puesto de trabajo, sin desearlo… dejando a alguien que lo espera y lo esperará por mucho tiempo, que mal se veía… que mal.

- Es que… -decía en voz baja cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

- Será divertido –dijo Suigetsu sentándose a su lado- si quieres yo estaré contigo, no te dejaré sola. Lo importante ahora es trabajar en tu problema.

- No… -dijo Tenten muy temerosa y casi llorando.

Se ha hecho tímida, tanto que no puede hablar más fuerte… lo único que hace es esconderse tras una almohada mientras deja que el trauma y el miedo se apoderen de ella. Solamente han pasado cinco días, Suigetsu quiere tratar de ayudarla… en un principio piensa y piensa… hasta que la misma cabeza le llega a doler, pero no, él no tiene una solución, no puede ayudarla, necesita de alguien que hable con ella y la haga, siento optimistas, llegar a ser igual a la que era antes de aquél desagradable acontecimiento.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! –la abrazó de inmediato y la puso contra su pecho- Calma –dijo Suigetsu acariciando su cabeza delicadamente- es por tu bien, no seas una ardillita miedosa, yo estaré contigo, si alguien intenta hacerte daño… simplemente le corto la cabeza, ni si quiera un inmortal puede sobrevivir a eso.

- Todo lo tomas a broma –murmuró Tenten.

- Quiero animarte, pequeña. Si tomas una terapia podrás tener una vida normal, serás de nuevo la ardillita agresiva que me golpea cuando me pongo pervertido –agregó en tono de broma.

- Uhmm… -se abrazó a él tan fuerte que sus dedos lastimaban su piel, por supuesto… Suigetsu no decía nada.

La protege tanto que ella desea sentir eso por la eternidad, la tentación que tenía de besarlo pero con un temor tan poderoso que le quitaba el aliento y le convulsionaba el corazón de una manera en la que literalmente se derrumbaba, todo eso… gracias a Neji.

- ¿En que piensas? –preguntó el ninja de los dientes acerrados.

- Nada –respondió con suavidad.

- ¿Aceptas ir conmigo a consultar a alguien? Será en un ambiente conocido, te llevo al hospital de Konoha, cariño –le dijo en tono de broma.

- ¿Qué quieres? –se alejó de él rápidamente- NO QUIERO NADA, NO QUIERO QUE ME LASTIMES. ALÉJATE –pronto sintió que algo en ella que estaba roto volvía a mostrar su naturaleza, como si fuera un veneno… la desconfianza volvió.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo sin entender el ninja.

- ¡ALÉJATE! –volvió a gritar mucho más fuerte.

No era ella, no la misma Tenten fuerte y dominante que conocía, la ternura… solamente reflejaba miedo, a este paso lo que ella haría debido a ese extraño colapso mental que tenía quizá haría que se arrepienta. Paso a paso se acercaba más a la ventana, la abrió con la única intención de escapar.

- _"Tenten… ¿qué te ha hecho ese bastardo?"_ –pensó Suigetsu recordando un poco la explicación que le dio un médico acerca de las consecuencias que podría producir la violación.

Si hubiera sido alguien que no conocía quizá y no desconfiaría tanto, pero… Neji y ella eran íntimos, amigos de infancia, compañeros de equipo y al mismo tiempo enamorados; se siente culpable… ella no, él, se siente así porque fue quien desencadenó los hechos que llevaron a Tenten a sufrir aquella experiencia traumática.

- No te haré daño… reacciona por favor –pronunció con tranquilidad sin acercarse a ella- si crees que estas manos podría hacerte lo que él, te juro por mi vida que nunca te haré pasar por algo así –sacó un cuchillo que guardaba en su bolsillo, usualmente afilaba su espada con eso y siempre la tenía con él- ¡mírame! –llamó su atención mientras se pasaba el filoso artefacto por las palmas de su mano y hacía lo mismo con el otro lado, las gotas de sangre chorreaban desde sus dedos hasta su codo.

Pronto aquél rastro de locura que se apoderó de Tenten desapareció, veía tanta sangre correr por las manos de aquél que parecía desear lastimarla que pasaba a desear que dejara de hacerlo. Tenten corrió hacia él, le quitó el afilado cuchillo lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo y viendo sus manos, para luego mirar el rostro del joven de cabellos azulados, su expresión era tan neutral que parecía no sentir dolor.

- Perdón –pronunció Tenten entre lágrimas.

Hacer algo tan arriesgado y loco para traer a la realidad a Tenten, quizá no hubiera funcionado pero en ese momento… las probabilidades demostraban lo contrario.

- Cállate y abrázame, tonta –le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos- jamás te haré daño. Entiéndelo de una puta vez.

"_Déjalo ir, si te ama… regresará a ti"_

Así dicen algunos, otros aplican esa filosofía a la vida, pero pensar que será algo que te hará bien… es totalmente incorrecto; nada que te dañe te hará feliz, ni si quiera sabes si te hará ser mejor persona, si dejas ir a quien te ama te harás, no fuerte, sino insensible. Hacer eso… aún sin pensar en quien te acompaña es egoísta, el amor… la confianza y el perdón una poderosa unión que no muchos la entienden y que sólo pocos la aplican, es como el don de los dioses, al ser perfectos… saben de ello y lo usan de manera apropiada, los humanos… se vuelven más torpes con el paso del tiempo, mucho más de lo que imaginan.

- Yo no te amo –dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

- Lo se –dijo Sasuke dejando de lado la revista que leía sentado en un sillón cercano a la cama de Sakura.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a estar con alguien que no te ama? –preguntó la joven.

- Sería un estúpido si quisiera estar con alguien que no me ama, pero sería mucho más estúpido no estar con alguien que una vez te amó y que te podría volver a amar.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en él, quiero verlo… al menos una vez para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dije, para decirle que yo también lo amo y para mostrarle… a nuestro hijo. Sasuke, debes entender que no puedo vivir con esa culpa –dijo Sakura con la voz levemente temblorosa.

- Está muerto –agregó el Uchiha suspirando y cerrando los ojos- ¿qué quieres que entienda? Déjalo ir, por tu bien, por el bien de tu hijo y mío. El haber sido el primero no lo hace inolvidable.

Era la forma en que pretendía ser parte de todo, tapar con un dedo el sol era tan infantil que no podía creer que esa idea viniera de él mismo. Sasuke pasaba de ser un simple y molesto recuerdo doloroso del pasado a ser un presente terapéutico que le daba migrañas.

- Aún pienso en Sai –contestó Sakura- ¿cómo puedo olvidarlo? No estoy preparada para ti, dame tiempo… -agregó con pausa.

- ¿Me quieres? –suspiró después de hacer la pregunta el Uchiha- al menos dime que no estoy loco, que me estoy imaginando que aún, aún sientes algo por mí, de algún modo he imaginado eso desde hace tanto, la primera vez que te vi… -ella cortó la conversación.

- Estas loco –dijo con una breve sonrisa- muy loco para preguntarme algo así en un momento como este. Deja que el tiempo pase –extendió su mano hacia él.

- Bien –afirmó Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y se sentaba a su lado, sus dedos no dejaban de acariciar su mano.

Como en los viejos tiempos… son ellos los que tratan de sobreponerse a las situaciones. Sasuke esta más abierto con sus emociones, ha pagado la deuda que tenía, quiere apoyarla y tal vez ser un vaso de agua dulce entre tanta agrietad, pero Sasuke es incapaz de amar, sigue lleno de resentimientos, es agresivo y finge frente a ella, propio de un Uchiha… nunca sabes lo que hará al siguiente instante.

Pero ella aunque le falte amor, aunque tenga rastros de los lazos rotos y sienta un ardor en el corazón, todavía tiene "algo" para dar, es un cariño de protección, ser la compañera de esos dos niños traviesos la hizo así, siendo madre ahora… tiende a amar aún cuando le es imposible.

- ¿Sabes que nombre le pondrás? –preguntó Sasuke.

- No, pero siendo honesta… tengo una idea –dijo Sakura con la mirada perdida entre recuerdos.

- Si quieres que se llame Sai, esta bien –el Uchiha sabía bien que habían cosas imposibles, hasta para él.

- Jeje… -sonrió levemente y elevó la mirada- quiero que se llame Isai. Es hora de hacer nuevos recuerdos.

- Es fantástico –dijo el Uchiha mostrándose animado- me gusta como suena Isai Uchiha.

- ¿Qué? –la joven de pelo rosa se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se mostraba molesta- ¿Uchiha?

- Claro, en el certificado de nacimiento esta así, aún falta ponerle el nombre pero ya imaginaba que le pondrías algo así. Se llama Isa Uchiha, espero que no te molesten las molestias que me he tomado.

- ¡Sasuke! –pronunció en voz alta, al mismo tiempo Sasuke se alejó de ella para mirarla y no ser sorprendido por algún ataque.

- Cálmate… no es bueno, te estas recuperando –antepuso sus manos para que la joven no se levantara- además mañana verás a Isa, no te pongas así –advirtió.

- ¡Oh! –resopló enojada mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke y se acostaba para dormir- estúpido.

Sabía muy bien que ella era tan autosuficiente, quería tenerlo todo bajo control y cuando se veía vencida por las circunstancias simplemente resoplaba como un búfalo. Sakura… era un mundo tan distante y tan cálido que quería estar con ella para compensar todo lo que no le dio desde que se fue hasta que regresó. Ella misma alguna vez dijo que serían felices… Sasuke deseaba eso, ser feliz, pero… ¿a qué costo?

.

..

...

**Fin de episodio 41**


	42. Pasado y Futuro, Cantares Diferentes

¡Bienvenidos sean todos al preludio al final de la primera temporada de DTP! Espero que hayan disfrutando de los episodios previos, de las perversiones, de las relaciones a medias, de la carnalidad de los personajes y del misterio que todos envuelven. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo éste episodio previo al final de temporada, será mejor que lo disfruten, porque la segunda temporada se hará esperar. Y les tengo la sorpresa de la historia de fondo con los personajes que no se vieron en la saga de Sai. Una historia en la que Naruto tuvo una turbia relación con... y que la joven en cuestión acaba haciendo algo que nunca imaginó, el pecado que la perseguirá en la segunda temporada de DTP.

Ésta saga 'explicativa' será más bien para darles a conocer ciertos aspectos de fondo que vivirá Hinata tras su aventura con Naruto (ya lo dije) así que en cuanto termina la temporada de DTP, iniciará la OVA del pecado de Hinata (uuuuh~ fanboys, disfrútenlo :D). Aunque será dark también tendrá aspectos de los personajes que no habían imaginado pero que al mismo tiempo les hará vivir y sufrir su desazón.

Espero se me haya entendido, cualquier consulta, pregunta, comentario, por favor dejenlo.

De último sólo quiero decir que: **Comentar es Apoyar**. Gracias a los favoritos y a las visitas constantes cada mes, la verdad... de no ser por los cuadros de favoritos y seguimientos del fic, hubiera dejado de publicarlo. Pero no sean tímidos, espero leer sus impresiones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 42**: " Pasado y futuro, cantares diferentes"

* * *

El sol aún no se muestra, algunas nubes lo cubren; uno no sabe por qué pero hay días en los que llueve, está oscuro y nos sentimos de igual manera… es normal, tratamos de ajustar nuestro estado de ánimo al día pero debería ser al contrario.

- Te esperaré –dijo Suigetsu soltando la mano de Tenten.

Ambos esperaban una consulta con un terapeuta en el hospital central de Konoha, habían esperado horas hasta que los llamaron, en el debido momento ella no dejaba de apretar su mano la cuál tenía unas vendas que lo cubrían.

- Vamos. Ten un poco de fe, todo saldrá bien –volvió a decir Suigetsu dejando su mano.

Ella entró al consultorio, era amplio por dentro y he ahí… una mujer sentada en un sillón con una libretita, típica loquera.

- Buen día –le dijo la mujer.

Era adulta, con tez blanca, labios rosados y cejas oscuras, debidamente pronunciadas. La mujer la miraba agitando un poco su libreta, tenía las piernas cruzadas y la mirada suave sobre ella.

- Lo siento, me… equivoqué, yo no debería de estar aquí –se excusó Tenten.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, yo también pensé eso cuando escogí ser terapeuta, mis padre también me lo decían, "te has equivocado, busca otra carrera o se una buena ninja como tu hermana" –dijo la señora imitando a sus padres de modo gracioso.

- Je… -sonrió con nerviosismo- es que… -miraba para todos lados, parecía estar incomoda.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? Se que no quieres hablar, eso está muy bien, ¿qué te parece si yo te hablo de mí? –preguntó la mujer extendiendo su mano y señalando un sillón cercano al de ella para que Tenten se sentara.

- No lo se –respondió Tenten con inseguridad tomando su cabeza con las manos y temblando levemente.

- Vamos –le sonrió la señora con amabilidad- si prefieres puedes quedarte ahí, pero te aseguro que te cansarás.

-Usted no entiende, quiero irme… -dijo gimoteando, parecía tener un nuevo ataque de ansiedad- quiero estar con Suigetsu, quiero…

- …y él quiere estar contigo –dijo la mujer interrumpiéndola- pero si tú no lo dejas, terminarás alejando a todos los que te aman, ahora sientes miedo, estas asustada, no confías en nadie, siempre que alguien te mira a los ojos quieres llorar, aún… a pesar de que te curaron te duele la vagina, incluso cuando vas al baño recuerdas aquél dolor entre tus piernas, la sangre que salía de ti y a aquél hombre que te usó y luego te abandonó –agregó la mujer con mirada baja aún moviendo levemente su libreta.

Tenten respiraba con dificultad pero al escucharla de pronto se sintió bien, ella… la había descrito tan bien, sabía como se sentía, a pesar de que ella se siente sola en el mundo porque nadie entiende por lo que ha pasado… esa mujer le hace pensar que no está sola; Tenten levanta la mirada, baja sus manos y camina hacia aquél lugar que le ofreció la doctora para que se sentara.

- ¿Có-mo sabe tanto? –preguntó Tenten.

- Sabes… tengo 40 años, aún estoy guapa, ¿no? –le sonrió levemente, aquella mujer no le había respondido pero quizá lo haría- mi marido falleció hace más de 10 años, me dio 2 hermosos hijos y hasta donde se… los mejores años de mi vida. Creo que aún ahora soy feliz, a tu edad parece que el futuro está tan distante pero ahora… cada mañana, cuando me despierto, me veo al espejo y creo que ya me alcanzó.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó tímidamente.

- Doctora Haya, pero tú puedes decirme Azumi.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? –volvió a preguntar Tenten.

- A mis 14 años, cuando aún quería ser una gran doctora y ayudar a los demás me violaron. Fue el novio de mi hermana, una noche cuando mis padres habían salido de viaje, mi hermana estaba con él en su cuarto, era de madrugada cuando alguien entró a mi habitación, me estaba tocando… yo no dije nada, tenía miedo. Ese hombre me tapó la boca, se metió a mi cama, me acarició en partes que siempre creí prohibidas, llegó a meter su mano entera entre mis piernas, fue… creo, el mayor dolor que sentí en mi vida. Cuando terminó de hacer eso yo no paraba de gritar, entonces se quitó una de sus medias, la puso en mi boca y luego me amarró las manos y los pies con una cuerda; se reía un poco y no tan fuerte como para que mi hermana supiera lo que ese mounstro me hacía, después de hacerle el amor a mi hermana la dejó dormida y vino por mí. Se quitó el pantalón, se subió a mí… se masturbaba una y otra y otra vez antes de abrirme las piernas por la fuerza y meter su pene.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo susurrando aterrorizada la joven de cabello castaño.

- Por suerte, cuando terminaba de eyacular en mí, entró mi hermana, se sorprendió mucho, le gritó, él se asustó y trató de huir, lástima que ella era de la guardia personal del Hokage en ese tiempo. Lo detuvo en un instante y sin pensarlo dos veces le cortó la cabeza –dijo la señora levantando la mirada con tranquilidad y viendo hacia Tenten.

Y entonces lo supo, ¿era venganza lo que necesitaba para superarlo? Se le vinieron a la mente ideas que podrían acabar con todo. Ahora sí pensaba que quizá en el mundo había un pequeño pedazo de cielo en el que podía estar más calmada, alguien entendía su dolor, sus traumas y… todo. Es bueno saber que no estas solo.

- ¿Y sabes que más? –le dijo la doctora.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi hermana me había dado la venganza que necesitaba pero no la perdoné. Tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa, mis padres lucharon tanto por que me superara y cumpliera mi sueño, yo no hice caso a nadie; sólo pensaba en mi dolor, no creía que nadie más pudiera entender lo que yo pasaba y entonces me quedé sola, sin familia, sin amigos, sin nada…

- ¿Ah? –se sorprendió.

- ¿Has creído eso? –le preguntó Azumi.

- Nadie puede… comprenderlo –finalizó Tenten- no puedo perdonar y… creo… que… no me importa si me quedo sola.

La señora Haya fue hasta ella, dejó su libreta en aquél sillón en el que estaba sentada y fue a abrazar a Tenten, la misma se echó a llorar desconsolada. Era verdad… era verdad, tenía tan dañado el corazón que no comprendía cómo alguien que sufrió tanto como ella podía estar ahí, años después, con una vida realizada y con un rostro tan lleno de paz.

Le faltaba perdonar y comprender, era sano saber que pasos debía seguir desde ese momento hasta más adelante. Era sano pensar en el dolor de los demás y no en el suyo propio, era sano… saber que había esperanza y era sano pensar en que podría volver a amar a pesar de haber caído tan bajo.

- Maldito Kakashi –dijo Karin, parecía haberse perdido.

Aquél hospital parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza, debía encontrar a su compañero para hacer algunas consultas, pronto vio, al cruzar un pasillo, a alguien tan conocido que su ceño fruncido producido por la rabia de haber perdido de vista a Kakashi se convertía en un verdadero surco de líneas pronunciadas.

- Miren quién está aquí. No sabía que las putas zorras como tú consultaran a médicos –dijo Suigetsu mostrando aquella horrible sonrisa que tanto le molestaba a Karin.

- No soy ninguna zorra o puta, y para que lo sepas… cualquiera puede consultar a un médico. Te falta sentido común, animal.

- Si pudiera imaginar que estás aquí porque tu inteligencia ha nacido, al fin –volvió a decir el ninja mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Sentado en uno de esos bancos donde la gente espera a los pacientes, al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba el consultorio del terapeuta de Tenten, la esperaba pero tuvo la desdicha de encontrarse con aquella joven que lo hastiaba hasta el cansancio.

- La tuya ni si quiera ha sido creada, pero veo que al fin vienes a hablar con un profesional de eso –sonrió Karin mientras sus lentes brillaban.

- Si no fuera porque estamos en un hospital… haría que te calles de una puñetera vez, pendeja del demonio –agregó apretando los dientes.

- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, no eres tú quien vino a consultar a alguien. La vagina hueca de tu novia vino a hablar de lo delicioso que fue que se lo metieran, ¿verdad? –agregó Karin estando ya enterada de todo lo sucedido; todo gracias a Jyugo que no suele guardar secretos.

- ¡Suficiente! –se levantó furioso de la silla mientras tomaba a Karin de la solapa- te voy a sacar los dientes uno a uno y los voy a meter en tu cabeza de mierda. Haber si así tienes algo que ofrecer, prostituta barata.

- Eres tan poco hombre –le decía con calma tratando de soltarse de él- ¡Ya basta! Si no me bajas voy a gritar.

- Si fuera tan poco hombre entonces no me habrías buscado, aquella vez… -decía Suigetsu sonriéndole mientras la jovencita comenzaba a sentir que quería callarlo- y aquella y aquella y aquella…

- ¡CÁLLATE PERRO DE MIERDA! –gritó enfurecida la joven de las gafas.

Luego de un instante de estar a punto de matarse, Suigetsu la soltó porque veía que algunas enfermeras se fijaban en ellos y volvió a sentarse en una banca vacía. No quería que nadie lo sacara de allí, debía esperar a Tenten.

- Nunca te quejaste cuando te lo metía, así que… o mantienes tus piernas y boca cerradas o iré a montarte de nuevo –le dijo Suigetsu mirándola con enojo.

- Atrévete –dijo en tono de desafío Karin- ya verás cómo te va.

- A propósito… ese pequeño engendro tuyo –señaló el vientre de Karin- ¿de quién es? ¿No será mío, o si? Que yo recuerde tú te acostabas muy seguido conmigo y Sasuke, pasaron unas semanitas y encontraste un nuevo juguete al que le atribuiste tu regalito.

- Voy a matarte… -susurró con la mirada baja Karin.

Se preparó para saltar sobre él y sacarle los ojos sin importarle lo que pasara pero al saltar alguien la atrapó. Ella vio con sorpresa que al fin Kakashi la había encontrado antes de que ella provocara algún problema, era tan propensa a hacerlo con Suigetsu o sin él.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el Jounin en tono serio.

- Ése hombre… -decía Karin sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Suigetsu, que sin estar preocupado leía una revista.

- ¿Eh? –dijo Suigetsu fingiendo sorpresa y viéndolos- ¿pasa algo, Karin-chan?

- Pasan muchas cosas –agregó con tono furioso.

- ¿Quieres que le diga quién soy? ¡Ah! –se levantó presuroso y extendió su mano a Kakashi, quien volteó a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido- Suigetsu

Los presentes se vieron tensos, pero al mismo tiempo Suigetsu pensó en una forma para fastidiar de una vez por todas a la mujer que lo sacaba de quicio. Iba a decir la verdad.

- ¿Él te ha ofendido de alguna manera? –le preguntó Kakashi a Karin.

- La verdad… -decía Karin pero fue interrumpida.

- …somos muy buenos compañeros, cercanos hasta donde nadie podría imaginarse –dijo Suigetsu, revelaba más a cada minuto y pronto diría cosas que Karin quizá no podría desmentir.

- ¡Suigetsu! –le gritó llamando su atención Karin.

- ¿Dime? –contestó.

- Ella debe ser tu novia, siento mucho lo que le pasó –dijo Karin, para su suerte había salido pronto de la consulta, limpiaba sus lágrimas y veía que cerca estaba Suigetsu hablando con Kakashi y una desconocida, ella se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? –preguntó Suigetsu cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz.

- Bi-bien… -dijo Tenten sin mirar a la cara a los presentes, se tomó del brazo de Suigetsu casi ocultándose.

- Tenten… -pronunció Kakashi mientras se acercaba hasta ella amistosamente- supe lo que sucedió, lo lamento tanto. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, quiero que me busques.

Suigetsu de inmediato se puso a la defensiva mirando atentamente cualquier movimiento del Jounin de pelo plateado, no lo conocía pero Tenten si, le llamaba "Sensei", pero no le gustaba nada que alguien se le acercara.

La joven respondía con no más de dos palabras cuando le preguntaba algo y lo decía en un tono bajo, casi no se le oía. Kakashi advirtió eso y viendo lo nerviosa que se encontraba prefirió alejarse de ella y despedirse.

- Suigetsu, ¿qué tal si le digo a tu novia quién soy? –sonrió Karin.

- Yo no me presenté bien con tu amigo, por lo tanto no veo la necesidad de que lo hagas –le devolvió la sonrisa a Karin.

- ¿Nos podemos ir? –preguntó Tenten.

- Claro que sí, cariño –agregó tiernamente, luego fijó su mirada a Kakashi- hasta luego, fue un placer conocerlo, Hatake Kakashi.

Nadie dijo nada a partir de ello, tanto Suigetsu como Karin tenían las lenguas atadas, no podrían decir nada porque si fuera así ambos se envenenarían y dos cobras con el mismo veneno no pueden matarse.

- Debes mejorar ese comportamiento tuyo –dijo Kakashi en tono de regaño.

- No es asunto tuyo –le respondió Karin con enojo.

- Llevas a mi hijo ahí dentro, será mejor que te calmes, no es bueno para ti ni para él. Vas a hacer que sea nervioso e impulsivo como tú.

- Si tanto te molesto entonces me voy –contestó la joven, pero parecía haber respondido mal a una broma que Kakashi le hacía.

- Vamos… -pasó su brazo por su hombro y la atrajo hacia él- ahora estas sensible.

- Te perdí en el camino, ¿dónde estuviste? –preguntó apoyando su cabeza en él.

De pronto las palabras desaparecieron de sus labios, ¿dónde? En realidad lo que debería preguntar es con quién estuvo él, con todo lo alocada que era al menos no era celosa, debería serlo porque Kakashi… tenía ocultos muchos secretos aún, entre los cuales se desbordaba el nombre de "Tsunade".

Vio a Tsunade… de casualidad; todo comenzó cuando entraron al hospital había tanta gente, entre ellos doctores y enfermeras, perdió de vista a Karin pero sabiendo que la encontraría más pronto de lo que pensaba decidió hacer una corta visita a Sakura.

La entrada de la habitación cerrada, como de costumbre, Sakura dentro y Sasuke sentado a su lado, vaya que era un chico insistente. Y luego… al estar a punto de entrar ella lo saludó, volteó a verla y era aquella vieja Tsunade, la misma… pero con una mirada que no sabría decir si era con lástima o pena que lo miraba.

Flash Back…

_- ¿De visita? –preguntó ella._

_- Kakashi no contestó, su única oportunidad, creía él, sería escapar de esa mirada. Se apartó de ella y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que lo llamó._

_- No tienes que huir –dijo Tsunade tristemente._

_- ¿Qué tal si me dejas en paz? –agregó el Jounin con voz dura._

_- Hatake… por favor._

_- No me hables así –volvió a decir con dureza el Jounin._

_- ¿La quieres? –preguntó Tsunade yendo al grano._

_- Yo sólo mandé una propuesta para aceptarla como aldeana, no te incumbe si la quiero o no. Me voy a casar, fin de la historia._

_- No lo hagas por despecho, te dolerá verte con una mujer a la que no amas. Si es por mí…_

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es por ti? –preguntó Kakashi y cambió su expresión, obviamente lo hacía para molestarla- Ella me ama, yo la amo, vamos a tener un hijo… con sólo casarme ella sería una aldeana reconocida, yo quería sacar un certificado para que pudiera acceder a los derechos de uno e ir a un doctor para revisarla cada mes –dijo… la había matado._

_- Tú…_

_Totalmente muerta, el color de su rostro, sus músculos que no respondían, su voz ausente y el latido de su corazón detenido por un golpe propenso._

_- Firmaré su certificado de ciudadanía –dijo como si exhalara aquél tóxico aire que la contaminaba por dentro._

_- Bien._

_Fue lo único que podía decir, ¿por qué ese afán de lastimarla? ¿Por qué aquella sonrisa tan amarga era tan dulce? ¿Por qué temblaba? Kakashi tenía un sentimiento oculto dentro, todo lo hacía por lastimarla como ella lo lastimó a él… aún la amaba, lo supo desde el instante en que se quedó viendo fijo sus ojos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Estoy bien, no tienes por qué llevarme ahí –dijo Karin excusándose antes de entrar al consultorio del médico- ¿Kakashi-san? –preguntó… él estaba en otro mundo.

- ¿Uhm? –la vio- Disculpa, tuve una pequeña laguna mental –sonrió el Jounin- de todos modos debes entrar, las revisiones de cada mes son necesarias.

- "En verdad me quiere" –pensó feliz dentro de ella- ¿Entrarás conmigo?

- Claro –tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad- "La quiero, lo sé… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en 'ella'. Ese amor estaba maldito, debo ser más consciente. Tengo un hijo en camino, ¿cómo no querer a Karin? Es linda, joven y dedicada, aunque no lo diga… sus ojos brillan cuando me ve, se sonroja cuando la abrazo… no quiero perderla, si le digo la verdad me odiará" –pensó mientras besaba los labios de Karin- te quiero.

- Avisa cuando vayas a besarme, idiota –se apartó de él totalmente sonrojada.

El enredo los hace menos atentos a caer en las trampas que la vida les tiende, son más propensos a tener problemas, a caer en un fondo oscuro en que no haya respuestas, a pesar de ser experimentados en la vida… a pesar de haber amado y odiado vuelven al mismo círculo de decepción.

Kakashi debía ordenar sus prioridades, de lo contrario… se vería en un problema difícil de resolver y con un hijo de por medio, no podía darse esos lujos, ¿cuánto tiempo callaría el pasado y cuánto aguantaría el futuro?

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 42**


	43. Héroe y Asesino

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Ha llegado el final de temporada, ¡sí! Al fin... está aquí, disponible en fanfiction y lista para que la leas. Creo que éste es uno de los episodios más complicados que escribí, aunque esta temporada de por sí tiene todo de mí, incluso cómo me desarrollé, porque lo he escrito tanto tiempo que se nota que voy cambiando de a poco a lo largo de los 43 episodios que llevó ésta historia y éste esperado final de temporada.

Ha sido un gusto escribir ésto, me da energía, me hace sentir libre y también me pone a pensar en distintas situaciones, sin embargo no es mi único fanfic, pero sí el más largo, el que más sangre, sudor e inspiración (bueno, no tanto sudor, que estoy sentada xD). Por último podría decirles que estén atentos a la nueva historia que publicaré, es una OVA de la historia de fondo tras ésta (que es la principal), la titularé "**La Práctica Hace al Maestro**", los que gustan del NaruHina pueden seguirlo también, aunque todos estan bienvenidos a actualizarse, debido a que MUUUCHOS de los detalles a entender en la segunda temporada tendrán que ver con "La Práctica Hace al Maestro". Los invito a leerlo ;D y como es de la misma saga, no creo que se desvíen demasiado, sólo estarán informándose más de la historia en transfondo.

Bueno... no tengo nada más que decir que darles las gracias (que lo hago muy seguido) por seguir la historia, por los favoritos, las alertas y las visitas cada mes que hacen que el fic no caiga al olvido. Ha sido un placer escribir éste fanfic, ahora que lo pienso al iniciar comenzaba el año 2008 y ahora que termina (en su segunda web) se publica el final de temporada en 2012; odiaba a Sai y por ello quería que sufriera y ahora... me he hecho su más grande fan. Los nuevos personajes a llegar en la segunda temporada serán los pequeños engendrados por estas parejas, ;D aunque tal vez hayan visto algo de eso en el blog oficial (que tengo en mi perfil).

Éste no es el final definitivo, yo regresaré... más recargada que nunca, con una OVA de transfondo de ésta misma historia y luego quizá la segunda temporada. No olviden dejar sus comentarios e impresiones de éste episodio final o final de temporada, como siempre digo:** apoyar es comentar.**

**_Hasta la próxima_.**

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Las aventuras de Sai_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 43**: " Héroe y Asesino "

* * *

No se permitía llorar frente a nadie, que decepción… la Hokage… tan débil, tan humana y tan frágil que con sólo mencionar aquél nombre se desmoronaría.

- ¿Quieren que las deje solas? –preguntó Sasuke.

Tanto Tsunade como Sakura debían hablar pero no era el momento, Sasuke se encontraba y soltar la lengua con cualquier asunto que tuvieran sería peligroso, además… de lo único que Sakura podría hablar en esos momentos con la Hokage era de Sai.

- No, está bien –dijo Sakura.

- ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? –preguntó Tsunade.

- Sigue delicado… preferiría que siga ahí. Es complicado manejarlo sin quitarle esos cables –Sakura había cambiado su triste semblante y aún así sonaba atormentada.

- Es tu hijo, deberías hacerte cargo de lo que hiciste. Es tu carga –agregó Sasuke- tu obligación es acompañarlo y cuidarlo.

- Mejor no, Tsunade-sama estoy muy agradecida por su visita pero prefiero descansar, mañana me iré del hospital, tengo cosas que hacer.

- No puedes dejar el hospital, te recuperas del parto y además… ¿no quieres, en verdad, ver a tu hijo? Esta mañana pasé por ahí, Sakura… deberías…

- Un niño producto de sexo desenfrenado con un muchacho al que ni si quiera conocía y que se murió, alguien a quien dañé mucho, alguien a quien me entregué y alguien que me abandonó. No quiero ver a ese niño, me recuerda todo –dijo apoyándose al respaldar de la cama.

- _"Y ahora que le sabe dónde está el libro de Orochimaru, no dudará en usar algún jutsu. Lástima que sea demasiado complicado"_ –pensó Sasuke un poco alejado de ellas.

A pesar de todota marca que dejó su ausencia la mantiene inerte a comparación de los demás. Sai… él era parte de otro mundo en ese momento, quizá Tsunade tenía la llave para abrir aquella habitación llena de secretos pero callaría hasta que sea necesario, si pudiera le devolvería el mundo que Sakura perdió.

El día… un continuo recordatorio de su tortura, mira hacia el cielo por la ventana y no ve más aquél azul tan brillante, ha perdido la capacidad de disfrutar hasta los detalles más pequeños, el canto de las aves por la mañana y antes de oscurecerse, cuando muere la tarde.

- ¿Qué remedio le da a su vida tan vacía? Tan sólo le pide a la vida una sola esperanza, ¿pero qué sucedió? Su hijo nació medio muerto… ¿era acaso un pecado haber disfrutado del arrebatado gusto del placer sexual? Dios… ya no existía, no para ella.

- Quisiera morir –dijo Sakura apartada de toda realidad.

- No, lo que quieres es huir –le contestó Sasuke después de haber quedado de pie junto a la cama de Sakura.

Tsunade se retiró algunos minutos antes, la culpa estaba devorando su alma por dentro. Sakura era una chica brillante, dulce y amable, ahora era oscura, amarga y desesperante, ¿a causa suya? Quizá.

- Es natural que te sientas así. El doctor dijo que sufrirías un síndrome de post-parto. Créeme que estarás bien –le dijo Sasuke animándola un poco.

- Déjame sola, Sasuke-kun. No tienes que aguantarme, como dices… lo superaré, pero me siento muy mal ahora.

- Si eso quieres, voy a dar una vuelta por el hospital –le dijo caminando hasta la puerta para salir, posó su mano en la manilla- quiero que sepas… que me quedé por ti.

- No te lo pedí –le dijo Sakura antes de que él saliera.

Todos podían decir que su vida era un complicado nudo de problemas, incluso los que parecían haberse olvidado del pasado, Ino… por ejemplo, regularmente visitaba a Sakura con Kiba, por supuesto.

Coincidencias de la vida, en ese preciso momento cualquier personaje que perteneciera a ese horrible nudo estaba presente en aquél edificio, se recuerda como un corto momento que se mantiene, se mantiene… porque ocurren desgracias y es preciso estar consciente y presente en ello.

- Estas loca –dijo entre risillas Kiba.

- Un punto a mi favor –sonrió la rubia- sólo te pregunté lo que te traías entre manos –Ino posó sus manos sobre el hombro de Kiba- se que siempre puedes sorprenderme. Anoche… debí atarte a la cama.

- ¡Shhhh! –calló a Ino, se avergonzaba- no fue mi culpa. Yo… ¡agh! Ino, cambiemos de tema.

La kunoichi pretendía seguir con aquella conversación misteriosa pero su celular comenzó a sonar y dejando levemente a Kiba de lado revisó quién la llamaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kiba tratando de ver el celular de la kunoichi pero ella se hizo a un lado y le respondió con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

- Eh… eh… es una compañera de trabajo, no terminé unos informes que tenía para ella y… me… da vergüenza –dijo la joven.

Vaya, entonces contéstale para mostrar la cara de una vez jajaja, ya líbrate de eso Ino. Te esperaré en el 5to piso, aquí no hay buena señal, será mejor que salgas hasta el parque que está a una cuadra –sonrió Kiba, se acercó a ella la besó y se fue.

- ¿Qué decía en la pantalla? "Shikamaru", en cuanto el joven Inuzuka se apartó de ella, la misma contestó y corrió hacia el parque que le indicaron para tener una mejor señal.

...

...

_- ¿Hola? –respondió Ino, miraba nerviosa para todos lados._

… _eh… -su voz era pausada- se que es tarde y que probablemente tengas cosas que hacer, soy Shikamaru, quería hablar un momento contigo –dijo el joven esperando que ella hablara._

_- Se que eres tú, no te preocupes… no estoy ocupada. Pensé que ya te ibas hoy –se notaba triste, era lo mejor para los dos._

_- Lo siento –arremetió directamente con lo que iba a decir desde un principio sin pensarlo dos veces- no quería irme, tampoco puedo quedarme porque se que te incomodo._

_- No es así, es sólo que… todo ha sido tan difícil. Soy yo quien se siente mal por todo –Ino comenzó a sentir como unas lágrimas bordearon sus mejillas. Recordó su historia y aquél hijo que nunca pudo ver vivo, apenas era un feto con pequeños ojos casi formados, manos extremadamente pequeñas y un rostro… lleno de paz, el cielo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos._

_- ¿Eres feliz con él? –volvió a preguntar directamente Shikamaru._

_- Me estoy recuperando, no puedes pedirme que sea feliz de un día para otro. Curo mis heridas como cualquiera._

_ - ¿Por qué no me diste una segunda oportunidad? Sólo dime eso, merecía algo más que tu desprecio ese día, se que no quisiste hablar más del bebé pero… era mío también y tengo derecho a sentirme así. Tú perdiste a nuestro hijo… yo los perdí a ambos –dijo Shikamaru gimoteando levemente, quizá… donde estuviera una lágrima salía de sus ojos y caía sobre su uniforme._

_- ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Ya es tarde, te dije que no quiero pasar por eso nunca más. Y no podemos hablar de este asunto por teléfono._

_- Es la única forma –dijo Shikamaru- porque ahora estoy a punto de marcharme de Konoha, estoy en la puertas principales, mi grupo esta coordinando los últimos detalles y aproveché en decirte todo esto porque tal vez sea la última vez que hablemos._

_- Shikamaru… quisiera intentarlo pero…_

_- Shhh… -dijo suavemente el ninja- escúchame bien, te esperaré… aquí. Si aún me amas, tan sólo un poco, entonces ven… yo haré lo que sea para hacer que funcione y que nunca te arrepientas. Tan sólo ven… si vienes te juro que jamás volveré a decepcionarte y me quedaré en Konoha, no me importa lo que la Hokage diga o el intercambio. Ino… adiós –cortó la llamada._

...

...

Una confesión y una propuesta, Ino suspiró enamorada… ¿de nuevo? Sí, éste hombre era alguien que jamás había conocido, él se atrevió a llamarla y pedirle una oportunidad, sabía que era orgulloso y que jamás diría palabra alguna por una mujer, él… por primera vez hizo que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

No lo sabía, él la esperaba. Pronto todo no se hizo tan claro como antes, su hijo, el aborto que sufrió, el apoyo de Kiba, la decepción que tuvo con Shikamaru y el amor dividido en dos.

- ¿Qué… tengo que hacer? –pensó en voz alta.

Guardó su celular y viendo hacia el camino que la llevaría a las puertas de Konoha se quedó pensando, volvió su mirada hacia el hospital donde aquél maravilloso y comprensivo novio la esperaba.

- ¿Uhm?

Un sonido llamó su atención, la alarma del hospital sonaba intermitentemente. Algunas personas salían del hospital corriendo; el sistema de seguridad del lugar seguro tuvo un desperfecto porque las puertas principales se cerraban y la alarma de incendios se había activado.

- ¡Oh no! –Ino corrió lo más rápido que pudo y maniobrando ágilmente hizo que su cuerpo pudiera entrar con las puertas casi cerradas.

Estaban encerrados, todo el hospital estaba cerrado y por algún motivo la alarma de incendios estaba activada, Ino vio hacia todos lados la gente enloquecía por salir de ahí, en la planta baja no tenían ventanas hasta el cuarto piso. Era un total caos, prácticamente la gente caminaba sobre otra gente.

- ¡¿¡Qué pasa aquí! –le gritó a un guardia de seguridad que hacía todo lo posible para movilizar correctamente a la gente para que fuera por las escaleras y el ascensor hasta el piso que tenía ventanas, si eran hábiles podrían saltar hacia un árbol cercano y bajar.

- ¡NO LO SÉ, SEÑORITA. EL CENTRO DE CONTROL ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE, ACABA DE ACTIVARSE LA ALARMA DE SEGURIDAD QUE CIERRA TODAS LAS PUERTAS Y PARECE QUE HUBO UN INCENDIO! –gritó el guardia y luego se perdió entre la multitud de gente, entre ellos pacientes y visitantes.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Abran paso! –gritó la joven.

Se abría paso entre aquellas personas para ir hasta donde su novio se encontraba, no faltaría mucho para que el pánico se esparza en todo el hospital y los visitantes, en conjunto con los pacientes trataran de escapar.

Más arriba las cosas se encontraban aparentemente calmadas, el sonido de la alarma parecía ser más débil, algunos pensaron que era un simulacro como los que solían hacer, pero no. Cuando las enfermeras encargadas de las recepciones recibieron la llamada de sus superiores procedieron a evacuar, llamaron a algunos guardias ninja para que sacaran a la gente hasta el piso menos alto y que saltaran de ahí, ellos eran competentes, los enfermos necesitarían de ellos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Kakashi- ¿Karin? –preguntó, pero no había rastro de ella.

Habían pasado 15 minutos buscando un doctor para ella. Kakashi hablaba y hablaba, Karin iba atrás él, refunfuñando por la mala forma que Suigetsu le habló, pensaba en algo para vengarse, vaya… no encontraba nada.

- ¡Otra vez no! –dijo para sí mismo el sensei.

No ignoraba que desde hace algunos minutos la alarma sonaba, ¿sería un desperfecto acaso? Necesitaba encontrar a Karin e irse de ahí, no iba a arriesgarse a encontrar a Tsunade de nuevo, confrontarlas a ambas sería dolorosamente vergonzoso.

- Tenten… -decía el joven de dientes aserrados esperando tras la puerta del baño de mujeres- ¿a qué hora sales?

Se disponían a salir del hospital después de aquél desagradable encuentro con Karin pero de un momento a otro Tenten se sintió mal y quiso entrar al baño, llevaba más de 15 minutos dentro, Suigetsu se desesperaba, aquél timbre del hospital no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

- Voy a entrar –anunció Suigetsu cansado de esperar y que ella no le contestara.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que todos los baños disponibles estaban vacíos, de inmediato pensó que la pequeña joven tuvo un ataque de nervioso y se sintió sofocada en aquél sucio y pequeño baño, así lo consideraba Suigetsu, iba que buscarla… tenía un mal presentimiento.

La situación no mejoró, cuando se confirmó los encargados de seguridad dijeron que hubo un incendio en el centro de máquinas y que el desperfecto quizá habría causado un corto circuito en la alarma de seguridad. Cuando el primer piso estuvo vacío fue cuando las llamas alcanzaron a salirse de control.

En los primeros pisos el humo negro y la convulsión de los pacientes se notaba. Era demasiada gente que luchaba por salir y ser ayudada. Quizá fue por negligencia o por torpeza de alguien pero se tardó más de una hora en traer al equipo que extinguiría el fuego.

- Atrapados como ratas –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

Es fácil escapar para un ninja de su rango, no le preocupan los demás, es más… parece estar satisfecho. Se alejó de todo el tumulto porque precisaba concluir ciertos asuntos.

La tarde… ya no era tarde, se envolvía de un oscuro manto y mantenía a todos a la expectativa. Tres pisos consumidos por el fuego, todos los pacientes fueron auxiliados en un 90% y los rescatistas hacían lo posible para llegar hasta todas las salas para salvar a quien estuviera, algunas salidas y zonas fueron bloqueadas porque tanto el sistema de seguridad como los desastres que el fuego causaba se los impedían.

- ¡KIBAAAA! –gritó desesperadamente Ino tratando de moverse entre la espesa humareda negra.

No pudo encontrar a Kiba de inmediato, algunas personas pedían su ayuda y las enfermeras la tomaron de sorpresa pidiéndole que sacara a algunos niños enfermos, no se darían abasto con el poco personal. Ayudó a todos pero aún cuando caminó por todas partes no encontraba a su novio, quizá… habría salido pero necesitaba estar completamente segura.

Afuera todos tras una barrera observando el esfuerzo de los shinobis encargados de extinguir el fuego, las llamas salían desde las ventanas, el humo se elevaba por los cielos, sabían que el hospital no estaba evacuado por completo.

Tras la barrera se veía a Sakura, vestida con una bata, tenía la mirada perdida, su Hokage la encontró y trató de hacerla reaccionar pero aún con sus habilidades no podría. Tenten estaba a unos cuántos metros al lado de Kakashi y Karin, él la abrazaba sabiendo que algo malo sucedería, por más que supiera de todo… él no tenía la habilidad para hacer un milagro.

- Sensei… -preguntó Tenten- ¿usted cree que… logren apagar el fuego antes de que los cimientos se debiliten y se derrumbe el edificio?

- Fue un accidente, estoy seguro que podrán contenerlo.

- "_Jeje… adiós Suigetsu"_ –pensó Karin con una sonrisa maligna mientras se mostraba orgullosa al lado de su futuro esposo.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿por qué las desgracias pegan tan fuerte? Es un revés de la vida real, no hay finales felices, no…

- ¡Responde Sakura! –agitó a su alumna, aún así no respondía.

- Que arda… -dijo con suavidad Sakura.

- ¿¡¿Dónde está tu hijo? Debiste ir por Isa. Tú estabas aquí afuera… ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Acaso tienes idea de que él podría… -reclamó consternada Tsunade.

- De todos modos iba a morir. Dijeron que si se desconectaba no tendría posibilidades. No pude… desconectarlo.

Su compañera kunoichi pudo divisar a Sakura y a su Hokage, entonces desde una ventana hizo un salto casi olímpico y salió del hospital.

- Tsunade-sama –le dijo la rubia agitada- ¿ha visto a Kiba?

- No, para nada… ¿qué pasó? –preguntó tomándole atención.

- Parece que algunos quedaron dentro… y… no lo sé, traté de abrir las puertas, todas están atoradas. Debo entrar y buscarlo.

Desde el fondo se vieron a algunas personas más salir de aquél edificio en llamas, entre ellas Sasuke, tenía el rostro ennegrecido por el humo, la ropa rasgada en algunas partes y tosía con fuerza. Fue al encuentro de Sakura quien aún seguía en shock.

- ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! ¿Dónde te metiste? –dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke… -Ino tomó por la solapa al Uchiha, estaba desesperada- ¿viste a Kiba o a alguien?

- No, me perdí entre los pisos 5 y 9 –se soltó de ella- pero no vi a nadie más –vio a Sakura con detenimiento mientras algo le vino a la mente- ¡el niño! ¿dónde están los niños que sacaron? –preguntó preocupado el Uchiha.

- Los llevaron al hospital del este, Isa no estaba con ellos… cuidados intensivos se cerró hace más de 10 minutos y Sakura no sacó al bebé –dijo Tsunade- si entro… es posible que forzando la puerta los cimientos caigan. Esta rodeada de fuego y si sacamos al bebé no sobrevivirá, estoy siendo optimista. Esa área esta derrumbada, el fuego la rodea y…

- No me importa –contestó el Uchiha y caminó hacia el edificio en llamas otra vez.

Los que cuidaban la barrera trataron de detenerlo pero él fue más hábil y los esquivó. Saltando hacia un árbol tomó impulso y saltó hacia un ventanal cerrado, se estrelló contra el mismo y los vidrios se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

- ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? –preguntó casi enojada Ino a Sakura.

- Si tiene que morir, que muera… -añadió la joven de pelo rosa sin dejar de observar el fuego.

- Tenemos que llevarla para que la revisen, algo está mal en ella –dijo Tsunade- Ino, encárgate, yo vigilaré que todo salga bien.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke tenían planeadas muchas cosas, no sabía que el destino le entregaría la venganza que necesitaba tan pronto. Estuvo dando muchas vueltas, todas las habitaciones y pasillos cerrados, algunos con derrumbes y ése no era su único problema, el piso parecía estar débil también.

Encontró el ala de neonatología, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta atorada, el humo entraba… sabía que el hijo de Sakura estaría muerto, no le importaba… él le había demostrado que merecía vivir, no quería dejar que una situación tan fuerte lo afectara, era un bebé.

Corrió y corrió por el pasillo, encontró personas tiradas en el piso, una enfermera muerta por inhalar aquél humo y algunos bebés que… no respiraban más, murieron mientras dormían.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo Sasuke buscando la habitación de Isa.

Cuando lo encontró le pareció un milagro, a pesar de que todo el lugar estaba lleno de humo y el calor potente de las llamas abajo los sofocara, él estaba vivo… aún con el respirador a baterías, tenía oxígeno para dos horas más, el pequeño respiraba tranquilamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, era… demasiado pequeño para aguantar un poco más.

- _"Si lo desconecto… morirá, pero si lo dejo aquí también lo hará. Mi momento es ahora… podría matarlo y evitarle horas y horas de agonía, pero también podría esperar un milagro. Sasuke eres un imbecil"_ –pensó el Uchiha sin saber que hacer.

Tomó una manta cercana y respiró hondamente antes de quitar el respirador a batería, lo apartó del cuerpecito de Isa, el pequeño respiraba débilmente, lo cubrió con aquella manta y lo levantó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres vivir? Entonces es hora de que luches –de su bolsillo sacó un paño pequeño húmedo que había tenido junto a él antes de salir la primera vez, le ayudaba a respirar mejor y lo puso con cuidado sobre la pequeña nariz de Isa- cuando Sakura se mejore, va a agradecerme mucho lo que hago, de ti depende que todo salga bien. Respira.

Teniendo todo bajo control y con Isa entre sus brazos salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, un temblor movió los pies del Uchiha y él se detuvo un momento hasta que pasara, era cuestión de minutos que cayera la estructura, ya no había… nadie.

Suigetsu se disponía a salir también de ahí, pero a lo lejos vio una cabellera muy conocida, cuando el Uchiha sintió la mirada de su aliado en su cabeza volteó a verlo. Supo lo que debía hacer.

- ¡Sasuke! Ha sido un milagro encontrarte, debemos salir de aquí –dijo Suigetsu.

- No tienes que repetirlo –sonrió el Uchiha y en cuanto Suigetsu le dio la espalda lo apuñaló en el estomago con una kunai.

La sangre cayó sobre el cuchillo, Sasuke se apartó lo suficientemente rápido para no ser manchado y vio como su compañero se estrellaba al piso sin poder hacer nada más que balbucear un "¿por qué?".

- Ibas a traicionarme, ¿eh? Ahora que lo pienso, no me sirves de nada –añadió el Uchiha mientras Suigetsu lo miraba desde el piso.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡No entiendo una mal-dita cosa… de lo que dices! –le gritó y una oleada de sangre salió de golpe de su estomago.

- No sobrevivirás, es una lástima. De nada te sirve mentir –dijo y le sonrió- Karin me lo ha dicho todo. "Él" está vivo, yo había dejado que seas feliz pero tú no pensabas de esa manera. Aquí se acaba tu camino.

- ¿¡Qué mier-da… dices! ¿Quién es "él"! Yo… ¡Coooof! –escupió sangre- no se nada. Karin es una puta maldi-ta… te ha… mentido. Yo… ¡Coof! ¡Coof! –Suigetsu tenía los minutos contados.

- No me voy a arriesgar –dijo el Uchiha, alguien más observaba la escena oculto tras una pared- te recomiendo que salgas, tu novia te ha buscado desde hace rato, lloraba como una niña.

- ¡Maldito Idiota, siempre supe que no podíamos confiar en ti! –gritó Kiba sin aguantar lo que Sasuke decía- Todos sabrán lo que haces y pretendes, ¿de quién es ese niño? –preguntó conmocionado.

- ¿Ah? El mocoso –vio a Isa y lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos- es hijo de Sakura.

- ¡Dame a ese niño! –le gritó Kiba- si está contigo, puedes matarlo.

- Me conviene, pero me conviene más que tú te mueras –dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan y paralizando a Kiba- le daré tus saludos a Ino y claro, pasaré a ver a Tenten. Espero que no le hayas dicho nada –vio a Suigetsu- que divertido.

Sasuke les dio la espalda y se fue. Kiba seguía de pie paralizado, una viga iba a caer sobre él, el piso de arriba también estaba débil. Todo parecía perdido cuando… Suigetsu se lanzó hacia él para que ambos cayeran lejos de ese peligro, Kiba reaccionó y trató de sacar a Suigetsu subiéndolo a su espalda.

El pasillo crujía, era demasiado el peso, toda salida bloqueada, el fuego y el humo alrededor de ellos y… era cuestión de tiempo morir.

- Debemos salir, debemos avisarles a todos, debemos… ¡Maldición! –decía Kiba con desesperación.

- Las matará. –dijo con suavidad Suigetsu- de eso no hay duda, debes irte sin mí…

- No, debemos ir los dos juntos. Se que sales con Tenten, ella es mi compañera, lo que sucedió fue horrible pero… es feliz contigo, así como yo lo soy con Ino. No podemos dejar que Sasuke se salga con la suya, es mejor que las protejamos nosotros –gruñó airado Kiba.

- Ni si quiera… me conoces… -murmuró Suigetsu- vete, debes avisarles tú. Se muy bien que no sobreviviré, Sasuke… me traicionó por las mentiras de Karin, la muchacha de pelo rosado que sale con Hatake Kakashi. Ella le mintió… ¡carajo, debes irte! –le gritó y Kiba lo soltó en el piso.

- Voy a buscar una salida y cuando la encuentre… volveré y saldremos –le sonrió el Shinobi a ese nuevo amigo que hizo.

Se apartó de Suigetsu, él aún sangraba pero si salía pronto tendría la posibilidad de sobrevivir al golpe mortal que le dieron. Kiba buscó y buscó una salida, cuando pensó haberla encontrado… tropezó con un cuerpo que yacía en el piso y cayó con dureza al piso golpeándose la cabeza, los crujidos se extendieron hacia él y el piso se derrumbó, cayó a lo profundo de las llamas y si la caída no lo mató… el fuego de abajo lo haría.

Los nombres de los que han sido trasladados al hospital del sur son… -un joven ninja médico tenía una lista, parecía ser de los que fueron salvados.

- Suigetsu… -pensó Tenten mirando hacia el piso con tristeza.

- Ten fe, él saldrá bien de todo esto. Lo encontraran –afirmó Kakashi con una seguridad envidiable, Karin sabía lo que había pasado… para esos instantes era posible que él estuviera saludando al creador.

- De todo aquél fuego en medio de la oscuridad se desató un fuerte estruendo, de una de las ventanas del sexto piso un cuerpo salió despedido por una ventana con toda fuerza cayendo sobre unos árboles cercanos.

- ¡Oh no, es… es… Suigetsu! –gritó Tenten reconociendo de inmediato aquél cuerpo que caía desde el edificio.

- Kakashi la acompañó, no era prudente dejarla sola en medio de todo es alboroto, un grupo médico fue a rescatarlo, sin duda… era Suigetsu, tenía una herida en el estomago, estaba inconciente y con algunas quemaduras.

- "_Maldito imbecil… ¡debiste morir!"_ –pensó Karin al acompañar a Tenten y Kakashi.

Por lo demás… pérdidas son pérdidas, Sasuke salió ileso de aquél lugar, Sakura fue hospitalizada por tener algunas quemaduras en las manos, Tsunade no pudo encontrar a Kiba, Ino siguió ayudando a los que salieron de aquél peligroso edificio, Kakashi se mantuvo al lado de Tenten, Karin… se sintió decepcionada por no ver cumplidos sus planes… y Shikamaru se fue.

- ¿Quién había sido el culpable de tanto dolor? No era accidental, porque siendo de ese modo la alarma de seguridad no habría cerrado todas las puertas, mucha gente murió por la mano de alguien sin escrúpulos; milagros… ¿acaso existían? Sasuke vio con recelo al pequeño que en sus brazos dormía con tranquilidad, respiraba… estaba vivo.

Ciertamente el futuro tiene secretos y sorpresas, buenas o malas se deben aceptar. Ino tuvo que aceptar que Kiba se fue… días después en los escombros encontraron todos los cuerpos de aquellos quienes no pudieron salir.

Enterraron a dos personas importantes en esta trágica historia. Encontraron el cuerpo de Kiba y Neji, misteriosamente había aparecido ahí, la familia Hyuga acabó con su desgracia el instante en que fue enterrado, los motivos por los que se encontraba en el hospital eran privados, nadie en el clan del joven ninja quiso decir palabra alguna.

De nosotros depende madurar o mirar atrás y llorar arrinconados sin superar nada… quizá los años pasarían, quizá… el destino les aguardaría con premios y felicidad pero primero se deben saldar las cuentas pendientes.

- No vayas a decir nada, ¿eh? –le dijo Sasuke en tono divertido a Isa, tocó su pálido rostro con un dedo delicadamente, él niño… extendió su mano y lo detuvo- jajaja… jaaja…

- Solamente… quizá.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 43**

* * *

_**FINAL DE TEMPORADA**_


	44. Un Futuro Lleno de Sorpresas

**Segunda Temporada**

* * *

*Redoble de tambores*

Y... ¡bienvenidos sean todos al primer episodio de la segunda temporada de éste fanfic! Los que lo esperaban, los que lo siguen, los que buscaban ésta temporada, ya está aquí.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los seguidores, los favs, las lecturas y demás, me han dado el ánimo para seguir con todos mis fanfics, en especial éste... que es el que más desarrollo tiene de todos los fanfics que tengo. Sin nada más que añadir, les dejo el pequeño anuncio de que la ova de esta historia, explicando muchos detalles que no aparecen en la primera temporada estará disponible a más tardar hasta mañana. Los que quieran saber más detalles, los que gusten del NaruHina y los misterios misteriosos xD pasen a leerlo.

Se titulará "La Práctica Hace al Maestro" y como siempre tiene una ambigüedad de un tercero pero bueh... esas cosas no pueden ser. Los animo a leer la ova si quieren saber más detalles de éste fanfic. La ova constará de 25 episodios.

De último sólo quiero decir que: **Comentar es Apoyar**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishitroll-sensei y él no me quiso dar los derechos para hacer Naruto un shojo meloso como la miel xD y traumático como Grey's Anatomy, así que... bueh._

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Los desvaríos de Sakura_

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 44:** " Todo ha cambiado, un futuro lleno de sorpresas "

* * *

"Hoy hace más de diez años visitó la duda, el dolor, el abandono y el placer de las primeras veces, no sólo a mí… sino para muchos de mis compañeros. Si aún hubiera algo para entregar de mi parte a otros estaría contenta, estaría tranquila… "

- ¡Mamá! –se oyó un grito.

Sakura dejó de lado sus gafas, apagó su lámpara de mesa, se levantó de su escritorio y fue a ver lo que sucedía.

- Menos mal que no estabas dormida –agregó el Uchiha sirviendo el desayuno.

Como todas las mañanas la familia Uchiha se tomaba un tiempo para desayunar, algo especial porque la kunoichi no gustaba de las reuniones matinales, debía enfrentar ciertas molestias.

- ¡Mamá! Buen día –sonrió Isa desde su lugar.

- Dame tu taza –le dijo el Uchiha- y tú también Sakura, acabo de hacer café.

- ¿¡Voy a tomar café!? –gritó Isa emocionado- ¿Ya soy grande?

- No –sonrió Sasuke- para ti, aún tengo leche chocolatada –con una mano acarició la cabellera castaña oscura al niño- el café es para tu "mami".

- Debo irme –agregó la Kunoichi- tengo trabajo que hacer.

Salió de la cocina para buscar luego un suéter y marcharse a su laboratorio. Hacía tanto tiempo que olvidó lo que es la familiaridad, en verdad ha cambiado, ya no es la misma… tiende a ser fría y no es porque ella quiera es porque su carácter se ha formado así, apenas tiene veintiséis años, se considera joven y sin tiempo.

- Sakura –pronunció su nombre el Uchiha mientras entraba a la habitación principal. La kunoichi esculcaba en su closet buscando un suéter adecuado.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Sakura sin verlo.

- Estoy cansado de que pongas primero tu trabajo, tienes un hijo y un esposo al que respetas menos que a un perro. ¿Quieres que siga simulando que no pasa nada? ¿quieres que haga una copia de ti y que la lleve a las reuniones de la academia de Isa? Eres egoísta y ya ni si quiera dormimos juntos porque tú…

- ¡Basta! Tuve una noche agitada, el egoísta aquí eres tú… sexo, sexo, sexo… es lo único que quieres. Ya basta, no puedo quedarme en tu cama desnuda siempre que necesites "amor". Si no dormimos juntos es porque estoy encargada del área científica de Konoha, de las infiltraciones y de detener terroristas que atentan contra la seguridad de la aldea. ¿Te parece poco? –volteó a verlo enojada- pero si tanto le molesta al "GRAN SEÑOR" que trabaje, esta misma noche pediré un descanso para que puedas satisfacerte con esto –abrió su blusa exponiendo sus senos.

Ya no eran más pequeños y redondos, eran grandes y por el peso se inclinaban un poco más debido fuera de su lugar, no era notable pero ella odiaba su cuerpo y más aquellas estrías que obtuvo después del parto.

Tiempo atrás se convenció de que su cuerpo ya no era el que cualquiera desearía, no era virgen, no era joven, no era bonita… no era sensual... no más…

- Eres grotesca –agregó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño y bajando a ver a Isa.

Su única alegría y orgullo se había convertido en una pesada carga, era un niño… ¿qué consciencia podía tener en ese momento? Veía a su madre, una mujer bella, inteligente y fuerte, no podía sentirse más orgulloso, era la madre que todo mundo quería tener, sus amigos usualmente hablaban de ella, la segunda al mando en Konoha… era más que una mujer admirable y su padre… el último del clan Uchiha, un notable hombre con grandes habilidades, considerado y admirado por todos los de Konoha, al regresar se puso a mejorar su imagen con los aldeanos. Ellos… eran los mejores padres del mundo.

- ¿Papá? –preguntó Isa al ver a su padre sentarse a su lado.

- Dime.

- ¿Mi madre no vendrá a desayunar?

- ¡Ja! Pero que dices –sonrió el Uchiha- ahora mismo me acaba de contar que tendrá una misión súper especial y que la Hokage necesita de sus servicios, desayuno… ¡ni hablar!, ¿Sabes lo que es "súper hiper genial"? –preguntó a su pequeño quien comenzaba a mirarlo con los ojos brillando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –dijo Isa repitiéndolo varias veces con emoción.

Una misión "súper hiper genial" así es como llaman a todas las misiones de tu madre, ja… es como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera bendecido con una mano divida, cuando le encomiendan una tarea ella simplemente truena los dedos y listo, todo resuelto. Cualquier problema… –le dijo Sasuke al pequeño y tomó su taza de café, aún vacía.

Se levantó a tomar la tetera y servirse agua, luego escuchó un golpe fuerte, era la puerta por donde Sakura se iba.

La molestia de tener que fingir delante de todos… hacía tiempo que dejó de hacerlo, le importaba su hijo pero él era feliz al lado de Sasuke y no podía separarse ni divorciarse, la única incapaz de decidir su propia felicidad era ella.

No es una mujer amargada, sonríe poco, habla poco y lo que tenga que expresar lo hace directamente, si Isa se enferma o esta en cama ella siempre regresa temprano, se queda a un lado de su cama y le acaricia el cabello hasta que ser duerme, le recuerda tanto a Sai, tanto que no puede ignorar el hecho de que lo quiere. A veces llora y oculta su rostro mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Isa, si el niño despierta… Sakura ya no está, pero si duerme… ella lo cuida.

Las noches parecen las mismas, procura no llegar cuando Sasuke está despierto porque no quiere cumplir con su deber de "esposa" como Sasuke siempre le ha dicho. Enfrentarse a que la vea desnuda, que le haga el amor y que la ponga en la cama no es indeseable, lo que la molesta es pensar en Sai cada vez que lo hace, odia que Sasuke la toque porque no quiere compararlo, Sai… Sai… su recuerdo no se ha perdido con el tiempo, se fortalece y vive más enraizado en su corazón.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser como otras mujeres? Desde jóvenes y ancianas, todas se quedan viudas y vuelven a casarse, son felices y tienen una vida nueva.

- Es deprimente, ¿no? –preguntó Hinata.

Visitaba el palacio Hokage con frecuencia debido a los últimos acontecimientos de su clan, su padre murió y ella quedó como la jefa, no es un trabajo fácil pero de cierta manera se alegra de que esté en sus manos cambiar viejas costumbres y tratos con Konoha.

- ¿Qué dices? –contestó Sakura tomándole atención.

- El cielo está gris, no va a llover pero últimamente siempre está gris.

- Jeje… tal vez. No deberías decirlo, tú más que nadie debería estar feliz a pesar del clima –dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa- Naruto y tú…

- ¿Eh? Aún no estoy segura. Yo… tengo algunos asuntos que resolver –contestó Hinata.

- No esperes tanto, creo que son lo suficientemente maduros para casarse. Debes sentirte sola, ahora que tu padre no está.

- Para nada… -dijo Hinata con seriedad- voy a casa, tengo que ver a Naruto-kun, ¿le digo algo de tu parte? –preguntó la joven.

- Ahh… -suspiró- dile que Sasuke lo invitó a cenar, hablamos de eso anoche. Se lleva muy bien con Isa, es como su tío, tú sabes.

- Uhmm… esta bien –dijo la Hyuga.

Parte de esta historia le es tan complicada de recordar, ¿cómo es que Naruto superó todos los problemas y se enamoró de Hinata? ¿Cómo se casó ella con Sasuke? ¿Cómo aceptó que toda su vida pasara como una película vieja? Sakura no tiene nada, se siente vacía y decepcionada, no ha podido ser una buena madre, una buena esposa o una buena amiga.

* * *

**Flash Back…**

_Es amable, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su departamento, han rentado uno para vivir mejor. Sasuke se ve feliz, le sonríe, durante la boda no ha hecho más que hablar y hablar de lo bueno que será para Isa, para ella y para todos._

_La acuesta en la cama, va quitando su corbata, abriendo los botones de su camisa y dejando al descubierto su pecho para ponerse sobre ella y besar su cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician el torso de Sakura, baja con lentitud hasta sus piernas y llega a tocar sus largas piernas desnudas, desde el muslo hasta más arriba, por debajo del vestido._

_- Mmmh… mmmh… -gime Sakura al sentirse estimulada, cierra los ojos._

_El Uchiha se levanta y procede a quitarle la ropa a la flamante "Señora Uchiha"; sus ojos denotan la excitación que siente por su cuerpo, la mira y la desea más. Las fuentes de luz que como esmeraldas están en sus ojos brillan… así lo cree._

_Aquellos instintos gobernados por la abstinencia lo obligaron a ser más salvaje de lo normal, era gentil y, por leves momentos, su furia y ansias de gobernar ese exquisito cuerpo revelan a la bestia que en realidad es._

_Está sobre ella, acariciando y apretando sus senos, quiere que experimente un poco del deseo que siente, quiere demostrarle que él puede hacerle olvidar todas sus penas, quiere ser el amante que entre en su corazón, quiere una esclava enamorada… _

_- Ahh… ahh… no… -le dijo la joven mostrándose distraída._

_- ¡Coopera! –le gritó el Uchiha._

_Resolvió estimularla directamente, sí… ella gemía pero… de algún modo no se veía real, como si ella en el fondo no lo deseara y no estuviera experimentando la excitación normal que cualquiera mujer, no había más que movimientos torpes seguidos de falsos gemidos._

_- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke, tenía su mano en su entrepierna, al momento en que tocó su clítoris ella saltó levemente de susto. Él siguió y siguió hasta que se dio por vencido… ella era la misma mujer sin emoción ni éxtasis que ha sido durante todo el proceso de conocerse. _

_Le abre las piernas con enojo, pero aún así él es capaz de darse cuenta de que ella finge todos sus movimientos, sus gestos y sus palabras, dice "hazlo" pero no lo está pensando, lo razona y quizá cree que es la forma en que podría librarse de él rápidamente._

_- Si... uhmm… -contestó la kunoichi._

_- ¡Mientes! –volvió a gritar poniéndose peligrosamente sobre ella y acercando su rostro al suyo- ¿tanto te repugno? ¿en qué demonios piensas?_

_- En Sai –agregó sin el mínimo respeto._

_Desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, con aquél hombre totalmente excitado y furioso, estando solos en aquél apartamento… y aún así se atrevía a ser tan directa, quitó esa expresión de "gusto" que tenía y lo convirtió en la misma cara sin emoción de siempre._

_- Trato de ser comprensivo y quiero ayudarte, pero… ¡me tienes harto! –esta vez había herido sus sentimientos._

_No optó por ser el mismo hombre comprensivo de siempre, el que bajaba la mirada y decía "esperaré a que estés preparada"; pensaba en él y en la forma en que le hacía el amor, sentía que era un intruso que copularía con ella y se marcharía como un animal, ¿cómo era capaz de hacerle eso? Esperó tanto por tenerla así delante de él y ella lo rechazaba, tratando de alejarlo con una realidad latente entre ellos, Sasuke ha empezado a odiarlo… a ese "don nadie", porque sabe que aquél lazo que tienen jamás será roto hasta que él muera, de verdad._

_Toma a Sakura por la cabellera, la levanta de la cama, la obliga a ponerse contra la pared, todo su peso está contra su espalda y su pene, erecto por la excitación, está pendiente por cumplir. _

_- ¡L-lo vas a disfrutar. Y como veo que te gusta aparentar que te gusta lo que te hago entonces vas a gritar mi nombre, gemir mientras te lo hago, las veces que quiera y cuantas veces YO lo decida hacer! ¡Es una orden! –dijo a su oído sin soltar su cabellera y aplastando su rostro contra la pared._

_Siente su miembro endurecido por la excitación pasear por su entrepierna, entra poco a poco en la cálida entrada que ella tiene; le hala el cabello y ella grita su nombre, ahí va… el primer golpe de placer, el segundo… el tercero, el cuarto… el quinto… su cuerpo responde naturalmente, ¿y ella? Quedó en un rincón profundo, dejando que disfrutara de su feminidad, prefiere olvidarlo._

_Al terminar la primera vez, la suelta y la empuja a la cama, Sakura está cansada de él pero ha sido su mejor opción, era hora de que volviera a la rutina de una vida que le pertenecía y que Sai le arrebató._

_- ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó Sasuke parado al lado de la cama._

_- No –dijo Sakura, tocó sus mejillas y sintió la humedad de unas lágrimas._

_- Lo lamento –se sintió arrepentido de inmediato, era difícil comprenderlo, cambió su expresión._

_Era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón, al final… ¿qué eran ellos? Lo que restó de la noche ella lo pasó en la cama acostada de espaldas a Sasuke, él le prometió que jamás volvería a hacerle nada parecido… ella no dijo nada más._

**_Final Flash Back_**

* * *

Pero si en realidad todo lo que pasó en el pasado fue para bien entonces depende de uno mismo hacer que sigan así, Sakura aprendió a vivir con Sasuke, ambos actualmente tratan de respetarse aunque los dos tengan problemas propios y una felicidad en común. Lo único que salva al ser humano de vivir eternamente entre la tristeza es "tratar" de que no sea así. Tratar…

- Puedes irte –dijo Hinata a su guardia personal- voy a comprar algunos panecillos, no te necesito para eso.

- ¡Si, señora Hyuga! –dijo el guardia y se alejó en un parpadear.

Era feliz… a pesar de que en el pasado perdió algo importante, sentía que había sido hace tanto… hace tanto… que ni si quiera recordaba su nombre, lo superó a pesar de que le dolió, no la hizo madurar pero ciertamente le abrió los ojos.

- Disculpe –le dijo alguien detrás de ella.

- ¿Eh?

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sus ojos se fijaban firmemente sobre aquél hombre, parecía un fantasma… un viejo dolor la acompañó y por primera vez en tanto tiempo la debilidad le golpeó el corazón.

- Hinata –le dijo sin caer en formalismos- cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

- Shino… -murmuró la Hyuga sin creerlo aún.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio**


	45. ¿Aún se Aman?

**Segunda Temporada**

* * *

Espero que no haya pasado inadvertido la saga alterna a la historia de Hinata titulada "La Práctica hace al Maestro", para aquellos que quieran profundizar más en la historia tras Hinata, Shino y Naruto, deberían pasarse.

Bueno, me tardé una vida para actualizar... pero gracias a un mensaje me animé a subir un episodio, agradezco que me dieran ese empujón, soy muy dejada en muchas cosas y olvido tanto xD en fin, disfruten de éste episodio y que tengan un genial día o noche.

De último sólo quiero decir que: **Comentar es Apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishitroll-sensei y él no me quiso dar los derechos para hacer Naruto un shojo meloso como la miel xD y traumático como Grey's Anatomy, así que... bueh._

* * *

_**Nota: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**De la Teoría a la Práctica**

_Los desvaríos de Sakura_

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 45: " ¿Aún se aman? "

La niebla de la tarde es tan densa… no puede ver más allá. Aparta los cabellos que en sus ojos se posan y siente como su amante le pide que regrese a la cama, él no hace caso y se mantiene inmóvil.

- Jin-kun –dijo la doncella.

¿Cuántos años podía tener? Era una joven apasionada, hermosa y sencilla, no se esperaba menos de la hija del señor de unas tierras lejanas a éstas. Se había marchado… porque no deseaba casarse con el hombre que su padre escogió para ella, conoció a Jin y se enfrascó en un romance.

Es tan reservado, serio y sin expresión que ella teme no gustarle, pero… la sorprende, le sonríe y cree que el mundo se va a caer, es un hombre tan bello. Se quita de la ventana, va hacia ella, la tumba contra la cama… acaricia sus senos y baja sus labios hasta sus pezones para lamerlos, la chiquilla está excitada. Él se detiene y va hacia su oído, le dice "espérame".

Como si fuera un cordero hace caso a las ordenes de su pastor, no puede apartar sus preciosos ojos color rubí de él… se marcha, al menos no se va desnudo, sale por la puerta. Y… ¿qué más? Unos hombres con uniformes entran, toman a la joven por los brazos, la llevan arrastrando de allí, son parte de la guardia del padre de la joven, ella grita… y enloquece, quiere estar con Jin.

Antes de bajar las escaleras encuentra a su amado, con el mismo rostro sin expresión, con las manos llenas de dinero.

- Esperen –ordena el joven de cabello negro.

- ¡JIN-KUN…! ¡MI AMOR… MI AMOR… TE LO PIDO, AYUDAME, PODEMOS HUIR, AYUDAME, SI ES POR EL DINERO TE DARÉ MÁS DE LO QUE MI PADRE PUEDA DART- …! –le gritaba con desesperación.

- Suéltenla –agregó con voz dura.

- ¡MI AMOR, GRACIAS…! –decía la doncella corriendo hacia sus brazos, aquél hombre la detuvo para cubrirla con una camisa suya y luego empujarla cruelmente hacia aquellos guardias- ¿q-qué?

- Ahora pueden llevársela –dijo y sin el menor remordimiento se alejó de ahí para ir a la habitación que compartieron.

Una nueva misión completada exitosamente, vio la ropa de aquella muchacha por todas partes y pasó por encima como si no le importara, fue a buscar un abrigo y se dispuso a salir de ahí con toda la calma del mundo.

- ¿No significó nada? –preguntó Kaily apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué dices? –le contestó el joven.

- La chica, te acostaste con ella, incluso parecías estar "enamorado" pero… veo que no pudiste olvidarte de la misión.

- Fue una semana, ¿enamorarme de ella? No –le contestó con seriedad el muchacho.

- Sai… -lo llamó por su nombre esperando que recapacitara.

- Calla, ¿si? –dijo y al pasar por su lado tomó su mentón, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No podía amar a nadie más. Kaily no era más que una mala interprete, actuar y hacer como si todo marchara sobre ruedas era lo suyo, por alguna razón poder sentir la propia voluntad débil ante una fuerza que no puedes ver ni tocar… se había perdido en el tiempo.

El espía perfecto, el asesino ideal, el infiltrado al que nunca podrían encontrar… el despertar no le traía más que nuevos trabajos, recordaba que vivió en Konoha, que tuvo amigos, que se enamoró, que le rompieron el corazón y que luego lo abandonaron a su suerte, su propia aldea le dio la espalda.

- ¿Volveremos a la base? –preguntó Kaily caminando al lado de Sai.

- Claro que no –respondió cortamente.

- Mientras tú te… la pasabas aquí yo pude… al fin averiguar algo… de… -decía nerviosamente.

- Me molesta que titubees –agregó Sai sin verla.

- ¡No es eso! –le respondió rápidamente- Es que… no te va a agradar lo que averigüé.

- ¿Es acerca de Sakura? –dijo Sai y de inmediato su frente parecía verse diferente, su ceño… estaba fruncido.

- Tú sabes que no puedo ingresar en la base de datos de otra aldea, tampoco puedo intervenir en asuntos de Konoha porque nosotros somos una asociación anónima dedicada exclusivamente a asuntos generales del País del fuego… y…

- ¡Para de titubear! –ordenó Sai con voz dura.

- ¡Bien, está casada y tiene un hijo! ¿Feliz? –agregó la muchacha descansada de aquella información.

El joven… se detuvo, la mirada al frente, tiesa y fría. El no parpadear le irritó los ojos pero aún así durante un prologando minuto siguió así, volteó a ver a Kaily sin dejar aquél ceño fruncido y preguntó lo único que su mente podía llegar a pensar en ese instante.

- ¿Quién?

- Eh… ehhh… -antepuso sus manos para que no se acercara, sentía miedo- creo que es un tal… U-chiha… no se… -se cubrió el rostro esperando lo peor.

- Tengo que pensar. Busca un hotel o algo. Regresaré tarde –dijo Sai y girando sobre sus propios talones fue en dirección contraria a la que Kaily.

Y todo tenía sentido, por tanto tiempo creyó que habían piezas sueltas en ese asunto de su romance con Sakura, el Uchiha no pudo estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella, era una lástima que estuvieran juntos, él comenzaba a planear algo realmente aterrador y cruel para lastimarlos.

Hace tanto… él despertó, creyó que aún cuando ella hubiera dicho tales palabras que abrieron una herida en su corazón podía volver a verla, no supo que… por tanto tiempo lo abandonaron como a un perro miserable, lo abandonaron y no sintieron culpa alguna por ello.

Han sido los peores años de su vida, sumido en esa tiniebla llena de rencor, es tan fácil para alguien que no ha sentido ni amor ni odio… conocer la ternura y luego pasar tan de repente a un odio que no tiene fondo.

El escenario cambió de inmediato a Konoha porque esas dos personas que ignoraban sus propias realidades omitían también el hecho de que compartían un lazo, un gran lazo que los hacía vivir un sentimiento que no muere ni con el tiempo tras ellos.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Sakura recogiendo su cabello en una coleta para luego volver a poner sus manos a la obra. Pasaba a estudiar un organismo vivo que se encontró en unos cuerpos ninjas que regresaron de una misión, al parecer un extraño virus.

- … debes estar cansada –añadió Ino con preocupación.

Ambas trabajan en un mismo proyecto, sus misiones a veces podían cruzarse… ellas eran amigas aún y a pesar del tiempo parecían seguir tan unidas como cuando se conocieron. Sus tragedias fueron la causa de tal grado de comodidad entre ellas, ambas perdieron a alguien muy preciado.

- No… -contestó con aires de calma la mujer de cabello rosa.

- ¡Dame una sonrisa! –le dijo de repente con ímpetu Ino, la palma de su mano se movió hasta golpear el hombro de Sakura-. Nada amargarse, cuando estas cansada es cuando no puedes disimular cómo en verdad te sientes –reclamó la rubia sonriendo abiertamente.

- Bien, bien, bien… -repitió dejando lo que hacía para mirarla a ella aún con un gesto serio- iré a casa a descansar.

- Qué bueno, más trabajo para mí jajaja –sonrió y apartó a Sakura para tomar aquellas pruebas y revisarlas en un microscopio que tenían cerca de la mesa de estudio.

- Me sorprendes, siempre tienes mucha energía –dijo Sakura con un gesto animado.

- Es porque debo cumplir con mis metas, ¡estoy a un paso más de mis vacaciones en el País de las Flores! No sabes cómo sueño con pasar por aquellas tiendas de perfumes y…

- Lo se –dijo con una expresión más calmada- me encantaría viajar también –dijo Sakura algo agobiada.

- Podríamos ir, traes a Isa y nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- ¡No! –dijo Sakura entre asustada y divertida- ¿cómo crees que me iba a ir así como si nada? Luego Sasuke se pone como loco.

- Eso no es novedad –añadió expresando molestia- Sasuke debería ser una mujer, se altera por todo, no puede dejarte hacer nada.

Sakura no expresó nada más, seguía dispuesta a responderle y entonces… lo sintió, un dolor en su pecho, una punzada similar a la que sintió unos días antes de enterarse de la muerte de Sai, no era fuerte pero permanecía en su pecho y lo presionada, era como si no pudiera respirar.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? –dijo repetidas veces Ino al ver a Sakura agachándose de dolor- ¿qué sucede?

- Na-nada… es sólo que… -no quería preocuparla- aquél tendón desgarrado de mi espalda me molesta y el dolor no me deja respirar.

- Debes hacer que te vean ese estúpido tendón. No puedes enfermarte, todos necesitamos de ti –le dijo animadamente Ino sonriéndole- pero… ve a casa, ¡mierda! Tú no puedes quedarte aquí un segundo porque luego te enfermas más jajaja…

Añadió, como siempre, con el mismo ánimo de una adolescente. Ino era una compañera esplendida, amable, carismática y simpática con todos, su actitud hacia Sakura cambió al igual que la actitud de Sakura que ya no era capaz de responder con agresividad o con sarcasmo, era seria… algo ida de sí misma, eso no cambiaba que fuera Sakura, seguía siendo, a veces, divertida pero no era lo mismo.

¿Y el dolor? El dolor provenía de Sai, era una razón para cualquiera que supiera de la pareja sintiera un revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago pero para Sakura era simplemente un recuerdo de todo lo que vivió, ella no olvidaba, no pasaba de extrañar la dulzura del moreno carente de emociones y ardiente en deseos. Es increíble… que cuando tu corazón se rompe en miles de pedacitos, cada uno de esos fragmentos siga extrañando con todas sus fuerzas a aquél que lo abandonó.

- ¡Puta! –dijo Sai apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Qué fácil fue adoptar el odio como lo único que lo respaldaba, que fácil fue odiarla, qué fácil fue odiarse y qué difícil fue no arder de pasión al recordarla.

La mujer que entre sus manos se estremecía, que caía de sueño entre sus manos y al abrir sus ojos su bello rostro era lo primero que veía.

Se perturbó más de lo necesario, en cuanto pudo regresó a su base, dijo que no lo haría pero la necesidad lo llevó a hacerlo, se encontró con Kaily quien portaba su kunai envuelta en sangre al verla el joven de cabellera negra no se sorprendió, pasó de largo y al caminar por un amplio pasillo se topó con más de un cuerpo, eran los médicos y encargados de designar las misiones del equipo secreto de Sai.

- ¿Qué haré contigo? –pronunció sin emoción.

- Soy muy traviesa, lo acepto –dijo Kaily apareciendo de la nada.

- Es lo bueno de saber perfectamente lo que quiero, ¿no? No tengo que pedírtelo –preguntó seriamente.

- No, es lo bueno de saber tus objetivos. Lo que quieres no está aquí ni estará jamás.

Siguió su camino con Kaily tras él, llegaron a una habitación, la que supuestamente servía de depósito de todos los cargamentos médicos de la zona. Sai posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, encontró un montón de cajas con frascos repletos de pastillas, otros tenían líquidos de varios colores y al final, al fondo, en lo oscuro de la sala vio una caja especial. Los medicamentos que servían para contener sus ataques nerviosos.

Producto de varias operaciones y de algunos traumas producidos por malas recuperaciones Sai sufría de constantes ataques de ira o ataques sicóticos, los doctores sólo encontraron una medida para controlarlos y era una medicación semanal, eso lo mantenía más carente de emociones e imposibilitado a sentir cualquier sensación, el área de su cerebro encargada de relacionar la palabra dolor y el mismo acto de causar dolor estaba fuera de su alcance, en teoría.

- No son golosinas –dijo Kaily algo temerosa.

- Quisiera que lo fueran –contestó Sai y agachándose hasta la caja de medicamentos tomó un frasco, lo abrió y sac pastillas sobre la palma de su mano para luego echárselos a la boca y tragarlos sin nada más que aire- se supone que no debería sentir dolor, pero… -ya con el efecto de la droga en pleno uso un ápice del viejo Sai lo invadió, aquél pedazo de él que aprendió a ser "humano"- aún me… molesta –cambió la palabra "dolor" por "molestia" porque era más aceptable. Su mano se posó sobre su pecho apretándolo con fuerza así como Sakura lo había hecho, quizá… y sólo quizá ambos sentían lo mismo.

- Sai… -lo llamó con algo de miedo.

- Calla, no puedo oír… -decía algo ido.

- ¿O-oir qué? –preguntó aún con más miedo.

- Su sufrimiento –dijo cerrando sus ojos saliendo de la habitación-. Empaca algo, nos vamos para Konoha.

- S-sí, señor –contestó rápidamente Kaily corriendo tras él.

La molesta hora de dormir había llegado, Sakura entraba por la puerta tratando de no causar demasiado ruido, las luces de la entraba estaban apagadas así que imaginaba que nadie la estaría esperando.

Caminó de puntillas dejando tiradas en la puerta sus demás cosas hasta que Sasuke la descubrió, baja las escaleras con una expresión calmada y entre sus manos tenía una taza de café.

- Llegas temprano –le saludó con un ademán.

- Uhm –no dijo demasiado y ya sin importarle el ruido que hiciera subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con Sasuke-. ¿Dónde está Isa?

- Durmiendo en su cama. Ven… -le dijo posando su palma en la nuca de la pelirosa.

- Ya se te pasó –sonrió levemente Sakura acercando su rostro al de Sasuke para besarlo con suavidad, separarse y seguir su camino hasta la habitación que compartían.

Con resignación subió hasta su cama, se quitó las botas que tanto le apretaban y finalmente se abrió un poco la blusa, iría a tomar algo a su cocina en cuanto Sasuke entrara a la cama, su lado estaba destendido y tibio.

- ¿Alguna novedad? –le preguntó el Uchiha quitándose las pantuflas para luego ir caminando hasta su cama y acostarse.

- Lo de siempre, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo –sonrió Sakura sin mucha gana- ¿has visto a Naruto? Me encontré con Hinata y parecía estar pensativa, tú sabes como es, por todo se preocupa.

- Uhm… no, pero hoy pude ver a Kakashi-sensei, no sabes los problemas en los que se metió nuevamente. Ahora resulta que su pequeño demonio echó pintura sobre todos los delegados de curso, la verdad… fue tan terrible que hubo algunas discusiones, espero que castiguen a esa mocosa.

- No deberías de ser tan duro –agregó Sakura entrando a su cama para apegar su cuerpo al de Sasuke.

- Van a volver loco a nuestro sensei –volteó a verla- esa Karin sólo puede hacer niños problemas, aunque sus pequeños no son tan avivados como la primera.

- Jajaja… no lo digas así, él está muy orgulloso de sus hijos aunque Kira siempre lo saque de sus casillas, los gemelos salvan un poco el panorama.

- Aún creo que es el gen de ella el que parece infectado –añadió riéndose del asunto.

Curiosamente Kira tenía mucho parecido con su madre, al contrario de los gemelos que eran la viva imagen de Kakashi, aunque sus rasgos eran más aceptables que los de él. Eran realmente hermosos, poseían una cabellera de color plata, era brillante y esponjoso, sin contar con sus habilidades, las cuales eran avanzadas para unos niños de su edad.

- No lo creo, Kira en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, es traviesa pero todos son así a su edad, ya cambiará. Naruto también fue un chico problema y ahora es un fantástico ninja, aunque muy odioso, debo confesar –agregó riendo levemente la pelirosada.

Y luego de aquella conversación ambos se quedaron sin decir nada más, el silencio parecía cortarle la respiración a Sakura, ella sabía lo que vendría después y mejor se apuraba, así dormiría más rápido.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? –preguntó.

- No… -metió su cuerpo debajo de las mantas y apagó las luces tocando el interruptor que cercano a su pared se ostentaba.

- _"Que bueno…"_ –suspiró Sakura- mañana… saldré temprano y…

- Entiendo… ve a trabajar, no importa. Yo cuidaré de Isa –añadió el Uchiha con seriedad-. A propósito, mañana es tu consulta, no faltes.

Sí, la nube apenas se disipa, ella logra ver la luna… como aquél dulce amanecer que verá horas más tarde, está emocionada porque Sasuke se encuentra calmado, lo bueno es que no pelearán. Sin embargo la agonía continuará, cada día era lo mismo… cada día desde que ella murió, sí, ella murió con "él".

Lo bueno o quizá lo malo… era que pronto encontraría su camino nuevamente y regresaría a la vida junto a un fantasma que lo complicaría todo en un dos por tres, Sakura aún tenía muchos secretos que guardar y Sai estaba seguro que haría todo lo posible para destruirla así que… entre sus secretos y el deseo de venganza… ambos latentes en ellos, correspondientemente, se desataría una de las peores intrigas de todas, sin olvidar que su deseo de sexo sin compromisos estaba aún sobre la mesa como un trato infernal, uno con un alma enceguecida por venganza.

**Fin de Episodio 46**


End file.
